Fists
by Tanner91
Summary: An army with Commander Jello, Capt. Melissa of the Legacy, and 250,000 soldiers will go against Order66 with the most experimental and advanced weapons, equip., ships, and tactics the Kaminoans and RHE have. Yet new allies will rise to help their cause!
1. Notice

Due to limited time from now on, all succeeding chapters will not be added separately. Updates will be regularly included on the Collection chapter.

Chapters I-XII can be found independently after this notice.

Collection can be found at the end after the Glossary.


	2. Chapter I

CHAPTER

I

Ten years before the Clone Wars began, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas ordered in a clone army for the Republic. Now the Clone Wars are nearing the end, and Order 66 is only days away from being executed. Though many Kaminoans did not know about what was behind door 250, many speculated it was a private project. Many inside terrorists that don't have patience have tried to access it but failed and sometimes died in the process. Today however, is the day the door will open.

"Commander Jello reporting in, the squad has suited up and is awaiting transport." The new Commander and his two hundred, fifty troops - hence the name Door 250 - were in the most advanced, experimental and powerful armor designed and created by Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino.

"Yes Commander. Nice to hear your voice, the Venator-_class­ _transport is coming to loading area beta. Please prepare all items, cargo, and vehicles to the safe zone in the loading area. We will arrive shortly," replied the captain of the transport.

Vehicles from AT-TE's to T4-D heavy tanks were in groups waiting for the landing and loading of the transport. Every trooper that accompanied Commander Jello was outfitted with a DC-15 rifle and a DC-17 hand blaster, a personal particle shield similar to that of a Republic Commando, heated suit, and multi-scan system able to penetrate walls fifty centimetres thick. All of it was powered with miniature seismic charges that will detonate a small burst of the compound explosion and radiate throughout the suits internal systems.

As the transport landed, all of the troops except Commander Jello made their way aboard the transport and uploaded schematics of the transport and systems to their individual memory core. Commander Jello told the transport to leave without him, and go to the rendezvous point at Polis Massa, the medical facility and retreat for the unsuspecting Jedi.

Jello entered his N-3 Naboo starfighter, an upgrade he built while in training. The starfighter had the recharge tail taken off and rounded it off. He also put in sixteen custom concussion missiles, two heavy pulse cannons, three seismic charges, and five cluster missile pods each holding five hailfire missiles. It is also about one and a half times larger to compensate for the newer upgrades and larger weapons payload. Even though the craft has the concussion missiles, cluster missiles and seismic charges, it still carries the standard payload of the proton torpedoes. Although he hadn't flown it before, except for simulations and hasn't tested the starfighter out completely, he didn't fully know if it would work.

Jello began the ignition sequence and heard a powerful roar and the drive engines ignited with a gleaming azure blue exhaust out the rear of the engines. He laughed and took his starfighter out of his personal hangar and headed for the rendezvous point. The astromech socket was removed but Jello had many years of training to calculate and input a light speed vector. He looked to his port engine and saw the exhaust turn into a longer trail and a deeper blue, and he did it perfectly. "Well this is going to be quite a ride," said Jello to himself in the cockpit.

Even though it will take only a couple of hours to reach the rendezvous point, he took off his helmet, placed it on his lap and turned the starfighter into autopilot. The canopy tinted to a near black and the heads-up-display flickered on and he turned his eyes onto the secondary window which showed the top news from Coruscant.

The transport made its way to Polis Massa with no problems but the captain and Jello's troops didn't know if Jello was behind them. All of a sudden, the N-3 popped out of hyperspace only meters before the asteroid. Without hesitation, Jello pulled up missed the surface with nearly half a meter to spare. He docked with the transport and made his way up to the flight bridge. There he saw the captain.

Jello didn't know what to expect, but when the throne-like chair swivelled towards Jello, a woman appeared before his eyes, and thought women can't be captains, they're too fragile and peaceful.

"Hello captain," greeted Jello, with a confused look upon his face.

"So, you're the Commander, the one I'm supposed to fly your new ship. And what, never seen a female captain?

"No I haven't. But what's this about a new ship? You mean we aren't using the Venator?"

"No. It's called a Legacy-_class_ Star Destroyer, Legacy for short. It has approximately nineteen, four barrelled heavy pulse cannons, a retractable dorsal ceiling and bow doors to the flight deck. It has a ventral hangar and a ventral private hangar for you. It has also been equipped with two magnetic accelerator cannons that will magnetically launch a variety of projectiles at near light speed and has spherical sockets for a wide range of fire," replied the captain. "So does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Jello left the flight bridge and announced the news to his troops and they began preparations for the transfer.

Two almost invisible doors slid open on the side of a nearby asteroid and the Legacy started to move out. It aligned itself with the starboard hangar of the Venator and booth ships extended docking rings. Within hours, Jello's troops and the Venator staff including the captain made their way onto the Legacy. Jello went to his N-3, flew it off the Venator and flew it into the private hangar of the Legacy.

Jello went to the bridge and already saw the captain in her chair. "Sorry, but i didn't catch your name?" asked Jello.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I don't always have to call you captain. It bothers me."

"Okay, well it's Melissa. What's yours? Or is it just Jello?"

"It is just Jello, and Melissa is nice, good name." Jello stuck his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you."

Melissa created a firm grip with Jello and gave a short smile towards him. I never knew he was so kind, she thought to herself. "So, will you like to have dinner tonight in the captain's mess?"

"Are you hitting on me? Especially in the crisis the Republic is currently facing," he chuckled.

"No! I wasn't. I was wondering if you'd like to get to know each other as we will be spending much of our life together now." As she finished the sentence, she bowed her head and blushed.

"Well when you put it that way, yes, I will have dinner. When will you wish I be ready?"

"I don't know, how about eighteen hundred hours. Give chef your dish idea and I'll have him prepare your meal."

Jello walked out of the bridge and gave a sigh. As he entered the turbolift, someone outside of the sliding door put their hand in the way. The door slid back open and it was Melissa. "Commander, you need to come to the bridge, there's-"

A powerful blast hit the starboard hyperdrive nacelle and Melissa fell into Jello's arms. Jello helped her up, and both of them ran to the bridge.

"Ensign, what was that?" asked Commander Jello.

"I, I don't know, it came out of hyperspace, hit us with something, and then disappeared," replied the ensign.

"We have the most advanced technology of the Kaminoans; now use it to scan the surrounding area," ordered Melissa. Both Melissa and Jello ran down to the private hangar and prepared for flight. "Jello, our ships are over here, where are you going?"

"To my N-3," shouted back Jello.

"You're what? The Kaminoans gave us V-19 Torrent starfighters."

"Well you can have mine; I made my own ship that could destroy half the Legacy in one small wave if I wanted."

As the two comrades started up their ships, another powerful blast hit the long-range scanning tower. Melissa and Jello exited the hangar and searched for a nearby ship. Pulling up behind Melissa, multiple laser shots came out of an invisible distortion. Jello targeted the distortion and fired a few shots, yet nothing happened.

"Melissa, can you keep your ship steady, i need a clear shot for this." Jello flicked multiple switches, and a miniature door opened beneath the N-3. Jello clicked the trigger and launched a Cluster Missile pod and within a few milliseconds, the pod's shell broke away and five hailfire missiles launched forward and hit the aft of the pursuing craft. Fire and smoke blazed in front of Jello, and he pulled away. "Melissa get out of there, head back to the hangar, I'll take care of him!"

"Yes sir." Over the COM., Jello could hear her weep, but didn't ask what was wrong.

As soon as Melissa made her way into the hangar, Jello fired furiously at the ship, and launched two concussion missiles at it which took it out as the second missile hit the hull of the unknown attacker.

After the dogfight, Jello landed his N-3 and asked for multiple supplies to be brought down to his hangar.

Commander Jello saw Melissa up ahead in the hall, with her face in her hands and tears running down the backs of her hands. Jello ran to catch up and stopped her. "Melissa what's wrong?" Jello asked, worried that something terrible was going on, but had no idea.

"That was a Republic ship from the Open Circle Fleet. It's was a cloaked ARC-170 starfighter but I don't have a clue why they attacked us. What if a clone was flying it? What if your clones started doing that?! Shooting us when we turn our backs!?" Jello softly grabbed her arms and gave her a reassuring hug. As he began to walk away, he removed his helmet and stopped. He turned back to look at Melissa, "I'm ordering a reconnaissance mission. But first we need to repair our hyperdrive nacelle, and long-range scanning tower. I'll meet you in the bridge and take a rain check on the dinner."

"I'll get Taun We online, she'll give us answers."

Hours pass, and repairs are nearly finished. "Melissa to the bridge, Jello, I need you to come down to my quarters."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jello. Jello ran down all hallways and got to Melissa's quarters in just two minutes. "Yah, what did you need?"

"I have Taun We on a channel. Can you please grab a chair and come over here?"

"Okay." Jello replied.

"Hello Commander, how are you?" asked Taun We.

"Good, but we need answers. What's going on? An ARC-170 just attacked us." Said Jello

"I'm very sorry, and please don't get mad, but we had no choice."

"Taun We, spit it out," said Melissa aggravated.

"We programmed the clones except for Commander Jello and his troops with an override Command: Order 66. It makes all of the clone troopers obey the Supreme Chancellor and they were ordered to take out everyone, including the Jedi. You however were kept in that '250' pod because we needed some troopers to be not contaminated, and you are actually on a mission to stop the destruction of the Galactic Republic before it's too late."

"So what you're saying is that we are the last clone troopers to save the galaxy?"

"In some sense yes, but Lama Su and I are getting in an ARC-170 and meeting you at these coordinates."

"Okay, it'll take three days to get there," said Jello.

"Well try." The transmission ended and Jello left the quarters and Melissa ran after him.

"Jello, why did you leave so quickly?"

"I left because my brothers are attacking us!" Jello shouted, "And I want to change it." Melissa stopped and watched Jello walk away. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she walked back into her quarters. Melissa undressed and got into the shower, trying to wash away the disturbed emotions that had filled her over the top.

"So do you really think this is going to build up to an interstellar war?" questioned an ARC trooper to one of his brothers.

"Interstellar is a bit exaggerated don't you think? But no, there are only a few million clone troopers, and a few thousand warships against us. So in other words, we are screwed my friend," laughed the other brother.

"Commander on deck," shouted the Oh-One.

"We are going to meet Taun We and Lama Su near Dantooine. When we reach them, they'll come aboard and we'll prep for battle. We are going to head to Coruscant, where our brethren are and we are going to fight till death," announced Commander Jello. "Now I know that this will be difficult but we need to fight for the good, and not to be turned over to the bad. Currently, Yoda and Obi-Wan are at the Jedi temple and are deactivating the beacon, and only a few Jedi remain. The Legacy and we are going to be stealthy. No outgoing messages unless I have given permission, and use escape pods and single-unit drop pods only if needed," finished Jello.

As the hours passed traveling to Dantooine, many of the two hundred, fifty troops gathered weapons and equipment into their personal packs, downloaded the latest information to their PADD (Personal Assistant Display Device), were each awarded a katana for close combat.

One of the troopers in the crowd asked, "Commander? There is a soft spot at the top of the handle. What is it?"

"It is one of the newest design constructs put on a blade. When the button is pressed, a couple of holes along either side of the blade open, and a pod within the handle releases a safe-to-use plasma and those holes allow it to escape. This makes the slice a lot smoother and cleaner." As Jello stopped to take a breather, most of the men pressed the button and felt a slit vibration throughout the blade and handle and saw a whitish-azure color glow from the blade. "Now a special casing allowing you to attach it to the back of your armor has been sent to everyone's quarters and learn to use it."

After Jello was finished, the troopers left the staging area and some went to holodecks for battle tactics, while others went to their quarters to see their new weapons.

"Jello, may you please come to the bridge. You might want to see this," said Melissa on the COM. Jello headed to the turbolift that accessed the bridge and made his way up.

"Hello Melissa, what is it?" Jello asked.

"A transmission has been received and it's from Lama Su. He requests us to turn around and head back to Yavin IV instead."

"So why do you need me?"

"We checked our sensor for any anomalies up ahead and there is a mine field, too large to go around, and to many to cause a chain-reaction without destroying the system. You need to tell your men that we aren't heading into battle right now, yet there is a good chance there is an Empire city on opposite side of the planet which we are landing, and will be able to fight," explained Melissa.

On the COM, Jello reported all of the two hundred, fifty troops to report to the main cargo bay and all halls on the cargo deck were shaking and some of the vibration was felt through the walls to the cargo bays on the opposite side.

"I have called you here to choose a name for our team, and to give you new armor. However, there is a sixty percent chance we will actually fight," explained Jello.

"Name our group you say," questioned a unit in the crowd. "I thought we were two fifty?"

"Well, actually, that is our technical name. So, who has ideas," replied Jello.

With everybody's faces blank, only a few were thinking. A few minutes into the thought process, Capt. Melissa walked in and asked, "So Commander, what's going on?"

"We are thinking of a name for our team, but most of us are blank."

"Okay, so how about Knife Corps. You did just give them katanas and daggers, right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't fit. It has to be a name that'll go down in history," said Jello.

"Fists…"

Jello stared into blankness, and a light bulb flashed on in his head. "Damn, that's a good one. Who here will like to have the name Fists? Each of you will be a fist. Each of you will become a saviour and liberator." Every unit raised there hand and chanted fists three times, then after, everyone cheered

Jello and Melissa walked away from the cheering for a minute and Jello said, "What a name. Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't really know. It just popped into mind." The two walked back and Jello announced another point he mentioned.

"Second of all, you will all be given new armor called Shock Armor, able to resist a lot more small arms fire with an upgraded and a new highly experimental personal shield built into it that has bugs worked out and it has a larger hump in the back to provide enough space for the larger seismic power pack, shield generator and emitter. However the shield will only hold for a few shots of standard rounds but when it depletes, you must find cover," He explained to the Fists. "Also, unlike the armor you got when we were dispatched that had fairly similar gear, this one also has a larger amount of oxygen for space walks, and has a new type of an air-lock system that connects the helmet with the rest of the suit, so it more quiet when you remove the suit and it has a better time pressuring the body within. The new helmet also includes a newer HUD that displays the relative Health of the user, a gauge displaying shield status, a gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried, a motion tracker, a counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried, a targeting reticule which changes relative to the weapon currently in use, acknowledgment lights from other members of the wearer's team, maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM, and a zoom function or function for using a Fiber Optic Probe."


	3. Chapter II

CHAPTER

II

The Legacy and its crew and soldiers were just hours from Yavin IV, and the troops were getting very anxious to go into battle. Each and every one of them tried their new suits, weapons, and new tactics because of the new upgrades compared to their previous equipment. Some of them even vacuum-sealed hangars and returned the gravity to zero as it they were on space walks and in battle. Some tried flight simulations and integrated their personal armor crystal chip right into the system to have complete control of the craft. Jello gave multiple pilots Morpheus drives that unlocked a secret, almost invisible data file within the ship that gave it more power, maneuverability and stealth abilities.

"Captain, we are coming up to one hundred, thirty thousand kilometres of Yavin VI. Massive activity on the far side and multiple shipyards orbiting a shielding facility by a Massassi temple," announced an operations ensign.

"Good, put us in a low orbit around Yavin VIII. From there, we'll launch a scouting party, of thirty men to see what's going on and if there is anything major, we'll send a full scale attack," said Melissa.

The Legacy was put in a low orbit around a small moon and a LAAT/i carrying a scout team went onto the opposite side of the generator of Yavin IV. Once they landed, twenty out of the thirty troops made their way to the generator, while four of the twenty scouted ahead onboard their BARC speeders.

"Commander, there is activity at the generator. Power levels are rising," said a deck officer.

"Send it to my PADD, I just received a message from the gunship on the planet," replied Jello. When Jello was running into his hangar, he saw Melissa preparing her V-19.

"What are you doing? You need to stay at the ship if there is an emergency," asked Jello.

"No! I mean, it's okay, I can go. The sub-commander aboard Legacy can take care of any problems," replied Melissa.

"Okay, well we need to hurry. Stuff you ship with as much ordnance and survival gear you can, there is a massive problem on the planet."

The N-3 carrying Jello and a V-19 carrying Melissa raced towards the planet and saw a blockade of what seemed to be abandoned Lucrehulk-_class_ battleships. "Slow to Mach 9," ordered Jello.

"Yes sir," she said. "Scans are picking up multiple starfighters around the space stations and larger Providence-_class­_ cruisers powering up in the shipyards."

Many of the twenty troops were able to get back to the gunship after Jello ordered them back, but two were missing-in-action and the rest of the platoon decided not to look for them. "BARC One-Four, retrieve the missing troopers, you have five minutes", said the mission commander.

"Yes sir," he replied. "Set up a perimeter of five kilometres," One-Four told his partner.

After the five minutes ended, the LAAT/i started taking off without the BARC troopers and the MIA soldiers. "Mission commander, where are you going? We are three hundred meters from the landing zone," asked One-Four.

"You have to hurry; we have received information that a blockade of Lucrehulks are orbiting the planet."

"Yes sir."

"Jello to gunship, Jello to gunship, Melissa and I are going to hold off the vulture droids for you to make your way to the Legacy. You must hurry."

"Sensors aren't picking anything up."

"You'll see it once you leave the upper atmosphere," replied Melissa, "there is a small electrostatic dampening field scattering sensor signals."

"Thank you," said the pilot of the gunship.

"Jello, fire one set of cluster missiles and we will head in. There are seventy three droids and another twenty seven tri-fighters. Prepare for a bumpy ride," told Melissa.

As the ordnance doors below Jello's N-3 opened, a cluster pod broke free and raced towards the lead ship. After fifteen seconds of launch the outer shell blew off and the hailfire missiles – similar to those from the hailfire droid – accelerated up to six thousand kilometres per hour and took out targets before he could see the activity on his sensors. Five vulture droids were obliterated within seconds and debris shot out in any direction available. A chain reaction was started when the debris sliced through nearby vultures and tri-fighters. After all the commotion, nearly twelve droids were taken out including four tri-fighters.

"Commander, we are approximately three kilometres from the war front. All of our weapons are ready and our turret-operators are prepared," said the pilot of the gunship. "For the rest of you, you might want to buckle in or grab on to something. We are heading into a war zone and its going to get quite rough."

"Thank you captain, go straight for the Legacy, but only fire if you need to," replied Jello.

"Roger."

As the gunship flew through the war zone, several vultures chased them and the gunship took a sharp turn to the right when the starboard turret obliterated many of the following vultures. "Captain, we still have two following us," said the turret operator.

"Two-Eight, man the rear pulse cannon and take out those droids!" said the co-pilot.

"Yes sir." Two bolts of plasma exited the barrel and took out the lead vulture and one of the mandibles of the obliterated droids struck the following droid, causing an overload. "Done captain, we are home free," said Two-Eight.

When the gunship landed on the dorsal flight deck, it was parked into it's hanger below and was plugged into the main computer system. The Legacy drained the gunship of its memory collected from the planet and scans of the enemies and stored them in the memory core. Soon after, Melissa and Jello returned to the ship and called an emergency conference to all members and soldiers aboard in the main hangar.

"Welcome to the conference," shouted Jello. "We have entered ourselves in a bigger action than anticipated. There are Lucrehulk-_class­ _stations and Providence-_class_ destroyers orbiting Yavin IV. We have been told that Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader ordered all shutdowns of the Separatist systems and units. However, it has come to our attention that there are still units out there and we have encountered one of those occurrences," finished Jello.

"We will take them out, but there will be different teams doing different things. For instance, one team of ten soldiers will infiltrate and obtain as much information of the lead station as they can and will set a series of seismic charges around the ship. Second, a team of thirty pilots will attack from space. The Legacy will enter the scene once the second team has engaged the enemy. Commander Jello will accompany the pilots but will be on his own. The Legacy will use its MAC cannons only for the Providence destroyers. Any questions?" asked Melissa.

In the crowd, one and only one hand raised.

"Yes Two-Three-Six."

"When is this attack planning to take place?"

"I'll answer it," whispered Jello to Melissa. "So far, the droids and whoever is commanding that fleet has not done anything to show that they know we are here. We will give it another day to plan everything and prepare for battle. But at any moments notice, we will need to be ready for battle… Does that answer your question soldier?"

"Yes Commander," replied Two-Three-Six.

"Tonight, we rest! Tomorrow, we prepare!" Melissa and Jello shouted in unison.

The next day, many of the soldiers were up by six in the morning doing many training exercises and preparing their ships. Nearly half of the pilots removed their Morpheus drives because of the short period to get used to it but some did tweaking allowing only a few improvements to be kept in the main memory core. Many soldiers used hand-to-hand combat for training on the station and some are testing their new jetpacks, designed also by the Kaminoans. "Jello, do you have a minute?" called One-One.

"Yes, what do you need trooper?" he replied.

"I was able to remove my Morpheus drive and leave a couple of the upgrades in my ship's memory, but now my ship won't ignite its engines. I looked through the programming and system configuration and nothing has changed except for the new additions to the system," Oh-Seven explained.

"Can I see?" Jello peered into the cockpit. "It seems that the ignition is being overridden by the silent engine noise improvement output. You need to do some adjustments to the programming. You don't have a lot of time to complete this so if you want, you can take an astromech and a protocol droid to help," offered Jello.

"Thank you Commander."

As the hours passed getting prepared for battle, One-One was able to repair his ship and the droids were a help. Melissa was also preparing her V-19 and Jello with his N-3. "Mel, can you pass help me remove this?" asked Jello.

"Now you're taking apart your ship, hours before a battle? What, are you nuts? And Mel, where did that come from?" she questioned.

"Okay, first of all, I'm just trying to remove my missile rack, it's jamming the missiles. Second, no I'm not. And lastly, I thought you'd like the nickname Mel."

"I don't mind, but I'll help."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jello whispered. When Melissa got to the N-3, she helped Jello remove the rack and they found that one of the bars across the top above the launching pod was scorched so repeatedly, the metal sagged downwards blocking the missile.

"Damnit! I don't have time to repair this now… Mel, can you make a trip to manufacturing core and see it they can make me a new one. Bring this with you too," Jello asked.

"Sure." Mel ran down to the core and asked one of the Kallidahin if they could build a new missile rack like the one in her hand but with better materials. Since the Kallidahin have a language barrier, their telepathic abilities are able to communicate with Melissa.

"Jello to all Fists, we are nearing the end of the day. Please meet in the briefing room in five minutes. Thank you," said Jello over the intercom. When Melissa was also making her way to the briefing room, she caught up with a couple of Kaminoans and Kallidahin, and heard a loud stampede of soldiers running down the halls.

"Welcome to the briefing room, if you could all please surround the holoprojector. Thanks. Okay let's begin. We have made the arrangements to leave sixty of you on the Legacy and fight from here. Around a hundred will fight in space and within parts of the atmosphere of Yavin IV, and the rest will fight on the planet its self. On the planet, gunships will take AT-TE's and the T4-D tanks down to the surface and the gunships carrying the soldiers will also carry BARC speeders," explained Jello.

"Who here are staying and going Commander?" asked Three-Four.

"All of the pilots who are fighting in space know who they are already, however everyone else will receive a message when they go back to their quarters."

"One more question Sir."

"Okay," Jello responded.

"Scans picked up a shield generator on the surface and I suppose that is going to be one of our targets, but what is it protecting?"

"It is protecting the dry docks that were building the Providence destroyers. I and my team of fighters will destroy the Providences while the Legacy and a couple away teams attack the Lucrehulks. Now no more questions, if you have any, please send them to my inbox. Goodnight," Jello finished.

"Everyone get up! Can't you here the alarm? Lets move it, move it, move it," yelled Oh-One.

"Can't we wait a few more minutes?" asked a soldier while he was half asleep, slobbering his pillow.

"No, we are under attack!" replied Oh-One. A powerful blast hit the starboard hull and the shields dropped to seventy-eight percent.

"All those not out of bed and ready to fight are spending a night in the brig," said Oh-One. The rest of the soldiers jumped out of bed and Oh-One laughed as he looked out the window above the quarters for the Fists. More and more scrabbled to get everything and cleaned up. Many of them already went to the side of the room and removed there armor from their designated lockers and put it on. "Soldiers, stand-to!" Oh-One said in the microphone.

"Sir, yes Sir," they all said in unison.

"The rogue ships have begun attacking us ten minutes ago. Everyone get to their positions with your designated teams and all those fighting in space can go now!" A controlled stampede exited the quarters with hundreds of soldiers running down the halls.

"Captain, two Providences are heading towards us on an intercept course. Orders?" asked the helmsmen.

"Tilt the Legacy ninety degrees. Prepare all pulse cannons. Those on the starboard will attack the starboard Providence and same for the port side," Melissa said. The helmsmen tapped in the instructions to his keyboard and the ship did a quick dive.

"Jello," requested Flight Control over the COM system. "Your men have geared up and are awaiting command."

"Everyone wait for my signal. Two Providence cruisers are heading our way and we have all our dorsal cannons aimed at them. When all lights are green, head out and our point-defense cannons will hopefully help out," ordered Jello. Over a hundred aerocraft waited for launch from the bow flight deck and that's when all of the pilots and soldiers simultaneously saw a green winking light in the top corner of the HUD to order an initiate. Hundreds of engines roared to life and lit the hangar to a bright white light.

"Deck officer to all pilots, you are okay for take-off, okay for take-off," said a deck officer over the COM. The front then second then third and so forth accelerated to immense speeds and shot out of the hangar. Many of the gunships flew out from the ventral hangar and continued with the rest of the ships toward the planet.

"Jello wait," said Melissa out of breath.

"Oh come on, what makes this day any different? You would have able to run this far and more," asked Jello.

"I can't wake up spontaneously like you and your troops, so it takes longer for me to warm up."

"Okay, well hurry; the pilots are almost a thousand kilometres ahead and our ships… well no, your ship won't catch up to us," argued Jello.

"What's that mean? You haven't seen my ship's full potential," said Melissa as they started to dart to the private hanger.

Once they got there, Jello jumped onto the wing of his N-3 and Melissa climbed the ladder. They started their engines and left the hangar, coming about, heading for the planet and Lucrehulks. The N-3 was far ahead of the V-19 when Jello said, "catch up or are you going to show me your ships 'full potential'?" said Jello over the COM in a sarcastic tone.

The V-19's engines blared and the exhaust turned to a bright gold and increased in length, leaving a faint trail up to six metres behind them. Melissa raced past Jello and some of the intense heat and Electromagnetic radiation from the exhaust scrambled Jello's sensor for a quick second. "How did you do that?" he asked as he caught up with Melissa at the head of the invasion ships.

"You remember those Morpheus drives; I took one, played with the programming and installed it on my ship. It still has a slower top speed than you N-3, but it does boost my ship in many technical areas. Thanks for making the drive in the first place," blushed Melissa as she looked through her canopy to Jello on her starboard.

"Enough chit-chat, lets fight. All gunships and landing parties break off once we engage the enemy. I am reading four hundred, eighty eight vulture droids and another one hundred, fifty tri-droids. The Legacy will act as fire support but its main goal is to attack the larger ships," ordered Jello.

"Yes sir," said many pilots over the COM.

"Lead ships, prepare a volley of concussion missiles on my mark," said Jello. Ten seconds past and Jello ordered a volley of missiles that filled their field of view. For every lead ship, four missiles were shot. There are forty ships and a hundred, sixty missiles locked on individual targets and took them out. Some hit the Providence's that just started to get nailed by the Legacy and a few made their way past to the rest of the enemy ships. "Good. Everyone attack individual targets. Landing parties, you are okay to fly on by. Infiltration team, follow Melissa to the lead Lucrehulk."

"Yes Commander," said Three-Eight, Mission Commander of the Infiltration team. "Everyone, prepare for a space jump. We will enter on the hull and we won't have a lot of time."

The rest of the nine soldiers loaded magazines into their rifles and Oh-Seven gathered sniper clips into his belt pouches. Oh-Seven wasn't born a sniper, best in the Fists, but after reading and learning about his predecessor part of Delta Squad, he took up Marksmanship. He also added another holoscope onto his rifle and upgraded ammunition for increased range and power. Some others of this team was Two-Oh-Oh, a demolitions expert with his partner Two-Oh-Two and the two who were caught blowing electronics up by inverting and overloading power conduits in Tipoca City. Thankfully no one was seriously injured. Then there is trigger finger Three-Eight, who has a knack for raining rounds on his enemies using his rifle. Another was Four-Oh, the techno soldier. He could slice and hack, block and firewall. He was the engineer, computer wizard mechanic of the team, and for the most part the Fists. Lastly was One-Oh-One, the one that could handle a pistol like a sniper. He had the best aim and could easily figure out weak spots on his opponents. With this, he carries two pistols instead of one and a sniper rifle just for those tricky areas. The team had the best soldiers in the Fists except for a pilot named Eight-One.

"Three-Eight, we're coming up to the station. Prep for jump in five," said the co-pilot.

"Thank you."

"Opening bay doors now," said the co-pilot once more over the COM and the two doors on either side made a hissing sound as air escaped. The team peered outside and looked behind them and saw the sight of multiple explosions and stray laser fire coming from the battle.

"Okay team, grab what you need, and Two-Oh-Oh, do you have the seismic charges to detonate the reactors?" Three-Eight asked.

"Yes Sir." Two-Oh-Oh and his partner walked into the forward hold and grabbed three miniaturized seismic charges each out of the special weapons locker that were the size of tennis balls but were able to cut through and overload reactors and their plating.

"We're hot; we have a fifteen second window. Everyone out, now!" yelled Three-Eight. The team of ten jumped out either side and ignited their jetpacks for their descent to the hull of the massive three kilometre diameter station. "Good work, Four-Oh, start slicing the hull so we can get in. We have a short period and if we miss or finish early before the deadline, we need to find our own way back to the Legacy."

Four-Oh began slicing and the destructive brothers loaded their PLX launchers with the ammunition they had just before they jumped.

"Do you really think you'll need those?" asked Oh-Seven while he rolled his eyes behind his visor.

"Yah, what do you think, we're nuts not brining our toys along," they laughed in unison giving each other a nudge.

"Sir, I'm through. Who's first?" said Four-Oh.

"We are," said the brothers. The two crawled through with their PLX attached to their backs and Two-Oh-Oh had his grenade attachment on while the other had the standard rifle attachment loaded.

"You guys coming?" asked Two-Oh-Two.

The rest of the team crawled through and the halls were empty and they made it through safely. "Okay, meet in the starboard hangar in twenty minutes. You all have your targets and we are good to go," commanded Three-Eight.


	4. Chapter III

CHAPTER

III

"Commander, they're on my tail, please send help-" said a pilot that was cut off just before his ship was destroyed. Only one other ship was destroyed that was part of the Fists and the droid losses were gaining every minute with the help of Jello, Melissa, and Eight-One.

Jello's count was up to a hundred, six, Melissa's at sixty-eight, and Eight-One's was at fifty on the dot.

More than another two hundred droid fighters came out of the Providence's and the Legacy was doing quite a job of taking control of them. On either side, the Fists aboard the Legacy were able to precisely pin-point the weapon stations on the Providence's and remove them. The port cruiser however was destroyed because of a level seven; the highest level any starship weapon could achieve took out a cluster of point defense cannons and their ammuntion stockpile. A massive fireball erupted out the sides and out the rear of the engines as this happened and it spun out of control into deep space shortly after breaking into thirds and over pressuring the fuel tanks beneath.

"Commander, there is a message from the infiltration team," said the COM officer on the bridge of the Legacy.

"Patch it to the N-3," said the Sub-Commander. The COM officer quickly glided his fingers across the keypad connecting the link to the N-3.

"Commander Jello, we have made our way into the Lucrehulk and the Demolition Brothers have set the charges. We are making our way to the port hangar now," said Three-Eight. He changed his signal to the Infiltration team and said, "Okay men, the brothers have set the charges and I am already in the hangar. It's quite empty so I doubt we have a lot of time. Move on the double soldiers."

"Melissa, go back to the Lucrehulk and land in the port hangar. Unload all but two missiles and give them to the team," said Jello. He then switched his COM frequency to the infiltration team. "Soldiers, Melissa is coming your way and she is giving the rest of her ordnance to you. You will then take those aboard a shuttle and go to as many other Lucrehulks you can and take those out," he continued while attacking a squad of two vultures and one tri-droid.

"Yes, Commander," replied Three-Eight. "Okay team, prepare for Captain Melissa, she is bringing extra ordnance and we are ordered to commandeer a shuttle to take out other stations."

The team waited silently at the hangar opening for Melissa until they received a hail over their COM system. "Mayday, mayday, going down… Heading to nearest point of safety… Nearest point is Lucrehulk with Infiltration Team aboard. Cutting engines now!" and a huge explosion took place just outside of the hangar doors, before the magnetic field. A V-19 crashed through the barrier with its three s-foils torn off and fire blazing out all sides of the engines.

"Team, head towards Melissa's V-19… or what's left. I'll head for a shuttle. Meet at my bio-signal as soon as possible," Three-Eight ordered. He headed toward a shuttle that bore a resemblance of a bug with four sturdy legs holding up a beetle shaped body and a fin standing straight out the top. Three-Eight ran to the shuttle and got it, preparing it for ignition. "Okay team, I have a shuttle, get Melissa and the ordnance over here, we only have a few minutes until the charges blow."

The team ran towards the beetle-like shuttle hauling ass with the demolition brothers shortly behind carrying much of the explosives. All of them got on quite quickly and Three-Eight already figured out the controls with Melissa grabbing the co-pilots chair. "Okay, here we go."

The shuttle blew out the hangar and the charges detonated, overloading the reactors and the oxygen, hydrogen, and other element lines caused a chain-reaction for the destructive power.

Back at the battle with the Providence, Jello peered out his canopy and saw a giant blue disc emerge out of the Lucrehulks engine pod, slicing through the center sphere and mandibles. Following that, the outer surface of the center sphere began to boil and turn a deep gold as it reached a near melting point covering the extreme heat within. Moments later, the hull cracked as if it where going through a magnitude of nine on the Richter scale and an explosion the size of a small moon erupted, ripping the mandibles off, firing debris all around the once was Lucrehulk-_class_ battleship.

"Great job men, head towards another and do the same. We're going to have a fireworks display soon. We are also almost finished with this cruiser so we will be coming to your aid soon. Jello out," he congratulated. Jello armed a concussion missile and pulled the trigger. The missile shot out the ordnance tube chasing a tri-fighter. A short five-second chase began and ended very quickly as the missile caught up and took it out right in the engines. "Bulls eye!" he shouted in his helmet.

The Lucrehulk's mandibles broke free, one heading to the planet, pulled by the gravity but the other had different plans. It was still being pulled but right beneath was another Lucrehulk. With a thunder rocking the battlefield, the mandible collided with the beneath battleship and a plume of fire engulfed the mandible.

"This is Jello. Melissa can you read me?" he asked over the COM but got noise as a response. "I hope they weren't aboard that station," he thought. Jello went back to his business, taking out as many fighters as he could until he ordered the Legacy to fire two rounds from the MAC cannon into the beast he flew past.

"Set cannons to full power. Prepare a two shot volley at the Providence," ordered the Sub-Commander of the Legacy to the chief officer at the weapons console aboard the bridge.

"Yes, Sir," he said. "Cannons at full, target locked. Say when?"

"Commander, we're ready," called the Sub-Commander.

"Fire at will," Jello said. Inside of the sphere holding the cannon, vents along either side of the barrel opened. Within, a rail attached to the barrel rose outward in a quick four second interval then came crashing down to the base releasing to round. Out of the port then seconds later the starboard round followed as they shot cleanly through the hull and out the other side. The holes started at the front right side of the Providence and on a tight angle made its way through near striking the port engine. The cruiser began to overload and a large explosion from the ventral broke the cruiser in to chunks from the size of a dime to ones the size of the Empire State Building.

"Okay Commander, follow my ship, I don't think that the Infiltration Team-"

"Captain Melissa here, sorry about that Commander, did we scare you?"

"Actually you did… for a minute though," Jello laughed. "The Legacy and the rest of the ships are coming your way. Where are you?"

"We are entering the second station, we are cutting to radio silence," said Three-Eight as he cut in.

The COM went back to noise as Jello turned it off. "Okay soldiers, prepare for a landing we are sending all available troops into battle. Those who don't have a job, prepare your gunships and head to the planet.

"Jello, there is something coming out of hyperspace. It's an ARC-170. They're hailing us," said the Sub-Commander.

"Link it to the N-3." The transmission was linked to the N-3 and a face appeared on the HUD. "Taun We?"

"Hello Commander. Permission to come aboard the Legacy?" she asked.

"Of course, go to the cloning facility, I will be there in a while. I'm a bit busy," he told. Jello ignited an afterburner effect on his N-3 and his ship bolted across the empty space wasteland.

"Okay, Melissa, you stay at the ship, Demolition brothers head for the reactors, Oh-Seven give Four-Oh cover if he needs it. I'll head to a computer station to try to override security systems and upload information," Three-Eight planned.

The team left the shuttle and went their separate ways while Melissa closed the doors to the lobby and went back to the command console.

Moments later, Melissa saw a flash across the hangar's opening and when she believed it was nothing, she sat back down. Once again another flash appeared and it was the N-3. It blew past the shuttle, did a tight u-turn, and landed beside the shuttle.

Jello knocked at the door to the shuttle and Melissa opened the door. "What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?!" Melissa questioned.

"The Legacy can handle itself. Plus, Lama Su and Taun We are aboard. They'll hold down the fort."

"They're here? Why didn't you go back?"

"I'd rather stay here and help out. Get the soldiers back here as soon as possible. Just leave the Demolition Brothers to their work," he ended the conversation. Jello went back to the back room of the shuttle and removed his PADD from his belt and turned it on. He then selected the statistics from the battle of the planet… if it has even begun. "What?! We haven't engaged the enemy yet," he yelled when he launched forward and smoked his head across a low hanging shelf.

"What's going on back there?" Melissa asked as she began a quick preflight check.

"The men on the surface haven't engaged the enemy, they're still sitting there," he replied.

"Let's go then. We'll get the rest of the team aboard and head to the surface."

"No we need to go back to the Legacy and brief the Kaminoans and get ourselves prepared. I'm ordering a bombardment. I'll tell you more when we get home," he said.

"Yes, Sir." Minutes later, Jello heard a knock on the door and got up off the chair of which he lay and pressed a key opening the door. A small hissing sound was made when it was fully open and the soldiers were surprised to see Jello there on such short notice.

"Why do you have that look on your face trooper?" he asked.

"What face? I'm wearing a helmet, Sir," said Three-Eight.

"I know, but I can sense you are confused seeing me. Did you not see my N-3?

"No, we had a goal, one and only one goal. Get to the shuttle as soon as possible. And we did, without being noticed. One ten over one hundred Commander," Three-Eight finished.

"Okay captain, follow me once I leave the hangar," Jello commanded.

"Yes, Sir." Jello walked out the door and down the ramp of the shuttle, soon after running to the N-3. He ignited his engines and the azure color glowed for a minute until the repulsors kicked in and Jello took off. Behind him were Melissa as well as the Infiltration Team and the Demolition Brothers whom were successful at planting the charges before coming to the shuttle.

"Melissa, can you hail Jello for me?" asked Two-Oh-Oh.

"Yes," Melissa replied then flipped a switch that was hailing the N-3.

"Oh hi Jello, we need to get moving. We were able to plant all but one missile in the reactor room and they are going to detonate in thirty seconds. Oh and by the way, they are set at Level VII, the highest the missile can be tuned at."

"Okay then, well catch me if you can," said Jello. He then cut the COM and went to full impulse. The exhaust tail extended from a one or two meters to seven or eight meters. The shuttle wasn't built for that speed so Melissa and the rest of the crew put their helmets on and turned off the shuttle's life support and rerouted it to the engines and shields that made the ship cut through space and was able to get just under full impulse. Jello still got to the Legacy first but they all managed to get there safely.

Seconds before they got inside of the Legacy, the Lucrehulk from which they came created such a powerful explosion and such heat that some metal slabs of debris were turned to a liquid and soon evaporated in seconds. Nearly no debris made its way to the planet below but some larger chunks hit the surrounding Lucrehulks. The same chain reaction effect happened as it happens with vulture and tri-droids. Soon after multiple shockwaves emerged creating a miniature black hole sucking the last of the Lucrehulks into the center of the seismic blast.

"Sub-Commander, target the center of the black hole. Fire as many heavy pulses and MAC rounds as you can in thirty seconds," said Jello as he entered his private hangar.

The pulse cannons and MAC cannons shredded the line of sight in front of them when they fired continuously ranging from level one to seven. The MAC cannons combined fired four shots and the black hole couldn't stand it. The drawn in objects and battle stations turned to a near liquid state and formed a huge mass of twenty plus objects and instantly froze.

Jello made his way to the bridge where he already saw Melissa and the Infiltration Team. "Have you seen this before, Melissa?" Jello asked as he went to go sit in the commander's chair to Melissa's right. Next to her left was the Sub-Commander, Lee Yang. Everyone was still on the bridge. No one moved as they all peered out the main windows. The block was still, bits of light escaped out the cracks and holes from the surface, but nothing happened.

"No I haven't," she whispered.

Everyone on the bridge waited for a few minutes until they got a call from the surface asking for permission to engage the engaging enemy. Officers and ensigns quickly forgot about the hunk of metal after they received the call and that's when it happened. An enormous spherical shockwave the size of five thousand kilometre diameter moon engulfed the waste land and the station was destroyed. The black hole within sucked the station in and dissipated.

"Send a message to the surface and tell them to engage the enemy and that bombardment will begin shortly upon the generator," Jello told the COM officer at her station. Okay soldiers, prepare for another landing party to the surface. Get your equipment and weapons and head to the main hangar," he said over the COM network.

"Gunner, fire level five rounds upon the advancing spider droids," ordered the Sergeant of the primary landing party, Oh-One. "All AT-TE's move forward at forty five kilometres per hour, all T4-D's, hold back and mortar rounds in front of us as we move up." Four AT-TEs opened fire upon the advancing enemy droids and the rounds exploded sending metal shrapnel in all directions causing more damage to the surrounding area. Droids from B1 battle droids to super battle droids and destroyer droids were struck with the shrapnel, but only a few were killed. "Continue to fire until we get through the first wave."

"Jello, the main landing party is only twenty kilometres ahead," said the pilot of the lead gunship.

"Load mass driver missile launchers, fire at the first wave on my mark," Jello replied. The missile launchers on each of the nine gunships loaded their ammunition and targeted the first six waves of enemy soldiers. The gunships came up to a kilometre of the front lines and released eighteen missiles upon the enemy. Fireballs erupted and spewed metal chunks into the air.

"General, who is that?" asked an AT-TE driver.

"That's Jello I believe, but what is he doing here?" Oh-One asked himself. "Commander, what are you doing here?" Oh-One asked as waved to the LAAT/i.

"Thought you needed reinforcements, plus the Legacy is landing as we speak," said Jello. "A few SPHA-T's are making their way over here," Jello continued then switched his COM frequency to the lead T4-D operator, "Operator, fire a set of twenty mortars behind enemy lines."

"Yes, Sir," the eight tanks raised their cannons to 50o and fired gauss slugs into the air. The heavy slugs kept their height at fifty meters until gravity forced them to rain upon the enemy. Slugs went through and through Spider Droids, Dwarf Droids, and Enforcer Droids, creating a small earthquake as the slug hit the ground. Some didn't hit targets but when they hit the ground, the shockwave itself was devastating enough to crack and shatter surrounding battle droids. A group of twenty Super Battle droids opened fire with their wrested blasters on the forward line of the Fists. One was shot down but the rest of the Fists rained pulse rounds on the enemy. Many were taking out right away but detached their legs and continued to fire.

"Co-pilot, fire six shots at the Enforcer droid," said Four-Oh.

"Yes, Sir," he said. The co-pilot powered the cannons and fired six shots towards the Enforcer droid and it hit the main drive tread, slowing it down considerably. Another couple of shots took it out and then the commanding gunship with its two wingmen, one carrying an AT-TE and the other carrying twenty soldiers, four BARC speeders, and extra supplies made their way to the generator.

"Jello, we are five minutes till we reach our drop zone, prepare for a rough landing," said the pilot.

"Okay. Soldiers, prepare for a rough landing. The enemy has been notified of our assault and they are ready for our infiltration," explained Jello as he grabbed a handle above his head. The gunships sped towards the generator at 600km/h.

As the few minutes passed, the trio of gunships made it to the outskirts of the generator. Massassi Temples, shrines, and clearings filled the vast area and the generator lay behind what seemed to be the largest Temple there.

Moments before taking the ships down, multiple enemy rockets were fired from the surface. "Incoming rockets, incoming rockets, recommending evasion," said the AI aboard the gunship. The pilots ignited an afterburner-like boost into the engines and they sped up to 700km/h, an extra 100km/h.

"Jello, we are going to disconnect the troop and forward bay from the ships. We are going to fly low to the ground at high speeds and disconnect. It is going to be very rough. However the AT-TE will also be disconnected and it will be a 60 chance that it will crash and burn. Permission to commence procedures?" said the lead pilot.

"Granted. Drop us altogether within a thirty meter radius," he replied.

The gunships moved towards an empty area near the bush line and prepared a disconnection procedure – one that has only been theorized as disconnections between the troop/forward bay and the cockpit, engines, launchers, and wings may result in massive fatalities, otherwise they disconnected for storage purposes. "Commander, we are just seconds from the drop zone. Brace yourself soldiers," yelled the co-pilot, just before the trio of gunships took a dive.

The gunships had their repulsorlifts activated with bumped the ships before they disconnected. All of them disconnected but the gunship carrying the twenty soldiers didn't disconnect right away. As the ship began to pull up, the bay disconnected and made a hard landing as the connection joints were under too much gravitational stress. The AT-TE made its way down safely and the six enormous legs helped with the touchdown.

"My team board the AT-TE and advance toward the generator. I'll help the other twenty soldiers," Jello said over the COM. "Melissa, follow me." The captain followed Jello and as they reached the bay, three bright lights arose overhead and the gunships were destroyed. Debris made their way to the surface, but nothing to large to cause damage.

Jello helped the soldiers out of the bay and only three out of the four BARC's were salvageable. Three soldiers jumped onto them and sped outwards, firing upon the advancing droids. The rest of the nineteen soldiers including Melissa and Jello grabbed the extra supplies and headed to the Command Center at the center of the vast base. "Take out your DC-17's and use the rifle variant and just fired ahead, don't pick out individual targets," said Jello as the team sprinted towards a wave of battle droids. Behind the droids was the command center – a building with communication dish emplacements and scattered antenna. The nineteen soldiers loaded their rifles with ammunition and went trigger happy. Each clip held sixty shots and it only took seconds to deplete. Although they each had five extra clips most stopped and pulled out their katana out of the casing on their back when they had two clips left. Within sixty or so meters from command, they all began to pull out the swords and ignited the plasma flow. The soldiers on either end stuck their swords out on a forty-five degree angle towards and away from them to slice through the droids along the sides.

"Does anyone have grenades?" asked Jello as he sliced a trio of droids through the hips.

"Nope, but I have a PLX if that helps?" asked a soldier running behind.

"That'll do, give me a warhead."

"Sir?" One-Oh-Eight asked.

"Please just give me a warhead, more droids are coming at us," he said nearly yelling at the trooper. The soldiers stopped and gathered around Jello, protecting him from his work. "Okay, anyone who isn't going to become a demolitions specialist, do not repeat what I'm doing," he said as he tampered with the warhead. Jello looked at the surrounding field covered in droids and spotted the command center. He lobbed the warhead into the air and the gyro within tilted it ninety degrees upward and it shot into the sky. Jello locked onto a pile of a hundred droids in front of the center and a red crosshair appeared. The warhead was already two-thousand feet in the air when it cut its thrusters and fell back to the planet. The thrusters reengaged and guided to the crosshairs. Moments later a shockwave emerged from a wasteland of what used to be battle droids. A clear path to the command center was in their view and the soldiers sprinted forward.

As they ran, One-Oh-Eight planted a mine which exploded as advancing droids came of the rear. Most died before they fired a shot.

"Captain and Four-Eight with me, the rest of you secure the perimeter," ordered Jello. The soldiers went through all of the corridors and rooms in the center, and then stood aside the doorway to the headquarters. The doors opened rapidly and a trooper grabbed him aside, covering the victim's mouth. Melissa came to the side of the door and put her index finger up to her helmet, gesturing everyone to be quiet. He pulled a grenade from her belt and tossed it into the room. Everyone looked away and a bright flash filled the empty base. As it dimmed, the team moved in to the room and locked the door. Seven men were on the ground stunned and when Jello, Melissa and the rest of the team looked around them, monitors of excavations, rosters, the battle outside, and construction above the planet were shown on various holographic screens and a battlefield layout in the center of the room showed the battle going on outside.

"Trooper, place charges around the center and set them to remote activation," ordered Melissa.

"Yes Captain," he replied.

"Commander, we have broken through their front line, we are entering the base now. Orders?" asked Oh-One.

"Take everything out, except the generator and the center base. Tell the Legacy to land in this area, we are taking over this operation," explained Jello.

"Yes, Commander." The entire forward group crushed dead droids under their feet and moved into the base. "T4-D tanks hold positions in an equal perimeter around the base near the tree line in case anyone or anything comes from above or from the forest. AT-TE's, hold positions in the center of the base and everyone else, secure our surroundings. Also, we will have to make a clearing for the Legacy, it'll be landing in a few minutes," continued Oh-One.

T4-D's took their positions around the base, half locked into the sky and half locked into the forest abroad. AT-TE's held positions around the Command Center and fire upon various shelters and buildings in the soon-to-be Legacy landing spot.

"Commander Jello, what shall I do about these… men?" asked Melissa.

"Put them in restraints and tell everyone else that if they find hostiles that are flesh and bone like us, to stun and restrain them and to bring them here," he said.

"Yes Sir."


	5. Chapter IV

CHAPTER

IV

"Bring them to me," ordered Jello. Seventeen hostiles were found throughout the base and were brought to Headquarters within the Command Center. "Make them sit against the wall and set all rifles to stun if they will try to run."

"Yes Sir," said F38. A couple more soldiers walked into the room holding hostages and threw them to the ground.

"Thank you soldier, may you tell F01 to start moving the vehicles into the Legacy as well," said Jello to F38. Jello paced in front of the hostages and pulled out his sword and held the blade close to what seemed was the General's neck. "Where did you get these droids?!" Jello questioned.

"What are you talking about, we are Separatists, we've always had droids you moron. We demand an explanation. What's really going on here," the General said as he looked around the room and saw soldiers like nothing before.

"We are part of a miniature alliance, the Fists and it just so happens that we stumbled upon your operation. There was a droid deactivation call around a month ago yet you seem to still be operational. So the question is; didn't you receive a call from your master?" asked Jello.

"No. We haven't received anything for the last two years. I think we were forgotten, besides Yavin is out of the way, we are one of the smallest operations in the entire faction. We are here just as a private shipyard, which I suspect you are going to destroy as you leave," explained the General.

"Okay then General, do you have a name?" Melissa cut in.

"Yes, it's Halorik. I know you probably haven't heard of it before, it's because it is a very rare name. Might I ask your names?"

"I am Commander Jello, To my left is Captain Melissa, and behind me is F38," exclaimed Jello.

"Three-Eight? A number, why?" Halorik asked.

"I trained a small army of two hundred, fifty super soldiers. Two have died but we have a cloning facility on the Legacy. Each is assigned a number according to when they were created. However over their lifetime, they can gain names such as Sev, his designation is F07, but he is following the steps of his predecessor Sev, part of Delta Squad."

"I see," Halorik said as he tried to stand up.

"What do you think you're doing," asked F38. He went up to Halorik and put the barrel of his sniper attachment to his chest.

"Three-Eight, stand down. It's alright, he can't do anything," ordered Jello.

"Thank you so much. So what are you going to do with us?" Halorik asked… again.

"We are taking you with us, but you and your men are being placed in the brig, your story just isn't sitting right in my gut," said Jello.

"What are you saying boss, we can't do that," said Melissa over a private channel in the COM system.

"It's okay, trust me. Oh and by the way, F38, would you mind blowing that generator up," he laughed.

"No problem boss." A giant earthquake and explosion emerged from the generator, obliterating it into a billion pieces.

"Thanks," said Jello. "Come on, we're leaving this planet and we are heading out."

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Halorik.

"Oh, we took out your generator so when we leave, we are going to bombard your shipyards," he finished.

The team walked out of the center and after fifty meters, F38 pulled an object from his belt, flipped the top and pressed a red button with his thumb. The Command Center was engulfed in fire and an enormous mushroom cloud arose above the base. A bright orange light reflected off the hull of the Legacy as it began to take-off from Yavin IV. The four massive drive engines took to a giant rumble through the ship as they ignited and brought it above the atmosphere.

"Tactical, set every available cannon to bombard the shipyards between levels five and seven," ordered Jello as he walked into the bridge.

"Yes Sir," the officer replied. Jello went up to the trio of chairs and saw Yang in his chair as well as Melissa in hers. Jello went around the banister and grabbed his seat.

"Tactical, may you also set two heavy turrets at the compound on the planet and smoulder it, thanks. Operations turn the holoscreen on in the brig and show the enemies the destruction," Jello continued with a laugh, "Fire when ready." The cannons along the port side of the Legacy that had a visible line-of-fire including the MAC cannon on that side had a visible line-of-fire as well. All of the eight cannons targeted the shipyards floating above the planet and fired hundreds of azure pulses toward them. A wall of cannon fire herded towards the shipyard while many bolts hit, few missed and continued to the gas giant behind, Yavin.

"Target has been hit, continuing fire, MAC is ready to fire," said the Tactical officer. "MAC is firing level seven bolts at main life station."

"Good, how many ships are left officer?" Jello asked.

"Four out of the six are still operational."

"Make sure they don't come after us. Is any of the battle stations operational or even salvageable?" requested Jello.

"No Sir," alleged the Operations officer.

"Damn, okay continue fire. Do we have any hydrogen bombs?" Jello asked Lee Yang.

"Yes Commander, do you want to load one into the MAC Cannon?" he replied. "MAC Control, load an H-Bomb into the chamber and prepare for fire."

"Yes Sub-Commander," the operators touched the holoscreens with their fingers and the loading arm went into a room where only high ranking officials were allowed access. A bomb was removed and placed into the chamber. It had a weird shape for a MAC round; hell a bomb, but it did the job effectively. Many soldiers and crew never seen these in action and only a strict few have been used, mostly for tests but a couple for warfare were used. "Round is ready for fire. Capacitors are charged."

"Thank you operator," exclaimed Jello. "Fire in five, four, three, two, -" A shockwave emerged from the barrel as the bomb was fired and the slug was fired toward the target.

"Three seconds till impact, all hands brace for impact," requested Yang. Everyone on the Legacy grabbed something bolted to the ship and held on just a fraction of a second before it detonated.

An enormous blue disc came out of the core followed by a blue semi-spherical shockwave emanating out either side of the disc. The shipyards were torn to shreds just by the initial blast, then devastated by the primary explosion. "Captain, the shockwave is coming straight for us," said the Tactical officer.

"Move us away pilot," ordered Melissa, "Then take us to the wreckage."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Whoa, did you ever see anything like that," said Jello, nearly falling off his seat.

"Yes, once. It was back when I was a cadet on an Acclamator Destroyer. We were doing special weapons testing for the Kaminoans and we went to an asteroid field were we detonated one off. It wasn't till later that we found out that multiple asteroids were colonized within and we murdered thousands. I don't like that weapon, it's terrifying," Melissa whispered with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's okay that is behind us now. You have nothing to worry about," Jello said as he pattered her on the back.

"Thanks Commander, I needed that," she said. "So where are we heading next?"

"Apparently there is some confusion to whether or not there is a solar system at these coordinates I received from the Special Operations of Kamino.

"Why don't they go themselves?"

"Apparently we are much closer and it would be much easier having a non-Galactic Empire affiliation meeting a first contact."

"Good point," Melissa assumed.

"Captain, we are moving into the debris field," interrupted Lee Yang.

"Thank you Sub-Commander. Jello, what are your orders?" Melissa asked.

"Charge cannons only to level three in case of anything out of the ordinary," Jello said.

"Yes Sir," said the Tactical officer. All of the cannons began to charge their capacitors and targeted large debris objects. The Legacy slowly skimmed across the barren wasteland that used to be a fully operational, three kilometre long shipyard.

After a half hour of scans and searching, the Legacy moved out.

"Pilot, input these coordinates and head there at warp nine," Jello said, transferring the coordinates to the helm. The pilot did as he was told and inserted celestial coordinates that have rumoured to support life. The Legacy's nacelles stationed in the front shun a whitish-blue and slingshot the Legacy into a faster-than-light space time. "Fists, meet in the main conference room," said Jello over the COM system. "Melissa and Yang, come with."

When Jello got down to the conference center, he saw two caskets holding the dead soldiers at their first battle. Atop each was a flag that had the Flaming Fist symbol and the Old Republic symbol. "Today was a struggle for most. We lost two great pilots, but that shall not bring the morale down. These soldiers will be jettisoned out of either MAC tomorrow morning at oh eight hundred hours," Jello began as he stepped up to one of the caskets and saluted to the soldier. All of the other soldiers including Yang and Melissa did the same and paused for a moment of silence. "Alright, back to business troops," Jello continued and stepped to the holographic command screen in the center of the room. He tapped multiple functions onto the keypad and the image of the galaxy appeared. It showed the current path and position of the Legacy and its target. The target was on an outer arm of the galaxy and was quite isolated from the rest of the galaxy. "This is our target; currently not a lot is known but does seem to support life because of recent interceptions of satellites coming from that trajectory. It is also known that these people have not developed FTL technology so we must be careful to not disturb their technology timeline," Jello explained.

"We will arrive in HEV's just as a cautionary so we will be able to slip past any operational orbital security stations along the way. Jello, myself, and a select few will head to the planet," continued Melissa. The Legacy will be quite out of the way, so that means that the Legacy will come out of warp for a few seconds, eject us, and head back to warp four towards another nearby planet. Any questions?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with stopping Vader and the Galactic Empire?"

"The S.O.K. ordered us to visit because we are closer and it would be a better idea to have a non-Galactic Empire affiliated faction for a first contact," Jello answered. "Any others?"

Three-Eight raised his hand and asked, "What if they are just as advanced as we are and they follow use back to warp or perhaps fire upon us?"

"Only use EMP and stun functions. If they do manage to follow, make sure you use the COM wisely to make a peaceful comment. Does that help General?"

"Yes, thank you."

"General? Sir, when did this happen?" asked a few confused soldiers in the crowd.

"During our battle, F38 helped with both the destruction of multiple battle stations, the generator, and superior leadership. It only seems right," Jello commented. "So tonight we will celebrate our victory, tomorrow we will have the burial, and in a few days we will have reached the Unknown planet.

Melissa and Jello walked back to the bridge when Melissa asked, "So how 'bout that rain check? We haven't had our dinner yet and I think we should."

"Okay, let me just go to my quarters and get changed. I'll be in the captain's mess in about thirty minutes."

"Don't keep me waiting," she said as they parted their ways. As the half hour passed, Jello took a shower and cleaned up. Jello left his quarters and headed to the captain's mess when he passed a zero-G hall and saw some of the Fists playing a game called Speed. It involves an equal amount of players per side where as much as thirty people can play at one time on one team. There can be two, three, four, and eight nets at once and it only involves using your hands and feet and when soldier's drop kick the ball towards the net, a frictionless environment means ultra high speeds.

"Oh sorry ensign, I must have zoned out," Jello apologized after he ran into a crew member. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. And yourself?"

"Good, I got to run, sorry we couldn't have met under better conditions," Jello said, running down the halls to meet Melissa.

"Sorry I'm late," Jello said when he reached the mess, but saw no one, except a table with two glasses, a center candle, cutlery, the usual. "Melissa, where are you?" he called out.

"In here," she said, coming out of the kitchen. "I'll just be a minute, I am almost finished." Minutes later, Melissa walked out with two plates, one holding some sort of pasta and in the other was a plate of a twelve ounce fanteel steak and some vegetables. She then went back into the kitchen and brought two more plates out and placed them on the table.

"I don't think I asked for two plates," Jello said.

"Oh I know I invited Lama Su and Taun We to join us. Is that okay?"

"No problem, it'll be nice to catch up," Jello commented. A beep went off and the Kaminoans stepped through the door. "Hey guys, how have you been," asked Jello, stepping away from the table.

"We are good, may we be seated?" Taun We asked.

"Of course, is it okay if you have fanteel steak, I was already making it and it was short notice of you coming," Melissa asked.

"Oh it looks quite delicious. As far as I know, both of us like it. We usually have it on occasions," said Lama Su. "That tastes unbelievable, did you grill it manually or have it computer replicated?"

"Chef grilled it; he's known for doing great things with meat," Melissa mentioned. "And you Taun We, do you like it?"

"Oh yes, it's been awhile since I've had fanteel. I enjoy it quite much actually," she said after placing a piece in her mouth.

"Lama Su, I have a question however. The Kaminoans are very sensitive to light and yet there isn't any ultraviolet plating here and the lights aren't set for your eyes," Melissa asked.

"We had them coated just before we left Kamino. It's still in its conceptual stage but we volunteered to try it out. It converts all the light we see into light and colours that make sense to us," explained Lama Su.

"Alright then, good to know. And you Jello, you and your soldiers, well you don't communicate like the traditional soldiers anywhere."

"Yah I know. We aren't like 'hardcore' soldiers, we don't follow all the rules, but they do respond to me in Sir and Commander, but we have names too so it changes our communication layout. It's confusing; I don't wish to get into detail. But yes we don't speak formally," Jello stated.

"Taun We also did a little calibrating in the first cloning stages to make them very independent but obedient to Jello and you Melissa," Lama Su continued.

"Hmm, sounds good. Lama Su did you hear about our mission?" Melissa questioned.

"In the matter of fact, I told Jello about it. I am not going to the planet, I'll be staying on the Legacy, but you must not allow them to see us," Lama Su warned.

"What are you saying," both Melissa and Jello demanded.

"Initially, we found out about this planet because we intercepted a space craft holding eight bodies, which looked quite humanoid possibly Zeltron but the DNA didn't match. But this craft looked centuries old and there were only corpses. A data file within the computer system in the craft talked about a planet covered in billions and that this was the first nuclear powered craft. The last log entry stated that they were running low on oxygen and rations and that that will be the last. That is all that we found," Lama Su explained then taking a sip of his water and continuing. "One last thing to know is that the system has eight planets; two of where are colonized, three dwarf planets, multiple comets, asteroids, an asteroid belt, and the sun. Apparently this system is called Sol as well."

"Well that's a lot of information. Thank you Prime Minister," said Jello.

"Well Commander, I guess we should get to the memorial," Melissa asked, getting off her chair.

"Yah, I guess. I'll order my soldiers to bring the caskets to the MAC's."

"Okay, but how are we going to view this? Either MAC has a several hundred meter gap in between."

"Have you heard of the Dark Eye probe droid? It was used by Darth Maul during the growing conflict with the Naboo and Trade Federation. The Kaminoans managed to salvage a few and my men and I built newer, stronger, faster ones with better equipment. We will use those in the MAC Cannon control stations, one outside either cannon, and a couple cameras on the hull will also show us the jettison. I think that'll be enough don't you?"

"Yes Commander," she replied as they walked out of the bridge, heading to the Flight Control Bridge below.

"38 and 01 bring your caskets to your assigned cannon," demanded Jello. Jello and Melissa shot down the turbolift and when they exited, the Fists were staring at the view screen, saluting. "Soldiers, at ease, 38 and 01 with five extra soldiers each are currently loading the caskets into each cannon," Jello said, walking up to the control station. "MAC Control, power up the capacitors. Wait for my order to fire."

"Yes Commander," said F38. Moments past until Jello gave the order and the MAC's released the caskets into deep space.

The Fists stood in silence and saluted for a minute before leaving the Flight Control Bridge. Two hundred, forty eight soldiers left the FCB to continue their duties. Commander Jello and Captain Melissa went to the private hangar to spend most of their time working on their craft. The armoury nearby gave Jello a chance to test weapons and put them over their limit.

"So Captain, what do you think we'll encounter when we arrive?" Jello asked, picking up a PLX.

"I don't know. Lama Su couldn't conclude whether or not the being was a human, but I don't think that they will be human. If they were, you'd think that they would have made contact with the Republic," she conversed.

"Yah, but I'm still having doubts about this mission. If there are inhabitants, how would they help us?"

"They could serve as a retreat. Absolutely no database within the Republic has any recollection of this planet Earth. Anyways, I got to go back to your old, my new V-19. After the destruction of mine, I have to calibrate and set it to my standards… all over again," Melissa finished. She hoped into her cockpit and turned the craft on. Jello left the hangar and went into the weapons test facility. He took his PLX and ordered the Destruction Brothers to meet him there.

Five minutes past and the brothers walked through the door to the test area. "Okay soldiers, considering you're… expertise, I am going to show a couple of tricks with the weapons we already have. Now take your PLX launchers and place them vertically in the dirt like so," Jello instructed, placing the gun straight up and down with the end of the barrel out of the dirt. "Load the cannon with a hailfire missile and program it for dumb-fire so it fires in an arc." They each put their missile into the firing chamber, and Jello continued, "Now, using your HUD (Heads-Up-Display), use your targeting for mortar rounds and position your crosshair with mine and pull the trigger." Simultaneously they pulled the trigger and three hailfire missiles erupted from the PLX and shot into the air under a very low level of power compared to their full potential. They flew through the air, and fell back down after a few seconds. "Good, now follow me to the dorsal flight deck bow doors and we will do some practice down the deck," Jello said, picking up his PLX and walking to the turbolift.

After a minute, they arrived at the turbolift lobby of the flight deck. Most ships were stored in their spots protected behind shields and the trio made their way to the bow doors. They put their PLX's down and set them to the new mortar setting programmed on their launchers. "Okay, I've set up holo-emitters and they will display targets. Aim for them and fire. Essentially, hit as many as you can, we have two minutes. Begin when the buzzer sounds," Jello told. A couple of seconds went by and the three opened mortar fire onto the distant targets, nearly two hundred meters away. Each took down targets just as quick as they appeared.

The last was bigger, stronger, and Jello ordered some troops to get in an AT-TE behind it and fire shots at the trio as a surprise. 202 quickly realized the problem and fired over the hologram to target the AT-TE using EMP rounds. Although the AT-TE was nearly immune to EMP radiation, it was worth a try. "I don't know if you noticed but there is an AT-TE behind the hologram. I'm firing EMP rounds at it, you mind helping out?" F202 said to F200. Both of them took their launchers and shoulder mounted them and put them to heat seeking mode. Both fired and Jello looked over.

"What are you doing? This is a mortar exercise!" Jello demanded.

"It was until you laid an AT-TE upon us. Now its standard target practice," F200 said over the COM.

"Fine," Jello replied, then switched his COM to the AT-TE. "Pilot, fire stun shots at F200 and F202, I'll deactivate the hologram." The AT-TE pilot magnetized it feet to attach to the deck below and started to fire stun rounds from it turret atop.

"Hey F200, keep him busy, I'm going to advance," said F202 running up to a shield generator protecting a V-19 and deactivating it for a split second to enter.

"Yes Sir," F200 said reloading his launcher with real weaponry, hailfire and scorpion missiles. Shortly before firing, he tossed a smoke grenade ahead of himself to confuse the "enemy". F202 made his way through the port side hangar, dodging gunships, fighters, and shuttles while sprinting. He pulled a detonation charge from his belt and placed his PLX on his back. He armed the explosive for a ten second timer and to detonate a high energy EMP blast that would probably have an effect on the surrounding area. F200 took his PLX and fired continuously, but had little effect on tackling the massive walker.

"F202 here, I'm at the end of the hangar and is deactivating the shield now," said F200 over the private COM channel. He deactivated the shield and slid under the belly of the beast. He placed the charge below the main drive engine and ran away towards the ventral hangar elevator. Ten seconds later the bomb exploded with whitish blue electrical streaks covering the disabled walker. F202 ran to his brother and each gave other a high five. They stood side by side, removed their helmets, and congratulated each other as no two soldiers have taken an AT-TE down on their own. F200 took his hand and patted F202 on the back of the head, playing around by shaking it around.

"Extraordinarily impressive soldiers, you both are awarded, well I don't know yet, but something. As a matter of fact, we recorded it and we are showing tonight at dinner in the main mess hall. However, both of you and F40 will repair as much as you can of the AT-TE or you can both give me an individual essay on why orders are given. You decide, but I want an answer in five minutes.

"So what are you thinking partner? 'Cause I'm thinking essay," asked F200.

"Oh yah, definitely," F202 replied. He ran up to Jello who was standing in front of the wreckage. "Hey Commander, we are doing the essay, we'll have it to you…" he though looking at F200. F200 shrugged his shoulders and F202 quietly asked him, "By tomorrow?"

"Sure," F200 shrugged again.

"Yah, by tomorrow morning," F202 said to Jello.

"Good, I'll be expecting it for tomorrow morning," Jello agreed, shaking F202's hand, then walking into the turbolift.

F200 put his hands on his hips and looked to the wreckage and went back to the turbolift and back to their quarters.

10


	6. Chapter V

CHAPTER

V

As the new day began, the Demolition Brothers show they put on last night flooded the ship. Although they got their essays in an hour late, Jello let it slide and they were enjoying their fame, perhaps maybe a little too much.

With only days away from the target planet, groups of soldiers and crewmembers put up a tournament that was a ship-wide death match using stun rounds and any weapon they were authorised to use. Yet, you were allowed to use unauthorised weaponry if your points were at a certain level. The teams usually consisted of one to ten soldiers. Surprisingly Jello, Melissa, and 38 were on a team and the next best team consisted of 40, 07, 01, and the Demolition Brothers. The typical scoring system was easy. For every "kill", you won one point, for every death, you lost one. Depending on you final score, you added all of the "kill points, subtracted the total amount of the "death" point and that's your final score. Depending on what armour or shield you wore depended on how many shots you could take. Every time you "died", an astromech put you on a hover bed and pulled you out and into the lobby where it took you between one to ten minutes to recover. Everyone had a total of five lives and once you were out, you were out. However when the soldiers used explosives, only smoke, stun, and EMP rounds were qualified anything other than that would result in a disqualification and the use of any blade including the combat knife or katana would result in disqualification and one hour in the brig.

"Good job Jello," congratulated 38 and Melissa.

"Yah, well done boss," also congratulated 07. The Tournament ended with wicked results. Jello was obviously at the top of the board with one death and a hundred, twenty some kills. In second place was 07 with one death and a hundred, twenty three kills usually by the means of camping to prey on his targets. In third was a tie between 38 and 01 and in fourth was Melissa and in fifth were the demolition brothers.

"Hey Jello, what about tomorrow, what are we doing," asked 40.

"We are arriving to the planet… unless the Kaminoans say otherwise."

"Well, I talked with them and Yang and they say there is a plasma wave four light-years across and three light-years high in our general direction. They say it'll take an extra day, possibly two for it to pass but we need to drop out of slipspace and just run on impulse. If we stay at slipspace, the Legacy would break apart," 40 explained.

"So what then, you want us to do something?"

"Yes Sir primarily another tournament but with some changes."

"Alright then, follow me to the conference room and we'll talk," Jello told. The two comrades walked out of the room and headed to the conference room were they would discuss the new tournament. Once they got there, Jello ignited the holo-projector and screened a tournament template blank. "Okay soldier, what exactly do you have in mind?"

40 turned to the screen and choose an icon that opened a new screen showing the Legacy. "I was thinking of a tournament specially for the Fists, commanding crew, and specially trained crew and back-up soldiers if they wish to join the fun. The format of the tournament will be semi-team death match where you may choose to work alone or be on a team up to four squad mates," 40 partially explained. "The weapons we will use will be simple. Everyone will start with a DC-15s pistol and two grenades of their choice. They will be expected to wear their armour and helmets. Scattered around the designated areas on the ship will be weapon pick-ups. They can include anything from anti-armour/stun attachments, sniper rifles, PLX-1s, detonation charges, and I'm going to suggest a couple of light pulse cannon turret emplacements in areas such as the hangers, gyms, and other vast designated areas," 40 stopped for a while.

"You know what, as much as I like your idea," Jello paused, giving 40 a negative look, "It's absolutely great! I like your idea about the turret emplacements. The only question I have is, where are the designated areas?"

"I thought of that already and I was thinking of the mess of both crew and soldier sections, as well as parts of those sections. Some jefferies tubes will be accessible as well as turbolifts. The hangar and flight deck will be accessible and of course the private hangar will be strictly off limits. However if you or Captain Melissa enter it, that restriction will be removed, so unless you are able to enter it without sensors finding out, I recommend staying _away_," 40 grinned, taking off his helmet.

"Yah, I guess you're right," Jello replied patting 40 on the shoulder. "Okay since when have this all figured out, do you have anything else to say?"

"Kind of, it's more of a question."

"Okay, what is it?" Jello asked.

"I was think that for the port hangar we should depressurise it and leave to bubble shield/barrier open, therefore leaving multiple jetpacks in the lockers on either side. However they will not be allowed to leave the ship's parameters," 40 finished.

"Sounds good. I'll announce it over the COM and have them be ready for an hour?" Jello commented.

"Defiantly." Jello flicked the holo-projector off and left the room behind 40. They parted their ways with 40 going to his quarters and Jello heading to the bridge. Once he got there, Jello went up to his chair and activated the ship wide COM.

"This is Commander Jello speaking… Apparently we are heading into an electromagnetic wave field which is too large to go around. We will not be able to warp through so 40 has came up with another idea. We will have another tournament. We will run under low power for impulse will function but there will be low lighting. The Fists, commanding/chief officers, and specialised crew members will receive all the information on the tournament and those participating must meet in the main ventral hangar in one hour," Jello ended, sending the information to according PADDs.

Over the COM, Taun We said, "Jello, Melissa, and Lee, please come down to the Science Bay as soon as possible. Thank you."

"C'mon Yang, I guess the Kaminoans wish to talk," said Jello getting up off his chair. When Jello and Yang arrived they already saw Melissa standing in front of the enormous holo-projector. It showed geometric figures of the wave front and the 'dead-in-the-water' Legacy.

"Currently, the wave front is moving nearly eight hundred thousand kilometres per hour. We have to turn our ship around and move towards the way we came to the wave doesn't shred the ship to pieces. Once we are fairly within the wave, we can continue towards our pre-determined path towards the planet," Lama Su explained.

"So why did you need us right away?" Lee questioned.

"Because we weren't sure of your reaction if the power went out and we wanted to be safe. Also the wave is only thirty minutes from us, so if you wish to continue this new tournament I recommend getting your rear in gear to prepare before the wave hits," Taun We continues. "Anyway, I hope your new tournament goes as planned."

"Thank you Taun We," Jello said bowing his head and leaving the room as Melissa and Lee do the same. Jello headed towards his quarters with Melissa doing the same and Lee going back to the bridge. Some of the crewmembers and soldiers are quite curious about Lee's social life. He seems to spend a lot of time in the bridge and only leaves if it involves a conference, going to the mess hall for a quick bite to eat, a washroom break, or even to sleep, but he also does that on the bridge.

Jello stopped and turned around in the hall and ran back towards the bridge. "Where are you going?" asked Melissa as she continued to here quarters.

"To ask a question," he said yelling as he replied. Jello caught up with Lee in the bridge and sat in his chair. "Hey Lee, I have a question to ask that I think a lot of people aboard this ship are wondering."

"Let me guess. Do I have a social life? Well yes I do. As a matter of fact, some of the crew members and I go to the weapons range and unload a few clips, we also play Sabacc and Dejarik in my quarters, and I do get out of the bridge more often than you may think."

"How'd you know? And what did you mean more often than we think. Security cameras always show you in the bridge. The only time you really leave is if you need to go to the washroom, go to a conference, or get a bite to eat. Besides I've seen your quarters and there isn't anything awkward about it."

"Well," Lee continued as he shifted his position, "I am only on the bridge for a few hours of the day. I have set up holo-emitters to show me in case something happens and I can deal with it right from my room."

"Ain't that smart," Jello commented as he laid back in his chair.

"Yes well I have to go, in a few minutes you'll see the hologram flicker to life. Have fun with your tournament," Lee said getting up off the chair.

"Oh wait, aren't you participating in the tournament?"

"I might, but probably not till the second round, I want to watch the first," Lee said leaving the bridge.

"Hmm, alright," Jello responded to himself. He got up and walked out of the bridge. Jello went to his quarters where he activated his holoscreen of the current news of the now Galactic Empire. He got undressed and slipped into the hydro-shower were he washed away all the muck and gunk that covered him. He also washed away some residue left from the Hydrostatic Gel that conforms to the wearer's shape and body temperature, keeping the wearer from getting hot or cold and second, the Gel can be pressurised to various levels, allowing the wearer an amount of cushioning during hard impacts.

"This is Captain Melissa to Commander Jello. Are you there?" she said over the COM as Jello walked out of his washroom.

"Yes ma'am, what do you need?"

"If you plan on getting set up for the match, you only have ten or so minutes left."

"Thank you, I'm on my way to the armoury." Jello responded and walked out of his quarters sprinting down to _his_ armoury trying to get his helmet on. Along the way, he caught up with some fellow soldiers that were also making their way to the armoury but he broke off to go to his own.

With five minutes till the beginning of the match, soldiers already began to scatter throughout the designated match areas. Two hundred, forty-five soldiers of the Fists scattered, mostly in pairs while specialised and commanding crewmembers went in trios and squads. A total of five hundred or so were prepared for battle. Jello and Melissa were individual and headed completely separate ways around the Legacy.

"This is Sub-Commander Lee Yang, in T-minus sixty seconds, the match will begin," Yang said over the ship wide COM. A digital timer began a countdown and the same countdown was also visible on the HUD of the combatants.

Jello held his weapons but stationed himself thirty meters from the armoury to quickly get his equipment and weapons. "T-minus ten seconds," roared to life for the final time on the COM and everyone was excited. "Go!" That was the word everyone waited for and as it was heard, everyone rose to their feet or fell to their stomachs waiting for oncoming enemies.

To his knowledge, Jello was the first to the port armoury and he gathered everything he could. He grabbed two smoke, stun, and EMP grenades, his DC-17 with both the sniper and anti-armour/less-lethal attachments, a couple charges, a PLX-1 with four scorpion missiles, and his own personal probe droid that he stashed away before the match for some 'extra' help.

Jello left the armoury bringing his equipment to the dorsal flight deck. He went to the near end of the deck near the bow doors and entered an AT-TE hangar. There he went into one and sealed the hatch behind him. He lay the PLX and detonation charges under deck plates and his extra grenades up top. After making everything secure, he left the AT-TE and laid down at the end of the runway with his sniper attachment loaded and aimed at the opening at the start of the flight deck.

As twenty minutes pass, no activity stirs the surroundings. It's calm, just how Jello likes it. "This is nice, mind as well switch to thermal-vision," he whispered to himself. When the thermal activated, there was unbelievable activity at the front of the deck. Jello spotted at least seven men and targeted them with his rifle. He then quickly ran back to the At-TE and grabbed the PLX. When he got back to his spot, everything went cold. The thermal signs disappeared and without warning, he was grabbed from behind by three men. Jello was quickly thrust upwards and was held hostage. One soldier kicked at the back of his knees and Jello fell. Two soldiers went into the AT-TE and Jello said, "If I were you I wouldn't go in there." The two soldiers entered without responding and the soldier behind whispered into Jello's ear.

"Personally, I thought you were smarter, but I guess I was wrong." That tone was very familiar to Jello and he tried to turn around but he was held far beyond his will.

Jello deactivated the thermal-vision on his HUD and turned his head to the AT-TE. A bright flash was emitted and Jello's visor immediately polarised. "38, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes Commander, I didn't know if you'd recognise my voice, but altogether you're out of options," 38 chuckled as he stuck his pistol to Jello's neck.

"So it is…" Jello replied. He felt a jolt of pain as a stun round got him in the neck. Jello fell to the ground and acted limp. 38 ran through the hatch of the AT-TE and saw the Demolition Brothers – his partners – lying on the floor face down. Three-Eight turned around and the hatch closed locking him inside. "So it seems your time is up 38, personally, I thought you were smarter," Jello said, pulling an object from his belt and flipping the top. It was a detonator and his thumb pressed down. Bright lights shun through the cockpit's canopy and small cracks on the AT-TE and illuminated the hangar walls.

"Sub-Commander, three soldiers have been instantly wiped out," said the tactical officer on the bridge.

"Don't worry about it, it was probably a stun grenade."

"But Sir, whatever it was has taken out all power among that section and is emitting large quantities of light."

"What are you saying?" Lee said walking over to the tactical station.

"It seems that what happened was created by a soldier in the match," the tactical officer explained. "What are your orders?"

"Send a couple protocol and astromech droids to see what the problem is and report back to me in ten minutes, the match is still far from over."

Six droids, two astromech and four protocol droids walked and drove down to the beginning of the runway and Jello's Dark Eye notified him of the advancing droids. Jello quickly removed the bodies from the AT-TE and placed them on the opposite side of which the AT-TE and Jello lay. Jello slid back to his position and re-aimed his sniper and took out the protocol droids quickly and softly. The EMP rounds also took effect against the astromech droids and they also stood still before falling over.

"Sir," said the officer.

"Yes Ensign."

"Our droids are down," he said nervously.

"Okay, give me a minute," Lee said and walked to his chair.

Soon after, Jello put all of his weapons and equipment back into the AT-TE and had his Dark Eye keep watch within. He sprinted down the deck and went into the armoury once again. This time he grabbed a hover trolley and placed two extra standard clone troopers suits and helmets onto the trolley. He grabbed two more PLX-1's, charges, grenades, two jetpacks, and a lot of extra ammunition. Jello ran back down the deck and loaded everything into the AT-TE. The EMP residue quickly faded and he activated it, moving it out of its spot and parking it so that it is facing the beginning of the runway. Jello took the droids and slipped the clone suits onto two and placed two others down to make it look realistic. He put one PLX with each and aligned them to the corners of the runway and so the scorpion missiles detonate within a two-foot radius of the target.

During Jello's set up, he continued to call his probe droid-friend Dark Eye so now even the droid refers himself as Dark Eye or Dee. Dee actually took part in setting up Jello's plan to lure the match to the dorsal hangars. Jello and Dee camouflaged the AT-TE and set both the medium pulse cannon atop and the orb turrets to stun and set the rest of his weapons to stun. He also placed 38 and his companions to the side and powered the weapon and defence systems of the AT-TE up to half way.

"Lee, there is major activity y the bow doors of the flight deck," the tactical officer said pointing at the screen.

"Alright, order everyone still active in the match to proceed to the activity," Lee said. "I am going to suit up. Lee ran to his quarters, suited up and grabbed his weapons. "Melissa and 01, meet me at the start of the runway." Lee said over the COM.

"Roger that," both Melissa and 01 said in unison.

"Dee, can you search the tournaments rules and see if there is anything about using vehicles of the size," asked Jello. Dee made a few beeps and bops, but Jello was soon to insert a vocal chip to speak not six million but a couple hundred languages. Using the translator on Jello's interface, Dee said that no rule existed to Jello's specifications.

With four hundred soldiers heading down to the flight deck, Dee got equipped with a light rifle and small three-shot stun grenade launcher. "Alright Dee, start patrolling the front of the deck and I'm going to load the medium pulse cannon on the AT-TE."

Dee responded in beeps once again and moved to the front of the deck.

"All soldiers reload your weapons to have full ammunition in every weapon you carry and break into two groups of two hundred soldiers. You'll then cover either side of the opening to the hangar," Melissa said.

"Dee, get back here and set all lone weapons for remote activation to the medium pulse cannon turret. I have already done that for orb turrets and I have integrated my PADD into the system," Jello said jumping into the turret seat. The AT-TE quickly moved its legs so that they are steady and Dee moved from one side to the other to perform remote activation checks. "Also, move to the ceiling above the opening of the front deck." He ordered.

As tense minutes passed, movement finally sounded. A smoke grenade was tossed into the opening. "Okay Dee, on my mark, fire one stun grenade directly below you," minutes later Jello's targeting systems detected thermal movement and Dee launched a stun grenade.

From Melissa's point-of-view, four soldiers dropped to the ground and she pulled out a PLX and swiftly fired a shot at the AT-TE. The four forward light pulse cannons eagerly tracked the target and counter shot destroying the missile.

"Lee, whatever the enemy has, it will counter attack incoming missiles," Melissa said.

"Dee, how powerful are you engines?" Jello asked as he targeted the PLX-1s at the sides.

"Up to Mach I but if you wish to tag along, I can go three quarters of that," said Jello's interface compared to Dee's beeps and bops.

"Okay, I believe that they are going to open the bow doors on us so be careful. I have a jetpack strapped to six stun grenades, two smoke grenades, and an EMP grenade. I'm going to fire in five, four, three, two," and Jello pressed a button on his PADD and the Jetpack remotely flew toward the enemy soldiers. In mere seconds, the pack exploded and nearly three hundred soldiers fell to the ground. 01 was part of those three hundred soldiers but Melissa and Yang retreated farther back while they ordered the rest to move ahead. Jello fired the PLX-1s and a shot from the medium cannon, which stunned another fifty soldiers.

"Dee, check if there are any others and if there are fire stun grenades." Dee moved down the corridor where she was attacked by a hail of fire and slowly limped back to Jello. He moved the AT-TE forward and parked it back into the hangar. Jello got out and loaded his rifle, anti-armour, and sniper attachments with full ammunition, his PLX-1 with full ammunition and strapped a jetpack on as well as four grenades.

"Dee, go to my hangar and plug yourself into the charging socket. I'll take care of 'em."

Dee left and travelled through the jefferies tubes and Jello sneaked towards the remaining soldiers. He took cover behind a few down soldiers and sniped many of the still active soldiers. No one was able to get a clear shot of the enemy for he or she had quite the disadvantage compared to Jello. He took out his anti-armour attachment and shot a round towards the enemy. Everyone except for four soldiers and Melissa dropped to the floor. Jello got up and moved over the downed bodies and took out the four soldiers.

"Jello, you're the one we are fighting?" Melissa asked.

"It seems so, but we are still in the match are we not?" Jello responded, raising his targeting reticule to Melissa's chest.

"Don't do this, you've won and I surrender," she begged.

"Alright, but just because you are my friend." Jello lowered his weapon and Melissa quickly tried to fire a shot. She missed by a fraction of a second because Jello still had his rifle armed and hot.

≡ 9 ≡


	7. Chapter VI

CHAPTER

VI

Jello was one of the first to take out nearly five hundred soldiers by one soldier and created quite the reputation. The Demolition Brothers' reputation went downhill and everyone in the battle was quite scared to be against him again if it were to happen. Although the five hundred soldiers were fine, the stun effects didn't wear off till a few hours later but sickbay was much too full to hold everyone so many were put into their quarters until they achieve consciousness.

"So Jello, how did you beat four and a half hundred soldiers?" Melissa asked.

"I knew you were going to ask, many have," Jello chuckled as they walked into the bridge. Everyone stood and saluted the somewhat hero and sat back down. "Okay, so before the match began, I placed Dee, my Dark Eye droid in my secondary locker and started off ten meters from that armoury. When Lee said 'Go', I headed straight to the armoury, activated Dee and got as many weapons as I could. I then went to the last hangar that carried an AT-TE by the bow doors and stashed my weapons under deck plates and in the ceiling of the AT-TE. I left the AT-TE and targeted 38 and his comrades the Demolition Brothers and decided to go back to the walker for my PLX-1." Jello explained, creating quite an audience. "When I came out everything was cold and the three thermal signatures disappeared. I was grabbed from behind moments later and thrust up on to my knees and the Demo Brothers entered the AT-TE. However what they didn't expect is I place two stun charges in the walker, one for the first people to walk in and the second is for 38 after he walked in. I suppose you saw the large light emissions?" he asked the tactical officer.

"Sure did."

"Well anyway, 38 did shoot me in the neck but I was able to inject my blood system with an antidote before he shot me. I was weak, but I managed. After that, I removed the bodies, went back to the armoury got a hover trolley, weapons, clone suits, and other materials and set up a diversion. I also removed the walker so it would be facing you and calibrated the weapons to counter attack incoming targets… Melissa," Jello nudged, "And everyone knows the rest."

"That is, well quite the story. How'd you come up with the plan," Lee said.

"Made it up as I went." Jello smiled, got up and walked away back to his quarters. Once there, he picked up his PADD and strolled to his hangar where Dee was recharging.

Once he got there, Taun We, Lama Su, and Melissa were all standing around Dee, giving it comfort. "What are doing?" Jello demanded.

"We are here to give you a few things," replied Lama Su. "We have an Artificial Intelligence chip with female or male voice options, a language pack, a new reactor for Dee, and a couple new upgrades."

"Thank you very much, I'll start repairs as soon as possible. On question though. Does the language pack include Galactic Basic, Shyriiwook, Ewokese, Kaminoan, Old Gungan and Gunganese, Togruti, Droidspeak, and Jawaese?"

"Yes Commander, why do you ask?" Taun We asked.

"Those are common species we'll probably pass by," Jello responded.

"Okay, well it has nearly two hundred languages. Also, although it has both male and female personality systems, you are able to change it from time to time if you wish," Taun We explained.

"Okay, well I have to get to work. I'm also going to retrofit my N-3 and work in the shop. I might pass by the clone facility later," Jello ended as he waved the Kaminoans off, but Melissa managed to stay behind.

"Commander, where can I get one of those?"

"One of what," he asked ducking under the N-3.

"Both your N-3 and a Dark Eye?"

"First, the armoury carries a few Dark Eyes and you can't get my N-3. I was a nearly unaltered clone, like Boba, no growth acceleration. But I do have some advancement like decreased reaction and recovery time, boosted muscle density and strength, and a carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable."

"That isn't what I asked Sir."

"Oh yah, well I had a lot of time on my hands so I got special permission to tinker with a N-1 Naboo starfighter and I built this. Although this is one and a half times larger, it's faster, stronger, more powerful, and advanced," he said under the N-3.

"What are you getting at?" she demanded.

"You need time to do this, we can't replicate it out of thin air. Why don't you tinker with your V-19 or an ARC-170?"

"I guess," she thought aloud.

"I'll help you out and so will Dee once I fix her up," Jello said getting up from under his craft.

"So you decided on the personality? Female huh… Sounds good."

"Yes, but give me an hour and transfer your new ship to the hangar and start designing concepts for it and I'll be ready to help soon," Jello ended. Melissa accessed the turbolift controls and she shot upwards to the main hangar.

"Commander Jello and Captain Melissa, drop what you are doing and get to the bridge now!" yelled Lee in the COM. Melissa quickly redirected the multi-directional turbolift to the bridge and Jello also shot up to the bridge.

"What is it Lee?" Melissa questioned.

"Something is wrong, power is going out all over the ship. The reactor is down and there seems to be a second wave front heading our way, we can move," Lee worried.

"What if we got the shields to work?" she suggested.

"It won't help, we are already too late." The wave hit the Legacy just as Jello entered the bridge and everything stood still. For hours, they didn't realise what had happened.

"Navigation, where are we? The wave is gone," Melissa demanded the answer.

"I… I don't know. The stars have shifted position and our sensors don't understand the space we are in. I'm going to calculate our co-ordinates."

"Good, how is everyone on the ship?"

"Good," replied the Kallidahin Chief Medical Officer into the translator interface in the Sickbay. "Only a few bumps and bruises."

"Captain, we aren't even in our own galaxy, but we are at our achieved co-ordinates. There seems to be a solar system here. It is the same as the one in our galaxy," said the navigation ensign.

"Okay, change of plans, head to the mass populated planet," Jello ordered.

"Sorry Sir, reactor is still offline," said the helmsmen. "However there are a few incoming ships."

"Show them on-screen," ordered Jello. The Holoscreen flickered to life and two massive ships appeared with a lot of smaller ones that had enormous wingspans and sharp vertical stabilisers out the back. Some others are smaller with narrow fuselages and long wings and a gold canopy.

"Sir, one of the larger ships is hailing us," said the COM officer.

"Alright, accept and show them on-screen," Jello said.

"This is Commander Miranda Keyes of the UNSC Prowler Athens. Stand down all weapons and state name, organisation, classification, and reason for entering UNSC space," Miranda ordered.

"Okay, I am Commander Jello, to my immediate left is Captain Melissa of this vessel and to her left is Sub-Commander Lee Yang. We are part of the Fists, an army of soldiers against the Galactic Empire and Order 66. This vessel's classification is Legacy-_class_ Star Destroyer and Kaminoan High Command to ordered us to come to a peaceful interaction with the peoples of this planet," Jello explained.

"Alright, I am Commander Miranda Keyes of the United Nations Space Command Navy, and my starfighters are going to inspect your vessel. Do not try anything as we have twenty Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannons locked onto your vessel and are prepared to fire at any given moment. My sister ship and I will tow your vessel into protected space and you will be ordered to allow us to come aboard and discuss our situation. Prepare for a slight tug."

"Yes ma'am," Jello responded. The holoscreen flicked off and two grappling cables ejected from each prowler and attached to the Legacy. The Legacy was tugged for hours until it reached a massive planet with one natural satellite. "Tactical, scan the planet and our surroundings."

"Yes Sir." The tactical ensign tapped the keyboard with his fingers and statistics and a massive information database popped up on the main holoscreen. "Sir, the planet seventy percent water, thirty percent landmass, and has a standard nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. It is covered in life and the planet seems to be protected by hundreds of these so-called Super MAC's."

"Do you think these MAC's are the same as the ones we have?" Melissa asked Jello.

"Possibly, I just can't wait to speak to these UNSC officers and find out what is going on."

"Commander, a ship is asking permission to board, orders?" asked the COM officer.

"Tell them to head straight down the dorsal flight deck and get a couple soldiers armed and bring the guests to the conference room," he ordered.

"Yes Commander, executing order." The COM officer turned on the Fists main frequency and ordered four soldiers to gear up with DC-15s's and their katanas and to meet the guests in the main hangar at the received dropship. "Fists 01, 40, 101, and 34, make your way to the dorsal hangar and bring the guests to the main conference room. They are boarding now."

Once aboard, Miranda said, "Look at this Lord Hood, it's enormous."

"Yes, it is quite large. Miranda, I think that some soldiers are motioning us to meet them over there," Lord Hood pointed to four soldiers at the turbolift lobby.

"Yes Sir. Pilots, stay with the Pelican," Miranda ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hello Sir, my name is 01, my fellow comrades and I will take you to Commander Jello and Captain Melissa. If you follow me this way, we will be up shortly," 01 greeted the guests.

"If I may ask, what are the Fists?" Lord Hood asked.

"Sorry, but Commander Jello will answer all your questions, I have been ordered to take you to him," 01 responded. Once they reached the top of the shaft, the soldiers brought them through a doorway in the conference room. The room was engulfed in shadows and the only light they saw were buttons around a circular table.

Lord Hood and Commander Miranda stood there as the soldiers left the room and closed the door. The table in front of the couple ignited a hologram showing a detail visual of the Earth and moon along with the battle stations. Lord Hood immediately saw Captain Melissa off to the right sitting in a chair wearing a battle suit without a helmet and she stood up. "Greetings Lord Hood and Commander Miranda. I am Captain Melissa of the Legacy, the vessel you are on," she said as she went up to each and gestures a handshake. They responded with the handshake and took a seat. The room was still dark and then a golden glare slightly emerged from the darkness.

"Is that a MJOLNIR combat helmet Miranda?" Lord Hood said rubbing his eyes.

"It seems so."

The figure came into full view and the UNSC visitors couldn't believe it. "Melissa, what do you call that suit he is wearing?" Miranda asked.

"It is Shock Armour… why?" she replied.

"Our super soldiers called Spartans wear extremely similar outfits. Take this and insert it into your computer and you'll see what I mean." Lord Hood passed Melissa a data crystal and she inserted it into the holo-projector.

"Hello Captain, where am I?" spoke a purple figure.

"Turn around Deja II," Miranda told. "We are on the Legacy."

"Oh, hello, I am Deja II, an upgrade from my counterpart Deja. I am a smart AI while Deja was 'dumb', used to train the Spartan-II's."

"Nice to meet you. We don't have holographic AI's from where we come from. We have droids. May we see the MJOLNIR armour," asked Jello.

"One moment… processing," she replied and a Deja II shrunk from a meter in height to five centimetres. Multiple figures appeared representing many styles of this armour.

"We have different styles of this armour and our newest armour is Mark VI-C+V variants. Your armour resembles Mark IV armour," explained Deja II.

"So it does. But not all of my soldiers have this armour. The rest of them have a different type. It's black that has camouflage and a V-shape visor," said Jello.

"Wait a minute, Commander those look like our Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Much of your equipment looks like ours. When we first scanned your vessel, even your Bumblebee escape pods and HEV's look like ours. How did you come up with this?" Lord Hood asked.

"We didn't. Our creators and their manufacturers did. I'll call them up." Jello said and over the COM, he continued, "Lama Su and Taun We, come to the conference room, our guests need questions answered."

"We are on our way," replied a soft, calm voice.

"We don't know if you've seen aliens before so brace yourself," said Melissa.

"Don't worry, we are in the middle of a longing war against the Covenant. A small fraction of the Covenant broke away and is currently allied with us, so we've seen quite a handful of ugly aliens.

"Okay." As Melissa responded, Lama Su and Taun We walked through the door and sat down beside Jello. "So Lama Su, our guests have a couple questions."

"Continue," replied Lama Su.

"I am Lord Hood and this is Commander Miranda, and we have a few questions. Where did you achieve your designs for you HEV's, Bumblebee's, and the Fists' armour?"

"We designed them with our Hidden Forces Concepts, Designs, and Rothana Heavy Engineering (HFCDRHE) team on our homeworld. We came up with the idea of a rectangular and V-shape visors as well as new designs for this team. We operate with a small part of Rothana Heavy Engineering and they construct all of our vehicles, most of our equipment and weapons, and this vessel. We don't know how or why our designs are similar, perhaps it is coincidence," Lama Su explained.

"Perhaps."

"We do have a manufacturing section on our port-aft sector and on our starboard-aft sector, we have a cloning facility. However I have a question."

"Go on," Lord Hood motioned.

"It seems that you are in possession of MAC technology. We as well have that technology on two outer spherical cannons," Lama Su explained.

"We see that, Our cannons are the closest things we have to Covenant technology," Miranda told.

"Well our cannons are powerful and besides the use of ordnance, they are our only physical means of weaponry. Our other weapon systems are plasma based in both a phase and pulse form," Jello continued.

"Perhaps we could do a trade… Your help and plasma technology for a couple hundred ODSTs and new vehicles?" Lord Hood asked.

"Maybe, we are also dealing with a larger threat in our own galaxy and we need a way back," Jello argued.

"We are working on one of the most top secret and largest projects that only a few know about. It is called an Ultra MAC capable of launching a projectile to one-quarter slipspace. We haven't thought of a body, but it will be large enough to hold your vessel and more. We'll trade that for designs on your vehicles and vessels, and your plasma technology," Deja II and Lord Hood discuss with Jello and Melissa.

"Well I like the idea of it, how fast would the station travel?" Melissa concerned.

"A bit faster than the Legacy if the Legacy's power system is coupled into the station, but slower if not. The firepower output is also massive. One shot from the Ultra will have enough kinetic energy to not only put a clean hole through a medium moon but the wake behind it would the core and eventually the surface. The barrel has a system that lets anything between a one-meter diameter to a twenty-five meter diameter to be fired and the firing system is built around levels to a hundred percent and the largest round. We have calculated that if you modified a bumblebee, it could be fired but only if the passenger capacity was reduced to four." Explained Lord Hood, "Deja II, why don't you continue."

"The cannon as far as we know is the most powerful weapon we know of. If the plans allow it, the station will also be able to hold one extra Super MAC and a few standard MAC's. It can also be coated with your quad-barrelled heavy pulse cannons and hold over a thousand of your retractable phase and pulse cannons."

"Whoa!" Jello spoke softly. "That is unbelievable. Let's say I had a reasonable idea on a station? Then what?"

"What is it? The fact is, we need something that is large enough to hold the cannons, a weapons reactor and an engine reactor," Deja II said.

Jello sat there scratching his head deep in thought. "We just finished destroying a fleet of these battles stations that I believe could work but with modifications… but before we discuss matters. How about we got to your home ship or station?"

"Alright, but bring what you need because our MAC platforms aren't custom to your docking ports," replied Lord Hood as he got up and walked out of the room waiting for Jello and Melissa.

"Lord Hood, you go ahead with Captain Melissa and I'll meet you at your shuttle," Jello said running to a different turbolift.

Once the trio got to the hangar, Lord Hood, Miranda, and Melissa climbed aboard the Pelican and started the pre-flight check.

"So what is this Lord Hood?" asked Melissa curiously.

"It is a Pelican. It usually holds ten soldiers plus a few others including pilots, commanders, and can hold an extra eight in emergencies. The large aft overhang provides an attachment point for additional cargo and ordnance. Possible payloads include an M-779 troop carrier, a Scorpion tank, a Warthog, weapon re-supply drop pods, or fuel pods allowing for in-flight refuelling with other aircraft. Once we reach Cairo Station, you'll see that we have much more than these," he explained.

Soon after, Jello arrived with the newly upgraded and updated Dee. "I thought I'd better bring my droid along for the ride. She has quite the memory and could be of some use of help."

"Alright," Lord Hood responded then told the pilots to take-off.

"Flight Control, open bow doors," ordered Melissa over her COM in her helmet. The Pelican sped out of the hangar and into the vacuum of space. The passengers weren't sucked out of the craft because of a retractable door that slides down from the sealing and seals airtight. "So, this Cairo Station, what is it?"

"It is base of command and I am the Fleet Admiral. I am in charge of the UNSC and Cairo was the staging place for the ceremony for Master Chief-117, Sergeant A. Johnson, and Commander Miranda. Due to recent events, her father wasn't able to accept the award so she took it in his name. Captain Keyes was probably one of the finest captains this military has ever seen," Lord Hood said zoning out.

"I'm sure he was. Before we come aboard, is there anything I need to know?" Jello asked.

"No, it'll be like on your vessel. But it would be nice if you remove your helmets."

"No problem. Just a precaution in case that seal breaks," Jello said winking at Miranda and taking his helmet off."

"Lord Hood, we are beginning docking procedures," said the co-pilot ahead. The Pelican drifted close to the docking bay and hovered in. The landing gear retracted, the Pelican landed, and the engines were cut.

The door unsealed and a tall black man stood there with a cigar in his mouth and a rifle in his right hand. "It's alright Johnson, they aren't going to bite," Miranda said stepping out of the Pelican. "This is Commander Jello of the Fists and this is Captain Melissa of the Legacy."

"Nice to meet you," Johnson said shaking their hands.

"Come this way," said Lord Hood as he pointed to an exit. Along the way to the bridge of the massive station, the group was quiet but Jello and Melissa were in awe. The largest MAC they ever saw had a barrel over a kilometre high and the planet had hundreds of them.

"Commander, sensors show that if this cannon fired a full level shot at the Legacy, it would put a clean hole through and through the Legacy," said Dee. Moments later, the group entered an enormous center that had a full view of cannon and had at least forty personnel at work.

"Well we will have to make sure that never happens," Jello whispered.

"This is the center of the UNSC right now. We are still cleaning up remnants of the Covenant warships and our original base was destroyed on Earth so everything was immediately transferred here," Lord Hood spoke and walked to the view screen. "Where do you have your information and data?"

"In Dee. She'll show it on her holo-projector she has and we'll discuss things from there," Jello exclaimed. Dee hovered and made a slight humming sound as the hologram appeared above the hall. A giant spherical object appeared with two separate mandibles connected through the rear of the sphere. The sphere had a diameter of four kilometres and with the mandibles included, the diameter was seven kilometres. The mandibles connected the sphere by a large rectangular junction and three large drive engines protruding outward on both junctions. A bridge very similar to that of the Legacy popped out of the front of the sphere just above the equator. The Ultra MAC stood high with a Super MAC underneath the bridge smack dab in the center of the equator. The extra barrel length sticking out of the bottom like the Super MAC Orbital Defense Platforms orbiting Earth was removed. Around the mandibles were six MAC's in total and additional HPC's were around the entire station. Although the Super MAC's barrel was for the most part within the sphere, the Ultra MAC barrel was able to retract up to three-quarters its height.

"So what do you think Lord Hood?" Jello said crossing his arms.

"It is exactly what we have been looking for, great work Commander," Lord Hood smiled. A tall seven-foot high figure entered the bridge and walked up to Jello.

"Hello Commander, I am Spartan-117 Master Chief," said Master Chief in correct military form.

"Sorry, this is Captain Melissa. We are discussing the design for the Ultra MAC and I believe we found it," said Lord Hood.

"If it isn't too much trouble, what is your first name Lord Hood?" Melissa asked.

"Terrence."

"Sorry it's just that on the Legacy, we don't speak in formal military language. We act more if we are friends and family so we barely often speak like you do," she smirked.

"That's alright. Shall we begin construction right away?" he asked

"Yes Sir, how long will it take though?" Jello continued.

"Well, with the ex-Covenant's, the Legacy's, and all of our manufacturing systems helping… a couple months."

"Good, I'll bring the Legacy to one of your stations and it'll dock with an extendable deck," Jello finished.

≡ 10 ≡


	8. Chapter VII

CHAPTER

VII

During the course of the first month, plans and construction began on the sphere. With the Ultra MAC already built and tested, the construction teams built around the cannon and its systems.

"Commander Jello, we are currently one percent complete excluding the cannon itself. However, we have run into one rather large problem," said Lord Hood.

"Continue," he sat.

"The build time has to extend into two extra months even if everyone is working double shifts and we have found that there is a massive amount of Covenant vessels heading this way and they'll be here in less than a month. We'll need the Legacy's help if we want to get this project finished on time and we will be moving the project to Mars. We have a secure facility there and the mandibles can begin construction on the surface."

"Alright, I'll notify my men and we will begin transfers. I'm curious however; do you have a larger ship besides your Marathon-_class_?" Jello questioned.

"Yes, but it's only a prototype. It is nearly nineteen kilometres in length and holds the most amount of weaponry in the UNSC," Lord Hood commented.

"Could we use it for the transfer and defense of the Ultra?"

"Possibly, we have enough ships here to protect Earth. I'll start making the arrangements." As Lord Hood left Cairo Station's bridge, Jello stayed behind and made calculations of the trajectories and defences.

Over the course of the rest of the month, one quarter of the sphere and one third of a mandible where successfully built. The next month though, construction was a week ahead of schedule and the Covenant was late.

Master Chief made great friends with the Fists along with Melissa and Jello. Arbiter also made a few friends and helped with the construction.

"Master Chief, Arbiter, Jello, Melissa, Hood, and Miranda, please make your way to the cloning facility ASAP," said Lama Su over the COM.

Once the six team-mates made their way to the cloning facility, they saw over two-hundred thousand new soldiers geared up in the newer ODST armour and newer weapons supplied by the UNSC and upgraded for plasma based ammunition by the Kaminoan weapon experts. These weapons included sub-machine guns, assault and battle rifles, M6D pistols with different variants, Covenant Fuel Rod Cannons, sniper rifles, shotguns, and more. The UNSC has just made the wealthiest and most powerful ally ever in their human history.

"Lord Hood, may I ask something?" Jello said looking at the army.

"Granted."

"If you give use schematics and designs for your weapons and vehicles, we'll do the same for our vehicles and weapons as well as a copy of our prototype design for another vessel similar to ours."

"Sounds good. If you come down to what's left of New Mombassa with me, I'll show you all of your vehicles and weapons you'll receive," Lord hood said gesturing Jello to follow. Jello did as he was told and so did Dee, floating behind. "We are going to take the unorthodox way to the surface if you don't mind. They are quite similar to your HEV's but arm more stable. I've seen your Orbital Drop logs and there have been many deaths during testing. Well these newer designs should counter-balance your problem." Lord Hood placed Jello into a HEV and Dee in an air lock so she could follow towards the planet. Lord Hood strapped himself in his HEV and gave the orders to dispatch their designated HEV's. Two latches for each disconnected and the HEV's where pulled towards Africa and Dee followed. Once they hit the atmosphere, they hit a bump and continued. Their parachute-like drag chute opened and slowed their descent considerable until it detached. Within the last few moments before hitting their target drop-zone, four retro burners ignited, causing the occupants to experience extreme gee-forces on their bodies and they finally touched base. The hatches blew open by the means of miniature explosives and both of the walked out. Shortly afterwards, Dee arrived scorching hot from the entry into Earth's atmosphere.

They were right where they were supposed to be. Four Longswords where in the back with four more Shortswords. Followed by they were a couple of Pelicans, Scorpion Tanks, Mongooses, and Warthogs. Directly in front of Jello and Lord Hood were two of each weapon they'd receive. Three types of rifles, new grenades, SMG's, pistols, and heavy weapons. There was also one other vehicle that is rarely talked about. The Caliber. It was similar in the use of the Warthog but this was different. It didn't look like a military vehicle and it had no signs of weapons.

"The Caliber is only a concept and hasn't been used in battle yet. It has the same function of the Warthog but it has a few features we'll need help with," Deja II said when she appeared from a holotank the UNSC use to project their AI. "We have done some mechanical changes to it however. It has the same wheel and driving system as the Warthog but with a few changes. Unlike the Warthog, this vehicle can reach speeds over a hundred, forty kilometres an hour and has a more complicated wheel system. Like the Warthog, the Caliber is driven by four independent wheels that are connected to a specialized suspension and motor system using no axles. All four wheels are able to turn when the Caliber is in Combat mode, but in Cruise mode, only the front wheels can," Deja II continued on a holographic simulation.

"I'll continue Deja," said Lord Hood. "Essentially, the wheels are connected to a center plate and are each controlled by their own motor. It's quite confusing. But anyway, when its in Combat mode, the wheelbase lowers like a normal Warthog where in Cruise mode, they retract as if the car is driven by the original axle way. Sorry it's so confusing," he said confused himself. "Well, the thing we need help on is the roof of the vehicle. We tried again, again, and again and it hasn't worked out."

"So what do you want us to do?" Jello questioned.

"We need holographic emitters along each sides top railing that will be able to project the vehicles standard look as well as make it look as if it weren't there in the first place. I don't know how to make this understandable."

"Make an emitter strip that goes down along each roof railing starting at the windshield continuing to the rear of the vehicle. The emitters will project any programmed image that is either opaque or transparent and/or solid to gas," explained Deja II.

"Maybe Deja should explain everything from now on Lord Hood," Jello smiled.

"Maybe," he responded. "So do you like everything?"

"Yes, we will be able to help out with the Caliber problem as well," Jello said walking over to the SMG's and picked both up. He swivelled them around each index finger and holstered them. He also walked over to a Battle Rifle and holstered it onto his back behind the Katana. After that he walked up to a Longsword and got in. "Lord Hood, may I take this out for a test drive?"

"Yes Commander, let me join." Lord Hood went into the Longsword and strapped in. Jello was quick at the controls as if he's used it before. The craft took-off vertically and ignited it's main drive engines, blasting dust and heat everywhere. Jello flew over New Mombassa twice before leaving Earth's atmosphere and heading to Mars.

"This flies quite smooth. What is it used for?" Jello questioned.

"It's the typical fighter/interceptor besides the Shortsword. It can carry out many profiles from reconnaissance to bombing runs."

"And how fast can it go?"

"Fast. The record speed I think is around warp eight in your speed charts but to us, one-quarter slipspace for you is the fastest our most powerful vessel can go," Lord Hood responded.

"So if you were to race me in one of your fastest vessels against my N-3, you'd lose?"

"Seems so," Lord Hood ended. Jello put the craft to its limits as he past Earth's moon towards Mars.

At the Longsword's top speed, it still took a few hours to reach Mars space. Once the Longsword dropped out of warp, an enormous sphere orbited the red planet and over a hundred dry docks above the planet were working on individual projects to get the Ultra done. "Reports show that with the sphere nearly complete and one mandible complete, we might not need to go into those two extra months," Deja II said as she appeared atop the holotank.

"Great news. Is the top left mandible open for business or is it still under construction?" Jello commented.

"Under construction, but there is a smaller hangar for cargo vessels supplying the construction crews in the sphere if you wish to land," she explained.

"Thank you Deja, we are making our way there now." The Longsword slowed to one-half impulse and moved towards the massive equator over a hundred meters high. A hangar opening lined with a white light was free of any vehicles and the Longsword moved on in. When it landed facing outward, Lord Hood and Jello walked down the ramp and heard the slight buzzing sound of the hydrostatic crash barrier.

"Commander, you mentioned earlier that all openings to space even airlocks were protected by hydrostatic fields and now one has become erect in front of us. What is it?"

"We took the technology from the Gungan's of Naboo. They used it for their cities underwater and we changed it to suit our needs. We use it on all of our vessels and vehicles and it is also used throughout our holographic imaging and objects. That's how we can make solid holograms. We can go through them when they are in their standard state but the can be made so nothing can get in or out from one or both directions," Jello replied walking to the hall doors.

"Go figure," Lord Hood said scratching his chin.

"C'mon, we going to the bridge." Jello and Lord Hood exchanged conversation on the way to the bridge and saw hundreds of workers both biological and droid working at tedious projects. Twenty minutes later, both friends made their way to the Command Decks and took a separate turbolift to the Main Bridge. Although the bridge was similar to that of the Legacy, it was four times larger and had three decks compared to two.

"Quite the view I dare say," Jello smirked.

"No kidding," Lord Hood added as they walked up to the Commanding area that had seven seats and a center holo-projection table. "Why are their seven seats? I thought that there were only three commanders?"

"True but I need to ask for your permission for a side-project."

"Continue," Lord Hood thought.

"We want to clone Sergeant Johnson, Arbiter, a Grunt, and Master Chief."

"You want to do what?" he yelled.

"Make clones of-"

"I heard you, but you can't ask me for that, you need to ask them," Lord Hood cut Jello off.

"I already did and they told me to ask you for a final decision," Jello asked walking to his seat. Lord Hood came beside him and sat in Melissa's chair, continuing the discussion.

"Alright, but not until you show me your other vessel you're building," Lord Hood ended his statement.

"One thing though Sir, can I call you Terrence from now often?"

"Yes Commander." The dual walked out of the bridge and back to their Longsword already refuelled and prepped for flight. They walked up the ramp, strapped themselves in and took off through the hydrostatic field. Jello piloted the craft to what seemed to be a standard dry dock orbiting Mars but once it passed a barrier, everything changed.

"These are the new Valiant-_class_ Star Destroyers we are building. They are a little less powerful in firepower compared to the Legacy, but can match it in speed and manoeuvrability," Jello said.

"Whoa," Terrence whispered.

"Yah, well the typical armament is twelve HPC's, seven dual medium pulse cannons, and many smaller cannons including the ability to swap four dual HPC's to single standard MAC's. But that is only possible on the port and starboard HPC pods above the hangars. It can also hold vehicles soldiers and can land on a planet's surface. One other thing. Two of these are yours, Terrence."

"Are you serious? I haven't been this amazed for a while now. Thank you very much Commander. And the other two."

"One is going to be a manufacturing vessel to build anything and the other is going to hold a massive cloning facility with limited hangar space compared to the manufacturing one. So far the cloning Valiant is dubbed the Valiant-C and same for the manufacturing one, Valiant-M. The Valiant-C is always going to travel on the Legacy's starboard and vice-versa for the Valiant-M," Jello explained.

"That is quite the set up you having going there."

"They will be fully complete in a month and hopefully you can put yours to good use."

"We'll be able to make use of them. Once again, thank you Commander, but now we must go to back to Earth and begin weapons and vehicle transfers to the Legacy Fleet."

"Good point." The Longsword turned around and sped up to warp eight into the dead calm of space.

≡ 6 ≡


	9. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER

VIII

"Terrence, Terrence, can you hear me," Jello worried, pacing around the purple hued cell. Multiple times over the last hour, Jello tried to devise a plan out of this prison, but the barrier holding him within wouldn't crack. "Terrence, wake up!"

"What, I'm up, I'm up," Terrence said coming to consciousness. "Jello, you mind telling me what we are doing here? This is a Covenant prison block."

"I would if I could, but I woke up an hour ago and tried to get out of here and it didn't work."

"Don't bother Jello, unless a miracle were to happen, we aren't getting out of here alive. Just save your energy if we are to go anywhere," Terrence recommended.

As longing hours passed, nothing happened except for the slight light flicker or rock of the vessel. "Jello, you don't have any weapons do you?"

"I think they took them unless they weren't able to get to my SMG's in my thigh retractable holsters," Jello wondered looking around. He pressed a light on either thigh and a retractable holster opened revealing an SMG in each. "I guess I do. I also have one fragmentation grenade and my katana," Jello laughed as he felt the handle of his sword still attached to his back.

"How many clips do you have for each SMG? And are they already converted to plasma?"

"Three including the one already in place and no. Why?"

"Waste one clip to get a brute's attention," Terrence thought aloud. Jello did as he was asked and the sound of ricocheting bullets echoed down the halls of the enemy vessel. Minutes later, a brute on patrol entered the room and the doors slid back and locked in position as the brute walked to the control pedestal at the end of the room.

"Get your SMG reloaded and prepare to shoot at his head, it's the weakest spot," Terrence said quiet enough over the room so Jello could hear. When the brute walked up to the force field, it deactivated and he walked in, grabbing Jello by the arms and holding him up off the floor. Jello retracted his holsters once more and removed each SMG quietly as the brute looked around the cell. Jello aimed upward barely bending his elbows and pulled both triggers. A hundred, twenty rounds were poured into the brute's jaw from below and the last few rounds pierced through and through. The brute dropped Jello and soon after the brute itself dropped to the floor.

"Good job Commander. Get up and go to that pedestal and deactivate the lock on the door and my force field please," Terrence said getting up and Jello ran to the pedestal. He waved his hands over the hologram and the lights on the door changed from red to white to indicate its unlocked and Lord Hood's force field dissipated.

Jello ran to Terrence and gave him one of his SMG's with one extra clip. Soon after, they left the prison block in a quiet yet subtle rush to get off the Covenant cruiser.

"Terrence, you don't by any chance have an extra data crystal holding Deja II would you?"

"No sorry, but what about Dee, she was in the Longsword when we were heading back. You think that she took cover?" Terrence suggested.

"Possibly. I don't know my way around this vessel so we must first look for an armoury then the bridge," Jello calmly said jogging down a series of corridors. He placed his SMG in his right thigh holster and drew his katana by his side. Jello quietly motioned Lord Hood to a slow stop and he peered around the corner. A door with white lights meant it was unlocked, but both did not know how many if there were any soldiers were inside. "Terrence, stay and keep watch, I'm going inside for a peek."

"Alright Commander," Terrence replied leaning against the wall. Jello decisively slithered into the gloomy room with the only lights fixated on four center shelves holding various weapons. Two brutes were patrolling the outer edge of the room and they didn't seem to notice the opening and closing movement of the doors. Jello sneaked up behind the closest brute and slit its throat without the enemy making a sound. He laid the brute on the ground quietly and moved around the room to the next brute. He did the same thing and moved the dead monster to his partner.

Jello left the armoury just to find Terrence holding an SMG barrel at his face. "Oh sorry Commander, I didn't realize it was you," Terrence said withdrawing the weapon.

"C'mon, get as much weaponry as you can carry and possible an energy sword," Jello ordered. He himself grabbed a plasma rifle, a brute spiker, and four plasma grenades. Terrence however grabbed a sword, grenades, a carbine, and an extra plasma pistol.

Minutes after, they both ran out of a different door and tried to head for the bridge. The two passed many red lit doors one their way to the bridge, but found only a few that led to quarters and storage facilities. Although some quarters gave slight direction to the bridge it was still very difficult for both soldiers.

"Captain, we have a serious problem," said the tactical officer of the Legacy.

"What is it?" she replied, hovering over his shoulder.

"There is a medium-sized fleet heading towards Earth and we haven't heard anything from Admiral Hood or Commander Jello within the last three hours."

"Have you tried all COM frequencies?"

"Yes, even subspace and we aren't even picking up their Longsword on long- and short-range scanners," the tactical officer rushed.

"Alright head the move the Legacy in direct view of the lead ship and power all weapons… every single one of them," Melissa ordered moving to her captain's chair. "Lee, prep the Fists for boarding parties and space flight."

"Yes ma'am," he said walking out of the bridge to a turbolift. The Legacy powered up its massive drive engines and disengaged from Cairo Station. It completely ignited the engines and sped to full impulse, two hundred-seventy million kilometres per hour.

"Okay, lock all weapons on lead ship and prepare to fire on my mark," she shouted to everyone on the bridge and the lights dimmed with spot-like lights activating over every station and the holo-projector in front of the commanding station lit up.

With only a couple hundred thousand kilometres between a seventeen hundred meter battlecruiser and a nearly kilometre long Destroyer. "Fire all cannons!" Melissa yelled at the top of her lungs and a wall of pulse and phase weaponry from each side ignited a massive conflict. Soon after, a hundred Super MAC's orbiting Earth fixated on the enemy fleet and opened fire. At forty percent the speed of light, the slugs ripped through the Covenant shields and scorched surfaces.

"Lord Hood, do you hear that?" Jello said stopping in the middle of the bridge with enemy bodies scattered.

"You think this ship has gone to war?" he replied grabbing a fresh, unused carbine from a fallen jackal. Seconds later, an annoying alarm erupted around the vessel and Terrence went up on the platform where Jello stood. "You think we should get out of here?"

"Yeah, I think we should. The computer says that our Longsword is in hangar Alpha-III."

"You can read that?"

"No, it's already translated, but lets get out of here," Jello said running out the correct door and headed down the corridors with the Longsword marked with a navigation (NAV) point.

Five minutes later, the soldiers dodged rumbles and explosions and made it to the marked hangar. Both of them were currently on the top floor, the empty floor. "Terrence, may I have the carbine for a minute and all your grenades?" Jello asked, laying one the floor, close to the edge.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yeah, patrol this floor in case of any enemies nearby, but stay in the shadows," he finished, zooming on targets with his HUD up to twenty times. Shot after shot, Jello took out the enemy with headshots. Eight enemies quickly dropped to the floor. Jello got up and gave Terrence his carbine back and they headed down empty corridors to the base level.

Terrence went into the Longsword and prepped it for flight while Jello went to a pedestal similar to that of the brig and began to deactivate the force field. "Alright Terrence, you're flying out of here. For now, hover and when I say, blast out of here. There wont be enough time for me to jump off the platform and come aboard so I am going to jump onto the wing and hold on for dear life. I already have my suit pressurised so be prepared," Jello explained. He moved his hands over the hologram and deactivated the force field. In a split second the Longsword began to move. Jello ran and jumped off the platform and onto the port wing of the Longsword.

Weightlessness took affect immediately and Jello gripped the edge of the wing with both hands. Behind him, he saw the force field reactivate and phase fire take out the hangar. "Phew," he said in his helmet.

"What's that Jello?"

"Nothing Sir." Once the Longsword got a safe distance from the battlecruiser, it halted to a stop and Jello drifted into the craft. The Longsword re-sealed itself and set up a trajectory toward the Legacy.

"Captain, there is a vessel coming into view. It has the same designation as the Longsword Jello and Lord Hood were on," said the COM officer.

"Open a channel and hail them," Melissa ordered. Commander Jello, are you aboard that craft?"

"Yes I am and so is Lord Hood. We are coming aboard through _my _hangar," Jello responded. The Longsword slowed under the Legacy and Jello piloted into his hangar. Together they ran down the ramp and went directly to a turbolift.

Within a couple minutes Lord Hood and Jello got to then bridge of the Legacy and both looked out of the main window. Covenant Seraph and banshee fighters were covering their view and Allied craft from Longswords to V-19s took the enemy on in a gigantic dogfight. Pulses from the Legacy's cannons and Archer Missile pods from supporting UNSC vessels and Super MAC's targeted the larger warships. "Captain, how are we doing?" Jello asked.

"Good, we have most of our cannons fixed on the lead ship with our phase cannons taking our smaller craft. Lee is also out there combating them in his ARC-170 and his partners," Melissa said getting up off her chair and shaking Terrence's hand.

"Terrence, you think that we could get Arbiter, the Chief, Johnson, and Miranda here?" Jello asked.

"Yeah, I'll order them here ASAP." Terrence walked down the steps to the COM station and talked with each soldier.

Soon later a Pelican holding everyone except the Chief were on approach with the Legacy's dorsal fight deck. The Pelican flew in and landed at the beginning of the deck. The team headed up the turbolift to the bridge and met their Admiral standing there looking out the window. "Admiral, you wanted us?" Asked Johnson pulling the cigar from his mouth.

"Yes, but where is Master Chief?"

"He's… coming. He just had to load his craft with ammunition and ordnance. He'll be here," said Miranda.

"Commander, there is an extremely fast unidentified craft approaching us from the rear. Orders?" Asked the tactical officer.

"Put it on screen and target, but don't fire." A sleek black craft with a triangular body appeared moving at ludicrous speeds. Before it moved into the ventral hangar, the wings moved outward and they were swept forward in a switchblade format. "Stand down all weapons targeting that ship, it's the Master Chief," ordered Lord Hood.

Master Chief stationed his F/A-37 Talon in the Guest hangar and took a turbolift to the bridge. "Chief, you mind telling me where you got that?" Johnson asked.

"I built it," Master Chief said stubbornly as he walked past and whispered to Jello.

"You wonder what they're saying?" Miranda said nudging Arbiter.

After a quick conversation between Jello and Master Chief, Jello came back explaining that although it would be hard enough to board and take over a Covenant vessel, the Chief and himself are going to get into their craft and take them out with the help of you by our sides. "Master Chief's Talon and my N-3 are very similar in all areas and we pose a greater threat together than alone. So, it has come to our agreement that Melissa and Miranda will be partnered up while Arbiter and Johnson will be partnered up. The Chief and I will take out the main carrier and the rest of you will take out the rest of the Battlecruiser. Everyone has their objectives, let's go!" Jello said. Everyone except Jello, the Chief, and Lord hood left the bridge.

"Commander, what am I supposed to do?" Terrence asked.

"Go to the Ultra MAC and wait there. I'm going have a couple hundred of the new Fists to accompany you and get that station finished."

"Yes Sir." That was one of the first times in Lord Hood's career as an Admiral to be ordered, especially from someone not from his galaxy. Jello left the bridge along with Master Chief and headed to separate turbolifts for separate hangars. Shortly behind both was Lord Hood walking to his refuelled Longsword and a fleet of Pelicans awaiting dust off.

"Jello I'm coming to your hangar for maintenance before we take 'em on," Master Chief said over the COM in his Talon. The Talon left the Guest hangar and drifted to Jello's hangar where the Chief saw Jello loading his N-3 with ordnance. The black streamlined Talon landed in the hangar and the hydrostatic field flawlessly allowed Master Chief to pass through. "Alright Commander, what do I have to choose from? I have the same rotary launcher as you so let's just fill them up with the same weapons."

"Okay, you don't sound very militaristic to me, isn't everyone in the UNSC militaristic?" Jello asked curiously.

"What? Oh, I am just trying it out Commander."

"Right. Well we better hurry then. You don't happen to carry any seismic charges do you?" Jello asked.

"No, I do have Jayden Flares though. How 'bout a trade?" The Chief responded.

"Good." Jello gave Master chief four seismic missiles and Master Chief gave Jello a couple boxes of Jayden Flares to protect him from enemy tracking missiles. Minutes later, the two commanding soldiers got into their craft and left the hangar, bound for the carrier headed for Mars.

"Change of plans people, the attack is breaking off towards Mars. Attack the carriers and cruiser," Jello ordered over the COM to all high-ranking pilots. Fifty ships broke off their attack and continued on to the rear carriers and the one cruiser.

Jello and Master Chief targeted the lead ship and their rotary launchers emerged from the bottom of their craft and fired two hailfire missiles each. The missiles' black smoke camouflaged with the shadow of space and hit their targets creating a flare of purple flame spewing out the side of the carrier.

"Jello, launch a seismic missile at the edge of the dorsal dome in the center of the ship. I while then fly inwards to the center and release two of my seismic missiles and come back out, that should disable otherwise destroy the carrier."

"Yes Sir." Jello put his N-3 to full impulse and dive-bombed the top dome, launching his missile. The missile fell and obliterated the surface, revealing a canyon of decks and fallen enemies sucked into the vacuum of space. Following behind was Master Chief and he flew perfectly through the canyon walls. He slowed and made a u-turn in the vast reactor pit and released the charges. Both of the charges were set for a two-minute timer and he left the reactor.

"Chief, how do you know this'll work?"

"I did the same thing during the First Battle of Earth. A Covenant bomb destroyed Malta and Athens stations and I deactivated the one aboard Cairo station with the help of Cortana. I took the deactivated bomb to an airlock and the vacuum pulled us out of the station. Three Longswords did what you did and I drifted into the reactor pit. Again with Cortana's help, we reactivated the bomb and I pushed off out the other side. Seconds later the bomb blew up destroying the Assault carrier, similar to this one," he explained.

"Smart, but if it was destroyed don't you think we should get out of here?"

"Yeah. All ships fall back, I repeat, all ships fall back," Master Chief ordered. A few hundred allied craft left the immediate area and the task force went into slipspace.

Seconds later, a long streak of fire, rubble, and remnants of a seismic wave emerged out of nowhere. The task force was destroyed and the destructive power of the seismic charges magnified a hundred-fold in slipspace.

"Alright everyone, you just saw what we did, and now it's your turn. Pair up if you haven't done so and take out the rest of the fleet. However since most of you ships don't carry seismic charges, drop what ordnance you have left and set them for a one minute timer."

"Yes sir," said a hundred voices in unison over the COM. Those hundred ships went to every ship and took them out and the enemy was gone.

Just as soon as the celebration began, it ended. One vessel wasn't destroyed and it was the largest. Over five kilometres long, it was undeniable the strongest, largest, fastest vessel in the entire Covenant armada.

"Tactical to Commander Jello, we need to talk over Command COM," said the tactical officer.

"Go ahead officer," said Jello. He linked everyone else in part of the Command group including Sergeant Johnson and Lord Hood.

"There seems to be one more vessel, the largest ever recorded. It has only been spotted twice, during the Battle of Onyx and during First Strike. This vessel has enough firepower to wipe-out anything in its path and has more than five energy projectors," explained the officer.

"What's an energy projector, Arbiter," Jello asked.

"It's quite similar to that of a Super MAC but stronger and shoots farther. Essentially it does as much damage as two Super MAC rounds but when all are fired, they almost reach the Ultra MAC's full potential."

"Damn, alright everyone head to the private hangar and rearm your ships with at least one not if two hydrogen bombs," Jello ordered. All seven craft excluding Lord Hood moved towards the rear underside of the Legacy and landed aboard the massive vessel in the private hangar. Each pilot jumped out and astromech droids had shelves and trolleys of ordnance and ammunition. Everyone retracted their ordnance launchers and ammunition supplies and began weapon overhauls.

Meanwhile, the Legacy along with UNSC vessels moved back towards Earth as the enemy mammoth moved closer to MAC firing range and charged all weapons and shields. "Commander Jello, what are your orders?" asked the helmsman.

"Order all smaller UNSC vessels except for Longswords to head toward the Mars complexes and for larger vessels to protect the MAC's. Also tell them to send out vehicles unto the planet both ground and air to protect the surface."

"Yes Sir," replied the helmsman and he did as he was ordered. Everyone among the Legacy felt increasing gee's as the vessel accelerated and u-turned towards Earth.

"Okay, we have a very strict timeline and if we don't take out this carrier, everyone will be overrun and destroyed. Finish up and ignite your ships," Melissa demanded. The seven soldiers re-entered their ships and took off, following Jello in a diamond formation.

"Okay, we are going to go in fast and hard. Be cautious for MAC rounds and oncoming allied ordnance. Use your hydrogen bombs at the end and we might have to go aboard to take them out. However, we might have the Ultra running enough to go into combat so we'll have to draw them to Mars."

"Yes Sir," everyone said together. All seven ships flew through the enemy shield and opened precise fire. Master Chief opened his s-foils and fired a concussion missile at a set of hangar bays. Arbiter flew his airtight banshee over the top and rained fuel rods upon the hull and green chunks flew into space peeling the hull away. Seconds later, a rotary launcher emerged from the banshee and Arbiter fired two hailfire missiles that hit the exhaust rims of the carrier.

As soon as the fire died down, the six pieces of the bulbous front end opened revealing a hexagonal cannon. "Jello to Halifax Station, get your ass out of there now!" Jello yelled over the COM but it was too late. A bright blinding purple light emitted from the cannon blinding everyone until the canopies polarised. A long purple beam herded toward North America and Great Lakes Core including Halifax, Toronto, New York, Buffalo, Montreal, and Detroit stations were instantly incinerated.

"Damn, okay, head back to the Legacy team," Jello ordered.

"Everyone in the Mediterranean Core firing trajectory must move now. We are firing FAR – Fuel Air Rounds – at that cannon," said Deja II through their systems. Both Athens and Malta were rebuilt and those stations including Cairo, Rome, Madrid stations opened fire upon the bulbous front end and it was engulfed in expanding blue spheres.

Once everyone got back to the Legacy, they put their craft into the back hangars and waited for Jello. Moments later, a large green vessel appeared out of a separate hangar and it landed. "Everyone pile into the G8 craft. A ramp lowered in the rear and everyone piled in. They moved around the Warthogs and HEV's and climbed the steps to the top deck. "So do you like it, it's I sort of like a miniature Legacy for the G8."

"G8?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, including Terrence, we are the Group of Eight, G8, pronounced like gate," Jello responded and took the vessel out of the hangar.

The G8 craft went to full impulse towards the carrier and the bold yellow and orange exhaust flames went to a sleek pearlescent white azure color. It was slipped through the enemy shields and slowed to mach one. "Everyone grab their choice of weapons. I have loaded the ship with two hydrogen bombs so two teams will have two people and one team will have three soldiers. I have decided that Miranda and Melissa will be one team, Johnson and Lee Yang for the second, and Arbiter, the Chief, and I will be the third team," Jello said and everyone put there helmets on except for Arbiter since his helmet mainly stays on all the time.

The rear ramp lowered and the Chief manned an anti-air chain gun on one warthog and Arbiter manned the gauss cannon on the other and opened fire as the G8 craft landed in the enemy hangar. The rest of the G8 gave Arbiter and Master Chief cover fire with rifles and grenades. From the top deck, Johnson manually took control of the rear phase/pulse cannon. Using the phase variant, he cut down brutes on the highest deck and took out flying drones clung to the ceiling.

Once the hangar was empty, Johnson put the rear cannon on automatic and got to Lee with the bomb. Melissa and Miranda did the same and headed to engineering. Lee and Johnson headed to the front bulb of the carrier and the last team headed for the bridge. With some knowledge of the previous carrier, the bomb targets weren't very difficult to find but hard to get to. With over a million soldiers aboard, three-quarters being brutes, it was a tough bunch.

"This is Lord Hood to Lama Su, do you copy?" He said in the Longsword.

"I hear you Admiral, your previous hangar is open," Lama Su replied.

"Thank you." Terrence piloted the Longsword between the massive mandibles and landed in his hangar. He lowered the ramp and left the hangar heading to the bridge. He saw minor repairs and maintenance projects along the way through the corridors. The rest of the Fists that escorted Lord Hood to Mars landed in the lower mandibles and went to their quarters to set-up.

"Hello Lama Su and Taun We," Terrence said saluting to them and everyone on the bridge.

"We are nearly complete. We are powering up and fitting the last of the cannons onto the ship. Surprisingly we are a couple months ahead of schedule and the Ultra is loaded and ready for fire. All four mandibles are finished and completely attached. We have the cloning facility, manufacturing core, and agricultural core running. The DNA the Chief, Arbiter, a grunt, Johnson, and a Couple hundred marines are already being processed. We took marine DNA so everyone doesn't look alike," Lama Su explained.

"It should also be noted that your Valiants are finishing construction in the top right mandible and Jello's Valiants are already being stocked," Taun We continued.

"That's absolutely great to hear. When can we head to Earth?" Terrence asked.

"In thirty minutes. If you'd like to know, we have over ten thousand retractable pulse/phase cannons, a couple thousand point-defense cannon emplacements, a few hundred HPC's, ten standard MAC's, twenty projectile cannons, two Super MAC's, and finally the Ultra MAC. One of the Supers is placed under the bridge and the other is placed facing to the rear on a ninety degree elevation tract."

"That's good to know too," Lord Hood said sitting down in his chair. "Gather everyone and everything that belongs on the ship now and take us to full slipspace once the final stages are complete."

"But Sir, we will need to only go for a couple seconds," Taun We worried.

"Deja II is aboard the systems, she'll take care of it," he responded then activated the view screen showing the war with the carrier. Orbital MAC Platforms fired at will and enemy shields ultimately took it. "Terrence to Jello, where are you?"

"I'm a little busy, I have the brute chieftain's forehead at the end of Master Chief's sniper rifle. What do you need?"

"We are coming in ten minutes, prepare to get off that ship," Terrence cautioned.

"Yes Admiral," Jello said cutting off the connection. He turned his head to the brute chieftain and removed the brute's helmet. Without notice a thought to be dead brute got up and took down Jello. Master Chief head butts the chieftain with the rifles stock and put the muzzle to the back of the attacking brutes' head soon after pulling the trigger. A clean one-point four-centimetre hole went clean through the head of the dead brute and Jello got up. Both went back to the chieftain and hefted him up against a wall. As time passes, the brute still doesn't wake but both teams already meet back at the G8 craft. Arbiter, still standing out side of the bridge walks in stands in between Jello and Master Chief.

"Jello, I think we should get back to the G8 craft," Arbiter suggested.

"Hold on, give me some restraints, we are taking him with us," Jello demanded.

"Yes Sir," Master Chie responded giving him the restraints. The trio picked up the heavy brute and left the bridge. The trip to the hangar didn't take long, but it was tiring. Once the trio got there, they strapped the brute to a HEV and gave him a sedative. Jello walked up to the top deck and ignited the engines.

The G8 craft hovered two meters above the ground and the rotary launchers emerged. Each dropped a cluster missile beneath the craft and Jello flew out of the hangar. Not even ten seconds went by until the cluster missiles exploded, leaving six decks visible. Tens of enemy soldiers were immediately sucked into the vacuum and the G8 craft soon made its way to the outermost gravitational pull from Earth.

The Supercarrier opened once again, revealing two energy projectors. Each cannon fired a purple beam once again but the Japan Sea Core Indian Ocean Core stations were taken out.

"Admiral, we have made it safely. Orders?" The tactical commander said aboard the Ultra MAC.

"Fire a round at a hundred percent at the center of that thing."

"Yes Sir, firing now." A slide moved up to the top of the Ultra's barrel opening slots on either side. Once it reached the top, it plummeted to the bottom quickly closing the slots and firing the round. A blue shockwave was emitted from the barrel opening but seconds before it fired, Jello activated the bombs and both at the front and rear, multiple discs grew and the carrier broke apart. When the Ultra round reached the carrier, the explosive power magnified hundreds of time greater and everything within a million-kilometre diameter was obliterated.

"Woo-hoo, yelled the G8 over the COM to the Ultra station. The Ultra station toward even the largest of Super MAC's and the mandibles themselves were wider than the Legacy.


	10. Chapter IX

CHAPTER

IX

Parties around the planet and on Orbital Stations erupted like there was no tomorrow. The Ultra MAC was already full of vehicles and vessels. The Legacy had it's own mandible, being the top left and the two Valiants for Jello had the top right. The Valiants for Lord Hood were docked on either side of Cairo Station. The bottom mandibles were used for other ships and smaller craft as well as the main HEV deployment areas.

The Ultra MAC shot one hydrogen bomb as fireworks that would detonate a couple thousand meters from the barrel once shot. Various cluster missiles and hailfire missiles were also used to pump up the display. "So Commander, what's next?" Lord Hood asked taking a sip of his champagne.

"We go home, we have to do as much as we can to protect our galaxy now. I don't know if we'll be back but know this, the UNSC is probably the best faction to become allied with. I was thinking of leaving a couple squads of my Fists here to help out too. How 'bout you… you think that our plasma/seismic technology will help you?" Jello conversed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll manage with our soldiers we have, no offence."

"Non taken."

"But I greatly appreciate the technology you offered. Just think, with in a couple hours of first contact, we became great friends and over a couple months, we've become great allies," Terrence commented.

"No kidding," Jello laughed. The two commanders along with the rest of the G8 were standing on the bridge of the Ultra MAC during the course of the ceremony. The clones of the Grunt, Arbiter, Chief, and Johnson were at young ages now and both the Grunt and Elite were given the names of their species. The grunt was named Unggoy whilst the elite being called Sangheili. Both were given banshees, which they could customise, and one wraith.

The Fists along with many crewmembers from the Ultra and various Legacy ships spent a week down on what was left of the resorts on Earth. Although few stayed on the stations, they still soaked up as much rest and relaxation as they could.

The armouries aboard the Ultra where stacked with the new UNSC weapons with some of the older weapons only found with some of the last users. Jello's current favourite is the dual SMG's, just like the Chief, and Melissa's was the M6D Pistol.

However, the Orbital MAC Stations and various other vessels and vehicles of the UNSC were going through overhauls to get the new seismic technology adapted to them and the pulse/phase technology was put into good use through out the MAC stations as point-defense turrets.

Now the UNSC had a fair fight against the remnants of the Covenant and their military. Although the UNSC gave up their biggest project for this technology, Lord Hood stated, "In these time of war and turmoil, our greatest threat or greatest ally has brought balancing technology from a different galaxy to help our war against the Covenant in turn for a new weapon currently dubbed the Ultra MAC. The time has come that we are on the offensive, not the defensive, and together we can stand united against the grandest of all wars through human history." That message was bulletined all around the Sol system and last remaining colonies and brought hope to those who had none, but times have changed and the table has turned.

When the war started in 2525, humanity had no warning and Harvest was destroyed, until the surface was as glass. Now, twenty-eight years later, much of humanity has been destroyed and the Second Battle of Earth was devastating. The Covenant, upon accident came across Earth and Africa was taken over. By the slimmest of chances, the human race has temporarily stalled the final outcomes of the war against the Covenant. But with the some of the ex-Covenant allied with the UNSC, the Covenant has been torn to a Civil War.

"When do you expect the rest of the Covenant Loyalists to be back?" Melissa asked Terrence while the G8 were backpacking through the Rocky Mountains in Canada.

"Hopefully after we have finished the retrofitting and overhauls, but that might never happen. Jello and you along with the Legacy crew and Fists will be long gone before you can do anything but you've all help so much."

Throughout the course of their last week, only a few crewmembers and soldiers had to visit sickbay because of infections or injuries on the surface. Parts of Africa were glassed during the Covenant invasion so many went to view the magnificent horror the Covenant can rain from the skies.

"Jello, through recent years the Covenant as a whole have nicknamed Master Chief as the Demon and he still is against the Covenant Loyalists. But as you will find through your campaign against the Galactic Empire, you will be the most wanted, your name will be posted everywhere, and perhaps you will gain a reputation like no other. But in you war, I have one more DNA sequencing package for you," Arbiter explained as they set-up camp.

"Another eh?" Jello questioned.

"They are called the Lekgolo by my people. The humans however call them hunters. They're huge, and they are made up of a hundred worm-like beings achieving a single mind. There is enough there for a female and male specimen. Along with that, we have also sent the Kaminoans databank worth of different Elites and Grunts," Arbiter said handing Jello a cloning crystal the Kaminoans gave.

"Thank you, hopefully this'll even out the G8. I'm sorry I have nothing in return."

"But you already have, now fighting along side with the MAC's, our new technology can overtake possibly repel the Covenant Loyalists and we can rebuild what once was a massive metropolis covered Earth," Arbiter finished, nailing tent pegs into the ground.

With only a few days left until the Legacy Fleet leaves, the G8 backpacked through the Rocky Mountains and through the prairies of Alberta. The MAC orbiting Calgary actually had a cowboy theme to it and a theme was also added to the station orbiting San Diego.

As the G8 sat around a large bonfire, the noise of wind and forest creatures flowed through the air. "To all those who made this alliance work. Great relationships take years to build but ours took a couple of months. This toast goes to the G8 Alliance," Master Chief said holding a cup of hot cocoa up high. Everyone clashed their drinks together and took a sip. For once Master Chief took off his armour and helmet for that matter. He was very tall and had enormous muscles. With Jello near the same height and physical appearance, they were a pair not to be reckoned with.

As the longing hours passed, no one had anything to say except for the random cough or sneeze. Once it sky was black, the fire dimmed to ashes and burning coal. Jello along with Johnson decided to go out into the woods with nothing except a flashlight, Jello's katana, and Johnson's combat knife. "What are we looking for Sir?" Avery asked following closely behind.

"Nothing, I just wanted to take a walk. You're not afraid are you?" Jello laughed.

"No, not at all, I just thought that we were going after something."

"Yeah, we are… the quiet adventure. If you wish not to continue, go back," Jello offered.

"I'm good." The pair was out for hours and came back with something unbelievable.

"Admiral, you won't believe what we found," Jello excitingly said.

"Well what is it?" Jello pulled pieces of a sentinel from a backpack on Johnson.

"Sir, it's a sentinel. We don't know how it got here, but there are large amounts of Constructors, a couple of Enforcers, and more of these sentinels," Jello explained. "I was thinking that we should go to that area in the morning. It seems as if it has never been visited."

"That may be true, we have never encountered sentinels on the planet," Miranda said. As Miranda and Arbiter studied the sentinel, everyone else drifted to sleep till the next morning. Miranda and Arbiter didn't get much studying done, but enough to know that the area were they found this "city" has been there for hundreds of years.

The next morning by six o'clock, the G8 have already packed up and readied them for the long trek ahead. With a minor supply of weapons to their disposal, they had to deal with five pistols, two SMG's, and a Battle Rifle. Jello held either SMG, but Master Chief took the Battle Rifle and the rest held the pistols. Arbiter however gave his up and used his energy sword instead.

By the time they got to the sector, an enormous city stood tall. Three Enforcers circled the outside of the city and thousands of constructors shot their weak beams at structural struts. Multiple sentinels hovered through city streets and a smaller artifact similar to the Ark lay in the center of the city. Walls began to rise around the city and the G8 hurried to make passed. The city was in a bowl and the sides were similar to that of the city on Onyx.

"Okay, we don't have enough gear to fight them off single handily, so we're going to travel as a group," Master Chief said. "We are going to look for a control room or the cartographer."

"Yes Sir. Okay, knowing Jello he'll go off alone and find who's controlling this place and we must get reports every ten minutes," Terrence ordered. Everyone except for Jello quietly made their way down to the city streets whereas Jello ran around the bowl and angled down towards the center piece.

Jello removed his SMG's from his holsters and loaded them. He placed the left one back and removed a grenade from his belt. Commander Jello walked passed an alley and tossed it in. A blue disc erupted and many of the Forerunner machines made their way over. Jello stayed in the shadows and moved slowly down the street to the miniature Ark.

The other team already got to the city and made their way below. Each withdrew their weapon and held it low. "Arbiter, go back and stay with Jello," Terrence ordered as they walked to a massive hall with all seven Halo installations and their schematics. In the center of the room was a ring-shaped control deck and nearly a kilometre above was the miniature Ark.

Once Arbiter got to the surface, fire and rubble covered the city. Seconds later an explosion threw him forward and he saw Jello firing at an attacking Enforcer. Red needles followed Jello as he tucked and rolled under a low hanging bridge. The needles stuck to walls them exploding soon after. Arbiter ignited his sword and ran up a steep incline jumping off onto the Enforcer. He took a plasma grenade and shoved it into the "brains" of the beast. Arbiter jumped off and rolled to the ground were he sprinted to Jello. Five seconds later, a blue gas cloud leaked from the insides of the Enforcer and it hit the ground, detonating a second time.

"We need to contact the UNSC for reinforcements," Jello said. "Does your armour have a COM transmitter?"

"Yes, I will contact them and order an orbital insertion by our ODSTs and some of your Fists."

"Thank you. I only have two charges left so lets get down to the rest of the team after you call," Jello said, setting a charge for ten minutes and placing it against a cooling system.

"This is Arbiter contacting Cairo Station."

"This is Cairo Station, go ahead," said Deja II.

"We have a problem, we have discovered an ancient Forerunner city and requesting orbital insertion of Fists and ODSTs including weapon pods."

"Your request is granted. Await orbital insertion in three minutes," Deja II finished.

"Okay they are going to be here in minutes. Place a NAV point at the underground entrance when we get there," Arbiter said. As the pair headed for the entrance, yellow sparks hit the afternoon sky and hundreds of HEV's and weapon pods fell from the sky.

Jello ran down the hall and saw the rest of the team across a distant gap. "Reinforcements are on their way. They know we're here and we just took down an Enforcer. How do I get across?" Jello yelled with Arbiter shortly behind.

"Just walk, there is a bridge," Johnson responded.

Jello cautiously stuck his left foot over the ledge and stepped. A blue holographic bridge lit up like a match and both ran across.

"That wasn't hard now was it ladies?" Johnson joked.

"Ha, ha, moron," Jello replied.

"Cut it out people, these aren't normal Forerunner machines. They seem to be forgotten. It says that during the time of the first breakout of Flood, this city was a backup compared to the real Ark. However, when the first Ark activated all the Halos, there was no backup file or second command function so these sentinels have built this city which begins a few kilometres straight down," Melissa said.

"So if I were to push Avery off, he won't die for a few minutes then," Jello commented nudging Arbiter.

"Shut it soldier," Lord Hood snapped firing a round with his pistol into the air. "Listen to the lady or I'll push you off!"

"Sorry," Jello snapped to attention.

"Continuing now. The records also say that with hydraulics system, just until recently the city was buried under a hundred meters of earth. It also says that using some power from the planet's core, they have devised a cannon that'll shoot every Forerunner machine to a desired location, most likely the closest Halo. Once it fires though, the planet's core won't have enough power to sustain life on the planet and it will stop rotating, causing life to cease to exist."

"Well we need to take it out," Lee said.

"But with what? A hydrogen bomb will destroy the planet, a couple FAR will do the same, and the city is too large and complicated to place detonation charges," Master Chief said.

"We are running out of time, the cannon is scheduled to fire is less than a week," Melissa warned.

"The Ultra MAC. If we fire a weak enough shot, it will have enough kinetic energy to destroy the city and close the hole. If that doesn't work, we can fire a few shots from the project cannons," Jello suggested with much enthusiasm.

"Sounds good. We could use the projectile cannons around the city and then fire a MAC round," Terrence commented.

"Okay, now I think we should get out of here, the reinforcements should be here about now," Johnson exclaimed looking up along the walls to find tens of thousands of sentinels. The G8 quickly ran across the bridge when Johnson turned around and threw a plasma grenade into a group. Seconds later the grenade blew and ten sentinels fell to the ground, limp. "Move faster people," he yelled as they slowed to a stop.

"Love too, but we have a problem," Lee said looking up at an Enforcer above the entrance.

"Let me through," Jello said pushing through to the front. He took out his right SMG and a fragmentation grenade and bolted up the steps firing at the Enforcer. With the drone's attention caught, the rest of the G8 took the chance and fled to the city walls.

Jello looked once more to see the Enforcer right behind him when he disabled the Enforcers left shield using the SMG. He took the grenade and tossed it into the large bulk of machinery. With little to no time later, the grenade exploded sending fragments through the air and the Enforcer dropped to the ground. Jello soon after caught up with the G8 and multiple ODSTs and Fists.

"It's good to see you sir, we have a Pelican over here waiting for take-off," 38 said pointing to the Pelican a kilometre away.

"Great, round everyone up and head back to the Legacy Station, we are going to take out the city," Jello ordered. The G8 found their way aboard the Pelican when the pilot took off and the airlock cabin door sealed shut. The Pelican soon made its way through the lower atmosphere and looking back they saw hundreds of awaiting transports, both Pelican and LAAT/i.

"Pilot, how long till we reach the station," Arbiter asked looking out of the door's window.

"Ten minutes." Looking out the back, they saw many of the ships following but few weren't lucky. Some were shot out of the sky by advancing sentinels and a couple of Enforcers.

"Everyone get into the forward cabin and closed the door. When you get to the Ultra, fire the round at the city. Do not worry about us," Jello said looking at the Chief. Together they grabbed a large hefty backpack that was large enough to hold a couple weapons and a minor jetpack. Once everyone got into the forward hold, Master Chief and Jello grabbed weapons from the overhang and attached them to their belts and the straps from the backpack. Jello grabbed a Battle Rifle, SMG clips, grenades, det-charges, and a combat knife. Master Chief got a sniper rifle, two SMG's, a pistol, and a fuel rod cannon where he placed inside of the pack. Once they got all of their gear, they opened the door, stood as far ahead as they could and ran out.

Dodging Pelicans and gunships as they went, they turned around with their backs facing the planet and they hit the atmosphere. Fire erupted around the sides and they hit mach five and fell to the planet. With a few hundred meters above the ground they rolled over again and a parachute popped out of the pack. Slowly drifting to the surface, Jello grabbed the Battle Rifle and the Chief grabbed his sniper rifle. Together they took out the sentinels attacking the awaiting ships.

A three-round burst from the Battle Rifle takes out a sentinel attacking a Pelican canopy and another burst takes out a sentinel firing at a starboard engine pod. Once the duo touched the ground they separated and helped out the gunships taking off. With over a hundred ships leaving the surface, only a few were ultimately destroyed, mostly being part of the Fists. However all of the Fists that were killed were part of the new batch and sooner or later would be re-cloned.

"This is Jello to Master Chief. We got down here and the rest of the shuttles have got out the area and are on their way to the orbiting stations. But now what?"

"We run. By now the rest of the G8 would be at the Ultra, I'll try to contact them," the Chief said then switching COM channels. "This is Master Chief, does anyone read me?"

"This is the Ultra MAC, go ahead."

"You have the all clear to fire," the Chief responded.

"What do you mean, their going to fire the projectile cannons around the city first," Jello angrily said.

"Well we better hurry," the Chief finished running towards the city walls. He removed the fuel rod cannon from his pack and fired two shots at the wall. The plasma melted the iron and the duo ran as hard and as far as they could.

Just minute's later; long blue streaks fell from the sky and encircled the city creating a wall of fire behind the duo, engulfing close bushes and trees.

"Run," Master Chief said as the wall came closer as they stood. Both ran uphill towards a small cave and dodged falling rocks from the vibrations the bombardment created. Once they reached the small cave, they took shelter and watched the bombardment slowly decrease in power and speed.

"Look over there," Jello said pointing to the topmost of the city. "They're building a shield?"

"Possibly, Onyx sentinels were able to combine their firepower into one powerful strike, maybe they are doing the same, but as defense," Master Chief suggested.

Quickly the projectile bombardment stopped and everything went dead silent. Bushed near the wall were ashes and trees were limp from the extreme temperatures. Both soldiers got up off the walls and stayed within the cave but peered out to the city. Sentinels were scattered and began falling from the sky. Constructors began to repair damaged systems and Enforcers began to patrol farther out into the outskirts of the city.

Jello took the sniper rifle and Master Chief took the Fuel Rod Cannon and lay on their stomachs. Master Chief loaded the cannon with a five-round clip and elevated the weapon just, allowing the fuel rod to strike the dead center of the city in ruin. Jello loaded the sniper rifle and quickly bulls-eyed five sentinels. A patrolling Enforcer came close along side the mountain and the Chief fired two rapid shots to the belly. The hot plasma burned away integrated circuits and it fell, crushing trees beneath.

Soon, the sky fell dark and cloudy. Lightning came out of nowhere and the clouds slowly began to form a minor hurricane in a counter-clockwise direction. "Jello get back as far into the cave as you can," the Chief mentioned.

The clouds withdrew and a circle to the heavens above was cleared. Blue and white lightning encircled the outside of a hundred-meter diameter-targeting trail. The EM radiation was off the charts projected on the soldiers' HUD and static discharges were building up around the city.

He pulled out a miniature cluster missile-like grenade from his pack. It had orange-gold vertical glowing lines along the sides and Master Chief flipped the top. A red button was shown to Jello's curious eyes and the Chief threw it to the ground affront of himself. A hexagonal shield appeared Jello's eyes and he stood back.

A MAC round was projected directly downward from the Legacy Station and a shockwave cut the noise in the surrounding to silence once again. A mushroom cloud arose from the center and the kinetic energy devastatingly shot the MAC round hundreds of meters below the surface. The city began to crumble by the enormous amounts of emitted energy. Shrapnel and debris were propelled towards the outskirts, including the cave. The bubble shield did its job and Master Chief just knelt there.

The mushroom cloud climbed high above the stratosphere and soon disappeared. The shield dissipated and Master Chief stood and turned to look at Jello. "That my friend is the Bubble Grenade. It was the prototype version of our current Shield Grenade but I use these instead. Myself along with other top soldiers among the UNSC use these and we thought about giving you and your men them but we wanted to show you personally what they were capable of," Master Chief exclaimed.

"So how much can one take?" Jello's curiosity leaded.

"Usually one to two Wraith blasts, but I think we should pack up and await transport."

"Wait, I want to see the damage," Jello said, already packed and headed towards the ruin. The once was city is now rubble and smouldering metal. Jello walked to the edge of the near perfect circle and looked down. A couple kilometres down was the MAC round used to make this mayhem. Jello's scanners read that the trajectory was only off by an inch and that all remaining Forerunner objects and data were destroyed.

"Let's go Commander, I've requested a Pelican to pick us up near a small town called Kananaskis Village," Master Chief ordered, strapping his pack to his back.

"But Sir, it just doesn't feel right," Jello concerned.

"Let's go, sensors aren't reading any thing," Master Chief said walking away. Jello removed a standard frag grenade from his belt and tossed it into a pile of rubble. The grenade blew and tossed stone and concrete into the air, but nothing moved. He soon caught up with Master Chief and both began to walk a gruelling one hundred, forty kilometres. With legs weak and breathing heavy, Jello collapsed into a pine tree. Master Chief quickly stopped and hefted Jello up. He pulled water from his pack and removed Jello's helmet, parting his lips so he could receive the water. The distance was far, even for Master Chief, but they couldn't quit.

"Thank you Chief," Jello coughed. Silently Jello removed his sidearm and cocked it.

The Chief looked to Jello's right side and whispered, "Commander?"

"Quiet, there is something here. I can hear it." Master Chief quickly withdrew his sidearm as well and stood. Seconds later he ducked fractions before a blue beam hit him. Jello released the water, put his helmet on and stood, looking deep into the forested surroundings. Together, they slowly walked in their predetermined direction with their pistols level. Not a sound was made until another blue beam was shot overhead.

"Jello, use the SMG's and fire in a clockwise three-sixty degrees motion," the Chief said giving Jello two extra clips of ammunition. Master Chief ducked and Jello removed his SMG's, spinning clockwise, firing controlled shots. Sixty rounds flew through the air and sliced through trees and shrubs, but nothing moved.

When all seemed okay, Jello reloaded his SMG's and placed them back in his holsters. "Let's go, forget it, whatever it was it's dead now," Master Chief ordered walking away. Jello heaved his pack up onto his back and magnetically reattached it.

"Hey Chief, are you sure everything is dead?"

"No." The Chief abruptly said.

"Well shouldn't we call in an air-strike?" Jello continually asked.

"It was a Major Sentinel. It has stronger shields and more powerful weapons. That is what attacked us. They attacked me on the second Halo I was on. If you see it, use a grenade or something slower, they are similar to the Onyx sentinels," Master Chief finally explained.

"Okay. How much farther then?"

"Do you ever quit?"

"Yes, last question. How much farther?" Jello asked.

"Fine, we have a hundred, eight kilometres to go."

As hours passed, the sun began to set and daylight was running low. Together, they drank one water container and ate a ration pack. "Master Chief, I know you don't like questions but we've walk a hell of a long way. Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes, but I know it's not right. We are out of place. My HUD counter shows that the town is a couple hundred meters away but my map shows that we are farther than we began," Master Chief said.

"Use the pack and boost upward to see where we are." The Chief voice activated the thrusters on his pack and shot upward. "Do you see anything?" Jello questioned over the COM.

"Yeah, nothing. I don't see the town or the city in ruin. We're lost Commander," the Chief responded.

"No you're not," said Johnson in an approaching Pelican due south. Master Chief pivoted to point to the south. The massive black beast came up to Master Chief whom was hovering still until he dropped to the ground. Two ropes were thrown out of the back of the Pelican and the soldiers climbed up. Jello was the first to get in and strapped himself into a seat. Shortly after, Master Chief did the same placed his pack in the lockers in the front cabin.

"Sergeant, how did you find us?" Jello asked.

"We had some help from a Major sentinel. Apparently you fired at him Commander."

"He shot at us!" Chief snapped.

"He fired his beam to see were he was going. He helped us while we helped him."

"You're saying _him_, as if he had a personality," Jello said.

"Just sit and we'll be back to the Legacy Station in no time. By the way Sir, your plan for firing the MAC worked perfectly. The city is destroyed and the electromagnetic radiation that was used to target the round disabled many of the drones before the round hit," Avery chuckled popping his cigar back into he mouth and looking back out the canopy. The rear door of the Pelican automatically shut as the craft quickly moved out of the atmosphere and headed to the Ultra MAC.

"Welcome back," was the first thing everyone said as the Pelican landed and the dual soldiers jumped out. Jello and the Chief had no idea what was happening but everyone was very excited to see their best soldiers arrive.

"Hey Jello, you know what's up?" Master Chief asked over their dedicated COM system they just set up.

"No, but I don't really care now. I'm going to bed."

"Sounds good!" Once Master Chief and Jello finished with the _welcome back_ party, they both headed onto a high-speed light tram (HSLT) towards the bridge. The Legacy was outfitted with more than a hundred HSLT's to transport up to eight people, droids, or just supplies to any destination. With the ability to travel forward, backward, sideways, and diagonal, the HSLT gets anyone to point A to point B with few stops in between. The HSLT is similar to that of a city transit system just faster and more durable. The HSLT that Jello and Chief got on went directly to the command structure that held the bridge, firing control, flight control, and the typical mess, quarters, and armoury. Once they got there the headed to the armoury to withdraw their weapons and supplies and then went to separated quarters where they would rest up.

As the next morning began, both Jello and Master Chief were well rested and didn't leave to the bridge until later that evening. The Legacy Station was a beautiful ship. All the corridors were spotless and had the odd computer display or window peering out into the beyond. The Legacy itself was already docked and unloaded within its mandible as well as both Valiants.

"Commander Jello, please report to the central conference room," said Sub-Commander Lee over the COM. Jello quickly got the message and headed to the conference room in casual vacation-like attire.

Once Jello got there, he opened the door and bowed as a sign of good gesture. When he looked up, most of the room was dark except for the lights at the doorways, the computer displays scattered everywhere, and the center holo-projector that showed the Earth and the mother-of-god massive Legacy Station.

"Prime Minister? Why are you here, you're rarely at a full body meeting," Jello question curiously walking to the table and sitting.

"Something has come to our attention that both you and the Chief need to hear," Lama Su responded. He pressed a button on the keypad and it showed the bombardment. "The project cannons did their job effectively," he continued then paused. The entire station shifted and fired the MAC. The round hit and the mushroom cloud of dust, thunder, lightning, and destruction rose above the stratosphere and high into the mesosphere on the holographic playback.

"Then we fired the Ultra. I'd suppose you witnessed a tunnel of lightning and static discharge on the surface? That is from the targeting systems within an atmosphere," Lord Hood commented.

"Yes, we figured that," Master Chief said.

"But that is only where the problem begins. Just before we fired, we lost contact with you and the only message we received thereafter was that you needed transport back to the station at Kananaskis Village. We were able to reply, barely. We did send a Pelican though. It waited for three days before returning to the Legacy Station when you never arrived. So we sent search parties within a fifty-kilometre radius of the Forerunner City. We also sent air support and we still couldn't contact you or find your biosigns," Lama Su explained.

"We believe it was the enormous amounts of EM radiation or something similar that affected you because you were located anywhere on Earth until a few days ago. We lost contact with you for seven days and when we went back to the city on the fifth day, a Sentinel Major helped scout because we went back to the Orbital Stations. Yes, I understand it's confusing, but we don't really have an explanation." Lama Su finished.

"Well if that all happened, why did if feel like a day down there?" Master Chief demanded.

"We honestly don't know. All we could say is that you blacked out until those days ago." Miranda replied.

As the meeting finish, Lee turned off the holo-projector and the main lights turned on. Everyone left except for Jello who stayed to ponder the unknown reasons.

12


	11. Chapter X

CHAPTER

X

With the last day at hand, many of the Fists have returned to the Legacy Station. The last of the vehicles, weapons, and supplies were being stored and ready for use in the long road to come. The manufacturing facility was hard at work, putting the new UNSC imported vehicles into production including the Chief's creation… the Talon.

On the other hand, the Kaminoan and Kallidahin were doing quite the amount of work cloning the three new species.

Already Sangheili and Unggoy customised their Banshees to have the ability of being air-sealed for vacuum travel. They also have new wings making them capable of retracting for warp one possibly two speeds. Lekgolo has made quite the life for himself aboard the station. He has already trained and gone into simulations with the G8 but has not yet earned his armour shield and fuel rod cannon. However, at his one-meter height, he has imprinted a great impression onto the crew.

The G8 have become quite the family though. With the first partners being Jello, Melissa, and Lee, they have incorporated Sangheili, Unggoy, Lekgolo, Master Chief, and Avery. However Commander Miranda Keyes left her DNA file in case anything were to happen. Lee has been asking the G8 if he may leave and become a full-time captain aboard one of the Valiants. If, at anytime five of the eight G8 commanders agree, Miranda might take his place.

"And so, I believe this is farewell," Jello said over the COM looking at Terrence on the viewscreen.

"So it is. I know it's late to ask but I have one more favour," Terrence said, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you give us instructions/schematics on how to build a seismic charge."

"Continue…"

"I'll give you our entire database of vehicles and vessels throughout our history including concepts," Terrence said.

"Possibly," Jello continued.

"I know you want it, the records say you spent quite a lot of time looking through-"

"Deal!" Jello interrupted. "Communications, prepare to send the schematics and wait to receive the database," he ordered.

"One last, last thing Commander," Terrence said. "You are the most laid-back Commander I have ever seen, but you are extraordinary. Farewell to all and have a safe journey."

"Thank you Sir," Jello said leading a salute. "If all goes well, we'll be back." As the main drive engines powered up, umbilical cords detached from the Cairo and Baghdad Stations.

The Legacy Station backed off and closed all open doors to the vacuum of space including all hangars. As longing minutes passed, the Legacy did the final checks and ignited the Drive Engines to full accelerating the station to full Impulse. As soon as the station was clear of the moon's orbital path, it jumped to warp four, then to one-quarter over full Slipspace.


	12. Chapter XI

CHAPTER

XI

As the Ultra MAC named the Legacy Station after the Legacy itself, everyone is calm yet eager to get back to the galaxy they used to know. The growth acceleration has really taken affect over Sangheili, Unggoy, and Lekgolo. Lee has finally been allowed to command one of the Valiants while the Kaminoans have cloned Miranda, putting her in command of the other. With Lee commanding the manufacturing Valiant, Miranda will command the cloning Valiant. Jello, along with Master Chief and Melissa has become quite the trio. Master Chief however is much more social and outspoken compared to his counterpart.

"Helm, estimated time to destination Kashyyyk, please," asked Jello as he walked into the bridge.

"Sixteen months, twenty-eight days."

"Thank you, you are off duty. Hell everyone is off duty for lets saying an hour," Jello said walking out of the bridge towards a HSLT. There he met Melissa and the Chief waiting ready to go.

"How long will this take?" Melissa asked. "I've never been on one you know."

"Don't worry, it's a quick trip. We are taking our private and direct tram, so not long," Master Chief assured. Quickly the HSLT sped along its magnetic track towards the Legacy hangar where it lay until time calls for departure. Only minutes pass before the tram begins to slow to a halt.

"We're here Captain," Jello said stepping out of the tram onto a platform looking onto a mammoth deck, with only half being taken up by the Legacy.

As the trio walk onto an escalator down to the deck, many of the droids are working hard to sort the new vehicles imported from the MF (Manufacturing Facility). Walking along the designated path to the Legacy, Jello and the Chief exchanged comments about the Empire and it's tormented galaxy.

Once they reached the Legacy access elevator, they stepped in and were lifted to the dorsal flight deck. "Whoa," Melissa said as it echoed. The entire hangar was clean, no ships, no equipment, nothing. They walked to the end were they stopped again, but at an edge. All three looked down and saw access to the ventral hangars. "Let's continue shall we?" She suggested.

"We shall," Master Chief joined. "Jello, you knew my original, what's my real name?"

"It never really came up, but I think its John."

"Is that so? Not very original, but when we aren't fighting or in a tactical situations, you guys mind calling me by my real name?"

"Yeah, no problem…John," Melissa said, longing the 'oh' sound.

After that, they continued down a wide corridor, then it cut off into two smaller corridors. As they continued, they finally reached the private hangar.

"Wow." Those were the only words that escaped the Chief's still yet young mind. A second Talon, hand built by the original Chief was in the hangar in a jet-black coating.

"It's yours. Go ahead and climb in," Jello said slightly nudging the five-foot wonder to strap in. The canopy opened and John walked up the ladder into the cockpit. As he did that, Jello walked to his N-3 and Melissa stood her ground. Jello's canopy slid forward and he jumped in. "Melissa, what are you waiting for?"

"Give me a second, I'll come out when you are hovering in the Legacy hangar," she replied. Jello took what looked like an ODST helmet but with a clear visor and more of a gold-brown camouflage coating and placed it on his head. He activated the secure COM and told John to reach down and pick up his helmet. He did as he was told and placed it upon his head.

Jello ignited his engines and so did John as if he was quite familiar with the cockpit layout. The hangar doors slid open and both pilots slowed moved out of the private hangar into the large hangar where the Legacy lay.

Melissa walked into her garage and climbed into an unknown craft and ignited the engines. She moved out of the hangar and activated a cloak and disappeared.

"John, can you spot her?" Jello asked.

"No Sir. She isn't reading on my biosignature scanner either."

As they continued to hover twenty meters above the ground, Melissa quietly manoeuvred behind both craft and removed the cloak. A large, bulbous, and black banshee emerged from the cloak and freaked the pilots out. Giving Melissa the ability to sit up instead of lying on her stomach contributed to the bulbous shape. The engine pods were larger as well as the wing struts. The pulse cannons below were larger as if the entire craft doubled in size. And a new rotary cannon was inserted into the bottom and a cloak was installed.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell is that?" Jello shouted.

"My, uh, Banshee, sort of."

"And where is the power coming from?"

"The engine pods and the dual stabilisers in the rear," she noted.

"So do you think you can beat me?" Jello questioned.

"Let's see," she said over the COM quickly shooting a boost of power into her engines throwing the Banshee forward. With Jello recognising she agreed to the challenge, he quickly moved the N-3 into a mach six speed and quickly caught up with Melissa.

John activated his s-foil wings and they retracted inwards. He thrusted the throttle forward and was slammed into his seat as his engines threw him forward as well. His engines created a long gold tail of flame that had inner waves for the immense speed and he as well caught up quickly.

As each of them was flying at a steady pace, Melissa said over the COM, "I don't know if I should keep this Banshee…"

"Why not, it's better than your V-19," Jello assured.

"But it isn't comfortable."

"Just try it out for awhile in trials around the ship and if it doesn't work out we could probably figure something out," John suggested.

"Okay." As the radio cut to silence, the trio slowly began to decrease in speed and did a u-turn heading back to the Legacy.

As they were a few hundred meters from the bow of the Legacy, Jello made a sharp slice to his right, right passed the portside of the Legacy and into a small tunnel. After going through the fifty-meter tunnel, they reached a medium sized hangar three-story high. "Here we are, our new G8 hangar. It has a door directly to space and that extra tunnel to the Legacy mandible. I've already had the G8 Craft shipped here as well as all of the G8 vehicles," Jello said surprising the head trio of the G8. "I have accepted along with the three covenant clones and Avery that Lee to be transferred to the manufacturing Valiant along with Miranda commanding the Valiant-C."

"Then who's going to fill the gap?" Melissa curiously demanded.

"We thought of another hunter or a super-clone, similar to John but he or she will be dressed in an ODST suit as a stealth assassin/recon soldier," Jello answered.

"Sounds good. But if I may suggest something," Melissa asked.

"Certainly."

"How 'bout a stealth elite?"

"What do you mean?" John said.

"Well… he could have black armor with the same weapon access and layout of the stealth soldier you were thinking of before, just he or she will be a Sangheili."

"Yeah, possibly. I don't think that Sangheili will like that very much though. He likes being the only Elite of the G8," John commented.

"No stop! I have it," Jello shouted, landing his N-3 along with John and Melissa. "Dee."

"She is a droid," John dismayed.

"So was Deja II but she was more of an A.I. hologram instead. Dee has an A.I. quite similar to Deja II."

"I don't think that'll work." John continued

"I'm the head of this team, and I will think on it," Jello halted and parked his N-3 into a smaller hangar. With his disappointment, he quickly left the hangar and took a HSLT to his quarters.

Upon arrival, he got out and entered his quarters, locking to door behind. "Dee, activate," he said removing his helmet and placing it in his armour's locker. Dee detached from her recharge socket and hovered in front of his desk. The room was lightly lit and he activated his desk. A bright white bubble flashed below the glass screen and two blue columns bordered each side.

"Dee, I got this vehicle encyclopaedia from Terrence. Please transfer it from the main computer to my system please." On the white screen, a blue loading bar popped up in the middle and it quickly filled. A large database table of contents filled the screen with vehicles from every century starting at the twenty-first century.

Just before Jello clicked the 21st century icon, a message popped up on the screen. It says:

_Dear Commander,_

_It was great to meet you. You have showed the UNSC and Humanity that a small force can take on a large enemy. Our new alliance has brought much hope and prosperity to our world. The new technology was greatly appreciated and we have already commenced plans for a second Ultra MAC. Due to your help, our scientists and engineers have already began retro-fitting our current weapons with you phase/pulse technology as well as our vehicles and vessels with the seismic technology. Since we may never hear from you again, many photos have been included from the great time we shared during your visit._

_The Covenant Separatists we glad to hear that we donated DNA samples to your Kaminoan biologists for cloning purposes and that their species will be one of the few to leave there home galaxy to fight in another._

_The Valiants you offered work perfectly. With as much firepower as two Super MAC's, they have been commanded by the best. As one is our nation's flagship, the other is a specially outfitted version especially for the newest SPARTAN-III's and ODST's. With is matte black coat and large supply of Bumblebee pods and HEV's, more than three-quarters of our ODST population live upon that ship._

_Respectfully,_

_Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood_

_United Nations Space Command_

_P.S., I have attached a Smart A.I., one of our greatest. She was specifically modified to run Dee although all of Dee's memory will remain, her personality will be erased._

"That's nice what he wrote, Dee. If you want, you can read it after if you wish." Jello closed the message and minimized the database and walked into his washroom. He disrobed and walked into the shower, taking a long hot one.

Once the new day began, records already showed that Melissa and Unggoy were in the G8 hangar as well as the rest of the G8 in a simulation with some Fists. Dee already read the message and accepted the overhaul. Jello began working on her personality and installation of Cortana's processing unit. Removing the older unit wasn't hard, but modifying the size of Cortana's was. Taking over two hours to complete the modification, Jello was ticked.

"Taun We, may you please come to the G8 Hangar," Jello asked over a ship wide COM notice. In just minutes, a HSLT arrived to the hangar. Taun We stepped out of the tram and walked into the hangar when Unggoy pointed to Jello's mechanic office where he sat working away. Taun We knocked on the door and walked in standing in front of the work bench.

"Hello Taun, can you help me with this. Along with the Vehicle database Terrence sent me, he attached a message containing one of their smart A.I.'s. The processing unit was too large for Dee so I tinkered and made it smaller, but I don't know if it'll work and/or fry her circuits. Can you take it back to your lab and test it to make sure. I have a copy so try not to ruin it please," Jello asked.

"Yes Commander." She said as she walked out and boarded her tram once again. In seconds, the HSLT sped away down the corridor and the blue lighted magnetic field holding the tram dissipated as the tram moved farther away.

"Okay Dee," Jello thought to himself, "How about a couple new features?" He grabbed a miniature projector and multiple tools and walked over to the machining table. For a half hour, Jello implanted a holo-projector and a new photoreceptor. The new receptor was designed for infrared and magnetic imaging. Dee also received a new body with an extra inch added to the circumference and a new computing system. A new reactor was added for increased lifetime before needing a recharge and a new weapons layout.

Dee received a new weapon attachment that looked very similar to that of the new Brute weapon used by the Covenant Loyalists. Attached on Dee's right side on a lower diagonally side, the dual vertical barrels had many uses along with the dual blades. With the top barrel for pulse and a five round fuel round cannon, the bottom houses the phase cannon for cutting/welding purposes as well as the stun function.

"This is Taun We, may I come in?" She asked, knocking at the door a couple hours later.

"Come in."

"Hi Jello, I finished testing the processing unit and it looks fine." She walked up to the work bench and placed the unit down. Jello moved over and magnetically removed Dee's top cover. He took the unit and placed it in its designated spot and placed the cover atop.

"I don't know how this'll work, so you might want to stand back," Jello mentioned. He activated Dee and she hovered fifty centimetres above the bench. The dual blades snapped outward than retracted back in. The antenna tracked out the top and the holo-projector activated. A tall purple, blue, and green colored A.I. appeared and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Whoa. Are you Cortana?" Jello asked.

"Yes. Who might you be?"

"I am Commander Jello of the Fists and this is the Kaminoan Head Cloner and Prime Minister Secretary Taun We. We welcome you to the Legacy."

"The what?"

"The _Legacy_. It is then name of the Ultra MAC, the main cruiser, and soon to be the name of our faction. However the Fists will be the militaristic division of it all," Jello explained to Cortana.

"I see. So what then, I drive this, this robot and I can project my image out?"

"Uh, yeah. How about we continue this later. We have things to do now, but if you want, go here," Jello said to Cortana, pointing at the main combat simulation room for the G8 on the projected map on the walk. "And hopefully you'll find a couple soldiers and you can train with them. You memory banks already tell you everything about Dee, okay."

"Yes, Commander." The all new Dee responded and floated back to her socket where she began to recharge.

Jello grabbed his gear and walked out of his quarters into the long corridor. At the end of the hall, he entered the HSLT and ignited the engines, slinging it down the tracks. "May the G8 please come to the G8 Hangar ASAP," he said over his helmets COM system.

In seconds, Jello arrived and saw blue and white light coming from Melissa's garage. With his curiosity pushing him closer, he peered around the corner and a jet-black welding mask appeared in front of him.

"This is top-secret Jello… Go away!" Melissa yelled behind the mask to amplify her volume.

"Okay then," he responded, quickly turning around a speed walking to his garage. As he opened the garage door, four more HSLTs arrived. John emerged from one while Dee and Avery came from another. Lekgolo had his own and the last two, Sangheili and Unggoy came from the last HSLT. Jello walked away from his garage and so did Melissa with the welding mask still attached to her face.

"So," he began, clapping his hands once. "I have a few things to talk about. First, we are going to be stopping at the nearest asteroid field to nab some for raw materials as the manufacturing core is running low on some metals. Second, everyone has been given their own garage and where you are standing is the primary G8 Hangar. It is able to hold up to ten Pelican's or two Longsword's at one given time. Third, everyone has new weapon and armour lockers in there garage as well as a small _living room_. Lastly, I have some things to hand out." With finishing that, Jello brought the group over to some sheet-covered tables.

"Commander, what are we looking at?" Avery asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute Sergeant. Now, may Lekgolo follow me," Jello continued. With all of the clones at their target age, Lekgolo, standing twelve feet tall followed Jello over to the leading table. Jello paused and placed his hand over the sheet. With amounts of excitement flowing through Lekgolo, he crouched and waited the split second until Jello removed the sheet.

Quickly, Lekgolo flexed his spines and the G8 jumped back. Before his eyes, a large armour plate and multi-function cannon appeared before his _eyes_.

Standing back up to his twelve foot height, Lekgolo turned around and swung his arms outward and roared. "Thank you, Commander," he said as his translator kicked in. Jello walked to his left and removed another sheet. A new ship appeared before everyone's eyes.

"This is the Extreme Deep Invader. I got the concept from the Aviation Concepts chapter in the Vehicle Database. It was originally a bronze color but due to its new owner," Jello said pointing to Lekgolo, "We painted it jet-black with a pearlescent blue and purple sheen. He will be able to control the craft with his weapons and shield still attached although it will be easier to disengage his equipment and have them locked down on either side of the cockpit for extreme manoeuvring purposes."

"Thank you so much, Sir," said Lekgolo, excited out of his wits. "Now I don't need to be the one left out."

Jello knew he was smiling, or his eel-like worms were. Quickly, Lekgolo climbed the step ladder to his EDI and switched it on. Everyone backed away and Lekgolo put it into afloat. Avery, John, Unggoy, and Sangheili ran to there craft and started them up. Both Banshees remotely removed the clamps attached to the engine pods whilst John and Avery brought their Talons to a stand still. Jello stood there in the center of the four ships as Melissa went back to her garage. As time passed, it felt like forever until a wind storm blew up within the hangar.

"What the?!" Jello thought to himself. He swiftly turned and his jaw dropped. A craft similar to that of the Talon was hovering there in the hangar. With a larger body than the Talon, it had the same engine configuration and cockpit/canopy styling.

"So, who likes it?" She asked the G8.

"I," said all but Jello was pondering on where he's seen that design before.

"Where did you get this?" Jello demanded.

"Your, uh, Vehicle database," she responded, barely whispering while bowing her head a bit.

"That's where I saw it," he said to himself. "The database. Who gave you authorization to view it?"

"Well there is a small five percent portion of it for public use. I believe Dee or shall I say Cortana posted it."

"Whatever let me get my stuff together and we'll take everyone's craft for a drive." Jello walked into his garage and got into his N-3. "Cortana, are you following?"

"Yes, Sir." She floated behind the N-3 and ducked under the flip. And small shutter opened and she floated in. Two doors slid open atop behind the canopy and half of her body stuck out. The N-3 began its ignition and Jello levitated from the ground. Cortana retracted her antenna and locked all the ships in a TeamCom system. Used for communications and information transfers between the ships along a secure transmission, Cortana designed it hoping for improved communication skills between the squad mates.

"Alright ladies, lets take these for a spin," Cortana said, forming on a holo-projector or in the Covenant's HUD's. Quickly, Jello led a pack of highly advanced craft along the top port mandible. The massive tunnel led the squad on a long journey through the vessel until they reached the end. With just under a hundred, seventy-three kilometres passed, their craft could handle much more, a lot more.

"Okay team, I have an idea. If we open the main doors on this mandible and the parallel mandible, we may be able to fly to the next. Yet however, you got to go fast," Jello mentioned, looking to his right to see John looking back at him. Simultaneously, they turned around and headed back to the Legacy. "You'll have to be going at least mach seven, maybe eight to be safe. The slipspace bubble surrounding the Legacy Station won't be able to protect us for very long so try to get into the next mandible."

All of the craft halted and turned a hundred, eighty degrees in one spot. Everyone began to push their engines and felt minor vibrations throughout their ships. The instantaneous speeds would throw their brains to the back of the skull and put extreme pressures on the body.

"Those who do not wish to continue power down and wait on the other side. However if you wish to continue, follow me!" Jello yelled and pushed the throttle full forward. Six craft followed and sped along the tunnel.

Cortana automatically entered the mainframe and opened the doors on either side and the seven ships saw the opening. Jello slightly increased speed under mach nine and flew out of the doors. In the seconds he was in space, he look to his left and saw a wonderful slipspace tunnel creating amazing colors and designs. But before he knew it he was in the Valiant mandible and he was slowing down. The rest of the ships safely made it across and landed near the Valiant-C.

"That, that was extraordinary," Jello exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Melissa asked, climbing out of her Raptor.

"Didn't you look out your port side? You didn't see slipspace?"

"Yeah everyday when I wake up. So what's the deal?"

"Forget it." Jello thought the view was amazing though. As everyone loaded their ship's onto multiple HSHTs (High Speed Heavy Tram), Jello powered his N-3 down and placed it on a separate HSHT. He activated the tram and got on a HSLT destined for the G8 Hangar.

The trip was short but felt like forever for Jello. As he arrived before his N-3, the rest of the G8 removed their ships and placed them into their designated garages. He stood facing the HST rails with his arms crossed and his foot tapping as he waited. As minutes passed, the hangar went silent and his clock at the lower-right of his HUD read twenty-three hundred hours. Quickly, he calculated the conversion and the time was eleven o'clock.

"Cortana, where is my N-3?" Jello asked over the COM.

"It's will be arriving shortly. If you wish, I can take care of it while you go to your quarters."

"Thank you, that'll be appreciated." He walked to a HSLT destined for the Command Quarters, technically the Command Branch and got aboard. Instantly, the door closed and the pod was whisked away down the tunnel along the rail.

In less than a minute, he arrived to his quarters and opened the door. He removed his helmet, dimmed the lights, and removed his armour. He glanced at the schedule for the next day and dozed off in bed.

As an hour passed, Cortana quietly floated through the door and locked herself in the charge socket, dozing off herself.


	13. Chapter XII

CHAPTER

XII

"Commander Jello and Cortana, report to the bridge immediately." Taun We said over the private COM channel. Jello was sleeping for days, only getting a little recreational time in from simulations and the odd chance of working on his N-3.

Quickly, he suited up and grabbed his helmet and left his quarters with Cortana following shortly behind. Using his HUD and armour computer, he locked his door and lightly jogged to the bridge.

When he arrived, dual doors automatically slid open and he entered an enormous yet dim room. It had the shape of a key hole with the rectangular portion to the rear and the circular portion up front. That same circular shape also protrudes the disc shape visible on the exterior of the Ultra.

Jello walked straight ahead to the raised Command section of the bridge and sat. He waited a minute for the rest of the G8 to arrive and looked down to see fifty or so men and women working at their posts around the circle. With the main bridge workers lowered from the main level, the windows were a few feet above the top of the consoles. As the few minutes passed, John, Johnson, Lekgolo, and Unggoy arrive and sat in their personal seats. They exchanged a few words then looked to the windows. A holographic display appeared all the way across from either side. The holographic display became solid and at the far edges, it softly became translucent. Miranda of the Valiant-C and Lee of the Valiant-M appeared and Lama Su as well as Taun We arrived shortly after.

"It's nice to have you all here," Lama Su began. "We are reaching the end of our several month journey. We will be stopping just over two light-years before Kamino and we will begin preparations for close combat. The Kaminoan High Command was able to notify us of minor activity by the Galactic Empire and the 501st. We have decided to stay dead on the COM in case of any infiltration."

"So, what about the Valiants? We haven't nearly finished our stealth coating," Lee blurted out.

"They will stay within the Legacy Station until we reach Kamino. The Legacy itself will prep for leave and follow closely behind the Legacy Station," Taun We ordered. "Everyone is dismissed but prepare for combat. We will begin loading the Legacy and all craft with ammunition, ordnance, equipment, and cargo. All MAC's will be powered and loaded as well as Project Cannons and all other weapons."

"Yes, Minister," Jello said walking out along with Melissa. "Come to the Hangar with me please."

"Commander?" Melissa wondered. They got into a HSLT and headed for the G8 Hangar.

When they arrived, they stepped down and Jello headed to Melissa's garage. He ran his left hand over the wing to the rear and looked into the engines. "Where did you get this idea?"

"From your Vehicular Database, I already told you. Besides, it won't out-fly your N-3. All four engines will produce as much as two standard Talon engines. I'm trying to change that though. I built a Dark Eye, similar to that of Dee/Cortana but for my own personal use."

"Alright, well just be careful with it. You haven't taken it into combat yet so…"

"Don't worry commander. Besides you haven't seen its true face." Melissa got into it and pressed an icon on a holographic pad and the body of the craft shimmered gold and disappeared showing the body of an EDI. "I did a little modification to my craft though. It is almost the same as Lekgolo's but I can program almost every craft relative to the size of the EDI and/or larger and holo-project it as my ship. I can make my craft look like your N-3, a Talon, a Longsword, even a Pelican or LAAT/i."

"That doesn't make sense. If it is a Pelican, than won't you have to get into the cockpit a different way?"

"No. The only time I can enter or exit my ship is if it looks like the EDI, the Talon, or the N-3. But with the other ones, I have to already be in my ship. With the gunship and Pelican though, I can make solid holographic figures and give them a biological signature when in fact my troop bay is empty."

"Cool, what else can you do?"

"If the mimicked craft has more weapons, I can actually use them to attack, but they have a limit," she warned. "But finally, the thing I can't accomplish is to actually go invisible against other backgrounds. It's just not yet possible."

"That's too bad," he said walking to the door of her garage. "I'm going to do some modifications to my N-3 now so yeah, just do what you were going to do before."

Melissa got out and walked to a HSLT and sped away whilst Jello removed both of his N-3's engines and began to modify them for increased speed.

The red lights down hallways and lining the crown of the ceiling of the bridge flickered as the Legacy Station dropped from slipspace. The nearest sun was a small gold dot yet larger than all of the other stars.

Less than fifty thousand kilometres away drifted a gray Venator Destroyer. The Legacy Station targeted the enemy vessel with all line-of-sight weapons as well as the Super MAC just below the bridge and equator.

"This is Commander Jello of the Fists and United Nations Legacy Command. Powered down all weapons and prepare to be boarded," ordered Jello over the COM on the bridge. As the COM officer switched frequencies, Jello said, "ODST's prepare to send four Pelicans with two Talon's per ship. A Longsword will trail behind. You have to all go."

"Roger, Commander," said Jackal, the Chief Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. He motioned ten people to stock up and board each Pelican, Longsword, and Talon.

Although the ODST's and Fists are separate branches, they are both commanded by Jello however the Fists are typically used for ground and surface attacks while the ODST's are like commandoes and pilots.

"Commander, we are departing now," replied Jackal as the platoon of ships left the lower right mandible. "All right men, seal and pressurize your suits and load all weapons. Set assault rifle to full automatic and SMG's to three-shot burst." He said over the COM aboard the Longsword.

Quickly the platoon achieved one-quarter impulse through space and reached the Venator. The Talons patrolled the surfaces of the Venator and the Longsword halted at the bow doors. The Pelicans made their way to the ventral hangar below the vessel and hovered upward. When all four Pelicans reached their target height, they slowly moved into the main large hangar and landed. All of the soldiers jumped out and stood in front and on either side of the Pelicans. Forty black suited soldiers with rifles level stared straight ahead waiting for orders.

"G8, head to the Hangar and await orders," Jello ordered. Melissa immediately left the bridge and headed to the G8 Hangar. "ODST's, start putting the enemies into groups and await arrival of reinforcements." Jello swiftly turns a hundred, eighty degrees and left the bridge, heading to the HSLT destined for the G8 Hangar. Immediately after, he arrived and saw everyone geared up and in their craft.

"Alright people, we are going to head to the Venator and question the Captain and 'steal' their information about the Empire. We will also be accompanied by a new sub-division of the SpecOps Division with their primary branch being the ODST's. There are two teams though, the Elite Force and Grunt Force," Jello was explaining through his helmet's COM as he entered his N-3 and started his engines. "Although there isn't a Hunter Force, the Hunters will occasionally follow either team."

The N-3 lifted off the ground and sped passed the rest of the team. Quickly the rest of the G8 followed with Cortana attached in her socket within the N-3 and the triangular pattern left the Legacy Mandible.

As they left the Legacy Stations area, two extra Pelicans followed, carrying the Elite Force (EF). "This is Zealot Maksym of the Elite Force. We are tailing you Commander. Awaiting orders."

"Good to hear you voice Maksym. Wait until we board the Venator and keep open COM."

"Yes, Sir," he responded. The G8 ships as well as the EF Pelicans increased their speed to one-quarter impulse before slowing at the Venator. Two Hunters roared in the troop bays and twenty battle ready Elites were calm and meditating in their seats.

"We are coming up to the ventral hangar of the Venator, follow in and land in front of the previous group," Jello ordered the EF.

"Understood," Maksym answered. He took his Pelican and leaded into the larger hangar of the three. He lowered and landed. Twenty soldiers jumped out and scattered in front of the Pelicans.

"Alright soldiers, we are going to clean this ship out while the G8 take out the commanders of this vessel," Maksym ordered. He and his troops pulled a grey metallic handle from his waist and flicked his right arm outward and a bright dual-pronged blade appeared. The blue and white color shimmered and released a gaseous atmosphere that surrounded the blades. Maksym roared and his fellow soldiers did the same as they began to walk forward.

"Commander Jello, we are reading increased levels of activity heading your way and increasing power levels. What are your orders?" Lee asked aboard the bridge of the Legacy Station.

"Target the Venator and prepare rapid launch fighters. The G8 is going to patrol along side the Talons around the Venator in case they open fire. The ODST's are heading home and the EF is going to stay behind most likely."

"Yes, Commander, ordering pilots now," Miranda said sitting beside Lee. The Super MAC below the bridge silently fired a round straight between the bride towers of the Venator as a warning shot.

"Maksym, stay aboard the ship and capture the Captain. The ODST's will return to the Legacy Station and the G8 will patrol the external surface," Melissa said.

"Alright Captain, but one thing. There is some sort of defense mechanism retracting from the bulkheads. Do you expect us just to stay put?"

"Get out of there EF!" she yelled. The retracted turrets rapidly fired upon the leaving ODST Pelicans and they burst into flames and crashed into the deck. The EF ran to the large door at the end of the hangar and tried to crack the door.

"Pac Noa," Maksym said to the female Hunter. "Take out the portside turrets. Pac Yao, take out the starboard turrets."

"Yes, Sir," they said together. They moved out from behind a couple crates and ducked behind their shields. Together, they withdrew their Fuel Rod Cannons and a stream of radiation was drawn from the far most side all the way to the perpendicular angle of their originating point. Quickly, the door opened as the Hunters finished off the turrets. Four smouldering Pelicans lay on the hangar deck and the EF Pelicans hopefully made it to the Legacy safely.

"Soldiers, prepare to open fire. Withdraw your Plasma rifles and Carbines," Maksym roared.

The massive door slid open and wave after wave of enemy Storm Troopers came in firing at will. The Elites personal energy shield was able to take much of the weak laser energy bolts and they graciously returned fire. Blue plasma bolts arced through the artificial atmosphere and struck the enemy, bubbling and peeling away their white armor. The Carbines' green streak nailed heads and broke visors.

"Push forward onto the offence. Pac Noa and Yao take the lead and use your shields as a barrier. We'll fire around you," Maksym ordered. The two massive creatures pushed through and clobbered a group of enemies into the walls. They charged their cannons and fired forward, combing them down. The Elites took out plasma grenades and lobbed them overhead. Few stuck and resulted in instant death. Some Storm Troopers remove their helmets and through them at the Hunters but their shields concealed the blast away from the EF.

"Zealot Maksym, report," Sangheili asked over his Banshee's COM.

"We are a little tied up here. We have been able take the offence and push more or less through the corridor. Our map shows we are around twenty meters from the elevator shaft to the bridge. We'll call as soon as we get there."

"Okay soldier. The Venator has opened fire and we are rapid launching fighters. We apologize if any rocking happens along the ship. Oh yeah, it might be a good idea if you pressurize your suits in case you are blown out into space."

"We'll take that note."

"Good luck," Sangheili finished.

"And you." Maksym said, and then switching to his TeamCOM, he stayed silent and opened up a barrage of fire onto the enemy. The front line fell and the EF stomped over the corpses. "Hunters, fire another set."

All he heard were two grunts and the green stream shot out from the weapon, killing and crushing the enemy.

"We are at the elevator. Get in it and the hunters last."

"Yes, Sir," the soldiers replied. Twenty Elites entered it and the Hunters came last. The doors closed and the turbolift activated. The ride was shorter than expected though.

The EF heard two doors slide open but the doors they came through weren't them. The rear-most Elites turned and saw a giant laser cannon. They spread out to reveal two crouching Hunters and the enemy cannon fired. The red laser bolt struck through Pac Yao's shield and hit his body. The colossal Hunter went down and Pac Noa grunted a message to her partner in their language. Pac Yao soon stopped breathing and fell lifeless.

The enemy cannon was recharging while the two doors closed and Pac Noa walked in between the soldiers and nodded her head at Maksym. He opened the door and Noa fired a stream of radiation at the laser cannon. She went berserk, scrapping with the enemy and crushing them against her shield.

As the doors closed once again, the EF was now shielded-less but they had their plan ready. Throw grenades then charge hard and fast.

"Jello, do you read me?" Melissa asked, dodging laser fire behind the Venator.

"Yes ma'am. What do you need?"

"I've got two bogies on my tail, requesting back-up."

"I'm on my way."

The war outside wasn't looking to good for the Empire however. Word about Pac Yao's death has already reached the Hunter community and sadness yet anger has drifted above them all.

Sangheili had a few EF soldiers as wing mates whilst Unggoy had some Grunt Force wing mates following. Lekgolo loves his new EDI, though. Without using any ordnance, he has taken out eleven V-wings using his cannons. ARC-170s weren't a problem for anyone though. The ODST's felt like they were going easy on them. The rear cannons of the ARC-170s did no damage and although they were fast, they were terrible at manoeuvring.

"Commander Jello, this is Jackal," he said calmly.

"You're, you're alive?"

"Yes, Sir, I made my way onto an EF Pelican along with my top men. We've arrived at the Legacy Station and are coming back with reinforcements."

"That's good to hear. A few escape pods are leaving the Venator. Take them out or reel them in with the grappler gun."

"Yes, Sir. Departing now," Jackal said. "Tiger, Shark, Moon, and Jewel, take a Longsword. David, Nicole, and I will follow along in Talons. Jackal looked to the top left of his HUD and six green lights winked indicating an agreement.

Tiger, Shark, Moon, and Jewel walked up the ramp into the Longsword and David, Nicole, and Jackal accessed their Talons and ignited their engines. A medium length tail of gold flame escaped from all of the present exhausts and the ODST's shot out of the hangar heading to the Venator. The Talon's retracted their grapplers and individually targeted the escaping escape pods. The Longsword hovered in front of the bow hangar deck doors waiting for them to reopen. Catch after catch, the Talons threw the pods towards the Legacy for retrieval.

"G8, my cloaking abilities have regained operational status. That hit must have not been so bad," Melissa said over the open COM. As she flew passed the dual bridges of the Venator, her EDI's appearance shimmered a purple and gold and shifted to the form of an ARC-170. Holographic clones appeared in the co-pilot and rear gunner seats and the tactical A.I. division of Cortana began to open fire along the rear.

The dual doors slid open and everything was peaceful. No one was waiting for them, yet everyone was on alert. No one heard the doors open but the bright laser fire and intense action kept the enemy preoccupied.

"Everyone hold up. I'm going in, watch my back but stay here," Maksym ordered.


	14. Glossary

**GLOSSARY**

_Characters_

**Arbiter:**Was the former "incompetent" Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, the fleet that destroyed Reach.

**Avery Johnson:**Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson is an energetic commander in the UNSC Marine Corps. He plays a vital role in both Halo games, providing assistance to the Chief at very opportune times. He also has a strange fascination for Flip Music. His Service Number is 48789-20114-AJ. Avery J. Johnson has been fighting enemies of the UNSC since he was old enough to join the Marines. He enlisted and joined the UNSC, where he was assigned to the troop regiments on Harvest and Paris IV. When the Covenant attacked Paris IV, Sergeant Johnson fought valiantly: during the battle, he captured a crate of plasma grenades when his troops needed weapons and used them all against the enemy troops to keep them at bay so his fellow soldiers could evacuate. He received a commendation for bravery...and a twelve-hundred-rad cumulative dose of radiation as an unanticipated bonus from the plasma grenades. This is all later stated by ONI Operatives to have been a cover-up for something more secretive. After they returned to Reach for debriefing and reassignment, doctors discovered an unusual medical abnormality: the radiation from the plasma grenades formed mutations in Johnson's DNA. He was diagnosed with Boren's Syndrome, a condition affecting the neural electric pathways. Johnson refused treatment and opted for immediate reassignment. He received a Purple Heart for his actions. With the rank of Staff Sergeant, he was assigned to Reach Station Gamma, a military station above the planet. While stationed there, a massive Covenant armada arrived, beginning Battle of Reach. During the battle, Johnson led a search and destroy team aboard the station, where they were picked up by Master Chief John-117. He escaped onto the _Pillar of Autumn_, which fled the battle into slipspace.

**Commander Miranda:**Is a female United Nations Space Command officer and is the daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes. As of 2552, she held the rank of Commander in the UNSC Navy, and commanded the frigate _UNSC In Amber Clad_. In 2552 she accepted her father's posthumously awarded Colonial Cross, awarded for his actions during the events of Installation 04. At the start of the first battle for Earth, her vessel was docked with Cairo Station. After the station was boarded she fought her way to her ship with the help of Sergeant Major Johnson and SPARTAN-117. As the Covenant had invaded Earth, she took _In Amber Clad_ down to New Mombassa, where she dispatched Pelican dropships full of forces to join the massive battle with the Covenant in progress there.

**Cortana:**Cortana is a smart A.I., meaning she has the ability to perform processes at blinding speed like a normal AI, but also making her capable of assuming a personality akin to a human civilian. She is a "smart" artificial intelligence, but the drawback is she will over think herself to death once her seven years are up. She is the artificial intelligence behind the _Pillar of Autumn_, although she does not have absolute control; Captain Keyes retains some exclusive powers, which he can execute through his neural implants. This is likely used as a failsafe should rampancy ever occur. Cortana has no physical body, but she can communicate through comm systems and project a holographic image of herself from appropriate projectors, such as Holotanks. Her chosen avatar is that of a female human with purplish skin, short hair, and blue to green symbols scrolling down her body. Cortana was designed to infiltrate computer systems and she is very good at that task. She has become so intelligent that she understands Covenant technology more than its makers. So far, she has not encountered a security program she was not able to defeat. In addition, she is proficient with UNSC military hardware and can run military ships or stations by herself. Indeed, the UNSC's primary use of AIs is to oversee targeting of point-defense weaponry used in space battles. For Cortana, this is merely an additional capability. Cortana was actually created using a cloned brain of Dr. Catherine Halsey, the SPARTAN project creator. A side effect of her origins is that she is said to resemble a younger Doctor Halsey physically, with a similar attitude 'only unchecked by military and social protocol'. Cortana's primary mission was to assist the SPARTANs in their mission to capture a Covenant Prophet and return him to Reach for interrogation. Cortana has a smart, witty personality and a good sense of humor. She has hardwired loyalty to humanity and the UNSC but seems to be genuinely loyal in any case. Her current loyalty is somewhat in question, however.

**Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood:**Is the chairman of the HIGHCOM Security Committee and is the commanding officer of all UNSC Defense Forces in 2552. He commands the planet's defenses from _ODA-142 Cairo Station_. He greatly respects the Spartans, not only because of their record, but on two occasions they saved his life. Admiral Hood, alternatively known as "Lord Hood", is seen wearing The Medal of Honor, The Purple Heart, and The Navy and Marine Corps Medal along with a number of service ribbons and citations. In October 2552, Admiral Hood presents the Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, and Miranda Keyes with medals aboard the Cairo Station. Lord Hood was in overall command of The First Battle of Earth, when Prophet of Regret's fleet attacked Earth (this is made clear when he orders Fleet Admiral Harper to defend the _Cairo_, _Athens_, and _Malta_ stations instead of attacking the Covenant ships directly). During November 2, 2552, Admiral Hood gets a transmission from Doctor Catherine Halsey that is piggy-backed by Cortana's update to command and was requested to send Spartans to Onyx. Hood obliges by ordering SPARTANs 104, 058, and 043 to the planet. Later, during The Second Battle of Earth, he is seen commanding the defense of Earth aboard the Cairo as he finds out that Master Chief is aboard the High Prophet of Truth's Forerunner flagship. He asks the Chief what he is doing and the Chief replies, "Sir, finishing this fight." With the end of Halo 2 at this point in the story, it is very likely that Admiral Hood will appear in Halo 3.

**Jello:**Is the Commander of the Fists and Sub-Commander of the Legacy. He is an identical clone of Jango Fett and has a select few augmentations. He wasn't growth accelerated but did go through immense amounts of pain for decreased reaction and recovery time, boosted muscle density and strength, and a carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable. He is also one of a kind to be known as the first clone to take out over four hundred soldiers and to become one of the greatest military minds in Republic history.

**Lama Su:**Was a male Kaminoan who served as Prime Minister of Kamino at the beginning of the Clone Wars. He lived in the planet's capital, Tipoca City. As head of the ruling council of Kamino colony governors, Lama Su was one of the select Kaminoans to deal directly with offworlders. Despite this, he was still rather ignorant of Human customs and behaviour.

**Lee Yang:**Is the second Sub-Commander of the Legacy and is usually in command while Melissa and/or Jello are away. He is very intelligent and is one of the only Asians aboard the Legacy before the contact of Earth and the UNSC.

**Master Chief:**John-117 is a United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II supersoldier. He is a genetically and cybernetically augmented warrior designed to put down rebels and insurgents within the UNSC. When the powerful alien empire known as the Covenant attacked, the Master Chief and the other Spartan-II's had a priority shift. Extensive surgical alteration coupled with a ruthless lifelong training regimen has resulted in Master Chief being significantly stronger than even the strongest natural human, and his strength and fighting ability are further augmented by the advanced MJOLNIR power armor he wears. He has been involved in over 200 engagements in his 27-year career, and has been awarded all of the UNSC's major Decorations except for the Prisoner of War Medallion. John has killed more than 1,000 Covenant soldiers single-handedly.

**Melissa:**Was the captain of the Legacy and Jello's war buddy. She was selected to lead the rebellion of the Fists due to here unbelievable leadership, pilot, and weaponry skills. She also had a great bond with Commander Miranda and the Kaminoans.

**Neyo:**Was the clone marshal commander of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps in the Grand Army of the Republic. Neyo was identified by the red markings on his armor and an ARC command sash over his chestplate. His helmet was similar in appearance to that worn by the elite clone assassins.

**Taun We:**Was a female Kaminoan with a gentle nature, who glided easily through life. Taun We was the administrative aide to the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su, and served as Project Coordinator for the Republic clone army. Of all Kaminoans, she was perhaps the most versed in Human emotional psychology. She studied the subject so that she could help the clones develop into mentally stable individuals—and not secondarily, establish a friendship with bounty hunter Jango Fett.

_Droids_

**Astromech:**Were a type of droid that served as automated mechanics, performing a variety of repair duties and often serving as adjuncts or substitutes for navigation computers on smaller starships. (Ex. R2-D2)

**Battle Droid:**Made up the backbone of the Trade Federation Droid Army and the Separatist Droid Army. It was the successor of the hunter-killer droid. B1s were perhaps the most numerous soldiers in galactic history, and, unlike most organic soldiers, they were capable of action in hostile environments like underwater or in space. They were designed to swamp their enemies with sheer numbers. B1 battle droids' heads were designed to imitate the shape of a dead Neimoidian's skull. In this way, they were intended to strike fear into an enemy's heart. In addition, their bodies vaguely resembled those of the Geonosians. B1 battle droids were physically identical to their direct predecessor, the OOM-series battle droid; unlike OOM models, however, they were not color-coded according to function, if any. However, some were painted with different colors to blend into a certain environment. B1s were usually slaved to a central control mainframe located on a remote starship or some other well-defended facility. However, this could lead to massive failure if the central control mainframe was destroyed, such as during the Battle of Naboo, in which Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Droid Control Ship. The monumental defeat at Naboo spurred interest in independent battle droids, and this technique gained ground following the battle. In extreme cases, the droids would deactivate the electromagnets that kept their limbs attached. During the Clone Wars, clone troopers learned to aim at the hips, torsos, and arm joints of the B1s to quickly destroy them. B1s were designed for cheap mass-production. As a result, they were very flimsy and vulnerable, but were capable of swamping an enemy with their hugely superior numbers. Other models, like the droideka, B2 super battle droid, grapple droid, and air battle droid, were more expensive. Battle droids used E-5 blaster rifles, blaster pistols, and thermal detonators in combat. They spoke with a monotonous, mechanical voice. The voice varied between units around the time of the Battle of Naboo, but by the end of the Clone Wars, the voices seemed to be standardized.

**Dark Eye:** Developed by Arakyd Industries, the DRK-1 probe droid was a small, spherical automaton equipped with sophisticated sensor and communications packages. The design dated back centuries to early Dark Eye models based on schematics provided by Sith holocrons. The DRK-1 version featured a trio of imaging sensors: a central photoreceptor, a magnetic imaging device, and a thermal imager. An antenna atop the Dark Eye's dome allowed its master to relay commands to the droid, programming it to seek out individuals or information. Data was then sent back to headquarters via the transmission antennae. Dark Eye probe droids were designed as passive spy units, and were plated with energy-absorbing stealth armor that baffled most sensor scans. However, weaponry could be mounted on the DRK-1 in many configurations. Armaments adopted by the Sith included blaster cannons, stun blasters, and dart launchers loaded with poison needles. Yet, the Fists were able to gather wreckage of one and made adjustments including an upgraded thermal imager with night vision capabilities, the central eye was able to zoom up to fifty times, weapons would included a light pulse cannon with a stun function, a miniature composite-beam function for cutting and welding, and a small Artificial Intelligence capability similar to a protocol droid. The Dark Eye was powered by a small seismic reactor and incase of an emergency all collected data would be sent to the nearest controlled receiver and would self destruct, creating an explosion very similar to the seismic charge. Some of these would be modified to the users specifications as like astromech droid, they can become attached to their counterpart (user), ex. Dee and Jello.

**Destroyer Droid:**(Droideka) Was a type of heavy battle droid used by the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It gained a reputation for deadliness over the course of the Clone Wars, and even some of the most powerful Jedi feared it due to its resilience and firepower. They were more formidable than the Federation's more numerous B1 battle droids for several reasons. They were able to transform into a wheel-like configuration, allowing rapid movement and compact storage. When they encountered their targets, the bronzium-armored droids would unfold into a tripodal weapons platform, equipped with powerful, built-in twin blasters and often personal shield generators. These shield generators were somewhat powerful, capable of deflecting or absorbing any manner of blaster weaponry up to a light artillery bolt, as well as lightsaber blades and physical attacks. Additionally, the effectiveness of these droids was bolstered by the lack of true photoreceptors; instead, droidekas utilized non-visual composite radiation sensors, less likely to be distracted by mere light-based trickery. The original design was made by the insectoid Colicoids of Colla IV, who were displeased by the limitations of Baktoid Combat Automata's basic B1s, and chiefly manufactured there. The Trade Federation used trading in rare meats as a way to ease bargaining with the ravenously carnivorous Colicoids, and were able to get special rates on these normally very costly droids. Before the Federation's defeat after the Invasion of Naboo, these droids were usually slaved to a central computer. This technique fell out of favor in the aftermath of said battle, when they would function independently as the B2 super battle droids did. However, the droidekas on Colla IV were not slaved to a central computer, making them independent. This made them much more expensive and deadlier.

**Dwarf Droid:**It was similar in function to a typical combat vehicle. It was also used to punish customers who had declined to pay their taxes to the Commerce Guild. Its main weapon was a central blaster cannon mounted on its face to look like a nose. The droid's small frame and four all-terrain legs made it suitable for warfare in dangerous mines. However, because of the fixed laser cannon, it could not turn around to track enemies, thus making it inferior to speedy targets. Also, the length of this cannon sometimes hindered it in confined areas, a weakness exploited by Anakin Skywalker on Escarte. The droid was capable of communicating in a beeping language similar to Binary. It also seemed to have basic emotions, such as frustration, as demonstrated on Escarte.

**Enforcer Droid:** The droid tank was a six meter tall automaton with a huge, central drive motor for locomotion supported by four small outrigger wheels. It could also roll on its single traction drive tread. The droid tank was also equipped with a pair of large outrigger arms connected to either side of the drive motor which could be armed with almost any weapon. The droid's front featured several sensors above its two photoreceptor eyes.

**Protocol Droid:**Was a type of droid designed to assist sentients in their relations with one another, often as translators between sentients or between sentients and computers. They also possessed knowledge about various cultures and customs, in order to advise those for whom they are working, and also so that they themselves may behave in a diplomatic and culturally sensitive manner.

**Spider Droid:**Like the Republic's Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery walkers, it was effective against both ground-based and airborne targets and was designed to transport a large and devastating weapon throughout the battlefield. The homing spider droid's round, armored body contained a volatile reactor. If the core was breached, the reactor violently exploded. The homing spider could cover wide areas of the battlefield with its four all-terrain legs. Because of its great height and extendable hydraulics, the walker could position its homing laser above enemy targets or move to higher ground to blast at air vehicles. However, the legs were vulnerable to damage, and if just one hydraulic leg was disabled, the entire vehicle would crash to the ground. Despite its weaknesses, the homing spider could walk along the bottom of seabeds, fully submerged in water, as well as scale steep cliffs. The spider walker's chief weapon was a laser emplacement mounted above the droid's round body. This circular dish fired a precision homing laser that could be maintained until the drone's internal power supply was finished. This sustained firepower allowed the homing spider to weaken shields, destroy armored vehicles and scythe down troop formations. Antipersonnel cannon beneath the walker's round body could be used for close-quarters combat, while a retractable ion cannon could be added to disable starships or other powerful vehicles. There were also weapon mounts that allowed other armaments to be fixed to the droid. Sensor equipment fitted into the homing spider, enabled it to target and keep track of moving enemy targets.

**Super Battle Droid:**One of the main design flaws of the standard B1 battle droid was its reliance on a Droid Control Ship to provide a signal; if the ships were disabled, the battle droids would become useless. To remedy this, the super battle droid did not rely on such a signal and had a greater capacity for independence. Also, the sturdy frame of the super battle droid was larger and more heavily armored than those of a B1. Unlike its predecessor, the B2's delicate processing unit and signal receptor were buried deep inside the torso, offering much more protection from enemy fire. Small dual laser cannons were mounted on their arms, and though they could use external weaponry, their large hands had difficulty with smaller blasters. For the sake of efficiency, they used many B1 parts. When they were not using their built-in blasters, they had their right forearm locked upright. B2 droids could take much more punishment than their flimsy predecessors. Even after being defeated, they could detach their torsos and keep up an attack although this was detrimental to their combat skill. Despite such traits some models suffered low heat tolerance and were subject to bursting upon contact with flame.

**Tri-Fighter:**The droid tri-fighter was designed by the Colicoid Creation Nest — makers of the deadly droideka — and manufactured by Colla Designs and Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries. The droid's ridged, three-armed design was based on the skull features of a fearsome predator native to the planet Colla IV. The bracing arms surrounded the droid's advanced artificial brain, housed in a rotating, gyroscopic core. The droid tri-fighter had three independent thrusters, providing it with great agility, and a powerful reactor and control/comms transceiver that gave the craft unusual range for a fighter drone. It was armed with one medium laser cannon protruding from the central ball, and a light laser cannon for each of the three arms. Two to six missiles of variable payloads were housed within each arm. The nose-like cannon made the droid tri-fighter similar in appearance to the DSD1 dwarf spider droid also used by the Confederacy. The droid tri-fighter was capable of deploying buzz droids via discord missiles, and quickly became rival to the ARC-170 starfighter and the V-wing starfighter. Although it could not outrun the Eta-2 interceptors favored by the Jedi, it was bulkier and more heavily armed, making it a challenge for even the best living starpilots to overcome.

_Organizations_

**Commando:**A clone commando, or Republic commando, was an elite soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic. Often working in groups of four, clone commandos were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular clone troopers. Infiltration, sabotage, and assassination were standard tasks for the clone commandos. Soon after the cloners of Kamino began their clone trooper project, Jango Fett, although he believed his clones would be the best soldiers in the galaxy, realized that situations would arise that regular infantry clones could not handle. He persuaded the Kaminoans to create a new class of Advanced Recon Commando, which he would personally train. The result was the Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos. The Kaminoans believed the Alpha ARCs would be just as rogue as the "failed" Null-class ARC troopers, so they proposed another idea. They requested a battalion of elite commandos be created from the regular clone trooper genome template. These clones would be just as loyal and obedient, with the same docility and independence, as their more common brethren. The only differences between the two would be their superior weapons, armor, gear, teamwork and training. The commandos would be placed into squads (nicknamed "pods") of four commandos each, in a reflection of the aiwha hunting pods native to the depths of Kamino.[3 Fett agreed to this proposal and requested that the commandos be trained by professional mercenaries in addition to computerized "flash" training. The cloners listened to Fett, and soon Jango had gathered 100 ex-Mandalorian soldiers and other elite mercenaries from around the galaxy to form the _Cuy'val Dar_. Under the direction of Fett, the training sergeants gave the commandos the most elite training available.[4 The Kaminoans soon found they had a number of small, operational squads, each capable of carrying out self-contained or campaign-augmenting missions, as well as being highly-trained and fiercely cohesive, yet capable of carrying out a variety of mission profiles. When the Clone Wars started with the Battle of Geonosis, the commandos were some of the first units dropped in, disrupting droid factories and assassinating Geonosian lieutenant Sun Fac.[1 However, due to the Jedi inexperience with leading an army, many commandos died—50 percent of them having died in the first year of the war—as many were used as infantry. Over the course of the Clone Wars, the commandos were set to work in various other flash-points across the galaxy, wreaking havoc on the Separatist forces. Throughout the Clone Wars, there were many different opinions regarding the commandos. Regular clone infantry respected them for their superb training and skills while other clones, especially the infantry that fought in the larger battles of the war, thought the commandos were given more credit than they deserved. Only the Advanced Recon Commandos surpassed the clone commandos in the Grand Army. It is possible that the remaining loyal clone commandos became storm commandos during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Clone commandos were trained by a group of elite training sergeants chosen by Jango Fett. These men and women, known as the _Cuy'val Dar_ trained the commandos in a variety of tactics, and often the trainers were a fatherly figure for the fatherless clones. However, some, like Walon Vau, opted to toughen up their soldiers and were ruthless towards them.[5 Clone commandos were trained in live-fire exercises, giving them a sense of the reality of combat long before normal clone troopers. Anti-terrorist training was conducted in a building nicknamed the Killing House. Though many commandos died during these exercises, the rest learned rapidly, allowing them to become better soldiers. However, the repercussions of their squadmates' deaths were felt by any commando who lost a _vod_—a brother.[5 Each clone commando was trained to handle a specialized task, varying from commando to commando. Some, like Sev, specialized in sniping and assassination. Others, like Fi, specialized as medics and received more advanced training than their other brethren in that field. Others, like Boss or Niner, showed more leadership potential and acted as squad leaders. Some, like Scorch and Darman, showed a natural skill with demolitions ordinance and acted as demo specs. Others, like Fixer or Atin, were trained to be able to handle a variety of technology-based tasks, such as slicing and demolitions work.[ As their name implied, the commandos were not all about subtlety. They had at their disposal an impressive arsenal of blasters, sniper rifles, and anti-armor launchers, all part of the configurable DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System. They also carried DC-15s side arm blasters. Wearing advanced Katarn commando armor, clone commandos were the ultimate soldiers. Because the armor was silvery-gray, the other clone troops called them "shinies."[1 However, some squads would put special colors on their armor to symbolize rank and position in the hierarchy of the squad. Other squads would opt for improved camouflage, as was the case with Omega Squad, which wore black matte armor. By default, the commandos were trained with the DC-17m, but often times other weapons would be used or issued to them, depending on the situation. _Katarn_-class armor also featured a retractable knuckle plate vibro blade for melee combat. However, they were also supplied with an array of non-Republic exotic weaponry, such as bowcasters or Trandoshan firearms, when their mission objectives demanded as such.[1 The standard color of the Katarn armor worn by Republic commandos was silver-gray regardless of rank. However an experiment by the Kaminoans allowed for one squad, Delta Squad, to paint their armor as they saw fit and test its effects on morale in combat. Delta Squad's superior performance during the Battle of Geonosis would pave the way for all other commandos squads to paint their armor as well. Some commandos decorated their armor to their individual tastes or according to rank, while others such as Omega Squad ordered identical suits of matte black stealth armor, as they found the regular armor was easily spotted when crossing an open field. Delta Squad used circles on the left breast plate to designate rank. Boss, being the leader, had four circles. Fixer, being second in command, had two circles. Since Scorch and Sev didn't have a leadership role, neither of them had any circles on their armor.

**Covenant:**The two original species of the Covenant were the Prophets and the Elites, who spent possibly centuries locked in a bitter war before the Prophets discovered the remains of an ancient species called the Forerunner and learned of the Forerunner's Great Journey which the Covenant believes was when the Forerunner turned themselves into Gods and disappeared from this Universe. The Prophets shared this information with the Elites and thus, started the Covenant. The English word "Covenant" means "a binding agreement." This name is well suited to the Covenant because of the "binding Covenant" formed between the two Alien races the Prophets and the Elites, when the latter promised to defend the Prophets as they searched for the Sacred Rings which are said to start the "Great Journey". As the Covenant Empire grew over the millennia, more species were enslaved to their cause, although, up until the Covenant Civil War, none of them were quite as important to the Prophets as the Elites. At first, the Covenant were mostly held together by a need to survive, but, as their society advanced, so did their technology, culture, and religion. Now the Covenant control a large part of the Orion arm of the Milky Way galaxy, and their society is a complicated caste system, with the Prophets still on top, governing the Covenant along with the Elites. The Covenant is a theocracy, based on a prophecy about the Sacred Rings and the Great Journey. The actual context of this prophecy is unknown, but the Prophets' faith in it is the reason for their yearning desire to activate the Halos, to "propel all who are worthy along the path to salvation!" Many of the alien races conquered by the Covenant are conscripted into, or gradually become part of, the alliance. It is uncertain why the Prophets have purposefully chosen to ignore this pattern concerning humans, and instead attempt genocide on Humanity. The reason they give is that the humans blocked their access to sacred sites; however, a more probable reason for this is that the Prophets view humanity as a threat to their established authority. Covenant society uses a caste system with the following races (names are rough translations by the UNSC): Prophets, Elites, Engineers, Drones, Grunts, Hunters, Brutes, and Jackals.

**Elite Force:**The EF was a special operations division solely separate of the Fists and ODSTs. They had a typical soldier count of twenty-five men including up to four Hunters. Commanded by Maksym and his right-hand man Gridlock, this company is capable of carrying out tasks that would normally take fifty or more standard Elites to tackle. Their standard equipment and weapons kit is plain and simple. Every Elite carries a Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword, five Plasma Grenades, a Carbine or Fuel Rod Cannon, and extra ammunition.

**Fists:**Are a team created in a private location. Commanding them is Commander Jello one of the greatest ever created. Along with him, what started out as two hundred, fifty soldiers has almost made its way past two hundred, fifty thousand soldiers is the most experimental, advanced, and powerful armor the Kaminoans created. Along with Rothana Heavy Engineering (subdivision of Kuat Drive Yards), they Fists also have the Legacy, a well equipped and powerful destroyer that was put into production once more, but only at a high cost the Kaminoans and RHE were able to come to agree. Along side them are also two Valiant-_class _cruisers that provide back-up, extra quarters for the soldiers, and a flying shipyards. One is able to mass produce vehicles while the other mass produces clones when they need them. The Fists are also unlike many military branches ever. They don't converse formally as if the discipline isn't there yet they do have discipline, they just don't respond with sir, over, roger, copy that, etc. and other military language. Also throughout the story, their names change from Three-Eight to 38.

**Grunt Force:**The GF was a special operations division solely separate of the Fists and ODSTs. They had a typical soldier count of twenty-five men including up to four Hunters. Commanded by Aiwha and his right-hand man Mag, this company is capable of carrying out tasks that would normally take a hundred or more standard Grunts to tackle. Their standard equipment and weapons kit is plain and simple. Every Grunt carries a Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, five Plasma Grenades, a Fuel Rod Cannon, and extra ammunition.

**Galactic Empire:**Also known as the New Order, the Old Galactic Empire, the First Galactic Empire, Palpatine's New Order, or simply the Empire, was the totalitarian and imperialistic galactic government established by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to replace the Galactic Republic in 19 BBY and bring Sith rule to the galaxy. The Republic, which had lasted for almost 25,000 years, ended following a period of intense political turmoil and the devastation of the Clone Wars. After General Grievous was defeated at the Battle of Utapau, and shortly after the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems were being killed on Mustafar by Darth Vader, Palpatine began a purge of the Jedi Order and then declared himself Emperor of the Galaxy and reorganized the Galactic Republic into the first Galactic Empire. With the rise of the Empire, all the institutions of the old Republic found themselves either dismantled or changed beyond recognition. There was a riot of renaming all things "Imperial" to glorify the new Emperor: overnight, the Coruscant Sector was renamed the Imperial Sector, Coruscant itself was renamed Imperial Center, and Galactic City was renamed Imperial City. The Galactic Senate became the Imperial Senate. The Grand Army of the Republic became the Imperial Army, and the Republic Navy became the Imperial Navy. The four decrepit intelligence agencies of the Republic were merged into Imperial Intelligence, with former SBI director Armand Isard at its head. The Palace of the Republic was rebuilt and expanded, becoming the Imperial Palace, eclipsing all other buildings on Imperial Center. The former Commission for the Protection of the Republic (COMPOR) was renamed the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR). Within days, there were few names left to remind the people that there had ever been a Republic. During the first few years of the Empire, the galaxy saw the single largest military buildup in history. A council of Moffs was established to more efficiently govern individual sectors and regions of the Empire. Popular support for the policies of Palpatine's administration was high. Although this attempted totalitarian regime remained weak, it was continually strengthening until the break-up of the Empire via the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY.

**Galactic Republic:**Was the name of the galactic government prior to the establishment of the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY. Although it was commonly known as the Old Republic, this was not so until the establishment of the Empire its name when it existed was the Galactic Republic, or simply the Republic. The Republic, led by a Supreme Chancellor, had a supposedly democratic government that was able to sustain itself for over twenty-five thousand years. It is said that its complete history would "fill a thousand libraries".

In its latest years, it was a benevolent—though ineffectual—government tied up in layers of bureaucracy. As the Republic grew more and more powerful, many of the bureaucrats and Senators that ran the government grew increasingly corrupt or complacent. The bureaucracy that had grown and festered over millennia choked any attempt at proactive government. Furthermore, patron politics and personal agendas also hampered effective governing, and due to the capitalist nature of the Republic, corporations like the Trade Federation and Techno Union grew in power and even formed their own militaries. During this time (32 BBY) the Senator of Naboo was Palpatine. His homeworld was under siege by the Trade Federation. Despite the full-scale invasion of the planet, the call to condemn the invasion was tied up in bureaucratic procedure. When Queen Amidala—the elected leader of the sovereign system of Naboo—spoke before the Senate, calling for action, she also called for a Vote of No Confidence in the leadership of the Republic, under the persuasion of Palpatine, and Chancellor Finis Valorum was voted out of office. This led to the increasingly-popular Palpatine's election as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Traditionally, the Chancellor could only serve two four-year terms, but Palpatine stayed in office much longer, due to the prolonged Separatist Crisis. The crisis occurred when several of the Republic star systems and commercial organizations, fed up with the corruption and widespread capitalism in the Republic, united in order to separate from the Republic. This unified front became known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tensions between the Republic and the Separatists eventually escalated into all-out war after a Jedi strike team came to Geonosis, which started the Battle of Geonosis—and the Clone Wars. The Senate granted Palpatine emergency powers to deal with the Separatist Confederacy in a motion introduced by the Naboo representative Jar Jar Binks. Palpatine's first move, widely supported at the time, was to create a vast army of clone warriors to serve as the Republic's fighting force against the Confederacy. The Republic had not previously needed an army, since until then any small conflicts within the Republic could be solved by recourse to the peacekeeping Jedi, or to local navies and militias. However, the fact that the Confederacy had access to an enormous army of droid soldiers required the Republic to construct a more formal federal military in order to effectively fight. In the ensuing years, the Senate increasingly gave more power to Palpatine, who became the war's political Commander-in-Chief. Such actions were justified in the name of security, and eventually Palpatine did not need the approval of the Senate for many of his actions. Since the Chancellor held the loyalties of a vast majority of supporters in Senate, this was considered a perfectly reasonable way to increase the wartime government's efficiency. The Republic's earliest days were not peaceful ones, since, as the Republic expanded across the galaxy, it encountered many warlike species. The Republic realized the need for an army and navy to keep the peace. The Republic's military forces would serve throughout many conflicts, including the Great Hyperspace War, the various conflicts of the Old Sith Wars, and the New Sith Wars. After the Battle of Ruusan, the Republic decommissioned much of its military, retaining a small force only for security purposes. This force would later become known as the Judicial Department. This was to display the Republic's peaceful ideals, as the Republic used Jedi Knights as "keepers of the peace." Several trade corporations, such as the Trade Federation, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, and the Commerce Guild, kept their own security forces in order to protect their profits, but they often abused this power, such as in the Battle of Naboo. Individual sectors also maintained their own security forces, such as Naboo's Royal Naboo Security Forces or CorSec from Corellia, and these were sometimes used to combat small threats. However there was no centralized command, and the members of the late-period Republic loathed change.

The Clone Wars changed all this. The Republic had no standing military to combat the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and thus a Military Creation Act was proposed, which was strongly opposed by many of the Republic's pacifist leaders such as Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who feared the possibility of going to war. Supporters of the Military Creation Act included Orn Free Taa of Ryloth and Ask Aak of Malastare. However, a clone army had already been created in secret on the remote planet Kamino, ten years earlier. When it became clear the Confederacy had no intention of negotiating with the Republic, the Republic adopted this army, along with AT-TE walkers, LAAT/i and LAAT/c gunships, A5 and A6 Juggernauts, _Victory I_-class Star Destroyers and _Venator_-class Star Destroyers, among numerous other craft and vehicles, in a combined force known as the Grand Army of the Republic. The army was unleashed in 22 BBY on Geonosis against the Separatist droid forces. These loyal troops would serve on many battles throughout the conflict on worlds such as Muunilinst, Mon Calamari, Jabiim, Cato Neimoidia, and even Coruscant. In 19 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine transformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The loyal clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic would become the dreaded stormtroopers of the Stormtrooper Corps, while the regulars and starships were segmented into the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy, respectively. As the clones aged however, regular citizens of the Empire were called to replace the clones in the long-term.

**United Nations Space Command:**The UNSC may be the prime human government in the _Halo universe_, though this organization may only be the defense agency under the control of the Colonial Administration Authority. The UNSC's military arm is called the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, they are most commonly seen defending planets. Stations such as the Cairo Station are part of the UNSCDF. During the events of Halo 2 the UNSC fought the Covenant above Earth by defending their planet against all odds. The UNSC was formed by the United Nations when over-population on Earth started becoming a problem in the early 22nd century. The UNSC is run by HIGHCOM (which may be akin to the Pentagon of the USA's defense apparatus) and is Earth's premiere defense against the Covenant. The Navy houses the divisions of Marines (including the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), and Office of Naval Intelligence, and the fleet. Originally designed to keep the peace between neighboring planets and star systems, when certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s the UNSC was forced to police its colonies to keep privateers and pirates from raiding them. After Harvest, a colony planet, was destroyed, one badly damaged UNSC ship returned to tell the tale of monstrous alien ships that utterly destroyed the colony. The UNSC doubled its shipbuilding to bolster themselves against the Covenant, but it was useless, for the Covenant's technology was far superior to mankind's. The UNSC fortified major positions such as Reach, the UNSC's main shipyards and command center, and Earth. So far, the UNSC is losing the Covenant war, and the only end in sight seems to be utter annihilation. Recently, the Covenant Civil War has seen the Arbiter and his people, the Elites, join forces with the UNSC against the remainder of the Covenant in a desperate fight for survival. The Human-Covenant War started on October 7, 2525 when a UNSC battle group entered the Harvest system and discovered that everything on the planet has been completely incinerated and the surface melted down to glass. In orbit around the remains of the colony world was a single alien ship, which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying all ships except one. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as The Covenant. The message _"Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument"_ is broadcast in English. . This began the Covenant War, which has raged for 27 years. Since the Battle of Harvest, the UNSC, by the time of 2552, only has 536 colony worlds left. In a desperate move to stop the Covenant, they sent a group of Spartans to capture one of their ships to find their homeworld and capture a prophet. But 2 days before the operation, a massive battle fleet of 314 Covenant warships came out of slipspace near Reach to recover an artifact and destroy the UNSC base there. _(Please note that both the UNSC and Covenant were the same yet characters that died in Halo 3 reappeared in Fists due to cloning or an alternate universe. Reason is unknown)_

_Planets_

**Kamino: **(ka-me-no) Is the watery world where the Clone Army for the Galactic Republic was created. It was inhabited by a race of tall, elegant beings called the Kaminoans, who kept to themselves and were known for their cloning technology. The planet was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Climatic change had long ago submerged the planet's continents, drowning the planet under a global ocean that covered 100 of the surface. It was subject to savage storms and powerful lightning bursts that could be seen from orbit.

**Kashyyyk:**(Cash-ee-ak or cash-eie-k) Is the lush, wroshyr-tree-filled home planet of the Wookiees. A Mid-Rim world, it was a member of the Galactic Republic and later, the New Republic, although it would be enslaved by the Galactic Empire in between. With no axial tilt and a perfectly circular orbit, Kashyyyk experienced no seasons. It was composed of a molten metallic core, rocky mantle, and a silicate rock crust. The planet had four continents, making up 40 of the surface, which were mostly covered in lush, tree-filled forests, although the planet did have a small amount of desert region in the rain-shadow of its small mountain ranges. A tropical ocean belt contained strings of islands and long coral reefs. In addition, a few sandy beaches could be found along the shores of its oceans. Vast forests dominated by wroshyr trees several kilometres high existed on the planet. The prevalent ecology could be politely described as a "layered deathtrap", as the dangers presented by local wildlife increased as one descended toward the forest floor. According to Wookiee culture, this vertical environment consisted of seven levels. The bulk of Wookiee civilization was located on the uppermost seventh level, and even the bravest Wookiees rarely ventured below the fourth level. The ground level was known as the Shadowlands and, sometimes, the "notherworld". The forest of Kashyyyk was filled with a tremendous variety of plant life, many with some form of consciousness. The Wookiees learned to communicate with these plants and often came to an understanding about their use. One example of this was with the Orga plants, who allowed the Wookiees to harvest their older roots to use in Life Day ceremonies.

**Naboo:**Mostly known as the homeworld of notable historical figures who played major roles in the downfall of the Old Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, namely Padmé Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Jar Jar Binks. Naboo was an enigma to astrophysicists. Its porous, plasma-rich interior and lack of a molten core has been a phenomenon not found on any other known planet in the galaxy. The surface of Naboo was covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, seas and verdant hills. The largest mountain chain, the Gallo Mountains, bisected the largest continent and divided the great grass plains of the north from the Lianorm Swamp in the south. South of the Lianorm Swamp is the Paonga Sea, where at the bottom lay the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga. The Lake Country was an area known for its natural beauty, and was home to many vacation estates. Underneath the planet's surface was a tremendous maze of passages and caves, home to immense aquatic animals and creatures that were never seen on the surface, such as the Colo Claw Fish, Opee Sea Killer, Sando Aqua Monster, and others. Gungans dominated these 'underwaterways', using them as a highway of sorts between their surface Holy Places and their underwater cities.

**Polis Massa:**Was once an arid, barren planetoid and the origin of a colony of resulting asteroids. It was originally the homeworld of the little-known Eellayin civilization, who dwelt in underground cities such as Wiyentaah, but the world was fractured by a mysterious cataclysm. This natural disaster formed a field of asteroids, which remained known as Polis Massa, especially the largest of them. The Eellayin civilization disappeared.

**Yavin IV:**Was one of only three habitable moons orbiting the gas giant Yavin. It was mainly covered in jungle and rainforest, and despite being remote and unheard of, it would play some role in galactic events, serving as the place of the pivotal Battle of Yavin.

_Species_

**Gungan:**were an amphibious humanoid, technologically sophisticated species native to the planet of Naboo. Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, the Gungans were a largely isolationist society.

Individuals were called a Gung. The Gungans were separated into two races: the lanky orange or purple-skinned **Otolla** race, and the heavier green-skinned Ankura race. However, they all exhibited many of the same physical traits. Starting life as tadpoles, Gungans developed into tall beings with extremely flexible cartilaginous skeletons (composed of resilient cartilage). Strong leg muscles and fin-like ears (called haillu) aided them in swimming and expressing aggression, friendship, and fear. They had partially retractable eyestalks with nictitating membrane when underwater. Expressive faces and long bills with flaring nostrils were signatures of Gungan physiology. Lengthy muscular tongues and large blunt teeth allowed them to eat lesser amphibians, while a layer of tough skin on the head allowed for burrowing. A Gungan's arms ended in four digits, and their feet had three stubby toes. Females were smaller with sleeker faces and tended to tie their ears back. As male Gungans aged, some, like Roos Tarpals, developed prominent whiskers. Gungans had nostrils that sealed when they entered the water. They also boasted compound lungs, allowing them to breathe both air and water, along with well-padded kneecaps and powerful calves and legs for increased swimming speed. However, because they were so well-adapted to their watery environment, their skin dried easily in hot and arid climates, which Jar Jar Binks experienced during his visit to Tatooine. The Gungans appeared to be related to the Gungan Glurrgs, whom they used as a worker caste in their society.

**Kallidahin:**(also known as Polis Massans) were a race of mute, sentient cetaceans native to the world of Kallidah, having got their misleading name due to their extensive digs on Polis Massa. The average Kallidahin was a short, thin being with a flat, pale face and gray hands, each with four long, dexterous fingers. Most Kallidahin were mute and used sign language and control devices to make their intentions known. To make up for their lack of speech, Kallidahin had mildly telepathic brains and deep-focus eyes, useful for work deep underground. These beings had osmotic membrane faces and growth-rings circling their wiry bodies. Many of the Kallidahin were miners, medics or exobiologists, and wore form-fitting bodysuits fitted with all manner of signaling devices, medical equipment and utility pouches. The majorities of Polis Massan miners were seasoned spelunkers, and dug deep into the core of the asteroid to locate prize artifacts. The alien exobiologists, having learned the secrets of cloning from the Kaminoans they partly resemble, analyzed these artifacts for organic tissue suitable for cloning. The Polis Massans set up a medical facility on the asteroid to investigate their finds. Though they had little contact with Humans, Polis Massans were known for their extraordinary medical skills, and were regarded as compassionate beings who understand the value of life.

**Kaminoan:**Are a tall, thin species with pale skin from the isolated watery planet of Kamino. Kaminoan was also the name of the native language spoken by the Kaminoans. The Kaminoans lived in large stilted cities that rose above the ocean surface, such as Tipoca City. The species' evolution from aquatic creatures in the vast oceans of Kamino was reflected in their tall shape, glassy coated eyes, near luminescent skin, and thin long necks. There were many peculiarities about the particulars of Kaminoan physiology: rear-articulated legs, once adapted for firm seabeds, eventually only saw use in the hallways of their science facilities, while only male Kaminoans exhibited fin ridges along the rear of their small, bulbous skulls. The almond-shaped eyes of Kaminoans were able to see color only in the ultraviolet spectrum. Therefore, what appeared as white dwellings were actually colored with shades that Humans and other humanoid species couldn't see. Kaminoans matured quickly, reaching full adulthood at 11 years and remaining at their adult physical prime until roughly the age of 40. They became old and infirm at approximately age 80. Female Kaminoans were bald, while males possessed a headcrest.

**Lekgolo:**Are a species of unified sentient eel conglomerates in the Covenant government. They are called Hunters by the United Nations Space Command. Hunters stand anywhere from nine and a half to twelve feet tall, but when in their combat state they crouch to approximately eight feet, making their weak spots smaller. Hunters fight with a Fuel Rod Cannon that fires both a beam and pulse integrated directly into their armor, and they carry an enormous and nearly-impervious metal shield made of an unknown alloy as thick as the armor plating on Covenant Starships, which they sometimes use as a melee weapon. During the Civil War of the Covenant, many of the Hunters took the side of the Elites. Hunters almost never associate, or even communicate, with other Covenant client races, save for the Elites. They are dismissive, scornful, and arrogant to the "lesser" Covenant races, and are utterly contemptuous of their foes. Hunters were forced into the Covenant by the superior starship technology of the Elites - on the ground they were mostly, if not always, victorious. Faced with extinction by orbital bombardment, they joined the Covenant. It is assumed that this is when an Arbiter was killed, that this was the time of the Taming of the Hunters. Hunters seem to be a warring species, though some are known to recite poetry and meditate in their spare time. Hunters are never seen alone, and are very dangerous as they work and live in pairs. During the Covenant Civil War, the Hunters sided with the Elite Separatists. No reason is yet confirmed, but it is likely due to their deep respect for the Elites, or possibly because the Brutes struck the Hunters first, betraying them. The Hunter is not a singular organism, but rather a hive creature composed of multiple small, orange, worm-like beings called Lekgolo eels by fans that form a singular collective consciousness and act as one, like a Portuguese man of war jellyfish. The extremely strong armor that covers them has the dual purpose of both protecting them and keeping the eels together. Hunters also have very sharp, long spines made of the worms that make up their body. Hunters have been known to impale careless Marines upon these spines when surrounded. The white streak on the hunters "head" is actually a visor or sensor screen. The Hunter's physiology, being separated into many singular components, make it immune to flood infection, as no central nervous system or calcium stores exist for them to utilize, and single worms are too small to be used as the Flood's tool. They are invulnerable to becoming one of the Flood's collective, but this does not stop the Flood from attempting to kill Hunters on sight because its body does still supply food for the flood. Many believe that the Flood Juggernaut is an infected Hunter, but this is most likely untrue for more than one reason. The Forerunners may have used the Lekgolo to fight the Flood. Seeing how they are held together by their armor, unable to be infected by the Flood, and were apparently found on a Forerunner planet. Hunters generally growl during battle but will sometimes talk and make remarks like the other Covenant species. Instead of using vocal chords, they vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble that is described as "more felt than heard" to produce speech. It is theorized that Hunters reproduce asexually; however, there is no way to be certain.

**Sangheili:**are a race of warriors and commanders in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed these warriors as Elites , presumably because of their adeptness in combat. On the field, they are roughly equivalent to the UNSC's SPARTAN super soldiers. Most Elites are approximately 8'6" tall and incredibly strong; even the muscles on their forearms are compared to iron. This strength allows them to rely on brute force when necessary, but they are quite capable of brilliant battlefield tactics as well, especially when compared to the tactics of human marines. Their natural resilience is augmented by personal energy shields integrated in their armor, which recharge when depleted. This technology is similar to that in the shields that Jackals use. However, it is not directly related to the MJOLNIR armour's shields, which were based on Jackal shields. Another aspect of Elite technology is their use of landing pods. Utilising coffin-like Orbital Insertion Pods, Elites can fall from the sky and emerge ready for combat. They are also known for their proficiency in using nearly any weapon or driving any vehicle, although most pass over human weapons when in battle except for the Arbiter and Spec Ops Elites. They often train with other Elites when not in actual combat. They naturally hate humans, being their enemies, yet respect the human race's ability to have survived this long and to have caused the Covenant so much trouble. The human race may be grossly inferior to the Covenant in terms of technology, but in land-based combat on a planet's surface, the humans come out on top surprisingly often. The Elites realize this; some have even wondered why the Prophets have never offered the human race assimilation into the covenant. Elites have been confirmed as allies to the humans of the UNSC. There are several distinct Elite ranks, all equivalent to a UNSC commissioned officer, each with their own differences. These ranks are color-coded for rapid identification on the battlefield. Promotions are based on the amount and type of casualties inflicted by an Elite. Higher ranked Elites have better combat and tactical skills, the rights to a stronger energy shield with better armor, and the ability to wield special weapons, such as the Energy Sword, a ceremonial weapon that is an external indicator of status, as well as an extremely powerful close-combat weapon. The lowest Elite rank is Minor Domo, who serve on the field as foot soldiers and squad leaders, and the highest is the Councilor, who serves on the High Council just below the Prophet Hierarchs. There are also ceremonial positions that have neither as much political power nor as much power on the battlefield, but could be considered higher up such as Elite Honor Guards, who guard the Prophets inside their inner Sanctum, but have little to no power over the Covenant, or the Arbiter, who is only appointed in times of great need and is considered the blade of the Prophets. The skills and abilities of the Elites have led to their place at the heart of the Covenant military. This earns them respect in the eyes of the Prophets, as well as with the lesser races of the Covenant. In combat or otherwise, Elites are far superior to the other races in the Covenant, who treat them with near sublime deference. However, just before and during the Battle of Installation 05, their place in the Covenant and favoritism by the Prophets has been challenged by the audacious Brutes, and their competition in both the military and bureaucratic arms of the Covenant is boiling into genocide in the Civil War of the Covenant.

**Wookiee:**Whose name for themselves translated to the People of the Trees, were a species of hairy bipedal humanoids that were inhabitants of the planet Kashyyyk. One of the most noteworthy members of the species was Chewbacca, Han Solo's friend and co-pilot, who played a vital role in the Galactic Civil War and afterwards. The Wookiees' natural habitat was the dense forests of the planet Kashyyyk (though one source does contend that they were immigrants to this planet). Kashyyyk was covered with massive Wroshyr trees, in which the Wookiees constructed their homes and cities. Reportedly, Wookiees were descended from tree-climbing mammalians. They had the ability to easily learn most languages. However, Wookiees lacked the vocal structure to speak anything other than their own languages. Adult Wookiees were tall, in excess of two meters in height, and were covered with a uniform, mid-length coat of thick hair in various shades of brown. Although albino Wookiees were rare, they were not unheard of. However, such a birth was generally held to be a bad omen, as white hair did not blend in with the earth-tones of their forest surroundings. The Wookiees' natural habitat was the dense forests of the planet Kashyyyk (though one source does contend that they were immigrants to this planet). Kashyyyk was covered with massive Wroshyr trees, in which the Wookiees constructed their homes and cities. Reportedly, Wookiees were descended from tree-climbing mammalians. They had the ability to easily learn most languages. However, Wookiees lacked the vocal structure to speak anything other than their own languages.

Adult Wookiees were tall, in excess of two meters in height, and were covered with a uniform, mid-length coat of thick hair in various shades of brown. Although albino Wookiees were rare, they were not unheard of. However, such a birth was generally held to be a bad omen, as white hair did not blend in with the earth-tones of their forest surroundings.

**Unggoy:**Are a diminutive race of subordinate warriors in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed such warriors Grunts, because of their speech patterns and their status in Covenant society. The Grunts are the lowest tier of the Covenant rank hierarchy, and are despised by Jackals, and in a political standpoint, are expected to obey the commands of Elites without hesitation. This unwavering faithfulness is enforced by the threat of punishment, although on the battlefield, such social protocols are often ignored. The Grunts are subdivided into sub-rankings. While most Grunts overall are incompetent in fighting and unintelligent, higher-ranked Grunts often can be formidable adversaries in combat and show signs of leadership capability.

Technology 

**Bacta:**Was a synthetic chemical substance that consisted of gelatinous, translucent red alazhi and kavam bacterial particles that were mixed within a colorless, viscous fluid known as ambori. When a patient was exposed to bacta, the bacterial particles within sought out wounds and promote rapid tissue regeneration while preventing the emergence of scar tissue. Bacta was often thought of as a "miracle fluid" and seemed to be effective against almost every type of injury and ailment across an incredible cross-section of species throughout the Galaxy. It was considered to be the best medicine available anywhere, with kolto as its short-lived competitor. Bacta could be administered through disposable bacta patches, through direct injection, consumption (via bactade), through the application of a salve, or by submersion in a bacta tank. When bacta immersion was used, the patient would either be clothed in white shorts or a white gown depending on the person's gender. The method of administration depended on the severity of the wounds. It was imperative that bacta was applied in a solution of clear synthetic fluid which mimicked the body's own vital fluids. Bacta had a smell that was described as 'sickly-sweet'. Immersion in a bacta tank could leave one with the taste and smell of bacta within their mouths and nasal cavities for weeks afterwards, and even bacta patches left a smelly residue, although it was weaker. Bacta tanks themselves came in two varieties: there was a large, permanent or semi-permanent tank installed within medical facilities as well as emergency tanks that were collapsible and portable. Such field tanks actually required the patient to lie on their backs or stomachs; the bacta within often had to be taken out and run through filters.

**COM:**is the name for radio communications systems of Legacy and Fist units. COM allows for instantaneous contact between people, ships, and bases. There is any number of COM frequencies for any number of tasks. COM systems are standard equipment in Shock Armor as well as the armor of ODSTs, as well as Gunships, V-19's, and larger Star Ships.

**HoloNet:**Was a galactic communications grid that was developed and used by the Galactic Republic and, later, the Galactic Empire. The Holonet was a near-instantaneous communications network commissioned by the Old Republic Senate to provide a free flow of hologram and other communications among member worlds. It vastly sped up galactic communications, which had previously depended on subspace transmissions or relays. Messages were routed along millions of non-mass hyperwave transceivers buried in hyperspace and routed through massive computer sorters and decoders to reach their sometimes very distant destinations through s-threads. This technology enabled data to be sent and received at faster-than-light speeds, ensuring near-instantaneous communication even from far across the Galaxy. It should also be noted that the information transmitted via the HoloNet was almost impossible to be captured by spies, thanks to s-thread's incredibly narrow dimensions. The only way to do so was to attach a listening device to the emitter/receiver itself.

**Mark IV**:Although the earlier attempts at developing powered-armor produced designs that were impractical for battlefield deployment, that changed as soon as the directive came under Dr. Halsey's MJOLNIR Project. The MJOLNIR Mark IV was a radical redesign of the suit taking advantage of many technological leaps. This advanced battle suit was the first to fully integrate with the soldier's body. The suit plugs directly into the soldier's nervous system through a standard issue Neural Interface. The suit's many functions (communications, hydro-static gel levels, environmental systems, etc.) respond to commands issued by the soldier's thoughts.

**Mark VI:**The Mark VI of the MJOLNIR battle armor addresses some of the weaknesses of the earlier models. The energy shielding system recharges significantly faster and is notably stronger. The armor plating, while less bulky, is denser, therefore offering as much, if not more, protection than previous models. The suit is more streamlined than the Mark V. This version of the armor can now track the status of two active weapons at the same time. It also appears from observation of Spartan John-117's performance during the 1st Battle for Earth that an improved reactive metal liquid crystal layer has been developed for this suit, increasing the mobility of the Spartan even further, although this has yet to be confirmed. However, this claim can be reinforced by such facts as faster melee attacks in Halo 2 Campaign and slightly faster jumping speed. Spartan-117's physical performance appeared to improve considerably. Also, the armor can now heal minor to moderate injuries over a course of time, due to an onboard supply of biofoam, which is automatically injected into the wearer's body, filling and sealing wounds, and numbing the pain. This new capability eliminates the need to manually apply a medkit or seek a field medic in order to tend to injuries. The biofoam effectively treats all but the most critical wounds, stabilizing the Spartan and allowing him to perform his duties, even while injured, until such a time as more extensive medical attention can be safely applied.

**Mark VI-C:**More commonly known as Close Quarters Battle Armor , and abbreviated as CQB Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command ground infantry body armor. The "CQB Armor" is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor, specialized to "improve survivability in close combat" for the SPARTAN-II supersoldiers by "looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility".

**Mark VI-V:**More commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armor, and abbreviated as EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. The "EVA Armor" is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor, specialized to " increasing exoatmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity" for the SPARTAN-II supersoldiers "without thrusters".

**MJOLNIR:**is a heavy and complex suit of ground infantry armor of the United Nations Space Command. It was designed by Dr. Catherine Halsey of the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence . The armor has undergone several incarnations during the many years of its development. The suit is named for the mythical weapon Mjolnir. Mjolnir the hammer of the Aesir, Thor, the Norse god of lightning, thunder, wind, and rain. The origin for the word "Mjolnir" is unknown, though etymological speculation has provided theories for its literal translation. The Icelandic verb mölva (to crush) and mala (to grind) have been suggested as possible translations. Another theory suggests that Mjolnir might be related to the Russian word молния (molniya) and the Welsh word mellt (both words being translated as "lightning"). This second theory parallels with the idea that Thor, being a god of thunder, therefore might have used lightning as his weapon. Dr. Halsey's decision to name what most would consider a defensive item after an offensive weapon tells much about her design philosophy for the project.

**ODST:**Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, more commonly abbreviated as the ODSTs, are a United Nations Space Command Marine Corps special forces unit. ODSTs were operating as early as 2525 . Barring the personnel of the SPARTAN programs, ODSTs are the best troops available to the UNSC, and the expectations on ODST units made them all-volunteer outfits, with some outsiders regarding such volunteers as 'crazy'. By 2552 their strength had swelled to a number of divisions in an attempt to fill the demands of the Human-Covenant War.

**PADD:**Personal Access Display Device is a hand-held computer interface consisting of a large touchscreen display or a keyboard with D-pad and another variety of buttons. It has a camera, both for snapshots and video, a scanner/sensor for a multitude of objectives, a COM/HoloNet/Legacy systems antenna and communications, and a holographic emitter. The holographic emitter can also display an aerial view of the battlefield, an extended keyboard, or as a personal transmission. The typical PADD is used for a variety of functions including logging manifests, compiling duty rosters or diagnostic reports, entering personal data, and/or accessing library computer systems.

**Seismic Reactor:**Is the main and most commonly used reactor and power source used by the Legacy, Valiant, Fists, and parts of Tipoca City. Being one of the most experimental and dangerous designed power sources, only the best were allowed to use it. However the Kaminoans abandoned the seismic reactor after the near complete control of the galaxy by the Galactic Empire. It works by sending two reactive chemicals into a chamber lined with absorbing plating; the shockwave would multiply and be absorbed into the plating and used as energy. In jetpacks and droids, the reaction chamber was spherical in shape and on larger vehicles and spacecraft, they came in the shape of a tunnel or tube or cylindrical-like. Two milliliters of the mix detonated would be able to power a V-19 Torrent Starfighter for a few hours until the shockwave would have dissipated and another shot would then be injected. It the craft needed a boost or was jumping to warp or slipspace, the injection amount would be increased. Almost everything the Fists use are based on the seismic technology and soon was many things were also powered by seismic energy in the UNSC.

**SPARTAN-II:**Project: SPARTAN-II was part of the Spartan Program, an effort to produce elite soldiers through biological augmentation. The SPARTAN-II program would be the first in the series to meld advanced mechanical technology with the troopers' superior physiques. Projections calculated by the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence concluded that by 2525 the instability of the outer colonies would result in widespread rebellions unless drastic military measures were instituted. The SPARTAN-II program would meet these requirement, creating a small group of elite soldiers meant to subdue insurrections in their infancy with precision strikes. In this way, civilian casualties might be minimized, civil war averted, and costly conventional solutions made unnecessary. The project was led by Dr. Catherine Halsey of ONI's Section 3 and Chief Petty Officer Mendez of the UNSC armed forces. Candidates for the program were selected from children deemed to possess superior physical and mental attributes. By 2517, 150 suitable candidates had been identified, but for budget reasons only half that number were "conscripted". Most were between 5 and 7 years old. To preserve the program's secrecy the children were replaced by flash clones. Taken to Reach these child-soldiers began training under CPO Mendez. To marginalize the civilian lives they had once led their names became a combination of their given names and a number (like "John-117"), with family names being discarded. Seven years later they began receiving the physical augmentations that would ultimately make them Spartans. The procedures were risky and nearly half died as a result. A small number survived but some were physically crippled (such as SPARTAN-084), and these were discharged from the program and placed in non-combat positions where their enhanced mental faculties might still prove useful. Only 33 survived without complications and, now much improved remained fit for combat duty. 2525 would see the fulfilment of the program when the survivors were be fitted with the MJOLNIR Mark IV armor suit. Admiral Ysionris Jeromi of the research station _Hopeful_ documented the following experimental procedures on Bonobo Chimpanzees. These operations were later performed on the Spartan soldiers:

1. Carbide ceramic ossification: advanced material: special metal and ceramic layers, grafting onto skeletal structure to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Specific risk for pre- and near-post pubescent adolescents: skeletal growth spurts may cause irreparable bone pulverization.

2. Muscular enhancement injections: protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase.

3. Catalytic thyroid implant: platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Suppressed sexual drive.

4. Occipital capillary reversal: submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. Permanent blindness.

5. Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites: alteration of bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject's reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson's disease and Fletcher's syndrome.

Vessels & Vehicles 

**Acclamator:**Was a starship created for the Galactic Republic by Rothana Heavy Engineering. The 752-meter-long Acclamator I-class assault transport carried thousands of Republic clone troopers into battle. These ships were armed with 4 heavy torpedo launch tubes; 24 point-defense laser cannons, rated at 6 megatons per shot; and 12 quad turbolaser turrets, each rated at a maximum of 200 gigatons per shot. Groups of these ships could perform a "Base Delta Zero", an orbital bombardment that would exterminate all life on the planet. The later Acclamator II-class could also serve as star frigates to support their landing groups. In addition to ground landings, Acclamator-class ships were capable of water landings, as displayed at the Battle of Mon Calamari. Acclamator I-class ships also carried support equipment and vehicles, such as AT-TE and SPHA walkers, used to provide clone troopers with heavy battlefield support. Eighty LAAT gunships were carried to insert personnel, vehicles, and cargo to battle zones in addition to providing close air support. Each Acclamator I-class ship held 320 speeder bikes, used by clone troopers for fast battlefield reconnaissance and patrol duties. The Acclamator I favoured a wedge or dagger shaped design, like the Republic warships during the Mandalorian Wars, due to its effectiveness—it allowed concentration of firepower while minimizing target profile. This basic design was used in a number of larger craft predating it and would define Imperial ships for decades to come.

**ARC-170:**Aggressive ReConnaissance was a heavy starfighter/bomber that saw widespread use by the Republic Navy in the later days of the Clone Wars.

**AT-TE:**All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) was an all terrain assault walker and was a multi-purpose assault vehicle capable of tasks ranging from the transportation of platoons of clone troopers around a battlefield to full-scale attacks upon enemy installations. The vehicle performed most admirably in support roles that involved providing immediate cover fire for battalions of soldiers. AT-TEs were often deployed in large numbers to overwhelm the enemy through sheer volume of fire.

**Banshee:**Is the Covenant's standard ground assault aircraft. It is very fast, extremely maneuverable and in Halo 1 it is capable of hovering. It has two weapon pods mounted to either side of the fuselage. Each of these pods contains a light plasma cannon and a Fuel Rod Gun. The Banshee is propelled by small anti-gravity pods attached to its wings. These pods create the field that keeps it flying, and make wailing sounds as the craft maneuvers, thus the name "Banshee". The Banshee is also capable of space flight. Although the Banshee is made for one pilot it is possible to have a teammate stand on top of the banshee. It limits the agility of the banshee but it saves time and when in enemy territory you can drop the team-mate into enemy lines so the team-mate on the ground can start fighting on ground while the player in the banshee can fight from the air.

**BARC:**Was a powerful speeder bike model used by the Grand Army of the Republic as a reconnaissance craft during the Clone Wars. They were powered by repulsors and a turbine engine mounted on the frontal prong. The speeder was controlled via twin steering vanes atop the bike, and pedals fitted below. Two blaster cannons protruded from the bottom of the forward prong, while two more were fixed on either side of the vehicle's rear. The speeders were capable of flying at high altitudes and were sometimes used as escorts for LAAT/i gunships carrying important passengers.

**Bumblebee:**Is a standard escape pod for the UNSC. At 10.5 meters long, it is longer than a Scorpion. It can hold up to 9 people, Pilot + 8 crewmen. It has enough supplies for 9 people to last a week before it runs out of food and clean air. Most UNSC Ships carry several of these, and at most airlocks, there is at least one of them stationed. Like Pelican ships, each one has a call sign, usually consisting of three letters from the phonetic alphabet followed by a two digit number. Bumblebee lifepods are designed to ferry nine people at a time. They have one pilot seat as well as eight backward facing crash seats. The seats have harnesses to keep people from injury when crash-landing. The effectiveness of the safety features on the Bumblebee varies greatly, as can their reliability. Some of the Bumblebees featured in Halo landed without any injuries, while a few had catastrophic failures resulting in the deaths of all aboard. Most of the lifeboats seen had several Marines who apparently did not survive the descent. Bumblebees have little in the way of maneuverability. They feature thrusters and airbrakes to slow down during descent, but they can not build enough escape velocity to leave a planet's atmosphere on their own.

**Caliber:**Is a prototype vehicle designed by the UNSC and is used by the Fists. It is very similar to the Warthog as it has the same wheel system but different function. When in Cruise mode the front wheels turn and the Caliber isn't raised, but in Combat mode, the body raises and it looks like a Warthog. Starting from the windshield to the rear are holoemitters along the roof railing. The emission can change from opaque to transparent and/or solid to gas depending on the situation. The Caliber usually holds a driver, a passenger, and between one to five extra people in the rear. Atop also has the ability to attach anything from a sniper rifle or Spartan Laser to a Fuel Rod Cannon, Gauss Cannon, or even a chain gun. Out the back, two soldiers can sit and fire and the windows can roll down to fire out of them as well. The Caliber can also travel over 140km/h and when the vehicle is completely sealed, it can go underwater up to 50m.

**F/A-37 Talon:**Is capable of hypersonic flight with combined Pulse Detonation/Seismic engines. The Talon has stealth capability, along with switchblade wings, dual pulse cannons for close range attacks, and an internal rotary launcher with a wide variety of ordnance, including Hailfire Missiles, Scorpion Missiles, Concussion Missiles, Fuel Rods, and Cluster Missiles. It also has a secondary ordnance launcher for a gauss or project cannon. It has a Common Integrated Processor (CIP), a central "brain" capable of making damage assessments, not just on enemy forces, but on collateral and civilian casualties as well. The CIP can make complex calculations, like estimating nuclear fallout, or projecting odds of survival. The Talon is capable of precise attacks with minimal destruction. The controls are streamlined; the computer communicates through voice and projection displays. The Talons had transponders that directly linked with the pilot's homebase or a carrier's advanced flight center. It was first used my Master Chief during the construction of the Ultra MAC but soon became a hit for the Fists and UNSC.

**G8 Craft:**Is a craft used by the G8 (pronounced Gate) for group missions. It's a two-deck vessel and has the capability to carry vehicles and HEV's. With the top deck reserved for the cockpit, quarters, mess hall, and weapon lockers, the bottom deck holds all of the vehicles, HEV's, and storage lockers. With the engines outside of the main body they are attached to the hull and undersides of the wings. With the engine pods similar to those of the front engine pods of the Pelican, the G8 craft is capable of VTOL but not moveable wings. The G8 Craft can go up to warp seven and has a prototype stealth function like that of the SPI armor for the SPARTAN-III's. The vessel can hold a variety of vehicles in the following orientations: two warthogs and two mongooses, six mongooses, one scorpion and a warthog, three warthogs, a banshee and warthog, or two bumblebees. Although the craft has that many different layouts, it always has eight HEV's within the sides (4/side) and each can be replaced. The craft can go as long as a Pelican on fuel for around twelve days. The weapon compliment is three retractable pulse/phase cannons (two in the front, one back) and two rotary launchers that retract near the bottom of the ship on either side.

**Human Entry Vehicle:**Are small orbital insertion vehicles created and used by the Fists and UNSC. HEVs are used to transport individual troops from a ship in a rapid assault and land them at an objective. Two advantages of these are that they are harder to hit with anti aircraft fire and they are faster and more efficient than assault boats or LAAT/i transports. HEVs are vaguely box shaped and are made of Titanium-A, Lead Foil, and a ceramic skin. Some of this skin burns away during entry of the atmosphere. Because of that, they are built with a weak shield generator and are capable to be launched using a project cannon, MAC cannon, or by standard launch tubes.

**LAAT/i:**Often referred to as the Republic attack gunship, was a specialized gunship produced by Rothana Heavy Engineering and used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, and the Galactic Empire afterwards. The LAAT/i was a repulsorlift infantry transport capable of carrying up to thirty troopers. Secondary functions included reconnaissance, fire support, search-and-recovery, and low-altitude air-to-ground and air-to-air strikes against vehicles ranging from airspeeders to starfighters. In addition to its trooper complement, housed on a deckplate protected by drooping wings and a sliding side door, the LAAT/i could carry four military speeder bikes in an aft-deployable rack. The crew complement was comprised of a clone trooper pilot and co-pilot/forward gunner in the hunchbacked cockpit, and two auxiliary gunners stationed in pinpoint composite-beam turrets extending on articulated arms from the troop cabin. An IM-6 medical droid was commonly carried aboard in an emergency locker. The LAAT/i was a fully armed gun platform, with a complete arsenal of weaponry that consisted of three anti-personnel laser turrets, two forward-facing, one covering the stern hatch; two top-mounted mass-driver missile launchers fed by rear-mounted ordnance belts and commonly loaded with short-range homing missiles, HE (High Explosive), HEAP (High Explosive Armor-Piercing), and APF (Anti-Personnel Fragmentation) rounds; four composite-beam, pin-point laser turrets, two of which were automated bubble-turrets located on either wing; and eight light air-to-air rockets stowed on the underside of each wing. Infantry gunships were equipped with atmospheric containment shielding and could be deployed from space, although their optimal fighting range was still in the lower atmosphere, where they could reach speeds in excess of six hundred kilometres per hour. A single Acclamator-class assault ship could carry up to eighty LAAT-series gunships, while a Venator-class Star Destroyer had space for half that complement.

**Legacy:**Is the main destroyer commanded by the Fists and is a Legacy-class destroyer. Although one was only put through construction, the Kaminoans were able to get there hands on a custom built Legacy that is one and a half to two times larger especially for the Fists. Four massive engines powered the bulky ship and had nineteen four-barrelled heavy pulse cannons, two MAC cannons, sixty-four concussion missile launchers. It also featured a dorsal flight deck that was connected to the ventral hangars, and held an expensive compliment of starfighters and shuttles. There are nearly one starfighter per soldier and a variety of shuttles, gunships, tanks, walkers, and speeders. It also held enough room for the two hundred, fifty soldiers, five thousand crew members, and a hundred or so Kaminoans and Wookiees. There is also a small cloning facility on the rear starboard wing, and a manufacturing plant on the rear port wing.

**Legacy-class:**Was larger, stronger, better armed and highly effective in battle. While it saw productions run of only one ship, the Legacy-class came to be much feared by Separatist battle fleets. An amalgam of the two preceding classes, the Legacy combined the heavy armament of the smaller Victory-class with the fighter capacity and speed of the Venator-class while adding heavy shielding and armor. The top-of-the line hull plating, weaponry, shield systems, engines and other ship components made the Legacy at least three or four times as effective as a normal Victory-class in straight-out battle and the addition of expansive starfighter hangars provided long-range strike capacity, close-in defense cover and effective reconnaissance and scouting capability as well.

**Longsword:**C709 _Longsword_-class Starfighter is the main UNSC space fighter-bomber. It is capable of functioning in space and its engines are capable of reaching Earth's and Installation 4's escape velocity. SPARTAN-117 and Cortana use a Longsword to escape the destruction of Installation 04 in Halo: Combat Evolved and in Halo: The Flood. It also states that the longswords can have optional Cryo-chambers, suggesting that the longswords are rarely fitted with Slipspace drives or that they go on long distance deep space voyages. Its main weapons are 110mm rotary cannons for dogfighting in space. This versatile fighter can be armed with an assortment of secondary weapons including ASGM-10 Missiles, bombs, Moray Space Mines, and even a single Shiva nuclear Warhead. The Longsword is usually deployed against Seraph Fighters. It can also be used to escort Pelicans as they head for the surface of a planet. Put simply, it is a very versatile starcraft. _Longsword_-class interceptors are deployed from UNSC Cruisers and most probably from UNSC Carriers as well, although this is unconfirmed, and these strike craft's atmospheric capabilities make it logical to assume a sort of ground based airfield as well. _Halycon_-class Cruisers like the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ also carried 7 Longswords.

**Lucrehulk:** The Lucrehulk-class battleship was the primary capital ship of the Trade Federation. Most Lucrehulks were modified from enormous cargo haulers. Upgraded versions would later be used by the CIS. At over three kilometres in diameter, the enormous vessels resembled flattened disks with a central sphere containing the ship's bridge and reactor assemblies. The disk was broken at the front of the craft, revealing two mammoth docking bays lined with forward docking claws. These gigantic cargo vessels had been built for many years by the Trade Federation and were an important asset to their enterprise. Housed in the stern of the main disk-shaped body were the main reactors, each connected to one of the three main engines, as well as to secondary engines and each other. The central sphere housed its own reactor/power generator assemblies. Lining the equatorial bands in batteries of three, were quad laser cannons capable of rotating inwards when not in use. Their limited coverage of the hull made the early battleships vulnerable, and made them rely more on the massive amount of starfighters carried, to defend the ships against enemy starfighters. Clone Wars-era battleships had less trouble with weak spots, as they were augmented with gun batteries.

**Mongoose:**Officially known as the M247 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle, is a United Nations Space Command ground reconnaissance vehicle. The Marines' fastest ground vehicle is the M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle, or the Mongoose. Essentially four wheels and an engine, this ATV can travel very fast over nearly all types of terrain. Because it possesses no defensive or offensive capabilities whatsoever, Human troops have been known to seat weapon specialists on the rear seat to provide firepower during combat. It serves a similar purpose to the Covenant Ghost. Note: This vehicle has been reported to be very difficult to control, and the passenger's role of defending the vehicle is no easier due to a 360-degree field of fire. Though it is described as a very fast vehicle, it lacks the defensive capabilities of most vehicles. It has been described as '...the most Buddhist land-based motive system in the UNSC's arsenal…

**N-3:**Is a starfighter concept by Commander Jello. Like the Naboo N-1 it is yellow with a chrome forward end and two engines on the end of either wing. However, it has the tail removed and rounded off. The astromech socket has been removed but has an Artificial Intelligence built right into the craft. It is one and a half times larger and has a wide array of ordnance selections. It has a standard magazine of eight blue plasma proton torpedoes, sixteen custom concussion missile shelves, five cluster pods holding five hailfire missiles each, and three seismic charges. The concussion missiles are very similar in the design of Jango Fett's missile and the hailfire missiles are similar to those fired by Hailfire Droids. The seismic charges were capable of unleashing a devastating explosive shock wave in either a disc or spherical form able to slice through medium shields and hulls up to thirty centimetres thick. All but the torpedoes were fired from several ordnance launchers. There were two doors that unleashed the seismic charges (launched forward or released reverse) or cluster pods. The torpedoes were fired from a launch tube in the center of the ship and below each variable yield pulse cannon was a shelf holding eight missiles each.

**Pelican:**The D77H-TCI Pelican is an extremely versatile craft used primarily for transportation of personnel and equipment by the UNSC, though it can be used as a very powerful gunship as well. Standard armament consists of one class-three externally powered projectile weapon at the fore of the vehicle and one class-one gas operated projectile weapon mounted at the rear in the extended crew area. More heavily armed versions exist. It is also the UNSC's primary tactical support aircraft, fulfilling the role of tactical transport and gunship since, at least, 2525. The Pelican's crew compartments can be sealed and the craft made suitable for limited space flight. The Pelican can carry passengers and cargo using a combination of internal and external methods. The internal bay amidship is the simplest way of transporting supplies and personnel. The default configuration provides seating for up to ten people. The large aft overhang provides an attachment point for additional (and possibly oversized) cargo and ordnance. Possible payloads include an M-779 troop carrier , a Scorpion Tank, a Warthog, weapon resupply drop pods, or fuel pods allowing for in-flight refueling with other aircraft. Standard armament consists of a chin-mounted M247 GPMG. A 40mm model was common prior to 2525 but was later superseded by a 70mm weapon. Some dropships boasted twin chain guns firing depleted uranium slugs . Missile pods, each holding eight ANVIL-II ASM s, can be mounted under each wing to engage more maneuverable or better-protected targets. Fire control was typically delegated to the co-pilot, who was assisted by helmet-mounted display. A machine gun or 25mm-grenade launcher can also be mounted facing out of the rear cargo hatch and folded flat against the roof of the internal bay when not in use by the crew chief or passenger. Upon close observation, the chain guns carried underneath the noses of Pelican dropships in Halo 2 bear a striking resemblance to the eventual appearance of the AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun.

**Phantom:**The Type-52 Troop Carrier, otherwise known as the Phantom, is a much more formidable dropship than the previously seen Spirit. It boasts three plasma cannons, and can literally drop its occupants to the ground without having to land, with the aid of a miniature gravity lift. It also ferries vehicles such as the Wraith, Spectre and Ghost to their intended dropzones. The Phantom can be considered the Covenant's equivalent of the Pelican class human dropship, more so than the Spirit. Each Phantom boasts superior firepower and the capability of reaching greater speeds and maneuverability than its sister vessel. The Phantom class dropship appears to have replaced the original Spirit dropship. The Phantom is a substantial improvement from the original dropship, with a much sleeker and more robust design accompanying much higher offensive capabilities. Equipped with three Plasma Cannon positions formed in a triangular shape along the underside of the dropship, it produces a formidable firebase against ground troops and has exhibited some capability in engaging aircraft. The Phantom crew consists of a pilot, co-pilot, a navigator, and an operations officer who is in charge of the three defensive plasma turrets. It deploys troops through a hole on its underbelly. This is a grav lift similar to that seen on the Truth and Reconciliation only on a much smaller scale. It is capable of dropping off and picking up via this lift. This means that the troop compliment of each Phantom is unknown, sometimes as many as 16 Covenant soldiers can disembark from a Phantom.

**Providence:**Also known as the Trade Federation cruiser, was a capital starship produced and used during the Clone Wars that was originally used by the Trade Federation, hence the nickname. Designed by the Quarren Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps, the rounded, pseudo-organic aesthetic, influenced by the planet Mon Calamari, would be echoed in the design of the later Mon Calamari Star Cruisers. The ships were operated by 600 droids although commanded by sentient officers. Providence-class ships were massive, cylindrical 1,088-meter-long warships with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure. The surface of Providence-class ships were covered with heavy weapons emplacements including fourteen turret-mounted quad turbolasers, thirty-four dual laser cannons, two capital-scale ion cannons, twelve point-defense ion cannons, and 102 proton torpedo tubes. This weaponry and armor made them capable of even taking on Star Destroyers. Along with thick hull plating and heavy combat shields, the ships relied on four Creveld-4 radial ion drive units for sublight propulsion and featured an advanced Class 1.5 hyperdrive. While a destroyer in firepower, the Providence-class was also a carrier with a compliment of 120 tri-droid fighters and 120 Vulture starfighters, along with 1.5 million deactivated B1 battle droids, 160 Multi Troop Transports, and 280 droid vehicles including Armoured Assault Tanks, Hailfire droids, OG-9 homing spider droids, LM-432 crab droids, and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers. It should be noted that these complement stats were for Invisible Hand, a modified Providence destroyer with enlarged carrier capacity. The stock vessels would not carry as many vehicles or troops.

**Prowler:I**s a starship classification within the United Nations Space Command. They were used exclusively by the Office of Naval Intelligence and were often crewed by select ONI crews. As per its namesake, it is used to gather electronic intelligence, and its primary role is to stay hidden while safely gathering such ELINT, not to charge into battle, as that would invariably be an irreversibly fatal tactic. Because of its tactical value and potential to change the outcome of any given combat situation, every UNSC Battlegroup has a Prowler assigned to its ranks . The Prowler's only combat role, beside active combat monitoring and recording, is discreetly laying minefields of stealthed plutonium HORNET mines. When enemy warships enter these deadly minefields, they will most often be destroyed. This stratagem allowed Battle Group _Stalingrad_ to survive longer at the Battle of Onyx. However, in dire combat situations, the Prowler was armed with "minimal weapons systems". Six of such stealth starships could destroy a single Covenant Heavy Destroyer. The UNSC Prowler was also unusual in possessing two or more pulse lasers - Covenant technology.

**Scorpion:**Scorpion M808B Light Battle Tank, commonly shortened to simply the Scorpion, is a UNSC tank named for the shape of its main gun. It has a short-to-medium-range coaxial machine gun and an extremely powerful main cannon. It can seat a driver, a gunner (Spartans do not require a gunner because of their neural implants, but it is unknown how Covenant Elites do it) and four passengers. While the main cannon can only shoot one round every few seconds, the machine gun has unlimited ammo and can shoot even when the cannon is reloading. The Scorpion has a blind spot around it because the turret is mounted far back and elevated on a pedestal. The tank houses an interesting track assembly made of four bogies with two on each flank of the vehicle, front-to-back. This makes the Scorpion a rather broad target and presumably easy to spot from the air.

**Shortsword:**Is a type of UNSC aircraft used in the first engagements with the Covenant. It is a UNSC fighter that may have preceded the Longsword Fighter/Bomber. UNSC "Shortsword" bomber - A ground based atmospheric bomber that is used primarily for short range, heavy payload runs against ground targets. Primarily developed as a low altitude bomber, the shortsword has proven to be very effective against Covenant installations. The Shortsword can't use the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive.

**Shuttle:**Also known as the Neimoidian shuttle was a craft manufactured by Haor Chall Engineering and used by high-ranking officials of the Trade Federation to visit potential clients and marketplaces. They were shaped like soldier beetles, and their clawfooted landing legs could only settle down on hard surfaces. This was due to the businessmen's distaste for dealing with poor, underdeveloped worlds. These shuttles often had their cockpits removed and replaced by automated pilots, so that cabin space could be increased. The Sheathipede-class shuttle was a short-range ship, used only for planetary travel or to ferry passengers to and from an orbital starship. The personal shuttle of Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray was named Lapiz Cutter. This ship had no weapons, although it was protected by powerful deflector shields. Sheathipede-class shuttles were used by Neimoidian officials to land on Naboo after they had invaded the planet. Later, when the Battle of Geonosis appeared to go in favor of the Republic, the Neimoidian representatives took off in one of these craft. General Grievous also used one of these shuttles to land on the planet Utapau following the Second Battle of Coruscant. His shuttle had an unaltered cockpit, due to the General's distrust of automated systems. After the Clone Wars ended, few Neimoidians would venture outside their systems unless on business trips. When doing so, they still used Sheathipede-class shuttles.

**Spectre:**Is a Covenant ground assault/transportation vehicle. On first impressions, it could be considered analogous to the Warthog, if only in Covenant design and style. The Spectre is a multi-troop armoured transport. It is a medium sized vehicle but maintains the high maneuverability most Covenant vehicles are renowned for. While slow (slower than the Ghost, faster than the Wraith), it can easily move while in confined spaces such as a tight box canyon. The Spectre's main weaknesses are a slow acceleration and speed, and that its occupants are fairly exposed. The rear-mounted plasma cannon is very dangerous, and can rapidly deplete an enemy's shield. The turret gives the advantage of a 360 degrees firing arc. It has the capacity to hold two passengers, a gunner, and a driver. The Spectre, although slow, like other Covenant vehicles has the ability to rapidly increase its speed with the aid of a booster. It can do this at the cost of maneuverability. It offers two seating positions for passengers and thus allows them to add to the vehicles firepower with their own weaponry. These seats are completely exposed and as such the passengers are very vulnerable to small arms fire and splash damage from nearby explosions. The drivers seat is shielded by a protective metal carapace. It leaves the head of the driver exposed however and as a result leaves the driver prone to being sniped. The Spectre is much larger than the Ghost and thus heavier, as a result it flips less often as a result of grenades and other explosions. It provides a stable, mobile gun platform for heavy anti-infantry fire and a method of delivering troops into the heart of a battle. Its main advantage is probably (like most other Covenant vehicles) it can turn 360 degrees while still in the same spot, unlike the warthog which has to keep moving to turn.

**Spirit:**The DX-class Spirit Dropship is a Covenant infantry and logistical transport craft. They ceased to be in widespread use after the Battle of Onyx. The Spirit is a moderately large craft, similar in size to the Pelican dropship of the UNSC. Capable of powered flight and hovering, this dropship appears quite cumbersome and awkward to pilot based on battlefield observations but has been known to reach speeds of 350 kilometers per hour whilst cruising and has a suspected maximum speed of 1100 KPH. The craft is a dedicated transport of infantry and vehicles. As such it possesses only one defensive weapon, a heavy plasma cannon nearly identical to that of the Shade turret. The weapon is located beneath the main fuselage of the vessel. It fires slowly but with fairly high accuracy. However, each bolt from the cannon takes a long time to reach its target. The Spirit possesses two troop bays each capable of holding four Grunts, Jackals or Elites. Within each of these bays there appears to be a door hinting at the possibility that more soldiers could be unleashed from deeper within the vessel. Each of these troop bays has two doors that open and close vertically. However they do not close fully and leave a small opening along the length of the bay. Keen eyed snipers can take advantage of this and terminate soldiers before they touch the ground. Between these extended personnel bays, an energy field fluctuates visibly as it generates the ship's anti-gravity propulsion (similar in appearance to the energy pulse of the "Gravity Lift" elevators the Covenant use to commute between the ground and the hovering ships). This same gravity-beam is used to ferry Shades, Ghosts and other ground vehicles to their destinations.

**T4-D:**Was armed with two fire linked pulse cannons (or gauss cannons, mortar cannons, or heavy explosives), with three concussion missile tubes placed between them, the firepower of which was devastating against infantry units. Typically, missiles were used at long range, against any target, and then the tanks would close in and engage the enemy with their powerful anti-armor cannons. This vehicle provided the soldiers enough of a punch in ground conflicts to withstand significant enemy ground forces. They were capable of defeating most enemy ground vehicles of the time, including AT-ST's, 2M repuslor tanks and TIE Maulers, and in groups could threaten even the mighty AT-AT. Although powerful, the unit does have significant drawbacks. Its tracked design limited its mobility (though it's mass and power more than offset this flaw) and was expensive to produce, meaning that the Rebel Alliance was forced to limit its use. However, the custom design of the T4-D included some upgrades including more powerful cannons, faster concussion launchers that used shelves instead of being placed atop, each posing a threat of five missiles and were placed on the outer most side of the dual cannons. A small retractable tri-barrelled rapid-fire pulse cannons was also put in directly in between the cannons tower.

**V-19:**Was an assault fighter with exceptional speed and maneuverability used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Its armament consisted of two laser cannons (one on each wingtip) and two concussion missile launchers. The number of concussion missiles carried by the V-19 is currently unknown, but was at least six. At Muunilinst, it was shown that these missiles were capable of independently acquiring and tracking their own targets. Anakin Skywalker took advantage of this feature to destroy a swarm of Nantex-class droid fighters and a gun platform. Initially designed as a short-range fighter, Republic technicians later added a Class 1 hyperdrive to equip the vessel for escort missions. Some were also modified to use Syluire-31 hyperspace docking rings. However, many of the hyperdrive-less fighters remained in service. Venator-class Star Destroyers were sometimes equipped with V-19s instead of V-wings, with a complement of 192. The Acclamator-class assault ship also fielded V-19s. Although the number of fighters these ships could carry is unknown, the Acclamators that took the strike force to Muunilinst held at least 156 V-19s each. Torrent starfighters were joined—and eventually replaced—by ARC-170 starfighters and V-wings as the main fighters in the Republic's fleet towards the end of the Clone Wars. However, V-19s were still in frontline service by the Republic near the end of the Clone Wars, serving as part of the task force sent to defend Kashyyyk shortly before the execution of Order 66.

**Valiant:**Is a cut-down version of the Legacy capable of meeting its speed but not in firepower. It doesn't have the MAC cannons, but it does hold more vehicles. It is driven by four main drive engines, two secondary drive engines, four impulse engines, and a multitude of thrusters. The Valiant has six heavy dual pulse cannons that can individually elevate, ten medium pulse cannons, six heavy projectile cannons (similar to the MAC cannon, but can fire various objects including single-unit entry vehicles and magnetically encased plasma rounds but at slower speeds), and a variety of composite bean turrets and ordnance launchers. Of the two, one is a manufacturing ship capable of producing vehicles, hull plating, weapons, etc. The other has cloning facilities aboard to produce clones when the Fists need it. The cloning and manufacturing facilities onboard the Legacy are also used but to a more private extent. Since there is one Legacy and its name Legacy, there is a bit of controversy to which of the Valiants will be called the Valiant and the other a different name. So they decide to call the cloning Valiant the Valiant-C and the manufacturing Valiant the Valiant-M.

**Venator:**Destroyer, also known as the Republic attack cruiser, and later the Imperial attack cruiser, was one of the capital ships used by the Galactic Republic during the later parts of the Clone Wars, as well as by the Galactic Empire. The Venator-class was designed and constructed by Kuat Drive Yards. A stock ship was 1,137 meters long, making it one of the largest capital ships capable of atmospheric operations, landing on planets to load and unload troops and vehicles. The Venator-class was born from the success of the Acclamator-class assault ship and was designed by Lira Blissex for the purpose of serving as a medium-sized, versatile multi-role warship. While designed primarily for ship-to-ship, the Venator had secondary roles ranging from starfighter carrier, to military transport and battleship escort. The expanded carrier role made the Venator-class popular amongst Jedi starfighter aces. As a popular multi-role warship of the Republic Navy, the Venator was considered heavily armed and armoured enough to lead assaults on Rim worlds like Utapau as well as fast enough to chase down blockade runners. Venators were equipped with powerful engines, a Class 1 hyperdrive with an effective range of 60,000 light-years, strong deflector shields, a large complement of starfighters and ground assault vehicles, and a range of powerful weaponry. Its main reactor could annihilate up to 40,000 tons of hypermatter fuel per second, producing 3.6 × 1024 watts of power. These vessels also sported the red color of diplomatic immunity all Republic ships sported; by the beginning of the Galactic Empire, the hulls were deprived of this symbol of the Republic, giving them a dull grey appearance. The armament of a single Venator-class Star Destroyer consisted of 8 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 point-defense dual laser cannons, and 4 heavy proton torpedo tubes. The Venator-class's eight heavy dual turbolaser turrets were its main weapons and had two tracking modes. In its precise, long-range tracking mode, the DBY-827 could hit a target vessel at a range of 10 light minutes. During close-range fights, the turrets could rotate in three seconds with their fast-tracking mode. In terms of firepower, these weapons rivalled the main battery on the later Imperial-class Star Destroyers. The DBY-827 had seven different power settings. This allowed the Venator's pilots and gunners to select a range of destruction, from a small strike to a vaporizing blow. As a true warship, the Venator-class Star Destroyer could divert almost all of its reactor output to its heavy turbolasers when needed. As a result of this, a flotilla of these could break through the shields of a Trade Federation warship with ease. At the suggestion of Anakin Skywalker, a heavy SPHA turbolaser cannon was installed within the ventral hangar bay of some Venator-class ships of the Open Circle Fleet. These weapons were meant to protect the Star Destroyers while they opened their long ventral doors to the army complement bays. They would be used to considerable effect during the Second Battle of Coruscant. At least some Venator-class ships also included heavy turbolaser batteries situated along the dividing middle trench. Despite possessing powerful weaponry and being on par with the older Victory-class, the Venator-class was designed with an additional starfighter carrier role in mind. Its hangar bays were far larger than those on older Star Destroyers like the Victory-class and later models like the Imperator-class. Prior to the formation of the Galactic Empire, a typical Republic Venator carried a complement of 420 fighters: 192 V-wing or V-19 Torrent starfighters, 192 Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors, and 36 ARC-170 starfighters. The ship also typically maintained a variety of shuttles in its hangars. In addition to a standard ventral hangar bay, the bow of a Venator could open up to reveal a half kilometre long dorsal flight deck. This flight deck enabled the Venator-class to rapidly launch hundreds of fighters. However, the slow opening and closing of the armoured bow doors could leave the ship extremely vulnerable. Although strong shielding was used to compensate for this weakness, this design aspect would be entirely omitted from later Star Destroyer designs, such as the Imperator-class. The SPHA turbolaser cannon were included for the purpose of protecting the ship along the ventral arc near the vulnerable hangar bay. The Venator-class also had hangar-openings on its port and starboard side. These were used to dock with space stations, mooring towers, and larger starships, for the purpose of transferring troops and materials. Because of its carrier role, the Venator-class featured a novel dual bridge tower design. The port tower was the starfighter command bridge, while the starboard tower served as a standard helm and command bridge. On future designs, this dual bridge design was also employed. The Venator-class could also serve as a military transport and was capable of entering a planet's atmosphere and landing on its surface. As standard complement, pre-Imperial Venator-class Star Destroyers carried 40 LAAT/i gunships and 24 military walkers for planetary operations.

**Warthog**:Is a generic term for a line of United Nations Space Command ground vehicles. It is affectionately known as the 'Hog by UNSC soldiers due to the tusk-like hooks on the tow winch. The Warthog is the 26th-century "Jeep": all of its variants are equipped with a seemingly full-time 4x4 transmission, four-wheel steering to allow for tighter turning, and can carry 3 people; 1 driver, 1 gunner, and 1 passenger (with the exception of the Warthog APC, which can carry 11 passengers, as befitting with its classification). The M12 Warthog LRV (Light Reconnaissance Vehicle) is the most common type of Warthog used by the UNSC, being common in every Halo game to date. It uses a back-mounted M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun that is effective against both infantry and other vehicles, making this one of the most versatile Hogs around. The M12G1 Warthog LAAV is a fairly new warthog variant designed to replace the M12A1 model, substituting the rocket turret in favor of a faster firing M68 Gauss Cannon. It basically serves the same purpose of its predecessor, being primarily an anti-vehicular model, but with a faster rate of fire that increases its effectiveness against infantry. The gunner stands in the Warthog's turret and mans the heavy weapon mounted there, whether it be an Autocannon, M68 Gauss Cannon, or Rocket Launcher. He is responsible for defending the driver and passenger of the Hog from incoming enemy vehicles. So as to not interrupt his line of fire, his heavy weapon is mounted on a 360-degree hydraulic-powered swivel-mount that is not affected by any erratic movement on the driver's part. A person carrying an objective item in multiplayer isn't allowed to use the Warthog's turret.

**Wraith:**The Wraith mobile artillery is the Covenant's main assault vehicle for ground engagements. It fires large bolts of super heated plasma encased in a magnetic field into the air. These bolts then rain down on enemy troops from above with tremendous force. Because the Wraith fires in an arc, rather than line-of-sight, this vehicle's attacks are very dangerous. The indirect fire is capable of catching many off guard with tragic consequences. The mortar can bypass most defenses that its enemies can muster. It is equipped with anti-gravity plates underneath its mainframe similar to those of the Ghost but on a much larger scale, allowing it to hover over any anti-vehicular mines that have been placed in its path as a deterrent. The pilot is completely encased within the armored hull of the tank and thus protected from all small-arms fire. The vehicle can only be incapacitated by heavy weapons, artillery or internal explosions. The Wraith's engines can be pushed to provide an excellent boost in speed, but at the cost of maneuverability and weapon power. Mimicking the Ghost once again, however as a result of the Wraith's much greater weight the increase in speed is marginal. The Wraith is the main heavy vehicle of the Covenant army and can be seen as a counterpart to the UNSC M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tanks. However, the two tanks are considerably different. The Wraith weighs approximately twenty tons, and can move much faster. Its main weapon, a short barreled plasma mortar, can be tilted vertically but remains in fixed position horizontally, meaning that the whole vehicle has to turn to aim the weapon. The mortar can be withdrawn inside the chassis whilst not in use. The Wraith moves in the same fashion the Ghost, hovering above ground. Its armor is unevenly divided similar to modern tanks; the bulky front skirt can take more punishment than the flanks or rear, making frontal assaults both fruitless and a waste of ammunition.

_Weapons_

**Assault Rifle:**The MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle is a bullpup, automatic UNSC assault rifle which uses the 7.62x51mm FMJ (Full-Metal Jacket) bullet and fires from in a 32 round magazine. The mag is housed in the receiver which is built directly into the butt of the gun and is located behind the handle (known as a bull-pup configuration). The magazine fits flush into the housing. This titanium alloy and plastic assault rifle is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the gun and moves during operation. From there on, the gases from previous bullets move the bolt back and forth until the mag is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the bolt snaps back and locks, and must be pushed forward after a fresh magazine is inserted to load a bullet. The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the mag housing. The MA5C, having a rifled barrel, is about 88 cm long and can be fitted with different attachments such as a flashlight. The power button for the flashlight is located behind the grip near the trigger. The MA5C also has a digital window on top of the gun which displays the remaining rounds in the current mag as well as a sort of 'compass' that points to the largest land mass near by or key locations such a base of operations. This weapon also has a safety located on the handle of the gun.

**Battle Rifle:**is a bullpup, burst-fire UNSC rifle that fires the 9.5x40mm X-HP-SAP round, which is actually a larger bullet than an assault rifle round, giving more power but also more recoil. It fires from a 36 round magazine which fits flush in the receiver. The receiver is built directly into the butt of the gun and is located behind the grip (known as a bullpup configuration). This gun fires in three-round bursts due to difficult handling while firing automatically and actually is only fired 12 times before needing to be reloaded. This titanium alloy weapon is gas-operated with a rotating bolt and therefore must be cocked before the first round can be fired. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and does not move during operation. From then on, the gases from the previous rounds rotate the bolt inside and continue to chamber rounds until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (even though not illustrated in either Halo 2 or Halo 3) can either be pulled back and locked or it can be fully cycled after a fresh mag has been housed. If it is pulled back and locked, then it must be pushed forward once a fresh mag is housed to chamber a new round. The mag release button is located on both sides of the gun and is an inch or two from the housed mag on the stock. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon. The BR55HB SR, having a rifled barrel, has noticeable changes from the BR55. First off, it has a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy. It is fitted with a Trijicon ACOG-style scope on a modified carrying handle and now also has a trigger guard. The safety is also located on the handle of the weapon.

**Chain Gun:**The M41 LAAG is the standard armament for the M12 Warthog LRV. It is a three-barreled, electric-powered, linkless, drum-fed weapon. It fires 450 to 550 12.7x99mm armor-penetrating rounds per minute. Turret traverse rate is 100 degrees per second and weapon elevation rate is 60 degrees per second. Recoil from sustained fire is prodigious and negatively impacts accuracy at long range. The ammunition is still by the use of actual rounds yet when fired they glow as if they were plasma based. Another note is that the rounds are High-Explosive and is highly effective against heavily armored vehicles, units, and starships. The chain gun is one of the most abundant weapons along the surface of the Ultra MAC.

**Cluster Missile:**Was one of a group of low-powered, unguided concussion missiles that would rapidly fire in the direction that the starship which carried them was pointing. If a ship changed course while firing the missiles, the missiles that had not been fired yet would change their direction also, instead of seeking out the previous target. Additionally, an upgraded, target-seeking variation of cluster missile was available. Rather than firing in a standard formation, each of the 3-8 missiles could seek an individual target, or strike as a unified assault against a single ship. It should also be stated that the missile has eight small retractable fins in the rear to help guide the weapon.

**Concussion Missile:**Was a short-range, wingless anti-vehicle missile generally deployed by vehicle mounted launchers. There were a wide range of concussion missiles, varying in speed, maneuverability, and destructive capability. The concussion missile evolved from the ancient concussion spheres that were bigger, slower, and less destructive weapons that were similar to traditional bombs. Weapons manufacturers generally produced both the launchers and the missiles, and sold them as units. Ground forces used them against any fast moving vehicle. In space combat, most concussion missiles were anti-starfighter weapons. Each missile was stored and launched from a pressurized canister which was designed to protect it during transport, storage, and loading, but also acted as a launch tube. The canisters were racked in magazines that were loaded into a vehicle. The magazines were circular and the missile was launched out sideways before igniting and traveling its due course (only applies for ground-based launchers). Each concussion missile featured an armor-piercing tip that penetrated a target's hull before igniting the missile's compact energy pack. A concussion missile did not necessarily need to impact in order to detonate; however, some could be set to explode at a preset proximity to the target. In atmosphere, the missile created a deafening sonic boom and caused major damage to the surrounding area.

**DC-15:** The DC-15s side arm blaster was a blaster pistol created by BlasTech Industries for the Grand Army of the Republic. DC-15s pistols were commonly used by clone commandos as a backup in addition to the heavier DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System. The energy cell kept the blaster recharging at a slow but steady rate. BlasTech's DC-15s side arm was a light pistol that fired charged plasma bolts. While not as powerful as regular DC-15 blasters, the DC-15s was handy in close-quarters combat, or at times when conserving ammo was necessary. The DC-15s had a recharge rate of seven rounds per second.

**DC-17: **Interchangeable Weapon System (DC-17m ICWS) was a configurable combat weapons system used by the clone commandos of the Galactic Republic. This weapon was a variant of the DC-15 blaster rifle, which was what standard clone troopers used. The DC-17m was much smaller and lighter than the DC-15. The DC-17m, produced by BlasTech Industries, appeared at first glance similar to any regular blaster rifle. However, the ICWS could convert from the base stock mount into three different weapons. The main weapon was a plasma pulse blaster rifle—the favoured configuration most often used by the clone commandos. This configuration had a capacity of 60 shots per magazine. The DC-17m could also quickly convert into a long-range ion pulse sniper rifle with electromag scope (the IPS rifle round was a projectile encased in blaster energy), or an anti-armor charge launcher equipped with explosive grenades. Later in the war, a PEP (pulsed energy projectile) attatchment became available for the DC-17m, which would stun, rather than kill, the target. This configuration had a capacity of 20 shots. Due to their advanced independence and notable personalities, various clone commandos favoured the different ICWS attachments. The leaders of Delta Squad, RC-1138 and RC-1140, often used the DC-17m blaster rifle, while Sev preferred the long-range, one-shot-kill functionality of the sniper rifle. The dark-humoured Scorch had a blaster with the anti-armor conversion, which had a capacity of only 4 shots. DC-17m rifles, sniper rifles, and anti-armor launchers were used by clone commandos throughout the Clone Wars, on worlds from Geonosis and Qiilura to Kashyyyk.

**Detonation Charge:**was a small explosive with a remote activator that could be triggered by the user. It was usually set in place then triggered via remote or voice activation within a helmet's COM system or it triggered via timer. They had the capability to use different explosives yet the main choices were the seismic charge (mostly used for demolition purposes aboard stations and large starships) and the concussion charge (used against large vehicles and power sources, sometimes in large groups of enemies.

**Energy Sword:**Was thought at first to be purely ceremonial. They are rarely seen in combat, but are invariably carried by high-ranking Elites, and sometimes, Brutes. Though its true functionality is unknown, it seems that the sword's plasma energy is held into a blade-like form with small magnetic field generators built into the handle mechanism. This technology is found in all the Covenant plasma weapons. Due to upgrades, the handle on a select few is larger for increased energy and systems for the pulse and/or phase round that can be emitted where each blade nearly touches.

**Fuel Air Rounds:**Are similar to those that date back to the 21st century but play a larger role in the 26th century. Although they are mainly fired from UNSC fleet vessels, larger rounds are fired from Super MAC's. Although they are less powerful than the Hydrogen Bomb, they revolve around the same principles and functions. They are able to destroy weapon emplacements and smaller enemy vessels the largest being the equivalent to the UNSC Frigate. However, there is only one type of formation and that is spherical.

**Fuel Rod Cannon:**Is a Covenant heavy weapon. It fires blobs of deadly radiation rounds that explode on impact with targets or surfaces. It is often wielded by heretic grunts. Unlike many Covenant weapons, the Fuel Rod Cannon fires ammunition in clips of 5. Up to 25 additional fuel rods can be carried for a total of 30 shots.

**Gauss Cannon:**Is a weapon that fires hypervelocity, high-density projectiles similar to those of a MAC gun and is mounted on the rear of the M12G1 Warthog LAAV. It is very powerful and very useful against vehicles. However, it is not as effective against infantry as the M41 LAAG, which is also mounted on the Warthog. This is because there is little splash damage and it has as slower rate of fire, but a direct hit will kill most enemies in one shot, two if they have an Overshield. Due to its power and speed it is a good weapon against Wraiths. This weapon uses a set of magnets to propel a 25mm slug of depleted uranium, a very dense, heavy metal, at high speeds. The raw mass and great speeds of the projectile is the key to the stopping power and performance of the Gauss cannon. Unlike the chain-fed system that the M41 machine gun uses, this cannon uses a tube to draw slugs from its ammunition drum mounted below the cannon.

**Hailfire Missile:**Was a guided missile that had the shape of a spear. At the front was a pod that had an armor-piercing tip, the guidance system, the warhead, and the drive engines. Extending to the rear was a piece of tubing that was one to two feet long and housed four retractable fins that helped guide the missile and keep it in flight. Although engines were in the front, the fins also used the exhaust to guide to missile instead of the air around it. When in space however the fins still appeared but the engines did a lot more of the guiding than the fins. Those fired by the latter could easily penetrate the durasteel plating of Republic Low Altitude Assault Transports. Some types of homing missile could be launched and then controlled manually from the cockpit of a starfighter, or from a small computer panel if deployed from a portable rocket launcher. When fired, the missiles tended to "fishtail" as they tracked the target, but unless the target vessel happened to be faster or more maneuverable, a miss was rare.

**Heavy Chain Gun:**The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun or HMG is a United Nations Space Command ground weapon effective against infantry and vehicles. The AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is a standard Gatling-style heavy weapon in use by the UNSC for offensive and defensive purposes. It seems to have replaced the UNSC's M247 GP Machine Gun as the standard UNSC machine gun turret. For defensive purposes it can be mounted on a tripod but when used for assault it can be detached from its tripod by a SPARTAN-II's brute force. In its unmounted form, while mobile, it has a limited ammunition capacity of 200 rounds and takes about a second to "spin up" before reaching its highest rate of fire. When the player picks up this weapon, they still keep their two other weapons. However, they must drop the HMG before using their other weapons. The label of "heavy machine gun" most likely places this weapon in a category above 7.62mm ammunition. Due to the triple rotating barrels, as seen on the standard version of the Warthog LRV's M41 LAAG, the AIE-486H HMG may very well use 12.7mm x 99 (.50 BMG) cartridges, although this is unconfirmed. Adding to the confusion, the feed chute of the weapon does not appear large enough to accommodate .50 BMG cartridges. Although it is stronger than the standard chain gun, it is place on the nose of all Pelicans, and same goes for the Longsword but two are placed on atop the other on either side of the cockpit. Each bullet cartridge loaded into the cannon however shoots a concentrated plasma bolt rather than superheated plasma pulses. Each bullet casing holds five shots.[previewsavecancel

Show changesLicense

**Hydrogen Bomb:**Is a massive bomb that is weaker than the Death Star superlaser, yet more powerful than fifty MAC rounds. It has a similar effect of the seismic charge in that it sends out shockwaves but in a different fashion. The shockwaves emitted will usually result in many on the same level. Second a larger explosion is also emitted from the core. It is a near perfect sphere and when the bomb was detonated in space not on a planet, the spheres would explode outward creating semi-spheres. On a planet though, the sphere would be connected in the planet and it would annihilate anything in its path. The explosive radius is nearly five hundred thousand kilometers but has the possibility to be scaled down or tampered to cause the spherical effect to happen in a vacuum environment for total obliteration. Although the name has Hydrogen in it, there is no hydrogen in the explosive mixture. It is derived from the Tsar Bomba, the one and only super nuke the Soviet Union detonated in the Arctic Circle. It was scaled down from 100 megatons to 50 because it was feared of a nuclear winter or global meltdown.

**Katana:**(Kah-tah-nah) Is a type of Japanese backsword or longsword. The Katana is a curved, single-edged sword traditionally used by the samurai.

**M6D:**The recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun is a jack-of-all-trades, capable of being used in any situation. It fires highly explosive bullets with a fast rate of fire and good accuracy and is very effective at all ranges. The M6D, fitted with a 2x scope, is very accurate over long distance. Added on to its very high power, this makes it a great sniping weapon. This weapon is a member of the UNSC M6 pistol family, as is its weaker _Halo 2_ , but more accurate and higher rate of fire (which makes up for the power) counterpart, the M6C Magnum. True to its name, the M6D uses 12.7x40mm SAP-HE (Semi Armor Piercing-High Explosive) .50 Caliber Ammunition Magnum loads. The rounds are capable of being propelled from the gun at decent projectile velocity and penetrating metalloid armor. The deadly bullets, loaded with an explosive compound, ignite on impact, causing painful burns and exit wounds. The rounds, cutting through armor and damaging the unprotected cranium, are effective against all enemies.

**MAC:**Magnetic Accelerator Cannons is a cannon that has superconducting magnets, a lot of power, and a magnetic projectile. It uses a linear acceleration system, comprised of several superconducting coils which generate a series of power magnetic fields that continually add velocity to a projectile until it leaves the shaft of the MAC cannon carrying an extremely high amount of kinetic energy. The coils are powered by a series of capacitors that store the tremendous energy necessary to accelerate a heavy projectile to relativistic speeds. They are capable of accelerating a 3000 ton concussion missile round to 40 the speed of light, or 179 875 474.8 kilometers/s (74,512.9 miles/s), and can reload in five seconds. These weapons are able to destroy an enemy flagship through and through with a single shot, literally shattering a fully shielded vessel. With this cannon attached aboard the Legacy, they are put in sockets allowing an extremely wide range of fire.

**Missile Pod:**The LAU-65D/SGM-151 also known as the Missile Pod is a United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, holding up to eight small highly explosive missiles. The Missile Pod is capable of tracking down targets.Once the missile is fired, it will travel about 5 meters before becoming self-propelled and begin pursuing the target. This, along with the pod's ability to maintain a lock even when there's an obstacle (such as a small hill in Valhalla) between the pod and the target, means the wielder can fire at an upward angle, giving the missile enough vertical clearance to fly over the hill and into the target. It is also effective against foot-bound stationary targets (such as an enemy sniper); the missile's high speed means that even if the target hears the missile, he or she may not be able to react in time. This is most effective at short and medium range, mostly because it is harder to see an enemy at long ranges, much less determining if one is moving. However, using it to combat moving infantry targets is inadvisable.

**PLX:**Was a powerful missile launcher that was in service almost from the beginning of the Clone Wars and continues on to be used in different militaries well after the conclusion of that cataclysmic conflict. Produced by the tens if not hundreds of thousands, these versatile weapons were developed to give the standard clone infantryman a powerful anti-vehicle or anti-emplacement weapon and become a real force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Small enough to be easily portable by a single soldier and powerful enough to destroy an Armored Assault Tank in a few shots, a battery of troopers using these could prove a truly devastating anti-vehicle force on the battlefield. Using a miniature mass-driver barrel, the weapon launched specially designed projectiles (manufactured by Arakyd) which could be fired either 'dumb' (firing the projectile straight, to hit slow or non-moving line-of-sight targets) or in the 'smart' GAM. GAM, or Gravity Activated Mode, used sensors in the missile to actively search for specific pre-programmed target gravity silhouettes (these generally focused on the distinctive gravity waves produced by repulsorlifts, but it could be used against enemy legged or traced vehicles as well) and attempt to home in on them.

**Projectile Cannon:**(Project/Pro Cannon) Is a starship-mounted energy weapon. These barrels are often mounted on the lateral areas of a cruiser, and are used on most starships - frigates, destroyers, carriers, and certain classes of cruisers. The plasma is heated in a pinched magnetic field by energy supplied from the ships reactors. The atoms that are on an appropriate trajectory between the starship and its target are then herded towards the mouth of the barrel by magnetic pulses (similar to those in the MAC). Then, the plasma project is fired, and is subsequently herded towards it target by a long-reaching magnetic field projected by the tube. They can track moving targets effectively even at long ranges. They are extraordinarily accurate. Upon impact, the project penetrates the Titanium-A amour of the target starship, burning through internal decks and structures and causing heavy damage on the target.

**Pulse Cannon:**Is a powerful starship weapon. It fires a bolt or spear of plasma and can strike at almost any range. Upon contact it causes severe damage to the target. The plasma can explode, be directed outward, inward, or melt away the hull and insides of the target. It can be used in conjunction with the Project Cannons, and MAC Cannons to decimate an entire enemy fleet. The armament may be used against infantry as well in a small format. The shots however can be controlled by seven levels, one being quite weak, to seven the cannon's or weapon's maximum output. There is also a second variant using the same technology but is called the Phase Cannon. Instead of firing bolts, it fires a stream or phase at the target. They aren't as common and standard pulse weapons but are usually used for welding or cutting and are featured on some weapons for that purpose. However unlike a pulse, a phased shot can stun the target or fire a concentrated EMP. These are quite abundant among the Ultra MAC, Legacy, and all of the Valiants. Each cannon is retractable and is stored by its own "miniature" bay. It usually fires an azure color but when an older version is used, it fires a redish-orange color.

**Scorpion Missile:**Are a type of explosive ordnance used by the Fists. They are equipped with motion tracking systems and proximity detonators. They are extremely fast, powerful, and they don't miss. Their guidance systems can quickly lock on to a target, and they are designed with the power to destroy 4 tanks at a time. They are fired from personal ordnance launchers and outfitted vehicles. They are also fired from the Legacy and have multiple detonation types including seismic, EMP, standard High-explosive, and stun.

**Seismic Charge:**The Void-7 was comprised of a large, rounded canister containing a mix of unstable liquid baradium and volatile collapsium gas. This mix became supercharged by two electromagnetic exciter disks on either end of the weapon's core. Once released into space, these disks would infuse the core with energized impulses to excite the blended explosives. Upon impact, the Void-7 released a shock wave of such power that, for a moment, the initial blast created a vacuum in space that literally sucked victims towards the heart of the explosion. Shields were unable to protect against a Void-7 shock wave. The explosive mix within a Void-7 could be altered to produce a shock wave that caused less collateral damage than the baradium-collapsium mix or the disks and amounts of the mix could be altered to create a spherical wave (typical hydrogen bomb) instead of a disc.

**Shotgun:**Is the resident UNSC close combat weapon, and packs extreme stopping power at close ranges. It is often wielded in urban conditions, where the close ranges are conducive to the shotgun's mode of operation. The shotgun also makes a perfect defense weapon to fend off Covenant boarding parties inside starships. The weapon's power lies in the great stopping power of a cloud of buckshot, which, on the other hand, is useless at long ranges. However, it should be noted that experienced shotgun users can engage enemies at medium ranges with a shotgun, although this proficiency is uncommon.

**SMG:**The M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun is an automatic UNSC sub-machine gun that fires 5x23mm Caseless FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds. It fires from a 60 round magazine which is actually placed horizontally on the left side of the weapon due to the way it fires. The SMG has a polymer handle, foregrip, and stock, as well as a titanium body, and is gas-operated with a rotating breech. The SMG must be cocked before it can fire the first round. The bolt to cock the weapon is located on the right side of the gun and does not move during operation. From then on, the gases from previous rounds force the breech to rotate and chamber a new round. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (although not illustrated in Halo 2 or Halo 3) can either be pulled back and locked or it can be fully cycled after a fresh magazine has been housed. If it is first pulled back and locked, then it must be pushed forward in order to chamber a new round. There is no ejection port due to the nature of the rounds fired. The SMG, having a rifled barrel, is 47.5cm long with the stock retracted and has a maximum length 62.8cm when the stock is fully extended. The stock is fully adjustable. However, once the Fists "tinkered," it still has the 60 round magazine but it uses pulses instead. The SMG soon becomes the main weapon for Jello.

**Sniper Rifle:**The SRS99D is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked to load the first round. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and moves during operation. From then on, the gas from the previous round forces the bolt back and forth and continues to do so until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (although not illustrated in Halo 3) locks back. After a new mag is inserted, the bolt must be pushed forward to chamber a new round. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon and possesses a dirt cover. The SRS99D, having a rifled barrel, is about 73.8in long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99D in Halo 3 has some notable changes from the SRS99C. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x scope that shows real time images in infrared vision when not looking through it. When looking through it, the scope shows a target's distance and elevation as well as the current wind velocity (it is unknown whether the infrared vision can be activated while looking through the scope). The 'SRS99D also has an altered foregrip and stock and sports a trigger guard. The barrel also now has a iron sight. This weapon does not posses a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector, as well as a folding biped located in front of the magazine on the underside of the gun.

**Spartan Laser:**The Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle , more commonly known as the Galileian Spartan Laser, or abbreviated as the "W/AV M6 G/GNR", is a United Nations Space Command weapon. The M6 Spartan Laser is a shoulder-mounted direct energy weapon used by the UNSC. It fires an extremely powerful red laser capable of destroying vehicles and infantry with one accurate strike. When the trigger is pulled, a red sighting laser is projected on-target. The Spartan Laser will then charge for three seconds before firing its powerful and destructive burst. However, due to its cost, the Spartan Laser is only used on occasion such as massive front-line war.

_**Sources: **__Wikipedia, Halopedia, Wookieepedia, Memory Alpha_

**REFERENCE**

**Aft:**Rear of a vehicle or object.

**Bow:**Fore of a vehicle or object.

**Dorsal:**Top of a vehicle or object.

**Port:**Left of a vehicle or object.

**Starboard:**Right of a vehicle or object.

**Ventral:**Bottom of a vehicle or object.

**TYPE**

**INTERVAL**

**KILOMETERS PER HOUR**

_Mach_

1

1,238

2

2,476

3

2,714

4

4,952

5

6,190

6

7,428

7

8,666

8

9,904

9

11,104

_Impulse_

¼

67,500,000

½

135,000,000

¾

202,500,000

Full

270,000,000

_Warp_

1

1,000,000,000

2

11,000,000,000

3

42,000,000,000

4

109,000,000,000

5

230,000,000,000

6

421,000,000,000

7

703,000,000,000

8

1.10,000,000,000,000

9

1.62,000,000,000,000

9.2

1.77,000,000,000,000

9.6

2.05,000,000,000,000

_Slipspace_

¼

250,000,000,000,000

½

500,000,000,000,000

¾

750,000,000,000,000

Full

1,000,000,000,000,000

≡ 31 ≡


	15. Collection

**Fists**

**Tanner Johnson**

"Think of yourselves as a hand. Each of you is a finger, and without the others you're useless. Alone, a finger can't grasp, or control, or form a fist. You are nothing on your own and everything together."

―Commando instructor Sergeant Kal Skirata

BIRTH

_This will be your new home. You are a clone of a sophisticated soldier. You will be bred in an isolated yet social facility apart from the rest of your brethren. You are the Republic's last hope._

Those words have streamed through Jello's mind every night since the Clone Wars began.

_Unlike the rest, you are grown to lead. No growth acceleration and no flash training. You are pure, but brilliant. With super-human abilities, you will tower over your enemy._

Birthed before the Null ARC's along with Boba Fett, he is pure. Combined with experimental augmentations, he is faster, smarter, stronger, and harder to crack.

_Armed with pulse weapons and seismic powered technology, you are great. Your army will be armed with weapons similar to that of a Commando but quicker and stronger._

Preparations for Geonosis began ten years before. Tyranus, using mind control over Sifo-Dyas ordered a clone army for the Republic especially for the upcoming galaxy-wide war.

_Suited with unknown but effective alien armour, laser rounds will be absorbed and reflected. Gel will support your body in the suit. Black will be your ally with a golden visor. Multiple versions will be produced for multiple tasks._

Training was different to that of Commando or ARC simulations, but it did involve work. You had to learn it, not memorize it like the standard flash taught clone.

_You were once the Army's enemy, most notably in training exercises. Now you are their nightmare. Tyranus told me about the plot to destroy the Jedi. You are our hope, Commander._

Kamino has been hell and heaven all together. Soldiers were lost in simulations and the sheer strength in numbers was large compared to the largest of rebellion armies.

_The white armour will move as an army, you will move as a family. Two hundred, fifty souls will be your weapon._

Why so late? Why not let release us during the Battle of Geonosis? We were strong then.

_They were… You were weak. You were ten, they were twenty. They took in more information than you did in a faster pace._

Showing them wasn't hard. Teaching them was different. Two hundred, fifty lives were under the command of a child.

_They trust you. Now it is your duty to trust them. You will lose men though. Look passed it and take it out on the enemy. Your 'surprise' will house a small cloning facility. It has already begun cloning procedures._

Losing a soldier is different than your brother. You'll feel the pain of a brother, but the loss of millions of soldiers is easy. You pay credits for more men. We can't be bought. We weren't even supposed to be created. We are original.

_Take care of yourself soldier. We will stay in contact with you. Please make it home._

"Jello, you are the best of the best we've created, I mean it. Once you make it to Polis Massa, we will set up a rendezvous point," Lama Su said.

"Thank you Prime Minister."

"Jello, this is Dyi Ka. Please come home. Many Kaminoans don't get attached to humans. I know I'm different. Take care of my family."

The COM link ended and everything went silent. Jello walked to the massive doors and stood outside.

I 

"Commander Jello reporting in, the squad has suited up and is awaiting transport," said the Commander standing in the loading area.

"Yes Commander. Nice to hear your voice, the Venator-_class­ _transport is coming to loading area beta. Please prepare all items, cargo, and vehicles to the safe zone in the loading area. We will arrive shortly," replied the captain of the transport.

Vehicles from AT-TE's to T4-D heavy tanks were in groups waiting for the landing and loading of the transport. Every trooper that accompanied Commander Jello was outfitted with a DC-15 rifle and a DC-17 hand blaster, a personal particle shield similar to that of a Republic Commando, heated suit, and multi-scan system able to penetrate walls fifty centimetres thick. All of it was powered with miniature seismic charges that will detonate a small burst of the compound explosion and radiate throughout the suits internal systems.

As the transport landed, all of the troops except Commander Jello made their way aboard the transport and uploaded schematics of the transport and systems to their individual memory core. Commander Jello told the transport to leave without him, and go to the rendezvous point at Polis Massa, the medical facility and retreat for the unsuspecting Jedi.

Jello entered his N-3 Naboo starfighter, an upgrade he built while in training. The starfighter had the recharge tail taken off and rounded it off. He also put in sixteen custom concussion missiles, two heavy pulse cannons, three seismic charges, and five cluster missile pods each holding five hailfire missiles. It is also about one and a half times larger to compensate for the newer upgrades and larger weapons payload. Even though the craft has the concussion missiles, cluster missiles and seismic charges, it still carries the standard payload of the proton torpedoes. Although he hadn't flown it before, except for simulations and hasn't tested the starfighter out completely, he didn't fully know if it would work.

Jello began the ignition sequence and heard a powerful roar and the drive engines ignited with a gleaming azure blue exhaust out the rear of the engines. He laughed and took his starfighter out of his personal hangar and headed for the rendezvous point. The astromech socket was removed but Jello had many years of training to calculate and input a light speed vector. He looked to his port engine and saw the exhaust turn into a longer trail and a deeper blue, and he did it perfectly. "Well this is going to be quite a ride," said Jello to himself in the cockpit.

Even though it will take only a couple of hours to reach the rendezvous point, he took off his helmet, placed it on his lap and turned the starfighter into autopilot. The canopy tinted to a near black and the heads-up-display flickered on and he turned his eyes onto the secondary window which showed the top news from Coruscant.

The transport made its way to Polis Massa with no problems but the captain and Jello's troops didn't know if Jello was behind them. All of a sudden, the N-3 popped out of hyperspace only meters before the asteroid. Without hesitation, Jello pulled up missed the surface with nearly half a meter to spare. He docked with the transport and made his way up to the flight bridge. There he saw the captain.

Jello didn't know what to expect, but when the throne-like chair swivelled towards Jello, a woman appeared before his eyes, and thought women can't be captains, they're too fragile and peaceful.

"Hello captain," greeted Jello, with a confused look upon his face.

"So, you're the Commander, the one I'm supposed to fly your new ship. And what, never seen a female captain?

"No I haven't. But what's this about a new ship? You mean we aren't using the Venator?"

"No. It's called a Legacy-_class_ Star Destroyer, Legacy for short. It has approximately nineteen, four barrelled heavy pulse cannons, a retractable dorsal ceiling and bow doors to the flight deck. It has a ventral hangar and a ventral private hangar for you. It has also been equipped with two magnetic accelerator cannons that will magnetically launch a variety of projectiles at near light speed and has spherical sockets for a wide range of fire," replied the captain. "So does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Jello left the flight bridge and announced the news to his troops and they began preparations for the transfer.

Two almost invisible doors slid open on the side of a nearby asteroid and the Legacy started to move out. It aligned itself with the starboard hangar of the Venator and booth ships extended docking rings. Within hours, Jello's troops and the Venator staff including the captain made their way onto the Legacy. Jello went to his N-3, flew it off the Venator and flew it into the private hangar of the Legacy.

Jello went to the bridge and already saw the captain in her chair. "Sorry, but i didn't catch your name?" asked Jello.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I don't always have to call you captain. It bothers me."

"Okay, well it's Melissa. What's yours? Or is it just Jello?"

"It is just Jello, and Melissa is nice, good name." Jello stuck his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you."

Melissa created a firm grip with Jello and gave a short smile towards him. I never knew he was so kind, she thought to herself. "So, will you like to have dinner tonight in the captain's mess?"

"Are you hitting on me? Especially in the crisis the Republic is currently facing," he chuckled.

"No! I wasn't. I was wondering if you'd like to get to know each other as we will be spending much of our life together now." As she finished the sentence, she bowed her head and blushed.

"Well when you put it that way, yes, I will have dinner. When will you wish I be ready?"

"I don't know, how about eighteen hundred hours. Give chef your dish idea and I'll have him prepare your meal."

Jello walked out of the bridge and gave a sigh. As he entered the turbolift, someone outside of the sliding door put their hand in the way. The door slid back open and it was Melissa. "Commander, you need to come to the bridge, there's-"

A powerful blast hit the starboard hyperdrive nacelle and Melissa fell into Jello's arms. Jello helped her up, and both of them ran to the bridge.

"Ensign, what was that?" asked Commander Jello.

"I, I don't know, it came out of hyperspace, hit us with something, and then disappeared," replied the ensign.

"We have the most advanced technology of the Kaminoans; now use it to scan the surrounding area," ordered Melissa. Both Melissa and Jello ran down to the private hangar and prepared for flight. "Jello, our ships are over here, where are you going?"

"To my N-3," shouted back Jello.

"You're what? The Kaminoans gave us V-19 Torrent starfighters."

"Well you can have mine; I made my own ship that could destroy half the Legacy in one small wave if I wanted."

As the two comrades started up their ships, another powerful blast hit the long-range scanning tower. Melissa and Jello exited the hangar and searched for a nearby ship. Pulling up behind Melissa, multiple laser shots came out of an invisible distortion. Jello targeted the distortion and fired a few shots, yet nothing happened.

"Melissa, can you keep your ship steady, i need a clear shot for this." Jello flicked multiple switches, and a miniature door opened beneath the N-3. Jello clicked the trigger and launched a Cluster Missile pod and within a few milliseconds, the pod's shell broke away and five hailfire missiles launched forward and hit the aft of the pursuing craft. Fire and smoke blazed in front of Jello, and he pulled away. "Melissa get out of there, head back to the hangar, I'll take care of him!"

"Yes sir." Over the COM., Jello could hear her weep, but didn't ask what was wrong.

As soon as Melissa made her way into the hangar, Jello fired furiously at the ship, and launched two concussion missiles at it which took it out as the second missile hit the hull of the unknown attacker.

After the dogfight, Jello landed his N-3 and asked for multiple supplies to be brought down to his hangar.

Commander Jello saw Melissa up ahead in the hall, with her face in her hands and tears running down the backs of her hands. Jello ran to catch up and stopped her. "Melissa what's wrong?" Jello asked, worried that something terrible was going on, but had no idea.

"That was a Republic ship from the Open Circle Fleet. It's was a cloaked ARC-170 starfighter but I don't have a clue why they attacked us. What if a clone was flying it? What if your clones started doing that?! Shooting us when we turn our backs!?" Jello softly grabbed her arms and gave her a reassuring hug. As he began to walk away, he removed his helmet and stopped. He turned back to look at Melissa, "I'm ordering a reconnaissance mission. But first we need to repair our hyperdrive nacelle, and long-range scanning tower. I'll meet you in the bridge and take a rain check on the dinner."

"I'll get Taun We online, she'll give us answers."

Hours pass, and repairs are nearly finished. "Melissa to the bridge, Jello, I need you to come down to my quarters."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jello. Jello ran down all hallways and got to Melissa's quarters in just two minutes. "Yeah, what did you need?"

"I have Taun We on a channel. Can you please grab a chair and come over here?"

"Okay." Jello replied.

"Hello Commander, how are you?" asked Taun We.

"Good, but we need answers. What's going on? An ARC-170 just attacked us." Said Jello

"I'm very sorry, and please don't get mad, but we had no choice."

"Taun We, spit it out," said Melissa aggravated.

"We programmed the clones except for Commander Jello and his troops with an override Command: Order 66. It makes all of the clone troopers obey the Supreme Chancellor and they were ordered to take out everyone, including the Jedi. You however were kept in that '250' pod because we needed some troopers to be not contaminated, and you are actually on a mission to stop the destruction of the Galactic Republic before it's too late."

"So what you're saying is that we are the last clone troopers to save the galaxy?"

"In some sense yes, but Lama Su and I are getting in an ARC-170 and meeting you at these coordinates."

"Okay, it'll take three days to get there," said Jello.

"Well try." The transmission ended and Jello left the quarters and Melissa ran after him.

"Jello, why did you leave so quickly?"

"I left because my brothers are attacking us!" Jello shouted, "And I want to change it." Melissa stopped and watched Jello walk away. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she walked back into her quarters. Melissa undressed and got into the shower, trying to wash away the disturbed emotions that had filled her over the top.

"So do you really think this is going to build up to an interstellar war?" questioned an ARC trooper to one of his brothers.

"Interstellar is a bit exaggerated don't you think? But no, there are only a few million clone troopers, and a few thousand warships against us. So in other words, we are screwed my friend," laughed the other brother.

"Commander on deck," shouted the Oh-One.

"We are going to meet Taun We and Lama Su near Dantooine. When we reach them, they'll come aboard and we'll prep for battle. We are going to head to Coruscant, where our brethren are and we are going to fight till death," announced Commander Jello. "Now I know that this will be difficult but we need to fight for the good, and not to be turned over to the bad. Currently, Yoda and Obi-Wan are at the Jedi temple and are deactivating the beacon, and only a few Jedi remain. The Legacy and we are going to be stealthy. No outgoing messages unless I have given permission, and use escape pods and single-unit drop pods only if needed," finished Jello.

As the hours passed traveling to Dantooine, many of the two hundred, fifty troops gathered weapons and equipment into their personal packs, downloaded the latest information to their PADD (Personal Assistant Display Device), were each awarded a katana for close combat.

One of the troopers in the crowd asked, "Commander? There is a soft spot at the top of the handle. What is it?"

"It is one of the newest design constructs put on a blade. When the button is pressed, a couple of holes along either side of the blade open, and a pod within the handle releases a safe-to-use plasma and those holes allow it to escape. This makes the slice a lot smoother and cleaner." As Jello stopped to take a breather, most of the men pressed the button and felt a slit vibration throughout the blade and handle and saw a whitish-azure color glow from the blade. "Now a special casing allowing you to attach it to the back of your armor has been sent to everyone's quarters and learn to use it."

After Jello was finished, the troopers left the staging area and some went to holodecks for battle tactics, while others went to their quarters to see their new weapons.

"Jello, may you please come to the bridge. You might want to see this," said Melissa on the COM. Jello headed to the turbolift that accessed the bridge and made his way up.

"Hello Melissa, what is it?" Jello asked.

"A transmission has been received and it's from Lama Su. He requests us to turn around and head back to Yavin IV instead."

"So why do you need me?"

"We checked our sensor for any anomalies up ahead and there is a mine field, too large to go around, and to many to cause a chain-reaction without destroying the system. You need to tell your men that we aren't heading into battle right now, yet there is a good chance there is an Empire city on opposite side of the planet which we are landing, and will be able to fight," explained Melissa.

On the COM, Jello reported all of the two hundred, fifty troops to report to the main cargo bay and all halls on the cargo deck were shaking and some of the vibration was felt through the walls to the cargo bays on the opposite side.

"I have called you here to choose a name for our team, and to give you new armor. However, there is a sixty percent chance we will actually fight," explained Jello.

"Name our group you say," questioned a unit in the crowd. "I thought we were two fifty?"

"Well, actually, that is our technical name. So, who has ideas," replied Jello.

With everybody's faces blank, only a few were thinking. A few minutes into the thought process, Capt. Melissa walked in and asked, "So Commander, what's going on?"

"We are thinking of a name for our team, but most of us are blank."

"Okay, so how about Knife Corps. You did just give them katanas and daggers, right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't fit. It has to be a name that'll go down in history," said Jello.

"Fists…"

Jello stared into blankness, and a light bulb flashed on in his head. "Damn, that's a good one. Who here will like to have the name Fists? Each of you will be a fist. Each of you will become a saviour and liberator." Every unit raised there hand and chanted fists three times, then after, everyone cheered

Jello and Melissa walked away from the cheering for a minute and Jello said, "What a name. Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't really know. It just popped into mind." The two walked back and Jello announced another point he mentioned.

"Second of all, you will all be given new armor called Shock Armor, able to resist a lot more small arms fire with an upgraded and a new highly experimental personal shield built into it that has bugs worked out and it has a larger hump in the back to provide enough space for the larger seismic power pack, shield generator and emitter. However the shield will only hold for a few shots of standard rounds but when it depletes, you must find cover," He explained to the Fists. "Also, unlike the armor you got when we were dispatched that had fairly similar gear, this one also has a larger amount of oxygen for space walks, and has a new type of an air-lock system that connects the helmet with the rest of the suit, so it more quiet when you remove the suit and it has a better time pressuring the body within. The new helmet also includes a newer HUD that displays the relative Health of the user, a gauge displaying shield status, a gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried, a motion tracker, a counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried, a targeting reticule which changes relative to the weapon currently in use, acknowledgement lights from other members of the wearer's team, maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM, and a zoom function or function for using a Fibre Optic Probe."

II 

The Legacy and its crew and soldiers were just hours The Legacy and its crew and soldiers were just hours from Yavin IV, and the troops were getting very anxious to go into battle. Each and every one of them tried their new suits, weapons, and new tactics because of the new upgrades compared to their previous equipment. Some of them even vacuum-sealed hangars and returned the gravity to zero as it they were on space walks and in battle. Some tried flight simulations and integrated their personal armor crystal chip right into the system to have complete control of the craft. Jello gave multiple pilots Morpheus drives that unlocked a secret, almost invisible data file within the ship that gave it more power, maneuverability and stealth abilities.

"Captain, we are coming up to one hundred, thirty thousand kilometres of Yavin VI. Massive activity on the far side and multiple shipyards orbiting a shielding facility by a Massassi temple," announced an operations ensign.

"Good, put us in a low orbit around Yavin VIII. From there, we'll launch a scouting party, of thirty men to see what's going on and if there is anything major, we'll send a full scale attack," said Melissa.

The Legacy was put in a low orbit around a small moon and a LAAT/i carrying a scout team went onto the opposite side of the generator of Yavin IV. Once they landed, twenty out of the thirty troops made their way to the generator, while four of the twenty scouted ahead onboard their BARC speeders.

"Commander, there is activity at the generator. Power levels are rising," said a deck officer.

"Send it to my PADD, I just received a message from the gunship on the planet," replied Jello. When Jello was running into his hangar, he saw Melissa preparing her V-19.

"What are you doing? You need to stay at the ship if there is an emergency," asked Jello.

"No! I mean, it's okay, I can go. The sub-commander aboard Legacy can take care of any problems," replied Melissa.

"Okay, well we need to hurry. Stuff you ship with as much ordnance and survival gear you can, there is a massive problem on the planet."

The N-3 carrying Jello and a V-19 carrying Melissa raced towards the planet and saw a blockade of what seemed to be abandoned Lucrehulk-_class_ battleships. "Slow to Mach 9," ordered Jello.

"Yes sir," she said. "Scans are picking up multiple starfighters around the space stations and larger Providence-_class­_ cruisers powering up in the shipyards."

Many of the twenty troops were able to get back to the gunship after Jello ordered them back, but two were missing-in-action and the rest of the platoon decided not to look for them. "BARC One-Four, retrieve the missing troopers, you have five minutes", said the mission commander.

"Yes sir," he replied. "Set up a perimeter of five kilometres," One-Four told his partner.

After the five minutes ended, the LAAT/i started taking off without the BARC troopers and the MIA soldiers. "Mission commander, where are you going? We are three hundred meters from the landing zone," asked One-Four.

"You have to hurry; we have received information that a blockade of Lucrehulks are orbiting the planet."

"Yes sir."

"Jello to gunship, Jello to gunship, Melissa and I are going to hold off the vulture droids for you to make your way to the Legacy. You must hurry."

"Sensors aren't picking anything up."

"You'll see it once you leave the upper atmosphere," replied Melissa, "there is a small electrostatic dampening field scattering sensor signals."

"Thank you," said the pilot of the gunship.

"Jello, fire one set of cluster missiles and we will head in. There are seventy-three droids and another twenty seven tri-fighters. Prepare for a bumpy ride," told Melissa.

As the ordnance doors below Jello's N-3 opened, a cluster pod broke free and raced towards the lead ship. After fifteen seconds of launch the outer shell blew off and the hailfire missiles – similar to those from the hailfire droid – accelerated up to six thousand kilometres per hour and took out targets before he could see the activity on his sensors. Five vulture droids were obliterated within seconds and debris shot out in any direction available. A chain reaction was started when the debris sliced through nearby vultures and tri-fighters. After all the commotion, nearly twelve droids were taken out including four tri-fighters.

"Commander, we are approximately three kilometres from the war front. All of our weapons are ready and our turret-operators are prepared," said the pilot of the gunship. "For the rest of you, you might want to buckle in or grab on to something. We are heading into a war zone and its going to get quite rough."

"Thank you captain, go straight for the Legacy, but only fire if you need to," replied Jello.

"Roger."

As the gunship flew through the war zone, several vultures chased them and the gunship took a sharp turn to the right when the starboard turret obliterated many of the following vultures. "Captain, we still have two following us," said the turret operator.

"Two-Eight, man the rear pulse cannon and take out those droids!" said the co-pilot.

"Yes sir." Two bolts of plasma exited the barrel and took out the lead vulture and one of the mandibles of the obliterated droids struck the following droid, causing an overload. "Done captain, we are home free," said Two-Eight.

When the gunship landed on the dorsal flight deck, it was parked into it's hanger below and was plugged into the main computer system. The Legacy drained the gunship of its memory collected from the planet and scans of the enemies and stored them in the memory core. Soon after, Melissa and Jello returned to the ship and called an emergency conference to all members and soldiers aboard in the main hangar.

"Welcome to the conference," shouted Jello. "We have entered ourselves in a bigger action than anticipated. There are Lucrehulk-_class­ _stations and Providence-_class_ destroyers orbiting Yavin IV. We have been told that Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader ordered all shutdowns of the Separatist systems and units. However, it has come to our attention that there are still units out there and we have encountered one of those occurrences," finished Jello.

"We will take them out, but there will be different teams doing different things. For instance, one team of ten soldiers will infiltrate and obtain as much information of the lead station as they can and will set a series of seismic charges around the ship. Second, a team of thirty pilots will attack from space. The Legacy will enter the scene once the second team has engaged the enemy. Commander Jello will accompany the pilots but will be on his own. The Legacy will use its MAC cannons only for the Providence destroyers. Any questions?" asked Melissa.

In the crowd, one and only one hand raised.

"Yes Two-Three-Six."

"When is this attack planning to take place?"

"I'll answer it," whispered Jello to Melissa. "So far, the droids and whoever is commanding that fleet has not done anything to show that they know we are here. We will give it another day to plan everything and prepare for battle. But at any moments notice, we will need to be ready for battle… Does that answer your question soldier?"

"Yes Commander," replied Two-Three-Six.

"Tonight, we rest! Tomorrow, we prepare!" Melissa and Jello shouted in unison.

The next day, many of the soldiers were up by six in the morning doing many training exercises and preparing their ships. Nearly half of the pilots removed their Morpheus drives because of the short period to get used to it but some did tweaking allowing only a few improvements to be kept in the main memory core. Many soldiers used hand-to-hand combat for training on the station and some are testing their new jetpacks, designed also by the Kaminoans. "Jello, do you have a minute?" called One-One.

"Yes, what do you need trooper?" he replied.

"I was able to remove my Morpheus drive and leave a couple of the upgrades in my ship's memory, but now my ship won't ignite its engines. I looked through the programming and system configuration and nothing has changed except for the new additions to the system," Oh-Seven explained.

"Can I see?" Jello peered into the cockpit. "It seems that the ignition is being overridden by the silent engine noise improvement output. You need to do some adjustments to the programming. You don't have a lot of time to complete this so if you want, you can take an astromech and a protocol droid to help," offered Jello.

"Thank you Commander."

As the hours passed getting prepared for battle, One-One was able to repair his ship and the droids were a help. Melissa was also preparing her V-19 and Jello with his N-3. "Mel, can you pass help me remove this?" asked Jello.

"Now you're taking apart your ship, hours before a battle? What, are you nuts? And Mel, where did that come from?" she questioned.

"Okay, first of all, I'm just trying to remove my missile rack, it's jamming the missiles. Second, no I'm not. And lastly, I thought you'd like the nickname Mel."

"I don't mind, but I'll help."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jello whispered. When Melissa got to the N-3, she helped Jello remove the rack and they found that one of the bars across the top above the launching pod was scorched so repeatedly, the metal sagged downwards blocking the missile.

"Damnit! I don't have time to repair this now… Melissa, can you make a trip to manufacturing core and see it they can make me a new one. Bring this with you too," Jello asked.

"Sure." Melissa ran down to the core and asked one of the Kallidahin if they could build a new missile rack like the one in her hand but with better materials. Since the Kallidahin have a language barrier, their telepathic abilities are able to communicate with Melissa.

"Jello to all Fists, we are nearing the end of the day. Please meet in the briefing room in five minutes. Thank you," said Jello over the intercom. When Melissa was also making her way to the briefing room, she caught up with a couple of Kaminoans and Kallidahin, and heard a loud stampede of soldiers running down the halls.

"Welcome to the briefing room, if you could all please surround the holoprojector. Thanks. Okay let's begin. We have made the arrangements to leave sixty of you on the Legacy and fight from here. Around a hundred will fight in space and within parts of the atmosphere of Yavin IV, and the rest will fight on the planet its self. On the planet, gunships will take AT-TE's and the T4-D tanks down to the surface and the gunships carrying the soldiers will also carry BARC speeders," explained Jello.

"Who here are staying and going Commander?" asked Three-Four.

"All of the pilots who are fighting in space know who they are already, however everyone else will receive a message when they go back to their quarters."

"One more question Sir."

"Okay," Jello responded.

"Scans picked up a shield generator on the surface and I suppose that is going to be one of our targets, but what is it protecting?"

"It is protecting the dry docks that were building the Providence destroyers. I and my team of fighters will destroy the Providences while the Legacy and a couple away teams attack the Lucrehulks. Now no more questions, if you have any, please send them to my inbox. Goodnight," Jello finished.

"Everyone get up! Can't you here the alarm? Lets move it, move it, move it," yelled Oh-One.

"Can't we wait a few more minutes?" asked a soldier while he was half asleep, slobbering his pillow.

"No, we are under attack!" replied Oh-One. A powerful blast hit the starboard hull and the shields dropped to seventy-eight percent.

"All those not out of bed and ready to fight are spending a night in the brig," said Oh-One. The rest of the soldiers jumped out of bed and Oh-One laughed as he looked out the window above the quarters for the Fists. More and more scrabbled to get everything and cleaned up. Many of them already went to the side of the room and removed there armor from their designated lockers and put it on. "Soldiers, stand-to!" Oh-One said in the microphone.

"Sir, yes Sir," they all said in unison.

"The rogue ships have begun attacking us ten minutes ago. Everyone get to their positions with your designated teams and all those fighting in space can go now!" A controlled stampede exited the quarters with hundreds of soldiers running down the halls.

"Captain, two Providences are heading towards us on an intercept course. Orders?" asked the helmsmen.

"Tilt the Legacy ninety degrees. Prepare all pulse cannons. Those on the starboard will attack the starboard Providence and same for the port side," Melissa said. The helmsmen tapped in the instructions to his keyboard and the ship did a quick dive.

"Jello," requested Flight Control over the COM system. "Your men have geared up and are awaiting command."

"Everyone wait for my signal. Two Providence cruisers are heading our way and we have all our dorsal cannons aimed at them. When all lights are green, head out and our point-defense cannons will hopefully help out," ordered Jello. Over a hundred aerocraft waited for launch from the bow flight deck and that's when all of the pilots and soldiers simultaneously saw a green winking light in the top corner of the HUD to order an initiate. Hundreds of engines roared to life and lit the hangar to a bright white light.

"Deck officer to all pilots, you are okay for take-off, okay for take-off," said a deck officer over the COM. The front then second then third and so forth accelerated to immense speeds and shot out of the hangar. Many of the gunships flew out from the ventral hangar and continued with the rest of the ships toward the planet.

"Jello wait," said Melissa out of breath.

"Oh come on, what makes this day any different? You would have able to run this far and more," asked Jello.

"I can't wake up spontaneously like you and your troops, so it takes longer for me to warm up."

"Okay, well hurry; the pilots are almost a thousand kilometres ahead and our ships… well no, your ship won't catch up to us," argued Jello.

"What's that mean? You haven't seen my ship's full potential," said Melissa as they started to dart to the private hanger.

Once they got there, Jello jumped onto the wing of his N-3 and Melissa climbed the ladder. They started their engines and left the hangar, coming about, heading for the planet and Lucrehulks. The N-3 was far ahead of the V-19 when Jello said, "catch up or are you going to show me your ships 'full potential'?" said Jello over the COM in a sarcastic tone.

The V-19's engines blared and the exhaust turned to a bright gold and increased in length, leaving a faint trail up to six metres behind them. Melissa raced past Jello and some of the intense heat and Electromagnetic radiation from the exhaust scrambled Jello's sensor for a quick second. "How did you do that?" he asked as he caught up with Melissa at the head of the invasion ships.

"You remember those Morpheus drives; I took one, played with the programming and installed it on my ship. It still has a slower top speed than you N-3, but it does boost my ship in many technical areas. Thanks for making the drive in the first place," blushed Melissa as she looked through her canopy to Jello on her starboard.

"Enough chit-chat, lets fight. All gunships and landing parties break off once we engage the enemy. I am reading four hundred, eighty eight vulture droids and another one hundred, fifty tri-droids. The Legacy will act as fire support but its main goal is to attack the larger ships," ordered Jello.

"Yes sir," said many pilots over the COM.

"Lead ships, prepare a volley of concussion missiles on my mark," said Jello. Ten seconds past and Jello ordered a volley of missiles that filled their field of view. For every lead ship, four missiles were shot. There are forty ships and a hundred, sixty missiles locked on individual targets and took them out. Some hit the Providence's that just started to get nailed by the Legacy and a few made their way past to the rest of the enemy ships. "Good. Everyone attack individual targets. Landing parties, you are okay to fly on by. Infiltration team, follow Melissa to the lead Lucrehulk."

"Yes Commander," said Three-Eight, Mission Commander of the Infiltration team. "Everyone, prepare for a space jump. We will enter on the hull and we won't have a lot of time."

The rest of the nine soldiers loaded magazines into their rifles and Oh-Seven gathered sniper clips into his belt pouches. Oh-Seven wasn't born a sniper, best in the Fists, but after reading and learning about his predecessor part of Delta Squad, he took up Marksmanship. He also added another holoscope onto his rifle and upgraded ammunition for increased range and power. Some others of this team was Two-Oh-Oh, a demolitions expert with his partner Two-Oh-Two and the two who were caught blowing electronics up by inverting and overloading power conduits in Tipoca City. Thankfully no one was seriously injured. Then there is trigger finger Three-Eight, who has a knack for raining rounds on his enemies using his rifle. Another was Four-Oh, the techno soldier. He could slice and hack, block and firewall. He was the engineer, computer wizard mechanic of the team, and for the most part the Fists. Lastly was One-Oh-One, the one that could handle a pistol like a sniper. He had the best aim and could easily figure out weak spots on his opponents. With this, he carries two pistols instead of one and a sniper rifle just for those tricky areas. The team had the best soldiers in the Fists except for a pilot named Eight-One.

"Three-Eight, we're coming up to the station. Prep for jump in five," said the co-pilot.

"Thank you."

"Opening bay doors now," said the co-pilot once more over the COM and the two doors on either side made a hissing sound as air escaped. The team peered outside and looked behind them and saw the sight of multiple explosions and stray laser fire coming from the battle.

"Okay team, grab what you need, and Two-Oh-Oh, do you have the seismic charges to detonate the reactors?" Three-Eight asked.

"Yes Sir." Two-Oh-Oh and his partner walked into the forward hold and grabbed three miniaturized seismic charges each out of the special weapons locker that were the size of tennis balls but were able to cut through and overload reactors and their plating.

"We're hot; we have a fifteen second window. Everyone out, now!" yelled Three-Eight. The team of ten jumped out either side and ignited their jetpacks for their descent to the hull of the massive three kilometre diameter station. "Good work, Four-Oh, start slicing the hull so we can get in. We have a short period and if we miss or finish early before the deadline, we need to find our own way back to the Legacy."

Four-Oh began slicing and the destructive brothers loaded their PLX launchers with the ammunition they had just before they jumped.

"Do you really think you'll need those?" asked Oh-Seven while he rolled his eyes behind his visor.

"Yeah, what do you think, we're nuts not brining our toys along," they laughed in unison giving each other a nudge.

"Sir, I'm through. Who's first?" said Four-Oh.

"We are," said the brothers. The two crawled through with their PLX attached to their backs and Two-Oh-Oh had his grenade attachment on while the other had the standard rifle attachment loaded.

"You guys coming?" asked Two-Oh-Two.

The rest of the team crawled through and the halls were empty and they made it through safely. "Okay, meet in the starboard hangar in twenty minutes. You all have your targets and we are good to go," commanded Three-Eight.

III 

"Commander, they're on my tail, please send help-" said a pilot that was cut off just before his ship was destroyed. Only one other ship was destroyed that was part of the Fists and the droid losses were gaining every minute with the help of Jello, Melissa, and Eight-One.

Jello's count was up to a hundred, six, Melissa's at sixty-eight, and Eight-One's was at fifty on the dot.

More than another two hundred droid fighters came out of the Providence's and the Legacy was doing quite a job of taking control of them. On either side, the Fists aboard the Legacy were able to precisely pin-point the weapon stations on the Providence's and remove them. The port cruiser however was destroyed because of a level seven; the highest level any starship weapon could achieve took out a cluster of point defense cannons and their ammuntion stockpile. A massive fireball erupted out the sides and out the rear of the engines as this happened and it spun out of control into deep space shortly after breaking into thirds and over pressuring the fuel tanks beneath.

"Commander, there is a message from the infiltration team," said the COM officer on the bridge of the Legacy.

"Patch it to the N-3," said the Sub-Commander. The COM officer quickly glided his fingers across the keypad connecting the link to the N-3.

"Commander Jello, we have made our way into the Lucrehulk and the Demolition Brothers have set the charges. We are making our way to the port hangar now," said Three-Eight. He changed his signal to the Infiltration team and said, "Okay men, the brothers have set the charges and I am already in the hangar. It's quite empty so I doubt we have a lot of time. Move on the double soldiers."

"Melissa, go back to the Lucrehulk and land in the port hangar. Unload all but two missiles and give them to the team," said Jello. He then switched his COM frequency to the infiltration team. "Soldiers, Melissa is coming your way and she is giving the rest of her ordnance to you. You will then take those aboard a shuttle and go to as many other Lucrehulks you can and take those out," he continued while attacking a squad of two vultures and one tri-droid.

"Yes, Commander," replied Three-Eight. "Okay team, prepare for Captain Melissa, she is bringing extra ordnance and we are ordered to commandeer a shuttle to take out other stations."

The team waited silently at the hangar opening for Melissa until they received a hail over their COM system. "Mayday, mayday, going down… Heading to nearest point of safety… Nearest point is Lucrehulk with Infiltration Team aboard. Cutting engines now!" and a huge explosion took place just outside of the hangar doors, before the magnetic field. A V-19 crashed through the barrier with its three s-foils torn off and fire blazing out all sides of the engines.

"Team, head towards Melissa's V-19… or what's left. I'll head for a shuttle. Meet at my bio-signal as soon as possible," Three-Eight ordered. He headed toward a shuttle that bore a resemblance of a bug with four sturdy legs holding up a beetle shaped body and a fin standing straight out the top. Three-Eight ran to the shuttle and got it, preparing it for ignition. "Okay team, I have a shuttle, get Melissa and the ordnance over here, we only have a few minutes until the charges blow."

The team ran towards the beetle-like shuttle hauling ass with the demolition brothers shortly behind carrying much of the explosives. All of them got on quite quickly and Three-Eight already figured out the controls with Melissa grabbing the co-pilots chair. "Okay, here we go."

The shuttle blew out the hangar and the charges detonated, overloading the reactors and the oxygen, hydrogen, and other element lines caused a chain-reaction for the destructive power.

Back at the battle with the Providence, Jello peered out his canopy and saw a giant blue disc emerge out of the Lucrehulks engine pod, slicing through the center sphere and mandibles. Following that, the outer surface of the center sphere began to boil and turn a deep gold as it reached a near melting point covering the extreme heat within. Moments later, the hull cracked as if it where going through a magnitude of nine on the Richter scale and an explosion the size of a small moon erupted, ripping the mandibles off, firing debris all around the once was Lucrehulk-_class_ battleship.

"Great job men, head towards another and do the same. We're going to have a fireworks display soon. We are also almost finished with this cruiser so we will be coming to your aid soon. Jello out," he congratulated. Jello armed a concussion missile and pulled the trigger. The missile shot out the ordnance tube chasing a tri-fighter. A short five-second chase began and ended very quickly as the missile caught up and took it out right in the engines. "Bulls eye!" he shouted in his helmet.

The Lucrehulk's mandibles broke free, one heading to the planet, pulled by the gravity but the other had different plans. It was still being pulled but right beneath was another Lucrehulk. With a thunder rocking the battlefield, the mandible collided with the beneath battleship and a plume of fire engulfed the mandible.

"This is Jello. Melissa can you read me?" he asked over the COM but got noise as a response. "I hope they weren't aboard that station," he thought. Jello went back to his business, taking out as many fighters as he could until he ordered the Legacy to fire two rounds from the MAC cannon into the beast he flew past.

"Set cannons to full power. Prepare a two shot volley at the Providence," ordered the Sub-Commander of the Legacy to the chief officer at the weapons console aboard the bridge.

Yes Sir," he said. "Cannons at full, target locked. Say when?"

"Commander, we're ready," called the Sub-Commander.

"Fire at will," Jello said. Inside of the sphere holding the cannon, vents along either side of the barrel opened. Within, a rail attached to the barrel rose outward in a quick four second interval then came crashing down to the base releasing to round. Out of the port then seconds later the starboard round followed as they shot cleanly through the hull and out the other side. The holes started at the front right side of the Providence and on a tight angle made its way through near striking the port engine. The cruiser began to overload and a large explosion from the ventral broke the cruiser in to chunks from the size of a dime to ones the size of the Empire State Building.

"Okay Commander, follow my ship, I don't think that the Infiltration Team-"

"Captain Melissa here, sorry about that Commander, did we scare you?"

"Actually you did… for a minute though," Jello laughed. "The Legacy and the rest of the ships are coming your way. Where are you?"

"We are entering the second station, we are cutting to radio silence," said Three-Eight as he cut in.

The COM went back to noise as Jello turned it off. "Okay soldiers, prepare for a landing we are sending all available troops into battle. Those who don't have a job, prepare your gunships and head to the planet.

"Jello, there is something coming out of hyperspace. It's an ARC-170. They're hailing us," said the Sub-Commander.

"Link it to the N-3." The transmission was linked to the N-3 and a face appeared on the HUD. "Taun We?"

"Hello Commander. Permission to come aboard the Legacy?" she asked.

"Of course, go to the cloning facility, I will be there in a while. I'm a bit busy," he told. Jello ignited an afterburner effect on his N-3 and his ship bolted across the empty space wasteland.

"Okay, Melissa, you stay at the ship, Demolition brothers head for the reactors, Oh-Seven give Four-Oh cover if he needs it. I'll head to a computer station to try to override security systems and upload information," Three-Eight planned.

The team left the shuttle and went their separate ways while Melissa closed the doors to the lobby and went back to the command console.

Moments later, Melissa saw a flash across the hangar's opening and when she believed it was nothing, she sat back down. Once again another flash appeared and it was the N-3. It blew past the shuttle, did a tight u-turn, and landed beside the shuttle.

Jello knocked at the door to the shuttle and Melissa opened the door. "What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?!" Melissa questioned.

"The Legacy can handle itself. Plus, Lama Su and Taun We are aboard. They'll hold down the fort."

"They're here? Why didn't you go back?"

"I'd rather stay here and help out. Get the soldiers back here as soon as possible. Just leave the Demolition Brothers to their work," he ended the conversation. Jello went back to the back room of the shuttle and removed his PADD from his belt and turned it on. He then selected the statistics from the battle of the planet… if it has even begun. "What?! We haven't engaged the enemy yet," he yelled when he launched forward and smoked his head across a low hanging shelf.

"What's going on back there?" Melissa asked as she began a quick preflight check.

"The men on the surface haven't engaged the enemy, they're still sitting there," he replied.

"Let's go then. We'll get the rest of the team aboard and head to the surface."

"No we need to go back to the Legacy and brief the Kaminoans and get ourselves prepared. I'm ordering a bombardment. I'll tell you more when we get home," he said.

Yes Sir." Minutes later, Jello heard a knock on the door and got up off the chair of which he lay and pressed a key opening the door. A small hissing sound was made when it was fully open and the soldiers were surprised to see Jello there on such short notice.

"Why do you have that look on your face trooper?" he asked.

"What face? I'm wearing a helmet, Sir," said Three-Eight.

"I know, but I can sense you are confused seeing me. Did you not see my N-3?

"No, we had a goal, one and only one goal. Get to the shuttle as soon as possible. And we did, without being noticed. One ten over one hundred Commander," Three-Eight finished.

"Okay captain, follow me once I leave the hangar," Jello commanded.

Yes Sir." Jello walked out the door and down the ramp of the shuttle, soon after running to the N-3. He ignited his engines and the azure color glowed for a minute until the repulsors kicked in and Jello took off. Behind him were Melissa as well as the Infiltration Team and the Demolition Brothers whom were successful at planting the charges before coming to the shuttle.

"Melissa, can you hail Jello for me?" asked Two-Oh-Oh.

"Yes," Melissa replied then flipped a switch that was hailing the N-3.

"Oh hi Jello, we need to get moving. We were able to plant all but one missile in the reactor room and they are going to detonate in thirty seconds. Oh and by the way, they are set at Level VII, the highest the missile can be tuned at."

"Okay then, well catch me if you can," said Jello. He then cut the COM and went to full impulse. The exhaust tail extended from a one or two meters to seven or eight meters. The shuttle wasn't built for that speed so Melissa and the rest of the crew put their helmets on and turned off the shuttle's life support and rerouted it to the engines and shields that made the ship cut through space and was able to get just under full impulse. Jello still got to the Legacy first but they all managed to get there safely.

Seconds before they got inside of the Legacy, the Lucrehulk from which they came created such a powerful explosion and such heat that some metal slabs of debris were turned to a liquid and soon evaporated in seconds. Nearly no debris made its way to the planet below but some larger chunks hit the surrounding Lucrehulks. The same chain reaction effect happened as it happens with vulture and tri-droids. Soon after, multiple shockwaves emerged creating a miniature black hole, sucking the last of the Lucrehulks into the center of the seismic blast.

"Sub-Commander, target the center of the black hole. Fire as many heavy pulses and MAC rounds as you can in thirty seconds," said Jello as he entered his private hangar.

The pulse cannons and MAC cannons shredded the line of sight in front of them when they fired continuously ranging from level one to seven. The MAC cannons combined fired four shots and the black hole couldn't stand it. The drawn in objects and battle stations turned to a near liquid state and formed a huge mass of twenty plus objects and instantly froze.

Jello made his way to the bridge where he already saw Melissa and the Infiltration Team. "Have you seen this before, Melissa?" Jello asked as he went to go sit in the commander's chair to Melissa's right. Next to her left was the Sub-Commander, Lee Yang. Everyone was still on the bridge. No one moved as they all peered out the main windows. The block was still, bits of light escaped out the cracks and holes from the surface, but nothing happened.

"No I haven't," she whispered.

Everyone on the bridge waited for a few minutes until they got a call from the surface asking for permission to engage the engaging enemy. Officers and ensigns quickly forgot about the hunk of metal after they received the call and that's when it happened. An enormous spherical shockwave the size of five thousand kilometre diameter moon engulfed the waste land and the station was destroyed. The black hole within sucked the station in and dissipated.

"Send a message to the surface and tell them to engage the enemy and that bombardment will begin shortly upon the generator," Jello told the COM officer at her station. Okay soldiers, prepare for another landing party to the surface. Get your equipment and weapons and head to the main hangar," he said over the COM network.

"Gunner, fire level five rounds upon the advancing spider droids," ordered the Sergeant of the primary landing party, Oh-One. "All AT-TE's move forward at forty five kilometres per hour, all T4-D's, hold back and mortar rounds in front of us as we move up." Four AT-TEs opened fire upon the advancing enemy droids and the rounds exploded sending metal shrapnel in all directions causing more damage to the surrounding area. Droids from B1 battle droids to super battle droids and destroyer droids were struck with the shrapnel, but only a few were killed. "Continue to fire until we get through the first wave."

"Jello, the main landing party is only twenty kilometres ahead," said the pilot of the lead gunship.

"Load mass driver missile launchers, fire at the first wave on my mark," Jello replied. The missile launchers on each of the nine gunships loaded their ammunition and targeted the first six waves of enemy soldiers. The gunships came up to a kilometre of the front lines and released eighteen missiles upon the enemy. Fireballs erupted and spewed metal chunks into the air.

"General, who is that?" asked an AT-TE driver.

"That's Jello I believe, but what is he doing here?" Oh-One asked himself. "Commander, what are you doing here?" Oh-One asked as waved to the LAAT/i.

"Thought you needed reinforcements, plus the Legacy is landing as we speak," said Jello. "A few SPHA-T's are making their way over here," Jello continued then switched his COM frequency to the lead T4-D operator, "Operator, fire a set of twenty mortars behind enemy lines."

Yes Sir," the eight tanks raised their cannons to 50o and fired gauss slugs into the air. The heavy slugs kept their height at fifty meters until gravity forced them to rain upon the enemy. Slugs went through and through Spider Droids, Dwarf Droids, and Enforcer Droids, creating a small earthquake as the slug hit the ground. Some didn't hit targets but when they hit the ground, the shockwave itself was devastating enough to crack and shatter surrounding battle droids. A group of twenty Super Battle droids opened fire with their wrested blasters on the forward line of the Fists. One was shot down but the rest of the Fists rained pulse rounds on the enemy. Many were taking out right away but detached their legs and continued to fire.

"Co-pilot, fire six shots at the Enforcer droid," said Four-Oh.

Yes Sir," he said. The co-pilot powered the cannons and fired six shots towards the Enforcer droid and it hit the main drive tread, slowing it down considerably. Another couple of shots took it out and then the commanding gunship with its two wingmen, one carrying an AT-TE and the other carrying twenty soldiers, four BARC speeders, and extra supplies made their way to the generator.

"Jello, we are five minutes till we reach our drop zone, prepare for a rough landing," said the pilot.

"Okay. Soldiers, prepare for a rough landing. The enemy has been notified of our assault and they are ready for our infiltration," explained Jello as he grabbed a handle above his head. The gunships sped towards the generator at 600km/h.

As the few minutes passed, the trio of gunships made it to the outskirts of the generator. Massassi Temples, shrines, and clearings filled the vast area and the generator lay behind what seemed to be the largest Temple there.

Moments before taking the ships down, multiple enemy rockets were fired from the surface. "Incoming rockets, incoming rockets, recommending evasion," said the AI aboard the gunship. The pilots ignited an afterburner-like boost into the engines and they sped up to 700km/h, an extra 100km/h.

"Jello, we are going to disconnect the troop and forward bay from the ships. We are going to fly low to the ground at high speeds and disconnect. It is going to be very rough. However the AT-TE will also be disconnected and it will be a 60 chance that it will crash and burn. Permission to commence procedures?" said the lead pilot.

"Granted. Drop us altogether within a thirty meter radius," he replied.

The gunships moved towards an empty area near the bush line and prepared a disconnection procedure – one that has only been theorized as disconnections between the troop/forward bay and the cockpit, engines, launchers, and wings may result in massive fatalities, otherwise they disconnected for storage purposes. "Commander, we are just seconds from the drop zone. Brace yourself soldiers," yelled the co-pilot, just before the trio of gunships took a dive.

The gunships had their repulsorlifts activated with bumped the ships before they disconnected. All of them disconnected but the gunship carrying the twenty soldiers didn't disconnect right away. As the ship began to pull up, the bay disconnected and made a hard landing as the connection joints were under too much gravitational stress. The AT-TE made its way down safely and the six enormous legs helped with the touchdown.

"My team board the AT-TE and advance toward the generator. I'll help the other twenty soldiers," Jello said over the COM. "Melissa, follow me." The captain followed Jello and as they reached the bay, three bright lights arose overhead and the gunships were destroyed. Debris made their way to the surface, but nothing to large to cause damage.

Jello helped the soldiers out of the bay and only three out of the four BARC's were salvageable. Three soldiers jumped onto them and sped outwards, firing upon the advancing droids. The rest of the nineteen soldiers including Melissa and Jello grabbed the extra supplies and headed to the Command Center at the center of the vast base. "Take out your DC-17's and use the rifle variant and just fired ahead, don't pick out individual targets," said Jello as the team sprinted towards a wave of battle droids. Behind the droids was the command center – a building with communication dish emplacements and scattered antenna. The nineteen soldiers loaded their rifles with ammunition and went trigger happy. Each clip held sixty shots and it only took seconds to deplete. Although they each had five extra clips most stopped and pulled out their katana out of the casing on their back when they had two clips left. Within sixty or so meters from command, they all began to pull out the swords and ignited the plasma flow. The soldiers on either end stuck their swords out on a forty-five degree angle towards and away from them to slice through the droids along the sides.

"Does anyone have grenades?" asked Jello as he sliced a trio of droids through the hips.

"Nope, but I have a PLX if that helps?" asked a soldier running behind.

"That'll do, give me a warhead."

"Sir?" One-Oh-Eight asked.

"Please just give me a warhead, more droids are coming at us," he said nearly yelling at the trooper. The soldiers stopped and gathered around Jello, protecting him from his work. "Okay, anyone who isn't going to become a demolitions specialist, do not repeat what I'm doing," he said as he tampered with the warhead. Jello looked at the surrounding field covered in droids and spotted the command center. He lobbed the warhead into the air and the gyro within tilted it ninety degrees upward and it shot into the sky. Jello locked onto a pile of a hundred droids in front of the center and a red crosshair appeared. The warhead was already two-thousand feet in the air when it cut its thrusters and fell back to the planet. The thrusters reengaged and guided to the crosshairs. Moments later a shockwave emerged from a wasteland of what used to be battle droids. A clear path to the command center was in their view and the soldiers sprinted forward.

As they ran, One-Oh-Eight planted a mine which exploded as advancing droids came of the rear. Most died before they fired a shot.

"Captain and Four-Eight with me, the rest of you secure the perimeter," ordered Jello. The soldiers went through all of the corridors and rooms in the center, and then stood aside the doorway to the headquarters. The doors opened rapidly and a trooper grabbed him aside, covering the victim's mouth. Melissa came to the side of the door and put her index finger up to her helmet, gesturing everyone to be quiet. He pulled a grenade from her belt and tossed it into the room. Everyone looked away and a bright flash filled the empty base. As it dimmed, the team moved in to the room and locked the door. Seven men were on the ground stunned and when Jello, Melissa and the rest of the team looked around them, monitors of excavations, rosters, the battle outside, and construction above the planet were shown on various holographic screens and a battlefield layout in the center of the room showed the battle going on outside.

"Trooper, place charges around the center and set them to remote activation," ordered Melissa.

"Yes Captain," he replied.

"Commander, we have broken through their front line, we are entering the base now. Orders?" asked Oh-One.

"Take everything out, except the generator and the center base. Tell the Legacy to land in this area, we are taking over this operation," explained Jello.

"Yes Commander." The entire forward group crushed dead droids under their feet and moved into the base. "T4-D tanks hold positions in an equal perimeter around the base near the tree line in case anyone or anything comes from above or from the forest. AT-TE's, hold positions in the center of the base and everyone else, secure our surroundings. Also, we will have to make a clearing for the Legacy, it'll be landing in a few minutes," continued Oh-One.

T4-D's took their positions around the base, half locked into the sky and half locked into the forest abroad. AT-TE's held positions around the Command Center and fire upon various shelters and buildings in the soon-to-be Legacy landing spot.

"Commander Jello, what shall I do about these… men?" asked Melissa.

"Put them in restraints and tell everyone else that if they find hostiles that are flesh and bone like us, to stun and restrain them and to bring them here," he said.

"Yes Sir."

IV

Bring them to me," ordered Jello. Seventeen hostiles were found throughout the base and were brought to Headquarters within the Command Center. "Make them sit against the wall and set all rifles to stun if they will try to run."

"Yes Sir," said F38. A couple more soldiers walked into the room holding hostages and threw them to the ground.

"Thank you soldier, may you tell F01 to start moving the vehicles into the Legacy as well," said Jello to F38. Jello paced in front of the hostages and pulled out his sword and held the blade close to what seemed was the General's neck. "Where did you get these droids?!" Jello questioned.

"What are you talking about, we are Separatists, we've always had droids you moron. We demand an explanation. What's really going on here," the General said as he looked around the room and saw soldiers like nothing before.

"We are part of a miniature alliance, the Fists and it just so happens that we stumbled upon your operation. There was a droid deactivation call around a month ago yet you seem to still be operational. So the question is; didn't you receive a call from your master?" asked Jello.

"No. We haven't received anything for the last two years. I think we were forgotten, besides Yavin is out of the way, we are one of the smallest operations in the entire faction. We are here just as a private shipyard, which I suspect you are going to destroy as you leave," explained the General.

"Okay then General, do you have a name?" Melissa cut in.

"Yes, it's Halorik. I know you probably haven't heard of it before, it's because it is a very rare name. Might I ask your names?"

"I am Commander Jello, To my left is Captain Melissa, and behind me is F38," exclaimed Jello.

"Three-Eight? A number, why?" Halorik asked.

"I trained a small army of two hundred, fifty super soldiers. Two have died but we have a cloning facility on the Legacy. Each is assigned a number according to when they were created. However over their lifetime, they can gain names such as Sev, his designation is F07, but he is following the steps of his predecessor Sev, part of Delta Squad."

"I see," Halorik said as he tried to stand up.

"What do you think you're doing," asked F38. He went up to Halorik and put the barrel of his sniper attachment to his chest.

"Three-Eight, stand down. It's alright, he can't do anything," ordered Jello.

"Thank you so much. So what are you going to do with us?" Halorik asked… again.

"We are taking you with us, but you and your men are being placed in the brig, your story just isn't sitting right in my gut," said Jello.

"What are you saying boss, we can't do that," said Melissa over a private channel in the COM system.

"It's okay, trust me. Oh and by the way, F38, would you mind blowing that generator up," he laughed.

"No problem boss." A giant earthquake and explosion emerged from the generator, obliterating it into a billion pieces.

"Thanks," said Jello. "Come on, we're leaving this planet and we are heading out."

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Halorik.

"Oh, we took out your generator so when we leave, we are going to bombard your shipyards," he finished.

The team walked out of the center and after fifty meters, F38 pulled an object from his belt, flipped the top and pressed a red button with his thumb. The Command Center was engulfed in fire and an enormous mushroom cloud arose above the base. A bright orange light reflected off the hull of the Legacy as it began to take-off from Yavin IV. The four massive drive engines took to a giant rumble through the ship as they ignited and brought it above the atmosphere.

"Tactical, set every available cannon to bombard the shipyards between levels five and seven," ordered Jello as he walked into the bridge.

"Yes Sir," the officer replied. Jello went up to the trio of chairs and saw Yang in his chair as well as Melissa in hers. Jello went around the banister and grabbed his seat.

"Tactical, may you also set two heavy turrets at the compound on the planet and smoulder it, thanks. Operations turn the holoscreen on in the brig and show the enemies the destruction," Jello continued with a laugh, "Fire when ready." The cannons along the port side of the Legacy that had a visible line-of-fire including the MAC cannon on that side had a visible line-of-fire as well. All of the eight cannons targeted the shipyards floating above the planet and fired hundreds of azure pulses toward them. A wall of cannon fire herded towards the shipyard while many bolts hit, few missed and continued to the gas giant behind, Yavin.

"Target has been hit, continuing fire, MAC is ready to fire," said the Tactical officer. "MAC is firing level seven bolts at main life station."

"Good, how many ships are left officer?" Jello asked.

"Four out of the six are still operational."

"Make sure they don't come after us. Is any of the battle stations operational or even salvageable?" requested Jello.

"No Sir," alleged the Operations officer.

"Damn, okay continue fire. Do we have any hydrogen bombs?" Jello asked Lee Yang.

"Yes Commander, do you want to load one into the MAC Cannon?" he replied. "MAC Control, load an H-Bomb into the chamber and prepare for fire."

"Yes Sub-Commander," the operators touched the holoscreens with their fingers and the loading arm went into a room where only high ranking officials were allowed access. A bomb was removed and placed into the chamber. It had a weird shape for a MAC round; hell a bomb, but it did the job effectively. Many soldiers and crew never seen these in action and only a strict few have been used, mostly for tests but a couple for warfare were used. "Round is ready for fire. Capacitors are charged."

"Thank you operator," exclaimed Jello. "Fire in five, four, three, two, -" A shockwave emerged from the barrel as the bomb was fired and the slug was fired toward the target.

"Three seconds till impact, all hands brace for impact," requested Yang. Everyone on the Legacy grabbed something bolted to the ship and held on just a fraction of a second before it detonated.

An enormous blue disc came out of the core followed by a blue semi-spherical shockwave emanating out either side of the disc. The shipyards were torn to shreds just by the initial blast, then devastated by the primary explosion. "Captain, the shockwave is coming straight for us," said the Tactical officer.

"Move us away pilot," ordered Melissa, "Then take us to the wreckage."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Whoa, did you ever see anything like that," said Jello, nearly falling off his seat.

"Yes, once. It was back when I was a cadet on an Acclamator Destroyer. We were doing special weapons testing for the Kaminoans and we went to an asteroid field were we detonated one off. It wasn't till later that we found out that multiple asteroids were colonized within and we murdered thousands. I don't like that weapon, it's terrifying," Melissa whispered with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's okay that is behind us now. You have nothing to worry about," Jello said as he pattered her on the back.

"Thanks Commander, I needed that," she said. "So where are we heading next?"

"Apparently there is some confusion to whether or not there is a solar system at these coordinates I received from the Special Operations of Kamino.

"Why don't they go themselves?"

"Apparently we are much closer and it would be much easier having a non-Galactic Empire affiliation meeting a first contact."

"Good point," Melissa assumed.

"Captain, we are moving into the debris field," interrupted Lee Yang.

"Thank you Sub-Commander. Jello, what are your orders?" Melissa asked.

"Charge cannons only to level three in case of anything out of the ordinary," Jello said.

"Yes Sir," said the Tactical officer. All of the cannons began to charge their capacitors and targeted large debris objects. The Legacy slowly skimmed across the barren wasteland that used to be a fully operational, three kilometre long shipyard.

After a half hour of scans and searching, the Legacy moved out.

"Pilot, input these coordinates and head there at warp nine," Jello said, transferring the coordinates to the helm. The pilot did as he was told and inserted celestial coordinates that have rumoured to support life. The Legacy's nacelles stationed in the front shun a whitish-blue and slingshot the Legacy into a faster-than-light space time. "Fists, meet in the main conference room," said Jello over the COM system. "Melissa and Yang, come with."

When Jello got down to the conference center, he saw two caskets holding the dead soldiers at their first battle. Atop each was a flag that had the Flaming Fist symbol and the Old Republic symbol. "Today was a struggle for most. We lost two great pilots, but that shall not bring the morale down. These soldiers will be jettisoned out of either MAC tomorrow morning at oh eight hundred hours," Jello began as he stepped up to one of the caskets and saluted to the soldier. All of the other soldiers including Yang and Melissa did the same and paused for a moment of silence. "Alright, back to business troops," Jello continued and stepped to the holographic command screen in the center of the room. He tapped multiple functions onto the keypad and the image of the galaxy appeared. It showed the current path and position of the Legacy and its target. The target was on an outer arm of the galaxy and was quite isolated from the rest of the galaxy. "This is our target; currently not a lot is known but does seem to support life because of recent interceptions of satellites coming from that trajectory. It is also known that these people have not developed FTL technology so we must be careful to not disturb their technology timeline," Jello explained.

"We will arrive in HEV's just as a cautionary so we will be able to slip past any operational orbital security stations along the way. Jello, myself, and a select few will head to the planet," continued Melissa. The Legacy will be quite out of the way, so that means that the Legacy will come out of warp for a few seconds, eject us, and head back to warp four towards another nearby planet. Any questions?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with stopping Vader and the Galactic Empire?"

"The S.O.K. ordered us to visit because we are closer and it would be a better idea to have a non-Galactic Empire affiliated faction for a first contact," Jello answered. "Any others?"

Three-Eight raised his hand and asked, "What if they are just as advanced as we are and they follow use back to warp or perhaps fire upon us?"

"Only use EMP and stun functions. If they do manage to follow, make sure you use the COM wisely to make a peaceful comment. Does that help General?"

"Yes, thank you."

"General? Sir, when did this happen?" asked a few confused soldiers in the crowd.

"During our battle, F38 helped with both the destruction of multiple battle stations, the generator, and superior leadership. It only seems right," Jello commented. "So tonight we will celebrate our victory, tomorrow we will have the burial, and in a few days we will have reached the Unknown planet.

Melissa and Jello walked back to the bridge when Melissa asked, "So how 'bout that rain check? We haven't had our dinner yet and I think we should."

"Okay, let me just go to my quarters and get changed. I'll be in the captain's mess in about thirty minutes."

"Don't keep me waiting," she said as they parted their ways. As the half hour passed, Jello took a shower and cleaned up. Jello left his quarters and headed to the captain's mess when he passed a zero-G hall and saw some of the Fists playing a game called Speed. It involves an equal amount of players per side where as much as thirty people can play at one time on one team. There can be two, three, four, and eight nets at once and it only involves using your hands and feet and when soldier's drop kick the ball towards the net, a frictionless environment means ultra high speeds.

"Oh sorry ensign, I must have zoned out," Jello apologized after he ran into a crew member. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. And yourself?"

"Good, I got to run, sorry we couldn't have met under better conditions," Jello said, running down the halls to meet Melissa.

"Sorry I'm late," Jello said when he reached the mess, but saw no one, except a table with two glasses, a center candle, cutlery, the usual. "Melissa, where are you?" he called out.

"In here," she said, coming out of the kitchen. "I'll just be a minute, I am almost finished." Minutes later, Melissa walked out with two plates, one holding some sort of pasta and in the other was a plate of a twelve-ounce fanteel steak and some vegetables. She then went back into the kitchen and brought two more plates out and placed them on the table.

"I don't think I asked for two plates," Jello said.

"Oh I know I invited Lama Su and Taun We to join us. Is that okay?"

"No problem, it'll be nice to catch up," Jello commented. A beep went off and the Kaminoans stepped through the door. "Hey guys, how have you been," asked Jello, stepping away from the table.

"We are good, may we be seated?" Taun We asked.

"Of course, is it okay if you have fanteel steak, I was already making it and it was short notice of you coming," Melissa asked.

"Oh it looks quite delicious. As far as I know, both of us like it. We usually have it on occasions," said Lama Su. "That tastes unbelievable, did you grill it manually or have it computer replicated?"

"Chef grilled it; he's known for doing great things with meat," Melissa mentioned. "And you Taun We, do you like it?"

"Oh yes, it's been awhile since I've had fanteel. I enjoy it quite much actually," she said after placing a piece in her mouth.

"Lama Su, I have a question however. The Kaminoans are very sensitive to light and yet there isn't any ultraviolet plating here and the lights aren't set for your eyes," Melissa asked.

"We had them coated just before we left Kamino. It's still in its conceptual stage but we volunteered to try it out. It converts all the light we see into light and colours that make sense to us," explained Lama Su.

"Alright then, good to know. And you Jello, you and your soldiers, well you don't communicate like the traditional soldiers anywhere."

"Yeah I know. We aren't like 'hardcore' soldiers, we don't follow all the rules, but they do respond to me in Sir and Commander, but we have names too so it changes our communication layout. It's confusing; I don't wish to get into detail. But yes we don't speak formally," Jello stated.

"Taun We also did a little calibrating in the first cloning stages to make them very independent but obedient to Jello and you Melissa," Lama Su continued.

"Hmm, sounds good. Lama Su did you hear about our mission?" Melissa questioned.

"In the matter of fact, I told Jello about it. I am not going to the planet, I'll be staying on the Legacy, but you must not allow them to see us," Lama Su warned.

"What are you saying," both Melissa and Jello demanded.

"Initially, we found out about this planet because we intercepted a space craft holding eight bodies, which looked quite humanoid possibly Zeltron but the DNA didn't match. But this craft looked centuries old and there were only corpses. A data file within the computer system in the craft talked about a planet covered in billions and that this was the first nuclear powered craft. The last log entry stated that they were running low on oxygen and rations and that that will be the last. That is all that we found," Lama Su explained then taking a sip of his water and continuing. "One last thing to know is that the system has eight planets; two of where are colonized, three dwarf planets, multiple comets, asteroids, an asteroid belt, and the sun. Apparently this system is called Sol as well."

"Well that's a lot of information. Thank you Prime Minister," said Jello.

"Well Commander, I guess we should get to the memorial," Melissa asked, getting off her chair.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll order my soldiers to bring the caskets to the MAC's."

"Okay, but how are we going to view this? Either MAC has a several hundred meter gap in between."

"Have you heard of the Dark Eye probe droid? Darth Maul used it during the growing conflict with the Naboo and Trade Federation. The Kaminoans managed to salvage a few and my men and I built newer, stronger, faster ones with better equipment. We will use those in the MAC Cannon control stations, one outside either cannon, and a couple cameras on the hull will also show us the jettison. I think that'll be enough don't you?"

"Yes Commander," she replied as they walked out of the bridge, heading to the Flight Control Bridge below.

"38 and 01 bring your caskets to your assigned cannon," demanded Jello. Jello and Melissa shot down the turbolift and when they exited, the Fists were staring at the view screen, saluting. "Soldiers, at ease, 38 and 01 with five extra soldiers each are currently loading the caskets into each cannon," Jello said, walking up to the control station. "MAC Control, power up the capacitors. Wait for my order to fire."

"Yes Commander," said F38. Moments past until Jello gave the order and the MAC's released the caskets into deep space.

The Fists stood in silence and saluted for a minute before leaving the Flight Control Bridge. Two hundred, forty eight soldiers left the FCB to continue their duties. Commander Jello and Captain Melissa went to the private hangar to spend most of their time working on their craft. The armoury nearby gave Jello a chance to test weapons and put them over their limit.

"So Captain, what do you think we'll encounter when we arrive?" Jello asked, picking up a PLX.

"I don't know. Lama Su couldn't conclude whether or not the being was a human, but I don't think that they will be human. If they were, you'd think that they would have made contact with the Republic," she conversed.

"Yeah, but I'm still having doubts about this mission. If there are inhabitants, how would they help us?"

"They could serve as a retreat. Absolutely no database within the Republic has any recollection of this planet Earth. Anyways, I got to go back to your old, my new V-19. After the destruction of mine, I have to calibrate and set it to my standards… all over again," Melissa finished. She hoped into her cockpit and turned the craft on. Jello left the hangar and went into the weapons test facility. He took his PLX and ordered the Destruction Brothers to meet him there.

Five minutes past and the brothers walked through the door to the test area. "Okay soldiers, considering you're… expertise, I am going to show a couple of tricks with the weapons we already have. Now take your PLX launchers and place them vertically in the dirt like so," Jello instructed, placing the gun straight up and down with the end of the barrel out of the dirt. "Load the cannon with a hailfire missile and program it for dumb-fire so it fires in an arc." They each put their missile into the firing chamber, and Jello continued, "Now, using your HUD (Heads-Up-Display), use your targeting for mortar rounds and position your crosshair with mine and pull the trigger." Simultaneously they pulled the trigger and three hailfire missiles erupted from the PLX and shot into the air under a very low level of power compared to their full potential. They flew through the air, and fell back down after a few seconds. "Good, now follow me to the dorsal flight deck bow doors and we will do some practice down the deck," Jello said, picking up his PLX and walking to the turbolift.

After a minute, they arrived at the turbolift lobby of the flight deck. Most ships were stored in their spots protected behind shields and the trio made their way to the bow doors. They put their PLX's down and set them to the new mortar setting programmed on their launchers. "Okay, I've set up holo-emitters and they will display targets. Aim for them and fire. Essentially, hit as many as you can, we have two minutes. Begin when the buzzer sounds," Jello told. A couple of seconds went by and the three opened mortar fire onto the distant targets, nearly two hundred meters away. Each took down targets just as quick as they appeared.

The last was bigger, stronger, and Jello ordered some troops to get in an AT-TE behind it and fire shots at the trio as a surprise. 202 quickly realized the problem and fired over the hologram to target the AT-TE using EMP rounds. Although the AT-TE was nearly immune to EMP radiation, it was worth a try. "I don't know if you noticed but there is an AT-TE behind the hologram. I'm firing EMP rounds at it, you mind helping out?" F202 said to F200. Both of them took their launchers and shoulder mounted them and put them to heat seeking mode. Both fired and Jello looked over.

"What are you doing? This is a mortar exercise!" Jello demanded.

"It was until you laid an AT-TE upon us. Now its standard target practice," F200 said over the COM.

"Fine," Jello replied, then switched his COM to the AT-TE. "Pilot, fire stun shots at F200 and F202, I'll deactivate the hologram." The AT-TE pilot magnetized it feet to attach to the deck below and started to fire stun rounds from it turret atop.

"Hey F200, keep him busy, I'm going to advance," said F202 running up to a shield generator protecting a V-19 and deactivating it for a split second to enter.

"Yes Sir," F200 said reloading his launcher with real weaponry, hailfire and scorpion missiles. Shortly before firing, he tossed a smoke grenade ahead of himself to confuse the "enemy". F202 made his way through the port side hangar, dodging gunships, fighters, and shuttles while sprinting. He pulled a detonation charge from his belt and placed his PLX on his back. He armed the explosive for a ten second timer and to detonate a high energy EMP blast that would probably have an effect on the surrounding area. F200 took his PLX and fired continuously, but had little effect on tackling the massive walker.

"F202 here, I'm at the end of the hangar and is deactivating the shield now," said F200 over the private COM channel. He deactivated the shield and slid under the belly of the beast. He placed the charge below the main drive engine and ran away towards the ventral hangar elevator. Ten seconds later the bomb exploded with whitish blue electrical streaks covering the disabled walker. F202 ran to his brother and each gave other a high five. They stood side by side, removed their helmets, and congratulated each other as no two soldiers have taken an AT-TE down on their own. F200 took his hand and patted F202 on the back of the head, playing around by shaking it around.

"Extraordinarily impressive soldiers, you both are awarded, well I don't know yet, but something. As a matter of fact, we recorded it and we are showing tonight at dinner in the main mess hall. However, both of you and F40 will repair as much as you can of the AT-TE or you can both give me an individual essay on why orders are given. You decide, but I want an answer in five minutes.

"So what are you thinking partner? 'Cause I'm thinking essay," asked F200.

"Oh yeah, definitely," F202 replied. He ran up to Jello who was standing in front of the wreckage. "Hey Commander, we are doing the essay, we'll have it to you…" he though looking at F200. F200 shrugged his shoulders and F202 quietly asked him, "By tomorrow?"

"Sure," F200 shrugged again.

"Yeah, by tomorrow morning," F202 said to Jello.

"Good, I'll be expecting it for tomorrow morning," Jello agreed, shaking F202's hand, then walking into the turbolift.

F200 put his hands on his hips and looked to the wreckage and went back to the turbolift and back to their quarters.

V 

As the new day began, the Demolition Brothers show they put on last night flooded the ship. Although they got their essays in an hour late, Jello let it slide and they were enjoying their fame, perhaps maybe a little too much.

With only days away from the target planet, groups of soldiers and crewmembers put up a tournament that was a ship-wide death match using stun rounds and any weapon they were authorised to use. Yet, you were allowed to use unauthorised weaponry if your points were at a certain level. The teams usually consisted of one to ten soldiers. Surprisingly Jello, Melissa, and 38 were on a team and the next best team consisted of 40, 07, 01, and the Demolition Brothers. The typical scoring system was easy. For every "kill", you won one point, for every death, you lost one. Depending on you final score, you added all of the "kill points, subtracted the total amount of the "death" point and that's your final score. Depending on what armour or shield you wore depended on how many shots you could take. Every time you "died", an astromech put you on a hover bed and pulled you out and into the lobby where it took you between one to ten minutes to recover. Everyone had a total of five lives and once you were out, you were out. However when the soldiers used explosives, only smoke, stun, and EMP rounds were qualified anything other than that would result in a disqualification and the use of any blade including the combat knife or katana would result in disqualification and one hour in the brig.

"Good job Jello," congratulated 38 and Melissa.

"Yeah, well done boss," also congratulated 07. The Tournament ended with wicked results. Jello was obviously at the top of the board with one death and a hundred, twenty some kills. In second place was 07 with one death and a hundred, twenty three kills usually by the means of camping to prey on his targets. In third was a tie between 38 and 01 and in fourth was Melissa and in fifth were the demolition brothers.

"Hey Jello, what about tomorrow, what are we doing," asked 40.

"We are arriving to the planet… unless the Kaminoans say otherwise."

"Well, I talked with them and Yang and they say there is a plasma wave four light-years across and three light-years high in our general direction. They say it'll take an extra day, possibly two for it to pass but we need to drop out of slipspace and just run on impulse. If we stay at slipspace, the Legacy would break apart," 40 explained.

"So what then, you want us to do something?"

"Yes Sir primarily another tournament but with some changes."

"Alright then, follow me to the conference room and we'll talk," Jello told. The two comrades walked out of the room and headed to the conference room were they would discuss the new tournament. Once they got there, Jello ignited the holo-projector and screened a tournament template blank. "Okay soldier, what exactly do you have in mind?"

40 turned to the screen and choose an icon that opened a new screen showing the Legacy. "I was thinking of a tournament specially for the Fists, commanding crew, and specially trained crew and back-up soldiers if they wish to join the fun. The format of the tournament will be semi-team death match where you may choose to work alone or be on a team up to four squad mates," 40 partially explained. "The weapons we will use will be simple. Everyone will start with a DC-15s pistol and two grenades of their choice. They will be expected to wear their armour and helmets. Scattered around the designated areas on the ship will be weapon pick-ups. They can include anything from anti-armour/stun attachments, sniper rifles, PLX-1s, detonation charges, and I'm going to suggest a couple of light pulse cannon turret emplacements in areas such as the hangers, gyms, and other vast designated areas," 40 stopped for a while.

"You know what, as much as I like your idea," Jello paused, giving 40 a negative look, "It's absolutely great! I like your idea about the turret emplacements. The only question I have is, where are the designated areas?"

"I thought of that already and I was thinking of the mess of both crew and soldier sections, as well as parts of those sections. Some jefferies tubes will be accessible as well as turbolifts. The hangar and flight deck will be accessible and of course the private hangar will be strictly off limits. However if you or Captain Melissa enter it, that restriction will be removed, so unless you are able to enter it without sensors finding out, I recommend staying _away_," 40 grinned, taking off his helmet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jello replied patting 40 on the shoulder. "Okay since when have this all figured out, do you have anything else to say?"

"Kind of, it's more of a question."

"Okay, what is it?" Jello asked.

"I was think that for the port hangar we should depressurise it and leave to bubble shield/barrier open, therefore leaving multiple jetpacks in the lockers on either side. However they will not be allowed to leave the ship's parameters," 40 finished.

"Sounds good. I'll announce it over the COM and have them be ready for an hour?" Jello commented.

"Defiantly." Jello flicked the holo-projector off and left the room behind 40. They parted their ways with 40 going to his quarters and Jello heading to the bridge. Once he got there, Jello went up to his chair and activated the ship wide COM.

"This is Commander Jello speaking… Apparently we are heading into an electromagnetic wave field which is too large to go around. We will not be able to warp through so 40 has came up with another idea. We will have another tournament. We will run under low power for impulse will function but there will be low lighting. The Fists, commanding/chief officers, and specialised crew members will receive all the information on the tournament and those participating must meet in the main ventral hangar in one hour," Jello ended, sending the information to according PADDs.

Over the COM, Taun We said, "Jello, Melissa, and Lee, please come down to the Science Bay as soon as possible. Thank you."

"C'mon Yang, I guess the Kaminoans wish to talk," said Jello getting up off his chair. When Jello and Yang arrived they already saw Melissa standing in front of the enormous holo-projector. It showed geometric figures of the wave front and the 'dead-in-the-water' Legacy.

"Currently, the wave front is moving nearly eight hundred thousand kilometres per hour. We have to turn our ship around and move towards the way we came to the wave doesn't shred the ship to pieces. Once we are fairly within the wave, we can continue towards our pre-determined path towards the planet," Lama Su explained.

"So why did you need us right away?" Lee questioned.

"Because we weren't sure of your reaction if the power went out and we wanted to be safe. Also the wave is only thirty minutes from us, so if you wish to continue this new tournament I recommend getting your rear in gear to prepare before the wave hits," Taun We continues. "Anyway, I hope your new tournament goes as planned."

"Thank you Taun We," Jello said bowing his head and leaving the room as Melissa and Lee do the same. Jello headed towards his quarters with Melissa doing the same and Lee going back to the bridge. Some of the crewmembers and soldiers are quite curious about Lee's social life. He seems to spend a lot of time in the bridge and only leaves if it involves a conference, going to the mess hall for a quick bite to eat, a washroom break, or even to sleep, but he also does that on the bridge.

Jello stopped and turned around in the hall and ran back towards the bridge. "Where are you going?" asked Melissa as she continued to here quarters.

"To ask a question," he said yelling as he replied. Jello caught up with Lee in the bridge and sat in his chair. "Hey Lee, I have a question to ask that I think a lot of people aboard this ship are wondering."

"Let me guess. Do I have a social life? Well yes I do. As a matter of fact, some of the crew members and I go to the weapons range and unload a few clips, we also play Sabacc and Dejarik in my quarters, and I do get out of the bridge more often than you may think."

"How'd you know? And what did you mean more often than we think. Security cameras always show you in the bridge. The only time you really leave is if you need to go to the washroom, go to a conference, or get a bite to eat. Besides I've seen your quarters and there isn't anything awkward about it."

"Well," Lee continued as he shifted his position, "I am only on the bridge for a few hours of the day. I have set up holo-emitters to show me in case something happens and I can deal with it right from my room."

"Ain't that smart," Jello commented as he laid back in his chair.

"Yes well I have to go, in a few minutes you'll see the hologram flicker to life. Have fun with your tournament," Lee said getting up off the chair.

"Oh wait, aren't you participating in the tournament?"

"I might, but probably not till the second round, I want to watch the first," Lee said leaving the bridge.

"Hmm, alright," Jello responded to himself. He got up and walked out of the bridge. Jello went to his quarters where he activated his holoscreen of the current news of the now Galactic Empire. He got undressed and slipped into the hydro-shower were he washed away all the muck and gunk that covered him. He also washed away some residue left from the Hydrostatic Gel that conforms to the wearer's shape and body temperature, keeping the wearer from getting hot or cold and second, the Gel can be pressurised to various levels, allowing the wearer an amount of cushioning during hard impacts.

"This is Captain Melissa to Commander Jello. Are you there?" she said over the COM as Jello walked out of his washroom.

"Yes ma'am, what do you need?"

"If you plan on getting set up for the match, you only have ten or so minutes left."

"Thank you, I'm on my way to the armoury." Jello responded and walked out of his quarters sprinting down to _his_ armoury trying to get his helmet on. Along the way, he caught up with some fellow soldiers that were also making their way to the armoury but he broke off to go to his own.

With five minutes till the beginning of the match, soldiers already began to scatter throughout the designated match areas. Two hundred, forty-five soldiers of the Fists scattered, mostly in pairs while specialised and commanding crewmembers went in trios and squads. A total of five hundred or so were prepared for battle. Jello and Melissa were individual and headed completely separate ways around the Legacy.

"This is Sub-Commander Lee Yang, in T-minus sixty seconds, the match will begin," Yang said over the ship wide COM. A digital timer began a countdown and the same countdown was also visible on the HUD of the combatants.

Jello held his weapons but stationed himself thirty meters from the armoury to quickly get his equipment and weapons. "T-minus ten seconds," roared to life for the final time on the COM and everyone was excited. "Go!" That was the word everyone waited for and as it was heard, everyone rose to their feet or fell to their stomachs waiting for oncoming enemies.

To his knowledge, Jello was the first to the port armoury and he gathered everything he could. He grabbed two smoke, stun, and EMP grenades, his DC-17 with both the sniper and anti-armour/less-lethal attachments, a couple charges, a PLX-1 with four scorpion missiles, and his own personal probe droid that he stashed away before the match for some 'extra' help.

Jello left the armoury bringing his equipment to the dorsal flight deck. He went to the near end of the deck near the bow doors and entered an AT-TE hangar. There he went into one and sealed the hatch behind him. He lay the PLX and detonation charges under deck plates and his extra grenades up top. After making everything secure, he left the AT-TE and laid down at the end of the runway with his sniper attachment loaded and aimed at the opening at the start of the flight deck.

As twenty minutes pass, no activity stirs the surroundings. It's calm, just how Jello likes it. "This is nice, mind as well switch to thermal-vision," he whispered to himself. When the thermal activated, there was unbelievable activity at the front of the deck. Jello spotted at least seven men and targeted them with his rifle. He then quickly ran back to the At-TE and grabbed the PLX. When he got back to his spot, everything went cold. The thermal signs disappeared and without warning, he was grabbed from behind by three men. Jello was quickly thrust upwards and was held hostage. One soldier kicked at the back of his knees and Jello fell. Two soldiers went into the AT-TE and Jello said, "If I were you I wouldn't go in there." The two soldiers entered without responding and the soldier behind whispered into Jello's ear.

"Personally, I thought you were smarter, but I guess I was wrong." That tone was very familiar to Jello and he tried to turn around but he was held far beyond his will.

Jello deactivated the thermal-vision on his HUD and turned his head to the AT-TE. A bright flash was emitted and Jello's visor immediately polarised. "38, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes Commander, I didn't know if you'd recognise my voice, but altogether you're out of options," 38 chuckled as he stuck his pistol to Jello's neck.

"So it is…" Jello replied. He felt a jolt of pain as a stun round got him in the neck. Jello fell to the ground and acted limp. 38 ran through the hatch of the AT-TE and saw the Demolition Brothers – his partners – lying on the floor face down. Three-Eight turned around and the hatch closed locking him inside. "So it seems your time is up 38, personally, I thought you were smarter," Jello said, pulling an object from his belt and flipping the top. It was a detonator and his thumb pressed down. Bright lights shun through the cockpit's canopy and small cracks on the AT-TE and illuminated the hangar walls.

"Sub-Commander, three soldiers have been instantly wiped out," said the tactical officer on the bridge.

"Don't worry about it, it was probably a stun grenade."

"But Sir, whatever it was has taken out all power among that section and is emitting large quantities of light."

"What are you saying?" Lee said walking over to the tactical station.

"It seems that what happened was created by a soldier in the match," the tactical officer explained. "What are your orders?"

"Send a couple protocol and astromech droids to see what the problem is and report back to me in ten minutes, the match is still far from over."

Six droids, two astromech and four protocol droids walked and drove down to the beginning of the runway and Jello's Dark Eye notified him of the advancing droids. Jello quickly removed the bodies from the AT-TE and placed them on the opposite side of which the AT-TE and Jello lay. Jello slid back to his position and re-aimed his sniper and took out the protocol droids quickly and softly. The EMP rounds also took effect against the astromech droids and they also stood still before falling over.

"Sir," said the officer.

"Yes Ensign."

"Our droids are down," he said nervously.

"Okay, give me a minute," Lee said and walked to his chair.

Soon after, Jello put all of his weapons and equipment back into the AT-TE and had his Dark Eye keep watch within. He sprinted down the deck and went into the armoury once again. This time he grabbed a hover trolley and placed two extra standard clone troopers suits and helmets onto the trolley. He grabbed two more PLX-1's, charges, grenades, two jetpacks, and a lot of extra ammunition. Jello ran back down the deck and loaded everything into the AT-TE. The EMP residue quickly faded and he activated it, moving it out of its spot and parking it so that it is facing the beginning of the runway. Jello took the droids and slipped the clone suits onto two and placed two others down to make it look realistic. He put one PLX with each and aligned them to the corners of the runway and so the scorpion missiles detonate within a two-foot radius of the target.

During Jello's set up, he continued to call his probe droid-friend Dark Eye so now even the droid refers himself as Dark Eye or Dee. Dee actually took part in setting up Jello's plan to lure the match to the dorsal hangars. Jello and Dee camouflaged the AT-TE and set both the medium pulse cannon atop and the orb turrets to stun and set the rest of his weapons to stun. He also placed 38 and his companions to the side and powered the weapon and defence systems of the AT-TE up to half way.

"Lee, there is major activity y the bow doors of the flight deck," the tactical officer said pointing at the screen.

"Alright, order everyone still active in the match to proceed to the activity," Lee said. "I am going to suit up. Lee ran to his quarters, suited up and grabbed his weapons. "Melissa and 01, meet me at the start of the runway." Lee said over the COM.

"Roger that," both Melissa and 01 said in unison.

"Dee, can you search the tournaments rules and see if there is anything about using vehicles of the size," asked Jello. Dee made a few beeps and bops, but Jello was soon to insert a vocal chip to speak not six million but a couple hundred languages. Using the translator on Jello's interface, Dee said that no rule existed to Jello's specifications.

With four hundred soldiers heading down to the flight deck, Dee got equipped with a light rifle and small three-shot stun grenade launcher. "Alright Dee, start patrolling the front of the deck and I'm going to load the medium pulse cannon on the AT-TE."

Dee responded in beeps once again and moved to the front of the deck.

"All soldiers reload your weapons to have full ammunition in every weapon you carry and break into two groups of two hundred soldiers. You'll then cover either side of the opening to the hangar," Melissa said.

"Dee, get back here and set all lone weapons for remote activation to the medium pulse cannon turret. I have already done that for orb turrets and I have integrated my PADD into the system," Jello said jumping into the turret seat. The AT-TE quickly moved its legs so that they are steady and Dee moved from one side to the other to perform remote activation checks. "Also, move to the ceiling above the opening of the front deck." He ordered.

As tense minutes passed, movement finally sounded. A smoke grenade was tossed into the opening. "Okay Dee, on my mark, fire one stun grenade directly below you," minutes later Jello's targeting systems detected thermal movement and Dee launched a stun grenade.

From Melissa's point-of-view, four soldiers dropped to the ground and she pulled out a PLX and swiftly fired a shot at the AT-TE. The four forward light pulse cannons eagerly tracked the target and counter shot destroying the missile.

"Lee, whatever the enemy has, it will counter attack incoming missiles," Melissa said.

"Dee, how powerful are you engines?" Jello asked as he targeted the PLX-1s at the sides.

"Up to Mach I but if you wish to tag along, I can go three quarters of that," said Jello's interface compared to Dee's beeps and bops.

"Okay, I believe that they are going to open the bow doors on us so be careful. I have a jetpack strapped to six stun grenades, two smoke grenades, and an EMP grenade. I'm going to fire in five, four, three, two," and Jello pressed a button on his PADD and the Jetpack remotely flew toward the enemy soldiers. In mere seconds, the pack exploded and nearly three hundred soldiers fell to the ground. 01 was part of those three hundred soldiers but Melissa and Yang retreated farther back while they ordered the rest to move ahead. Jello fired the PLX-1s and a shot from the medium cannon, which stunned another fifty soldiers.

"Dee, check if there are any others and if there are fire stun grenades." Dee moved down the corridor where she was attacked by a hail of fire and slowly limped back to Jello. He moved the AT-TE forward and parked it back into the hangar. Jello got out and loaded his rifle, anti-armour, and sniper attachments with full ammunition, his PLX-1 with full ammunition and strapped a jetpack on as well as four grenades.

"Dee, go to my hangar and plug yourself into the charging socket. I'll take care of 'em."

Dee left and travelled through the jefferies tubes and Jello sneaked towards the remaining soldiers. He took cover behind a few down soldiers and sniped many of the still active soldiers. No one was able to get a clear shot of the enemy for he or she had quite the disadvantage compared to Jello. He took out his anti-armour attachment and shot a round towards the enemy. Everyone except for four soldiers and Melissa dropped to the floor. Jello got up and moved over the downed bodies and took out the four soldiers.

"Jello, you're the one we are fighting?" Melissa asked.

"It seems so, but we are still in the match are we not?" Jello responded, raising his targeting reticule to Melissa's chest.

"Don't do this, you've won and I surrender," she begged.

"Alright, but just because you are my friend." Jello lowered his weapon and Melissa quickly tried to fire a shot. She missed by a fraction of a second because Jello still had his finger one the trigger with his HUD's reticule on Melissa's helmet.

VI

Jello was one of the first to take out nearly five hundred soldiers by one soldier and created quite the reputation. The Demolition Brothers' reputation went downhill and everyone in the battle was quite scared to be against him again if it were to happen. Although the five hundred soldiers were fine, the stun effects didn't wear off till a few hours later but sickbay was much too full to hold everyone so many were put into their quarters until they achieve consciousness.

"So Jello, how did you beat four and a half hundred soldiers?" Melissa asked.

"I knew you were going to ask, many have," Jello chuckled as they walked into the bridge. Everyone stood and saluted the somewhat hero and sat back down. "Okay, so before the match began, I placed Dee, my Dark Eye droid in my secondary locker and started off ten meters from that armoury. When Lee said 'Go', I headed straight to the armoury, activated Dee and got as many weapons as I could. I then went to the last hangar that carried an AT-TE by the bow doors and stashed my weapons under deck plates and in the ceiling of the AT-TE. I left the AT-TE and targeted 38 and his comrades the Demolition Brothers and decided to go back to the walker for my PLX-1." Jello explained, creating quite an audience. "When I came out everything was cold and the three thermal signatures disappeared. I was grabbed from behind moments later and thrust up on to my knees and the Demo Brothers entered the AT-TE. However what they didn't expect is I place two stun charges in the walker, one for the first people to walk in and the second is for 38 after he walked in. I suppose you saw the large light emissions?" he asked the tactical officer.

"Sure did."

"Well anyway, 38 did shoot me in the neck but I was able to inject my blood system with an antidote before he shot me. I was weak, but I managed. After that, I removed the bodies, went back to the armoury got a hover trolley, weapons, clone suits, and other materials and set up a diversion. I also removed the walker so it would be facing you and calibrated the weapons to counter attack incoming targets… Melissa," Jello nudged, "And everyone knows the rest."

"That is, well quite the story. How'd you come up with the plan," Lee said.

"Made it up as I went." Jello smiled, got up and walked away back to his quarters. Once there, he picked up his PADD and strolled to his hangar where Dee was recharging.

Once he got there, Taun We, Lama Su, and Melissa were all standing around Dee, giving it comfort. "What are doing?" Jello demanded.

"We are here to give you a few things," replied Lama Su. "We have an Artificial Intelligence chip with female or male voice options, a language pack, a new reactor for Dee, and a couple new upgrades."

"Thank you very much, I'll start repairs as soon as possible. On question though. Does the language pack include Galactic Basic, Shyriiwook, Ewokese, Kaminoan, Old Gungan and Gunganese, Togruti, Droidspeak, and Jawaese?"

"Yes Commander, why do you ask?" Taun We asked.

"Those are common species we'll probably pass by," Jello responded.

"Okay, well it has nearly two hundred languages. Also, although it has both male and female personality systems, you are able to change it from time to time if you wish," Taun We explained.

"Okay, well I have to get to work. I'm also going to retrofit my N-3 and work in the shop. I might pass by the clone facility later," Jello ended as he waved the Kaminoans off, but Melissa managed to stay behind.

"Commander, where can I get one of those?"

"One of what," he asked ducking under the N-3.

"Both your N-3 and a Dark Eye?"

"First, the armoury carries a few Dark Eyes and you can't get my N-3. I was a nearly unaltered clone, like Boba, no growth acceleration. But I do have some advancement like decreased reaction and recovery time, boosted muscle density and strength, and a carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable."

"That isn't what I asked Sir."

"Oh yeah, well I had a lot of time on my hands so I got special permission to tinker with a N-1 Naboo starfighter and I built this. Although this is one and a half times larger, it's faster, stronger, more powerful, and advanced," he said under the N-3.

"What are you getting at?" she demanded.

"You need time to do this, we can't replicate it out of thin air. Why don't you tinker with your V-19 or an ARC-170?"

"I guess," she thought aloud.

"I'll help you out and so will Dee once I fix her up," Jello said getting up from under his craft.

"So you decided on the personality? Female huh… Sounds good."

"Yes, but give me an hour and transfer your new ship to the hangar and start designing concepts for it and I'll be ready to help soon," Jello ended. Melissa accessed the turbolift controls and she shot upwards to the main hangar.

"Commander Jello and Captain Melissa, drop what you are doing and get to the bridge now!" yelled Lee in the COM. Melissa quickly redirected the multi-directional turbolift to the bridge and Jello also shot up to the bridge.

"What is it Lee?" Melissa questioned.

"Something is wrong, power is going out all over the ship. The reactor is down and there seems to be a second wave front heading our way, we can move," Lee worried.

"What if we got the shields to work?" she suggested.

"It won't help, we are already too late." The wave hit the Legacy just as Jello entered the bridge and everything stood still. For hours, they didn't realise what had happened.

"Navigation, where are we? The wave is gone," Melissa demanded the answer.

"I… I don't know. The stars have shifted position and our sensors don't understand the space we are in. I'm going to calculate our co-ordinates."

"Good, how is everyone on the ship?"

"Good," replied the Kallidahin Chief Medical Officer into the translator interface in the Sickbay. "Only a few bumps and bruises."

"Captain, we aren't even in our own galaxy, but we are at our achieved co-ordinates. There seems to be a solar system here. It is the same as the one in our galaxy," said the navigation ensign.

"Okay, change of plans, head to the mass populated planet," Jello ordered.

"Sorry Sir, reactor is still offline," said the helmsmen. "However there are a few incoming ships."

"Show them on-screen," ordered Jello. The Holoscreen flickered to life and two massive ships appeared with a lot of smaller ones that had enormous wingspans and sharp vertical stabilisers out the back. Some others are smaller with narrow fuselages and long wings and a gold canopy.

"Sir, one of the larger ships is hailing us," said the COM officer.

"Alright, accept and show them on-screen," Jello said.

"This is Commander Miranda Keyes of the UNSC Prowler Athens. Stand down all weapons and state name, organisation, classification, and reason for entering UNSC space," Miranda ordered.

"Okay, I am Commander Jello, to my immediate left is Captain Melissa of this vessel and to her left is Sub-Commander Lee Yang. We are part of the Fists, an army of soldiers against the Galactic Empire and Order 66. This vessel's classification is Legacy-_class_ Star Destroyer and Kaminoan High Command ordered us to come to a peaceful interaction with the peoples of this planet," Jello explained.

"Alright, I am Commander Miranda Keyes of the United Nations Space Command Navy, and my starfighters are going to inspect your vessel. Do not try anything as we have twenty Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannons locked onto your vessel and are prepared to fire at any given moment. My sister ship and I will tow your vessel into protected space and you will be ordered to allow us to come aboard and discuss our situation. Prepare for a slight tug."

"Yes ma'am," Jello responded. The holoscreen flicked off and two grappling cables ejected from each prowler and attached to the Legacy. The Legacy was tugged for hours until it reached a massive planet with one natural satellite. "Tactical, scan the planet and our surroundings."

"Yes Sir." The tactical ensign tapped the keyboard with his fingers and statistics and a massive information database popped up on the main holoscreen. "Sir, the planet seventy percent water, thirty percent landmass, and has a standard nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere. It is covered in life and the planet seems to be protected by hundreds of these so-called Super MAC's."

"Do you think these MAC's are the same as the ones we have?" Melissa asked Jello.

"Possibly, I just can't wait to speak to these UNSC officers and find out what is going on."

"Commander, a ship is asking permission to board, orders?" asked the COM officer.

"Tell them to head straight down the dorsal flight deck and get a couple soldiers armed and bring the guests to the conference room," he ordered.

"Yes Commander, executing order." The COM officer turned on the Fists main frequency and ordered four soldiers to gear up with DC-15s's and their katanas and to meet the guests in the main hangar at the received dropship. "Fists 01, 40, 101, and 34, make your way to the dorsal hangar and bring the guests to the main conference room. They are boarding now."

Once aboard, Miranda said, "Look at this Lord Hood, it's enormous."

"Yes, it is quite large. Miranda, I think that some soldiers are motioning us to meet them over there," Lord Hood pointed to four soldiers at the turbolift lobby.

"Yes Sir. Pilots, stay with the Pelican," Miranda ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hello Sir, my name is 01, my fellow comrades and I will take you to Commander Jello and Captain Melissa. If you follow me this way, we will be up shortly," 01 greeted the guests.

"If I may ask, what are the Fists?" Lord Hood asked.

"Sorry, but Commander Jello will answer all your questions, I have been ordered to take you to him," 01 responded. Once they reached the top of the shaft, the soldiers brought them through a doorway in the conference room. The room was engulfed in shadows and the only light they saw were buttons around a circular table.

Lord Hood and Commander Miranda stood there as the soldiers left the room and closed the door. The table in front of the couple ignited a hologram showing a detail visual of the Earth and moon along with the battle stations. Lord Hood immediately saw Captain Melissa off to the right sitting in a chair wearing a battle suit without a helmet and she stood up. "Greetings Lord Hood and Commander Miranda. I am Captain Melissa of the Legacy, the vessel you are on," she said as she went up to each and gestures a handshake. They responded with the handshake and took a seat. The room was still dark and then a golden glare slightly emerged from the darkness.

"Is that a MJOLNIR combat helmet Miranda?" Lord Hood said rubbing his eyes.

"It seems so."

The figure came into full view and the UNSC visitors couldn't believe it. "Melissa, what do you call that suit he is wearing?" Miranda asked.

"It is Shock Armour… why?" she replied.

"Our super soldiers called Spartans wear extremely similar outfits. Take this and insert it into your computer and you'll see what I mean." Lord Hood passed Melissa a data crystal and she inserted it into the holo-projector.

"Hello Captain, where am I?" spoke a purple figure.

"Turn around Deja II," Miranda told. "We are on the Legacy."

"Oh, hello, I am Deja II, an upgrade from my counterpart Deja. I am a smart AI while Deja was 'dumb', used to train the Spartan-II's."

"Nice to meet you. We don't have holographic AI's from where we come from. We have droids. May we see the MJOLNIR armour," asked Jello.

"One moment… processing," she replied and a Deja II shrunk from a meter in height to five centimetres. Multiple figures appeared representing many styles of this armour.

"We have different styles of this armour and our newest armour is Mark VI-C+V variants. Your armour resembles Mark IV armour," explained Deja II.

"So it does. But not all of my soldiers have this armour. The rest of them have a different type. It's black that has camouflage and a V-shape visor," said Jello.

"Wait a minute, Commander those look like our Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Much of your equipment looks like ours. When we first scanned your vessel, even your Bumblebee escape pods and HEV's look like ours. How did you come up with this?" Lord Hood asked.

"We didn't. Our creators and their manufacturers did. I'll call them up." Jello said and over the COM, he continued, "Lama Su and Taun We, come to the conference room, our guests need questions answered."

"We are on our way," replied a soft, calm voice.

"We don't know if you've seen aliens before so brace yourself," said Melissa.

"Don't worry, we are in the middle of a longing war against the Covenant. A small fraction of the Covenant broke away and is currently allied with us, so we've seen quite a handful of ugly aliens.

"Okay." As Melissa responded, Lama Su and Taun We walked through the door and sat down beside Jello. "So Lama Su, our guests have a couple questions."

"Continue," replied Lama Su.

"I am Lord Hood and this is Commander Miranda, and we have a few questions. Where did you achieve your designs for you HEV's, Bumblebee's, and the Fists' armour?"

"We designed them with our Hidden Forces Concepts, Designs, and Rothana Heavy Engineering (HFCDRHE) team on our homeworld. We came up with the idea of a rectangular and V-shape visors as well as new designs for this team. We operate with a small part of Rothana Heavy Engineering and they construct all of our vehicles, most of our equipment and weapons, and this vessel. We don't know how or why our designs are similar, perhaps it is coincidence," Lama Su explained.

"Perhaps."

"We do have a manufacturing section on our port-aft sector and on our starboard-aft sector, we have a cloning facility. However I have a question."

"Go on," Lord Hood motioned.

"It seems that you are in possession of MAC technology. We as well have that technology on two outer spherical cannons," Lama Su explained.

"We see that, Our cannons are the closest things we have to Covenant technology," Miranda told.

"Well our cannons are powerful and besides the use of ordnance, they are our only physical means of weaponry. Our other weapon systems are plasma based in both a phase and pulse form," Jello continued.

"Perhaps we could do a trade… Your help and plasma technology for a couple hundred ODSTs and new vehicles?" Lord Hood asked.

"Maybe, we are also dealing with a larger threat in our own galaxy and we need a way back," Jello argued.

"We are working on one of the most top secret and largest projects that only a few know about. It is called an Ultra MAC capable of launching a projectile to one-quarter slipspace. We haven't thought of a body, but it will be large enough to hold your vessel and more. We'll trade that for designs on your vehicles and vessels, and your plasma technology," Deja II and Lord Hood discuss with Jello and Melissa.

"Well I like the idea of it, how fast would the station travel?" Melissa concerned.

"A bit faster than the Legacy if the Legacy's power system is coupled into the station, but slower if not. The firepower output is also massive. One shot from the Ultra will have enough kinetic energy to not only put a clean hole through a medium moon but the wake behind it would the core and eventually the surface. The barrel has a system that lets anything between a one-meter diameter to a twenty-five meter diameter to be fired and the firing system is built around levels to a hundred percent and the largest round. We have calculated that if you modified a bumblebee, it could be fired but only if the passenger capacity was reduced to four." Explained Lord Hood, "Deja II, why don't you continue."

"The cannon as far as we know is the most powerful weapon we know of. If the plans allow it, the station will also be able to hold one extra Super MAC and a few standard MAC's. It can also be coated with your quad-barrelled heavy pulse cannons and hold over a thousand of your retractable phase and pulse cannons."

"Whoa!" Jello spoke softly. "That is unbelievable. Let's say I had a reasonable idea on a station? Then what?"

"What is it? The fact is, we need something that is large enough to hold the cannons, a weapons reactor and an engine reactor," Deja II said.

Jello sat there scratching his head deep in thought. "We just finished destroying a fleet of these battles stations that I believe could work but with modifications… but before we discuss matters. How about we got to your home ship or station?"

"Alright, but bring what you need because our MAC platforms aren't custom to your docking ports," replied Lord Hood as he got up and walked out of the room waiting for Jello and Melissa.

"Lord Hood, you go ahead with Captain Melissa and I'll meet you at your shuttle," Jello said running to a different turbolift.

Once the trio got to the hangar, Lord Hood, Miranda, and Melissa climbed aboard the Pelican and started the pre-flight check.

"So what is this Lord Hood?" asked Melissa curiously.

"It is a Pelican. It usually holds ten soldiers plus a few others including pilots, commanders, and can hold an extra eight in emergencies. The large aft overhang provides an attachment point for additional cargo and ordnance. Possible payloads include an M-779 troop carrier, a Scorpion tank, a Warthog, weapon re-supply drop pods, or fuel pods allowing for in-flight refuelling with other aircraft. Once we reach Cairo Station, you'll see that we have much more than these," he explained.

Soon after, Jello arrived with the newly upgraded and updated Dee. "I thought I'd better bring my droid along for the ride. She has quite the memory and could be of some use of help."

"Alright," Lord Hood responded then told the pilots to take-off.

"Flight Control, open bow doors," ordered Melissa over her COM in her helmet. The Pelican sped out of the hangar and into the vacuum of space. The passengers weren't sucked out of the craft because of a retractable door that slides down from the sealing and seals airtight. "So, this Cairo Station, what is it?"

"It is base of command and I am the Fleet Admiral. I am in charge of the UNSC and Cairo was the staging place for the ceremony for Master Chief-117, Sergeant A. Johnson, and Commander Miranda. Due to recent events, her father wasn't able to accept the award so she took it in his name. Captain Keyes was probably one of the finest captains this military has ever seen," Lord Hood said zoning out.

"I'm sure he was. Before we come aboard, is there anything I need to know?" Jello asked.

"No, it'll be like on your vessel. But it would be nice if you remove your helmets."

"No problem. Just a precaution in case that seal breaks," Jello said winking at Miranda and taking his helmet off."

"Lord Hood, we are beginning docking procedures," said the co-pilot ahead. The Pelican drifted close to the docking bay and hovered in. The landing gear retracted, the Pelican landed, and the engines were cut.

The door unsealed and a tall black man stood there with a cigar in his mouth and a rifle in his right hand. "It's alright Johnson, they aren't going to bite," Miranda said stepping out of the Pelican. "This is Commander Jello of the Fists and this is Captain Melissa of the Legacy."

"Nice to meet you," Johnson said shaking their hands.

"Come this way," said Lord Hood as he pointed to an exit. Along the way to the bridge of the massive station, the group was quiet but Jello and Melissa were in awe. The largest MAC they ever saw had a barrel over a kilometre high and the planet had hundreds of them.

"Commander, sensors show that if this cannon fired a full level shot at the Legacy, it would put a clean hole through and through the Legacy," said Dee. Moments later, the group entered an enormous center that had a full view of cannon and had at least forty personnel at work.

"Well we will have to make sure that never happens," Jello whispered.

"This is the center of the UNSC right now. We are still cleaning up remnants of the Covenant warships and our original base was destroyed on Earth so everything was immediately transferred here," Lord Hood spoke and walked to the view screen. "Where do you have your information and data?"

"In Dee. She'll show it on her holo-projector she has and we'll discuss things from there," Jello exclaimed. Dee hovered and made a slight humming sound as the hologram appeared above the hall. A giant spherical object appeared with two separate mandibles connected through the rear of the sphere. The sphere had a diameter of nine hundred kilometres or so and with the mandibles included, the diameter was fifteen-hundred kilometres. The mandibles connected the sphere by a large rectangular junction and three large drive engines protruding outward on both junctions. A bridge very similar to that of the Legacy popped out of the front of the sphere just above the equator. The Ultra MAC stood high with a Super MAC underneath the bridge smack dab in the center of the equator. The extra barrel length sticking out of the bottom like the Super MAC Orbital Defense Platforms orbiting Earth was removed. Around the mandibles were six MAC's in total and additional Heavy Projectile Cannons were around the entire station. Although the Super MAC's barrel was for the most part within the sphere, the Ultra MAC barrel was able to retract up to three-quarters its height.

"So what do you think Lord Hood?" Jello said crossing his arms.

"It is exactly what we have been looking for, great work Commander," Lord Hood smiled. A tall seven-foot high figure entered the bridge and walked up to Jello.

"Hello Commander, I am Spartan-117 Master Chief," said Master Chief in correct military form.

"Sorry, this is Captain Melissa. We are discussing the design for the Ultra MAC and I believe we found it," said Lord Hood.

"If it isn't too much trouble, what is your first name Lord Hood?" Melissa asked.

"Terrence."

"Sorry it's just that on the Legacy, we don't speak in formal military language. We act more if we are friends and family so we barely often speak like you do," she smirked.

"That's alright. Shall we begin construction right away?" he asked

"Yes Sir, how long will it take though?" Jello continued.

"Well, with the ex-Covenant's, the Legacy's, and all of our manufacturing systems helping… a couple months."

"Good, I'll bring the Legacy to one of your stations and it'll dock with an extendable deck," Jello finished.

VII

During the course of the first month, plans and construction began on the sphere. With the Ultra MAC already built and tested, the construction teams built around the cannon and its systems.

"Commander Jello, we are currently one percent complete excluding the cannon itself. However, we have run into one rather large problem," said Lord Hood.

"Continue," he sat.

"The build time has to extend into two extra months even if everyone is working double shifts and we have found that there is a massive amount of Covenant vessels heading this way and they'll be here in less than a month. We'll need the Legacy's help if we want to get this project finished on time and we will be moving the project to Mars. We have a secure facility there and the mandibles can begin construction on the surface."

"Alright, I'll notify my men and we will begin transfers. I'm curious however; do you have a larger ship besides your Marathon-_class_?" Jello questioned.

"Yes, but it's only a prototype. It is nearly nineteen kilometres in length and holds the most amount of weaponry in the UNSC," Lord Hood commented.

"Could we use it for the transfer and defense of the Ultra?"

"Possibly, we have enough ships here to protect Earth. I'll start making the arrangements." As Lord Hood left Cairo Station's bridge, Jello stayed behind and made calculations of the trajectories and defences.

Over the course of the rest of the month, one quarter of the sphere and one third of a mandible where successfully built. The next month though, construction was a week ahead of schedule and the Covenant was late.

Master Chief made great friends with the Fists along with Melissa and Jello. Arbiter also made a few friends and helped with the construction.

"Master Chief, Arbiter, Jello, Melissa, Hood, and Miranda, please make your way to the cloning facility ASAP," said Lama Su over the COM.

Once the six team-mates made their way to the cloning facility, they saw over two-hundred thousand new soldiers geared up in the newer ODST armour and newer weapons supplied by the UNSC and upgraded for plasma based ammunition by the Kaminoan weapon experts. These weapons included sub-machine guns, assault and battle rifles, M6D pistols with different variants, Covenant Fuel Rod Cannons, sniper rifles, shotguns, and more. The UNSC has just made the wealthiest and most powerful ally ever in their human history.

"Lord Hood, may I ask something?" Jello said looking at the army.

"Granted."

"If you give use schematics and designs for your weapons and vehicles, we'll do the same for our vehicles and weapons as well as a copy of our prototype design for another vessel similar to ours."

"Sounds good. If you come down to what's left of New Mombassa with me, I'll show you all of your vehicles and weapons you'll receive," Lord hood said gesturing Jello to follow. Jello did as he was told and so did Dee, floating behind. "We are going to take the unorthodox way to the surface if you don't mind. They are quite similar to your HEV's but arm more stable. I've seen your Orbital Drop logs and there have been many deaths during testing. Well these newer designs should counter-balance your problem." Lord Hood placed Jello into a HEV and Dee in an air lock so she could follow towards the planet. Lord Hood strapped himself in his HEV and gave the orders to dispatch their designated HEV's. Two latches for each disconnected and the HEV's where pulled towards Africa and Dee followed. Once they hit the atmosphere, they hit a bump and continued. Their parachute-like drag chute opened and slowed their descent considerable until it detached. Within the last few moments before hitting their target drop-zone, four retro burners ignited, causing the occupants to experience extreme gee-forces on their bodies and they finally touched base. The hatches blew open by the means of miniature explosives and both of the walked out. Shortly afterwards, Dee arrived scorching hot from the entry into Earth's atmosphere.

They were right where they were supposed to be. Four Longswords where in the back with four more Shortswords. Followed by they were a couple of Pelicans, Scorpion Tanks, Mongooses, and Warthogs. Directly in front of Jello and Lord Hood were two of each weapon they'd receive. Three types of rifles, new grenades, SMG's, pistols, and heavy weapons. There was also one other vehicle that is rarely talked about. The Caliber. It was similar in the use of the Warthog but this was different. It didn't look like a military vehicle and it had no signs of weapons.

"The Caliber is only a concept and hasn't been used in battle yet. It has the same function of the Warthog but it has a few features we'll need help with," Deja II said when she appeared from a holotank the UNSC use to project their AI. "We have done some mechanical changes to it however. It has the same wheel and driving system as the Warthog but with a few changes. Unlike the Warthog, this vehicle can reach speeds over a hundred, forty kilometres an hour and has a more complicated wheel system. Like the Warthog, the Caliber is driven by four independent wheels that are connected to a specialized suspension and motor system using no axles. All four wheels are able to turn when the Caliber is in Combat mode, but in Cruise mode, only the front wheels can," Deja II continued on a holographic simulation.

"I'll continue Deja," said Lord Hood. "Essentially, the wheels are connected to a center plate and are each controlled by their own motor. It's quite confusing. But anyway, when its in Combat mode, the wheelbase lowers like a normal Warthog where in Cruise mode, they retract as if the car is driven by the original axle way. Sorry it's so confusing," he said confused himself. "Well, the thing we need help on is the roof of the vehicle. We tried again, again, and again and it hasn't worked out."

"So what do you want us to do?" Jello questioned.

"We need holographic emitters along each sides top railing that will be able to project the vehicles standard look as well as make it look as if it weren't there in the first place. I don't know how to make this understandable."

"Make an emitter strip that goes down along each roof railing starting at the windshield continuing to the rear of the vehicle. The emitters will project any programmed image that is either opaque or transparent and/or solid to gas," explained Deja II.

"Maybe Deja should explain everything from now on Lord Hood," Jello smiled.

"Maybe," he responded. "So do you like everything?"

"Yes, we will be able to help out with the Caliber problem as well," Jello said walking over to the SMG's and picked both up. He swivelled them around each index finger and holstered them. He also walked over to a Battle Rifle and holstered it onto his back behind the Katana. After that he walked up to a Longsword and got in. "Lord Hood, may I take this out for a test drive?"

"Yes Commander, let me join." Lord Hood went into the Longsword and strapped in. Jello was quick at the controls as if he's used it before. The craft took-off vertically and ignited it's main drive engines, blasting dust and heat everywhere. Jello flew over New Mombassa twice before leaving Earth's atmosphere and heading to Mars.

"This flies quite smooth. What is it used for?" Jello questioned.

"It's the typical fighter/interceptor besides the Shortsword. It can carry out many profiles from reconnaissance to bombing runs."

"And how fast can it go?"

"Fast. The record speed I think is around warp eight in your speed charts but to us, one-quarter slipspace for you is the fastest our most powerful vessel can go," Lord Hood responded.

"So if you were to race me in one of your fastest vessels against my N-3, you'd lose?"

"Seems so," Lord Hood ended. Jello put the craft to its limits as he past Earth's moon towards Mars.

At the Longsword's top speed, it still took a few hours to reach Mars space. Once the Longsword dropped out of warp, an enormous sphere orbited the red planet and over a hundred dry docks above the planet were working on individual projects to get the Ultra done. "Reports show that with the sphere nearly complete and one mandible complete, we might not need to go into those two extra months," Deja II said as she appeared atop the holotank.

"Great news. Is the top left mandible open for business or is it still under construction?" Jello commented.

"Under construction, but there is a smaller hangar for cargo vessels supplying the construction crews in the sphere if you wish to land," she explained.

"Thank you Deja, we are making our way there now." The Longsword slowed to one-half impulse and moved towards the massive equator over a hundred meters high. A hangar opening lined with a white light was free of any vehicles and the Longsword moved on in. When it landed facing outward, Lord Hood and Jello walked down the ramp and heard the slight buzzing sound of the hydrostatic crash barrier.

"Commander, you mentioned earlier that all openings to space even airlocks were protected by hydrostatic fields and now one has become erect in front of us. What is it?"

"We took the technology from the Gungan's of Naboo. They used it for their cities underwater and we changed it to suit our needs. We use it on all of our vessels and vehicles and it is also used throughout our holographic imaging and objects. That's how we can make solid holograms. We can go through them when they are in their standard state but the can be made so nothing can get in or out from one or both directions," Jello replied walking to the hall doors.

"Go figure," Lord Hood said scratching his chin.

"C'mon, we going to the bridge." Jello and Lord Hood exchanged conversation on the way to the bridge and saw hundreds of workers both biological and droid working at tedious projects. Twenty minutes later, both friends made their way to the Command Decks and took a separate turbolift to the Main Bridge. Although the bridge was similar to that of the Legacy, it was four times larger and had three decks compared to two.

"Quite the view I dare say," Jello smirked.

"No kidding," Lord Hood added as they walked up to the Commanding area that had seven seats and a center holo-projection table. "Why are their seven seats? I thought that there were only three commanders?"

"True but I need to ask for your permission for a side-project."

"Continue," Lord Hood thought.

"We want to clone Sergeant Johnson, Arbiter, a Grunt, and Master Chief."

"You want to do what?" he yelled.

"Make clones of-"

"I heard you, but you can't ask me for that, you need to ask them," Lord Hood cut Jello off.

"I already did and they told me to ask you for a final decision," Jello asked walking to his seat. Lord Hood came beside him and sat in Melissa's chair, continuing the discussion.

"Alright, but not until you show me your other vessel you're building," Lord Hood ended his statement.

"One thing though Sir, can I call you Terrence from now often?"

"Yes Commander." The dual walked out of the bridge and back to their Longsword already refuelled and prepped for flight. They walked up the ramp, strapped themselves in and took off through the hydrostatic field. Jello piloted the craft to what seemed to be a standard dry dock orbiting Mars but once it passed a barrier, everything changed.

"These are the new Valiant-_class_ Star Destroyers we are building. They are a little less powerful in firepower compared to the Legacy, but can match it in speed and manoeuvrability," Jello said.

"Whoa," Terrence whispered.

"Yeah, well the typical armament is twelve HPC's, seven dual medium pulse cannons, and many smaller cannons including the ability to swap four dual HPC's to single standard MAC's. But that is only possible on the port and starboard HPC pods above the hangars. It can also hold vehicles soldiers and can land on a planet's surface. One other thing. Two of these are yours, Terrence."

"Are you serious? I haven't been this amazed for a while now. Thank you very much Commander. And the other two."

"One is going to be a manufacturing vessel to build anything and the other is going to hold a massive cloning facility with limited hangar space compared to the manufacturing one. So far the cloning Valiant is dubbed the Valiant-C and same for the manufacturing one, Valiant-M. The Valiant-C is always going to travel on the Legacy's starboard and vice-versa for the Valiant-M," Jello explained.

"That is quite the set up you having going there."

"They will be fully complete in a month and hopefully you can put yours to good use."

"We'll be able to make use of them. Once again, thank you Commander, but now we must go to back to Earth and begin weapons and vehicle transfers to the Legacy Fleet."

"Good point." The Longsword turned around and sped up to warp eight into the dead calm of space.

VIII

"Terrence, Terrence, can you hear me," Jello worried, pacing around the purple hued cell. Multiple times over the last hour, Jello tried to devise a plan out of this prison, but the barrier holding him within wouldn't crack. "Terrence, wake up!"

"What, I'm up, I'm up," Terrence said coming to consciousness. "Jello, you mind telling me what we are doing here? This is a Covenant prison block."

"I would if I could, but I woke up an hour ago and tried to get out of here and it didn't work."

"Don't bother Jello, unless a miracle were to happen, we aren't getting out of here alive. Just save your energy if we are to go anywhere," Terrence recommended.

As longing hours passed, nothing happened except for the slight light flicker or rock of the vessel. "Jello, you don't have any weapons do you?"

"I think they took them unless they weren't able to get to my SMG's in my thigh retractable holsters," Jello wondered looking around. He pressed a light on either thigh and a retractable holster opened revealing an SMG in each. "I guess I do. I also have one fragmentation grenade and my katana," Jello laughed as he felt the handle of his sword still attached to his back.

"How many clips do you have for each SMG? And are they already converted to plasma?"

"Three including the one already in place and no. Why?"

"Waste one clip to get a brute's attention," Terrence thought aloud. Jello did as he was asked and the sound of ricocheting bullets echoed down the halls of the enemy vessel. Minutes later, a brute on patrol entered the room and the doors slid back and locked in position as the brute walked to the control pedestal at the end of the room.

"Get your SMG reloaded and prepare to shoot at his head, it's the weakest spot," Terrence said quiet enough over the room so Jello could hear. When the brute walked up to the force field, it deactivated and he walked in, grabbing Jello by the arms and holding him up off the floor. Jello retracted his holsters once more and removed each SMG quietly as the brute looked around the cell. Jello aimed upward barely bending his elbows and pulled both triggers. A hundred, twenty rounds were poured into the brute's jaw from below and the last few rounds pierced through and through. The brute dropped Jello and soon after the brute itself dropped to the floor.

"Good job Commander. Get up and go to that pedestal and deactivate the lock on the door and my force field please," Terrence said getting up and Jello ran to the pedestal. He waved his hands over the hologram and the lights on the door changed from red to white to indicate its unlocked and Lord Hood's force field dissipated.

Jello ran to Terrence and gave him one of his SMG's with one extra clip. Soon after, they left the prison block in a quiet yet subtle rush to get off the Covenant cruiser.

"Terrence, you don't by any chance have an extra data crystal holding Deja II would you?"

"No sorry, but what about Dee, she was in the Longsword when we were heading back. You think that she took cover?" Terrence suggested.

"Possibly. I don't know my way around this vessel so we must first look for an armoury then the bridge," Jello calmly said jogging down a series of corridors. He placed his SMG in his right thigh holster and drew his katana by his side. Jello quietly motioned Lord Hood to a slow stop and he peered around the corner. A door with white lights meant it was unlocked, but both did not know how many if there were any soldiers were inside. "Terrence, stay and keep watch, I'm going inside for a peek."

"Alright Commander," Terrence replied leaning against the wall. Jello decisively slithered into the gloomy room with the only lights fixated on four center shelves holding various weapons. Two brutes were patrolling the outer edge of the room and they didn't seem to notice the opening and closing movement of the doors. Jello sneaked up behind the closest brute and slit its throat without the enemy making a sound. He laid the brute on the ground quietly and moved around the room to the next brute. He did the same thing and moved the dead monster to his partner.

Jello left the armoury just to find Terrence holding an SMG barrel at his face. "Oh sorry Commander, I didn't realize it was you," Terrence said withdrawing the weapon.

"C'mon, get as much weaponry as you can carry and possible an energy sword," Jello ordered. He himself grabbed a plasma rifle, a brute spiker, and four plasma grenades. Terrence however grabbed a sword, grenades, a carbine, and an extra plasma pistol.

Minutes after, they both ran out of a different door and tried to head for the bridge. The two passed many red lit doors one their way to the bridge, but found only a few that led to quarters and storage facilities. Although some quarters gave slight direction to the bridge it was still very difficult for both soldiers.

"Captain, we have a serious problem," said the tactical officer of the Legacy.

"What is it?" she replied, hovering over his shoulder.

"There is a medium-sized fleet heading towards Earth and we haven't heard anything from Admiral Hood or Commander Jello within the last three hours."

"Have you tried all COM frequencies?"

"Yes, even subspace and we aren't even picking up their Longsword on long- and short-range scanners," the tactical officer rushed.

"Alright head the move the Legacy in direct view of the lead ship and power all weapons… every single one of them," Melissa ordered moving to her captain's chair. "Lee, prep the Fists for boarding parties and space flight."

"Yes ma'am," he said walking out of the bridge to a turbolift. The Legacy powered up its massive drive engines and disengaged from Cairo Station. It completely ignited the engines and sped to full impulse, two hundred-seventy million kilometres per hour.

"Okay, lock all weapons on lead ship and prepare to fire on my mark," she shouted to everyone on the bridge and the lights dimmed with spot-like lights activating over every station and the holo-projector in front of the commanding station lit up.

With only a couple hundred thousand kilometres between a seventeen hundred meter battlecruiser and a nearly kilometre long Destroyer. "Fire all cannons!" Melissa yelled at the top of her lungs and a wall of pulse and phase weaponry from each side ignited a massive conflict. Soon after, a hundred Super MAC's orbiting Earth fixated on the enemy fleet and opened fire. At forty percent the speed of light, the slugs ripped through the Covenant shields and scorched surfaces.

"Lord Hood, do you hear that?" Jello said stopping in the middle of the bridge with enemy bodies scattered.

"You think this ship has gone to war?" he replied grabbing a fresh, unused carbine from a fallen jackal. Seconds later, an annoying alarm erupted around the vessel and Terrence went up on the platform where Jello stood. "You think we should get out of here?"

"Yeah, I think we should. The computer says that our Longsword is in hangar Alpha-III."

"You can read that?"

"No, it's already translated, but lets get out of here," Jello said running out the correct door and headed down the corridors with the Longsword marked with a navigation (NAV) point.

Five minutes later, the soldiers dodged rumbles and explosions and made it to the marked hangar. Both of them were currently on the top floor, the empty floor. "Terrence, may I have the carbine for a minute and all your grenades?" Jello asked, laying one the floor, close to the edge.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yeah, patrol this floor in case of any enemies nearby, but stay in the shadows," he finished, zooming on targets with his HUD up to twenty times. Shot after shot, Jello took out the enemy with headshots. Eight enemies quickly dropped to the floor. Jello got up and gave Terrence his carbine back and they headed down empty corridors to the base level.

Terrence went into the Longsword and prepped it for flight while Jello went to a pedestal similar to that of the brig and began to deactivate the force field. "Alright Terrence, you're flying out of here. For now, hover and when I say, blast out of here. There wont be enough time for me to jump off the platform and come aboard so I am going to jump onto the wing and hold on for dear life. I already have my suit pressurised so be prepared," Jello explained. He moved his hands over the hologram and deactivated the force field. In a split second the Longsword began to move. Jello ran and jumped off the platform and onto the port wing of the Longsword.

Weightlessness took affect immediately and Jello gripped the edge of the wing with both hands. Behind him, he saw the force field reactivate and phase fire take out the hangar. "Phew," he said in his helmet.

"What's that Jello?"

"Nothing Sir." Once the Longsword got a safe distance from the battlecruiser, it halted to a stop and Jello drifted into the craft. The Longsword re-sealed itself and set up a trajectory toward the Legacy.

"Captain, there is a vessel coming into view. It has the same designation as the Longsword Jello and Lord Hood were on," said the COM officer.

"Open a channel and hail them," Melissa ordered. Commander Jello, are you aboard that craft?"

"Yes I am and so is Lord Hood. We are coming aboard through _my _hangar," Jello responded. The Longsword slowed under the Legacy and Jello piloted into his hangar. Together they ran down the ramp and went directly to a turbolift.

Within a couple minutes Lord Hood and Jello got to then bridge of the Legacy and both looked out of the main window. Covenant Seraph and banshee fighters were covering their view and Allied craft from Longswords to V-19s took the enemy on in a gigantic dogfight. Pulses from the Legacy's cannons and Archer Missile pods from supporting UNSC vessels and Super MAC's targeted the larger warships. "Captain, how are we doing?" Jello asked.

"Good, we have most of our cannons fixed on the lead ship with our phase cannons taking our smaller craft. Lee is also out there combating them in his ARC-170 and his partners," Melissa said getting up off her chair and shaking Terrence's hand.

"Terrence, you think that we could get Arbiter, the Chief, Johnson, and Miranda here?" Jello asked.

"Yeah, I'll order them here ASAP." Terrence walked down the steps to the COM station and talked with each soldier.

Soon later a Pelican holding everyone except the Chief were on approach with the Legacy's dorsal fight deck. The Pelican flew in and landed at the beginning of the deck. The team headed up the turbolift to the bridge and met their Admiral standing there looking out the window. "Admiral, you wanted us?" Asked Johnson pulling the cigar from his mouth.

"Yes, but where is Master Chief?"

"He's… coming. He just had to load his craft with ammunition and ordnance. He'll be here," said Miranda.

"Commander, there is an extremely fast unidentified craft approaching us from the rear. Orders?" Asked the tactical officer.

"Put it on screen and target, but don't fire." A sleek black craft with a triangular body appeared moving at ludicrous speeds. Before it moved into the ventral hangar, the wings moved outward and they were swept forward in a switchblade format. "Stand down all weapons targeting that ship, it's the Master Chief," ordered Lord Hood.

Master Chief stationed his F/A-37 Talon in the Guest hangar and took a turbolift to the bridge. "Chief, you mind telling me where you got that?" Johnson asked.

"I built it," Master Chief said stubbornly as he walked past and whispered to Jello.

"You wonder what they're saying?" Miranda said nudging Arbiter.

After a quick conversation between Jello and Master Chief, Jello came back explaining that although it would be hard enough to board and take over a Covenant vessel, the Chief and himself are going to get into their craft and take them out with the help of you by our sides. "Master Chief's Talon and my N-3 are very similar in all areas and we pose a greater threat together than alone. So, it has come to our agreement that Melissa and Miranda will be partnered up while Arbiter and Johnson will be partnered up. The Chief and I will take out the main carrier and the rest of you will take out the rest of the Battlecruiser. Everyone has their objectives, let's go!" Jello said. Everyone except Jello, the Chief, and Lord hood left the bridge.

"Commander, what am I supposed to do?" Terrence asked.

"Go to the Ultra MAC and wait there. I'm going have a couple hundred of the new Fists to accompany you and get that station finished."

"Yes Sir." That was one of the first times in Lord Hood's career as an Admiral to be ordered, especially from someone not from his galaxy. Jello left the bridge along with Master Chief and headed to separate turbolifts for separate hangars. Shortly behind both was Lord Hood walking to his refuelled Longsword and a fleet of Pelicans awaiting dust off.

"Jello I'm coming to your hangar for maintenance before we take 'em on," Master Chief said over the COM in his Talon. The Talon left the Guest hangar and drifted to Jello's hangar where the Chief saw Jello loading his N-3 with ordnance. The black streamlined Talon landed in the hangar and the hydrostatic field flawlessly allowed Master Chief to pass through. "Alright Commander, what do I have to choose from? I have the same rotary launcher as you so let's just fill them up with the same weapons."

"Okay, you don't sound very militaristic to me, isn't everyone in the UNSC militaristic?" Jello asked curiously.

"What? Oh, I am just trying it out Commander."

"Right. Well we better hurry then. You don't happen to carry any seismic charges do you?" Jello asked.

"No, I do have Jayden Flares though. How 'bout a trade?" The Chief responded.

"Good." Jello gave Master chief four seismic missiles and Master Chief gave Jello a couple boxes of Jayden Flares to protect him from enemy tracking missiles. Minutes later, the two commanding soldiers got into their craft and left the hangar, bound for the carrier headed for Mars.

"Change of plans people, the attack is breaking off towards Mars. Attack the carriers and cruiser," Jello ordered over the COM to all high-ranking pilots. Fifty ships broke off their attack and continued on to the rear carriers and the one cruiser.

Jello and Master Chief targeted the lead ship and their rotary launchers emerged from the bottom of their craft and fired two hailfire missiles each. The missiles' black smoke camouflaged with the shadow of space and hit their targets creating a flare of purple flame spewing out the side of the carrier.

"Jello, launch a seismic missile at the edge of the dorsal dome in the center of the ship. I while then fly inwards to the center and release two of my seismic missiles and come back out, that should disable otherwise destroy the carrier."

"Yes Sir." Jello put his N-3 to full impulse and dive-bombed the top dome, launching his missile. The missile fell and obliterated the surface, revealing a canyon of decks and fallen enemies sucked into the vacuum of space. Following behind was Master Chief and he flew perfectly through the canyon walls. He slowed and made a u-turn in the vast reactor pit and released the charges. Both of the charges were set for a two-minute timer and he left the reactor.

"Chief, how do you know this'll work?"

"I did the same thing during the First Battle of Earth. A Covenant bomb destroyed Malta and Athens stations and I deactivated the one aboard Cairo station with the help of Cortana. I took the deactivated bomb to an airlock and the vacuum pulled us out of the station. Three Longswords did what you did and I drifted into the reactor pit. Again with Cortana's help, we reactivated the bomb and I pushed off out the other side. Seconds later the bomb blew up destroying the Assault carrier, similar to this one," he explained.

"Smart, but if it was destroyed don't you think we should get out of here?"

"Yeah. All ships fall back, I repeat, all ships fall back," Master Chief ordered. A few hundred allied craft left the immediate area and the task force went into slipspace.

Seconds later, a long streak of fire, rubble, and remnants of a seismic wave emerged out of nowhere. The task force was destroyed and the destructive power of the seismic charges magnified a hundred-fold in slipspace.

"Alright everyone, you just saw what we did, and now it's your turn. Pair up if you haven't done so and take out the rest of the fleet. However since most of you ships don't carry seismic charges, drop what ordnance you have left and set them for a one minute timer."

"Yes sir," said a hundred voices in unison over the COM. Those hundred ships went to every ship and took them out and the enemy was gone.

Just as soon as the celebration began, it ended. One vessel wasn't destroyed and it was the largest. Over five kilometres long, it was undeniable the strongest, largest, fastest vessel in the entire Covenant armada.

"Tactical to Commander Jello, we need to talk over Command COM," said the tactical officer.

"Go ahead officer," said Jello. He linked everyone else in part of the Command group including Sergeant Johnson and Lord Hood.

"There seems to be one more vessel, the largest ever recorded. It has only been spotted twice, during the Battle of Onyx and during First Strike. This vessel has enough firepower to wipe-out anything in its path and has more than five energy projectors," explained the officer.

"What's an energy projector, Arbiter," Jello asked.

"It's quite similar to that of a Super MAC but stronger and shoots farther. Essentially it does as much damage as two Super MAC rounds but when all are fired, they almost reach the Ultra MAC's full potential."

"Damn, alright everyone head to the private hangar and rearm your ships with at least one not if two hydrogen bombs," Jello ordered. All seven craft excluding Lord Hood moved towards the rear underside of the Legacy and landed aboard the massive vessel in the private hangar. Each pilot jumped out and astromech droids had shelves and trolleys of ordnance and ammunition. Everyone retracted their ordnance launchers and ammunition supplies and began weapon overhauls.

Meanwhile, the Legacy along with UNSC vessels moved back towards Earth as the enemy mammoth moved closer to MAC firing range and charged all weapons and shields. "Commander Jello, what are your orders?" asked the helmsman.

"Order all smaller UNSC vessels except for Longswords to head toward the Mars complexes and for larger vessels to protect the MAC's. Also tell them to send out vehicles unto the planet both ground and air to protect the surface."

"Yes Sir," replied the helmsman and he did as he was ordered. Everyone among the Legacy felt increasing gee's as the vessel accelerated and u-turned towards Earth.

"Okay, we have a very strict timeline and if we don't take out this carrier, everyone will be overrun and destroyed. Finish up and ignite your ships," Melissa demanded. The seven soldiers re-entered their ships and took off, following Jello in a diamond formation.

"Okay, we are going to go in fast and hard. Be cautious for MAC rounds and oncoming allied ordnance. Use your hydrogen bombs at the end and we might have to go aboard to take them out. However, we might have the Ultra running enough to go into combat so we'll have to draw them to Mars."

"Yes Sir," everyone said together. All seven ships flew through the enemy shield and opened precise fire. Master Chief opened his s-foils and fired a concussion missile at a set of hangar bays. Arbiter flew his airtight banshee over the top and rained fuel rods upon the hull and green chunks flew into space peeling the hull away. Seconds later, a rotary launcher emerged from the banshee and Arbiter fired two hailfire missiles that hit the exhaust rims of the carrier.

As soon as the fire died down, the six pieces of the bulbous front end opened revealing a hexagonal cannon. "Jello to Halifax Station, get your ass out of there now!" Jello yelled over the COM but it was too late. A bright blinding purple light emitted from the cannon blinding everyone until the canopies polarised. A long purple beam herded toward North America and Great Lakes Core including Halifax, Toronto, New York, Buffalo, Montreal, and Detroit stations were instantly incinerated.

"Damn, okay, head back to the Legacy team," Jello ordered.

"Everyone in the Mediterranean Core firing trajectory must move now. We are firing FAR – Fuel Air Rounds – at that cannon," said Deja II through their systems. Both Athens and Malta were rebuilt and those stations including Cairo, Rome, Madrid stations opened fire upon the bulbous front end and it was engulfed in expanding blue spheres.

Once everyone got back to the Legacy, they put their craft into the back hangars and waited for Jello. Moments later, a large green vessel appeared out of a separate hangar and it landed. "Everyone pile into the G8 craft. A ramp lowered in the rear and everyone piled in. They moved around the Warthogs and HEV's and climbed the steps to the top deck. "So do you like it, it's I sort of like a miniature Legacy for the G8."

"G8?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, including Terrence, we are the Group of Eight, G8, pronounced like gate," Jello responded and took the vessel out of the hangar.

The G8 craft went to full impulse towards the carrier and the bold yellow and orange exhaust flames went to a sleek pearlescent white azure color. It was slipped through the enemy shields and slowed to mach one. "Everyone grab their choice of weapons. I have loaded the ship with two hydrogen bombs so two teams will have two people and one team will have three soldiers. I have decided that Miranda and Melissa will be one team, Johnson and Lee Yang for the second, and Arbiter, the Chief, and I will be the third team," Jello said and everyone put there helmets on except for Arbiter since his helmet mainly stays on all the time.

The rear ramp lowered and the Chief manned an anti-air chain gun on one warthog and Arbiter manned the gauss cannon on the other and opened fire as the G8 craft landed in the enemy hangar. The rest of the G8 gave Arbiter and Master Chief cover fire with rifles and grenades. From the top deck, Johnson manually took control of the rear phase/pulse cannon. Using the phase variant, he cut down brutes on the highest deck and took out flying drones clung to the ceiling.

Once the hangar was empty, Johnson put the rear cannon on automatic and got to Lee with the bomb. Melissa and Miranda did the same and headed to engineering. Lee and Johnson headed to the front bulb of the carrier and the last team headed for the bridge. With some knowledge of the previous carrier, the bomb targets weren't very difficult to find but hard to get to. With over a million soldiers aboard, three-quarters being brutes, it was a tough bunch.

"This is Lord Hood to Lama Su, do you copy?" He said in the Longsword.

"I hear you Admiral, your previous hangar is open," Lama Su replied.

"Thank you." Terrence piloted the Longsword between the massive mandibles and landed in his hangar. He lowered the ramp and left the hangar heading to the bridge. He saw minor repairs and maintenance projects along the way through the corridors. The rest of the Fists that escorted Lord Hood to Mars landed in the lower mandibles and went to their quarters to set-up.

"Hello Lama Su and Taun We," Terrence said saluting to them and everyone on the bridge.

"We are nearly complete. We are powering up and fitting the last of the cannons onto the ship. Surprisingly we are a couple months ahead of schedule and the Ultra is loaded and ready for fire. All four mandibles are finished and completely attached. We have the cloning facility, manufacturing core, and agricultural core running. The DNA the Chief, Arbiter, a grunt, Johnson, and a Couple hundred marines are already being processed. We took marine DNA so everyone doesn't look alike," Lama Su explained.

"It should also be noted that your Valiants are finishing construction in the top right mandible and Jello's Valiants are already being stocked," Taun We continued.

"That's absolutely great to hear. When can we head to Earth?" Terrence asked.

"In thirty minutes. If you'd like to know, we have over ten thousand retractable pulse/phase cannons, a couple thousand point-defense cannon emplacements, a few hundred HPC's, ten standard MAC's, twenty projectile cannons, two Super MAC's, and finally the Ultra MAC. One of the Supers is placed under the bridge and the other is placed facing to the rear on a ninety degree elevation tract."

"That's good to know too," Lord Hood said sitting down in his chair. "Gather everyone and everything that belongs on the ship now and take us to full slipspace once the final stages are complete."

"But Sir, we will need to only go for a couple seconds," Taun We worried.

"Deja II is aboard the systems, she'll take care of it," he responded then activated the view screen showing the war with the carrier. Orbital MAC Platforms fired at will and enemy shields ultimately took it. "Terrence to Jello, where are you?"

"I'm a little busy, I have the brute chieftain's forehead at the end of Master Chief's sniper rifle. What do you need?"

"We are coming in ten minutes, prepare to get off that ship," Terrence cautioned.

"Yes Admiral," Jello said cutting off the connection. He turned his head to the brute chieftain and removed the brute's helmet. Without notice a thought to be dead brute got up and took down Jello. Master Chief head butts the chieftain with the rifles stock and put the muzzle to the back of the attacking brutes' head soon after pulling the trigger. A clean one-point four-centimetre hole went clean through the head of the dead brute and Jello got up. Both went back to the chieftain and hefted him up against a wall. As time passes, the brute still doesn't wake but both teams already meet back at the G8 craft. Arbiter, still standing out side of the bridge walks in stands in between Jello and Master Chief.

"Jello, I think we should get back to the G8 craft," Arbiter suggested.

"Hold on, give me some restraints, we are taking him with us," Jello demanded.

"Yes Sir," Master Chie responded giving him the restraints. The trio picked up the heavy brute and left the bridge. The trip to the hangar didn't take long, but it was tiring. Once the trio got there, they strapped the brute to a HEV and gave him a sedative. Jello walked up to the top deck and ignited the engines.

The G8 craft hovered two meters above the ground and the rotary launchers emerged. Each dropped a cluster missile beneath the craft and Jello flew out of the hangar. Not even ten seconds went by until the cluster missiles exploded, leaving six decks visible. Tens of enemy soldiers were immediately sucked into the vacuum and the G8 craft soon made its way to the outermost gravitational pull from Earth.

The Supercarrier opened once again, revealing two energy projectors. Each cannon fired a purple beam once again but the Japan Sea Core Indian Ocean Core stations were taken out.

"Admiral, we have made it safely. Orders?" The tactical commander said aboard the Ultra MAC.

"Fire a round at a hundred percent at the center of that thing."

"Yes Sir, firing now." A slide moved up to the top of the Ultra's barrel opening slots on either side. Once it reached the top, it plummeted to the bottom quickly closing the slots and firing the round. A blue shockwave was emitted from the barrel opening but seconds before it fired, Jello activated the bombs and both at the front and rear, multiple discs grew and the carrier broke apart. When the Ultra round reached the carrier, the explosive power magnified hundreds of time greater and everything within a million-kilometre diameter was obliterated.

"Woo-hoo, yelled the G8 over the COM to the Ultra station. The Ultra station toward even the largest of Super MAC's and the mandibles themselves were wider than the Legacy.

IX

Parties around the planet and on Orbital Stations erupted like there was no tomorrow. The Ultra MAC was already full of vehicles and vessels. The Legacy had it's own mandible, being the top left and the two Valiants for Jello had the top right. The Valiants for Lord Hood were docked on either side of Cairo Station. The bottom mandibles were used for other ships and smaller craft as well as the main HEV deployment areas.

The Ultra MAC shot one hydrogen bomb as fireworks that would detonate a couple thousand meters from the barrel once shot. Various cluster missiles and hailfire missiles were also used to pump up the display. "So Commander, what's next?" Lord Hood asked taking a sip of his champagne.

"We go home, we have to do as much as we can to protect our galaxy now. I don't know if we'll be back but know this, the UNSC is probably the best faction to become allied with. I was thinking of leaving a couple squads of my Fists here to help out too. How 'bout you… you think that our plasma/seismic technology will help you?" Jello conversed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll manage with our soldiers we have, no offence."

"Non taken."

"But I greatly appreciate the technology you offered. Just think, with in a couple hours of first contact, we became great friends and over a couple months, we've become great allies," Terrence commented.

"No kidding," Jello laughed. The two commanders along with the rest of the G8 were standing on the bridge of the Ultra MAC during the course of the ceremony. The clones of the Grunt, Arbiter, Chief, and Johnson were at young ages now and both the Grunt and Elite were given the names of their species. The grunt was named Unggoy whilst the elite being called Sangheili. Both were given banshees, which they could customise, and one wraith.

The Fists along with many crewmembers from the Ultra and various Legacy ships spent a week down on what was left of the resorts on Earth. Although few stayed on the stations, they still soaked up as much rest and relaxation as they could.

The armouries aboard the Ultra where stacked with the new UNSC weapons with some of the older weapons only found with some of the last users. Jello's current favourite is the dual SMG's, just like the Chief, and Melissa's was the M6D Pistol.

However, the Orbital MAC Stations and various other vessels and vehicles of the UNSC were going through overhauls to get the new seismic technology adapted to them and the pulse/phase technology was put into good use through out the MAC stations as point-defense turrets.

Now the UNSC had a fair fight against the remnants of the Covenant and their military. Although the UNSC gave up their biggest project for this technology, Lord Hood stated, "In these time of war and turmoil, our greatest threat or greatest ally has brought balancing technology from a different galaxy to help our war against the Covenant in turn for a new weapon currently dubbed the Ultra MAC. The time has come that we are on the offensive, not the defensive, and together we can stand united against the grandest of all wars through human history." That message was bulletined all around the Sol system and last remaining colonies and brought hope to those who had none, but times have changed and the table has turned.

When the war started in 2525, humanity had no warning and Harvest was destroyed, until the surface was as glass. Now, twenty-eight years later, much of humanity has been destroyed and the Second Battle of Earth was devastating. The Covenant, upon accident came across Earth and Africa was taken over. By the slimmest of chances, the human race has temporarily stalled the final outcomes of the war against the Covenant. But with the some of the ex-Covenant allied with the UNSC, the Covenant has been torn to a Civil War.

"When do you expect the rest of the Covenant Loyalists to be back?" Melissa asked Terrence while the G8 were backpacking through the Rocky Mountains in Canada.

"Hopefully after we have finished the retrofitting and overhauls, but that might never happen. Jello and you along with the Legacy crew and Fists will be long gone before you can do anything but you've all help so much."

Throughout the course of their last week, only a few crewmembers and soldiers had to visit sickbay because of infections or injuries on the surface. Parts of Africa were glassed during the Covenant invasion so many went to view the magnificent horror the Covenant can rain from the skies.

"Jello, through recent years the Covenant as a whole have nicknamed Master Chief as the Demon and he still is against the Covenant Loyalists. But as you will find through your campaign against the Galactic Empire, you will be the most wanted, your name will be posted everywhere, and perhaps you will gain a reputation like no other. But in you war, I have one more DNA sequencing package for you," Arbiter explained as they set-up camp.

"Another eh?" Jello questioned.

"They are called the Lekgolo by my people. The humans however call them hunters. They're huge, and they are made up of a hundred worm-like beings achieving a single mind. There is enough there for a female and male specimen. Along with that, we have also sent the Kaminoans databank worth of different Elites and Grunts," Arbiter said handing Jello a cloning crystal the Kaminoans gave.

"Thank you, hopefully this'll even out the G8. I'm sorry I have nothing in return."

"But you already have, now fighting along side with the MAC's, our new technology can overtake possibly repel the Covenant Loyalists and we can rebuild what once was a massive metropolis covered Earth," Arbiter finished, nailing tent pegs into the ground.

With only a few days left until the Legacy Fleet leaves, the G8 backpacked through the Rocky Mountains and through the prairies of Alberta. The MAC orbiting Calgary actually had a cowboy theme to it and a theme was also added to the station orbiting San Diego.

As the G8 sat around a large bonfire, the noise of wind and forest creatures flowed through the air. "To all those who made this alliance work. Great relationships take years to build but ours took a couple of months. This toast goes to the G8 Alliance," Master Chief said holding a cup of hot cocoa up high. Everyone clashed their drinks together and took a sip. For once Master Chief took off his armour and helmet for that matter. He was very tall and had enormous muscles. With Jello near the same height and physical appearance, they were a pair not to be reckoned with.

As the longing hours passed, no one had anything to say except for the random cough or sneeze. Once it sky was black, the fire dimmed to ashes and burning coal. Jello along with Johnson decided to go out into the woods with nothing except a flashlight, Jello's katana, and Johnson's combat knife. "What are we looking for Sir?" Avery asked following closely behind.

"Nothing, I just wanted to take a walk. You're not afraid are you?" Jello laughed.

"No, not at all, I just thought that we were going after something."

"Yeah, we are… the quiet adventure. If you wish not to continue, go back," Jello offered.

"I'm good." The pair was out for hours and came back with something unbelievable.

"Admiral, you won't believe what we found," Jello excitingly said.

"Well what is it?" Jello pulled pieces of a sentinel from a backpack on Johnson.

"Sir, it's a sentinel. We don't know how it got here, but there are large amounts of Constructors, a couple of Enforcers, and more of these sentinels," Jello explained. "I was thinking that we should go to that area in the morning. It seems as if it has never been visited."

"That may be true, we have never encountered sentinels on the planet," Miranda said. As Miranda and Arbiter studied the sentinel, everyone else drifted to sleep till the next morning. Miranda and Arbiter didn't get much studying done, but enough to know that the area were they found this "city" has been there for hundreds of years.

The next morning by six o'clock, the G8 have already packed up and readied them for the long trek ahead. With a minor supply of weapons to their disposal, they had to deal with five pistols, two SMG's, and a Battle Rifle. Jello held either SMG, but Master Chief took the Battle Rifle and the rest held the pistols. Arbiter however gave his up and used his energy sword instead.

By the time they got to the sector, an enormous city stood tall. Three Enforcers circled the outside of the city and thousands of constructors shot their weak beams at structural struts. Multiple sentinels hovered through city streets and a smaller artifact similar to the Ark lay in the center of the city. Walls began to rise around the city and the G8 hurried to make passed. The city was in a bowl and the sides were similar to that of the city on Onyx.

"Okay, we don't have enough gear to fight them off single handily, so we're going to travel as a group," Master Chief said. "We are going to look for a control room or the cartographer."

"Yes Sir. Okay, knowing Jello he'll go off alone and find who's controlling this place and we must get reports every ten minutes," Terrence ordered. Everyone except for Jello quietly made their way down to the city streets whereas Jello ran around the bowl and angled down towards the center piece.

Jello removed his SMG's from his holsters and loaded them. He placed the left one back and removed a grenade from his belt. Commander Jello walked passed an alley and tossed it in. A blue disc erupted and many of the Forerunner machines made their way over. Jello stayed in the shadows and moved slowly down the street to the miniature Ark.

The other team already got to the city and made their way below. Each withdrew their weapon and held it low. "Arbiter, go back and stay with Jello," Terrence ordered as they walked to a massive hall with all seven Halo installations and their schematics. In the center of the room was a ring-shaped control deck and nearly a kilometre above was the miniature Ark.

Once Arbiter got to the surface, fire and rubble covered the city. Seconds later an explosion threw him forward and he saw Jello firing at an attacking Enforcer. Red needles followed Jello as he tucked and rolled under a low hanging bridge. The needles stuck to walls them exploding soon after. Arbiter ignited his sword and ran up a steep incline jumping off onto the Enforcer. He took a plasma grenade and shoved it into the "brains" of the beast. Arbiter jumped off and rolled to the ground were he sprinted to Jello. Five seconds later, a blue gas cloud leaked from the insides of the Enforcer and it hit the ground, detonating a second time.

"We need to contact the UNSC for reinforcements," Jello said. "Does your armour have a COM transmitter?"

"Yes, I will contact them and order an orbital insertion by our ODSTs and some of your Fists."

"Thank you. I only have two charges left so lets get down to the rest of the team after you call," Jello said, setting a charge for ten minutes and placing it against a cooling system.

"This is Arbiter contacting Cairo Station."

"This is Cairo Station, go ahead," said Deja II.

"We have a problem, we have discovered an ancient Forerunner city and requesting orbital insertion of Fists and ODSTs including weapon pods."

"Your request is granted. Await orbital insertion in three minutes," Deja II finished.

"Okay they are going to be here in minutes. Place a NAV point at the underground entrance when we get there," Arbiter said. As the pair headed for the entrance, yellow sparks hit the afternoon sky and hundreds of HEV's and weapon pods fell from the sky.

Jello ran down the hall and saw the rest of the team across a distant gap. "Reinforcements are on their way. They know we're here and we just took down an Enforcer. How do I get across?" Jello yelled with Arbiter shortly behind.

"Just walk, there is a bridge," Johnson responded.

Jello cautiously stuck his left foot over the ledge and stepped. A blue holographic bridge lit up like a match and both ran across.

"That wasn't hard now was it ladies?" Johnson joked.

"Ha, ha, moron," Jello replied.

"Cut it out people, these aren't normal Forerunner machines. They seem to be forgotten. It says that during the time of the first breakout of Flood, this city was a backup compared to the real Ark. However, when the first Ark activated all the Halos, there was no backup file or second command function so these sentinels have built this city which begins a few kilometres straight down," Melissa said.

"So if I were to push Avery off, he won't die for a few minutes then," Jello commented nudging Arbiter.

"Shut it soldier," Lord Hood snapped firing a round with his pistol into the air. "Listen to the lady or I'll push you off!"

"Sorry," Jello snapped to attention.

"Continuing now. The records also say that with hydraulics system, just until recently the city was buried under a hundred meters of earth. It also says that using some power from the planet's core, they have devised a cannon that'll shoot every Forerunner machine to a desired location, most likely the closest Halo. Once it fires though, the planet's core won't have enough power to sustain life on the planet and it will stop rotating, causing life to cease to exist."

"Well we need to take it out," Lee said.

"But with what? A hydrogen bomb will destroy the planet, a couple FAR will do the same, and the city is too large and complicated to place detonation charges," Master Chief said.

"We are running out of time, the cannon is scheduled to fire is less than a week," Melissa warned.

"The Ultra MAC. If we fire a weak enough shot, it will have enough kinetic energy to destroy the city and close the hole. If that doesn't work, we can fire a few shots from the project cannons," Jello suggested with much enthusiasm.

"Sounds good. We could use the projectile cannons around the city and then fire a MAC round," Terrence commented.

"Okay, now I think we should get out of here, the reinforcements should be here about now," Johnson exclaimed looking up along the walls to find tens of thousands of sentinels. The G8 quickly ran across the bridge when Johnson turned around and threw a plasma grenade into a group. Seconds later the grenade blew and ten sentinels fell to the ground, limp. "Move faster people," he yelled as they slowed to a stop.

"Love too, but we have a problem," Lee said looking up at an Enforcer above the entrance.

"Let me through," Jello said pushing through to the front. He took out his right SMG and a fragmentation grenade and bolted up the steps firing at the Enforcer. With the drone's attention caught, the rest of the G8 took the chance and fled to the city walls.

Jello looked once more to see the Enforcer right behind him when he disabled the Enforcers left shield using the SMG. He took the grenade and tossed it into the large bulk of machinery. With little to no time later, the grenade exploded sending fragments through the air and the Enforcer dropped to the ground. Jello soon after caught up with the G8 and multiple ODSTs and Fists.

"It's good to see you sir, we have a Pelican over here waiting for take-off," 38 said pointing to the Pelican a kilometre away.

"Great, round everyone up and head back to the Legacy Station, we are going to take out the city," Jello ordered. The G8 found their way aboard the Pelican when the pilot took off and the airlock cabin door sealed shut. The Pelican soon made its way through the lower atmosphere and looking back they saw hundreds of awaiting transports, both Pelican and LAAT/i.

"Pilot, how long till we reach the station," Arbiter asked looking out of the door's window.

"Ten minutes." Looking out the back, they saw many of the ships following but few weren't lucky. Some were shot out of the sky by advancing sentinels and a couple of Enforcers.

"Everyone get into the forward cabin and closed the door. When you get to the Ultra, fire the round at the city. Do not worry about us," Jello said looking at the Chief. Together they grabbed a large hefty backpack that was large enough to hold a couple weapons and a minor jetpack. Once everyone got into the forward hold, Master Chief and Jello grabbed weapons from the overhang and attached them to their belts and the straps from the backpack. Jello grabbed a Battle Rifle, SMG clips, grenades, det-charges, and a combat knife. Master Chief got a sniper rifle, two SMG's, a pistol, and a fuel rod cannon where he placed inside of the pack. Once they got all of their gear, they opened the door, stood as far ahead as they could and ran out.

Dodging Pelicans and gunships as they went, they turned around with their backs facing the planet and they hit the atmosphere. Fire erupted around the sides and they hit mach five and fell to the planet. With a few hundred meters above the ground they rolled over again and a parachute popped out of the pack. Slowly drifting to the surface, Jello grabbed the Battle Rifle and the Chief grabbed his sniper rifle. Together they took out the sentinels attacking the awaiting ships.

A three-round burst from the Battle Rifle takes out a sentinel attacking a Pelican canopy and another burst takes out a sentinel firing at a starboard engine pod. Once the duo touched the ground they separated and helped out the gunships taking off. With over a hundred ships leaving the surface, only a few were ultimately destroyed, mostly being part of the Fists. However all of the Fists that were killed were part of the new batch and sooner or later would be re-cloned.

"This is Jello to Master Chief. We got down here and the rest of the shuttles have got out the area and are on their way to the orbiting stations. But now what?"

"We run. By now the rest of the G8 would be at the Ultra, I'll try to contact them," the Chief said then switching COM channels. "This is Master Chief, does anyone read me?"

"This is the Ultra MAC, go ahead."

"You have the all clear to fire," the Chief responded.

"What do you mean, their going to fire the projectile cannons around the city first," Jello angrily said.

"Well we better hurry," the Chief finished running towards the city walls. He removed the fuel rod cannon from his pack and fired two shots at the wall. The plasma melted the iron and the duo ran as hard and as far as they could.

Just minute's later; long blue streaks fell from the sky and encircled the city creating a wall of fire behind the duo, engulfing close bushes and trees.

"Run," Master Chief said as the wall came closer as they stood. Both ran uphill towards a small cave and dodged falling rocks from the vibrations the bombardment created. Once they reached the small cave, they took shelter and watched the bombardment slowly decrease in power and speed.

"Look over there," Jello said pointing to the topmost of the city. "They're building a shield?"

"Possibly, Onyx sentinels were able to combine their firepower into one powerful strike, maybe they are doing the same, but as defense," Master Chief suggested.

Quickly the projectile bombardment stopped and everything went dead silent. Bushed near the wall were ashes and trees were limp from the extreme temperatures. Both soldiers got up off the walls and stayed within the cave but peered out to the city. Sentinels were scattered and began falling from the sky. Constructors began to repair damaged systems and Enforcers began to patrol farther out into the outskirts of the city.

Jello took the sniper rifle and Master Chief took the Fuel Rod Cannon and lay on their stomachs. Master Chief loaded the cannon with a five-round clip and elevated the weapon just, allowing the fuel rod to strike the dead center of the city in ruin. Jello loaded the sniper rifle and quickly bulls-eyed five sentinels. A patrolling Enforcer came close along side the mountain and the Chief fired two rapid shots to the belly. The hot plasma burned away integrated circuits and it fell, crushing trees beneath.

Soon, the sky fell dark and cloudy. Lightning came out of nowhere and the clouds slowly began to form a minor hurricane in a counter-clockwise direction. "Jello get back as far into the cave as you can," the Chief mentioned.

The clouds withdrew and a circle to the heavens above was cleared. Blue and white lightning encircled the outside of a hundred-meter diameter-targeting trail. The EM radiation was off the charts projected on the soldiers' HUD and static discharges were building up around the city.

He pulled out a miniature cluster missile-like grenade from his pack. It had orange-gold vertical glowing lines along the sides and Master Chief flipped the top. A red button was shown to Jello's curious eyes and the Chief threw it to the ground affront of himself. A hexagonal shield appeared Jello's eyes and he stood back.

A MAC round was projected directly downward from the Legacy Station and a shockwave cut the noise in the surrounding to silence once again. A mushroom cloud arose from the center and the kinetic energy devastatingly shot the MAC round hundreds of meters below the surface. The city began to crumble by the enormous amounts of emitted energy. Shrapnel and debris were propelled towards the outskirts, including the cave. The bubble shield did its job and Master Chief just knelt there.

The mushroom cloud climbed high above the stratosphere and soon disappeared. The shield dissipated and Master Chief stood and turned to look at Jello. "That my friend is the Bubble Grenade. It was the prototype version of our current Shield Grenade but I use these instead. Myself along with other top soldiers among the UNSC use these and we thought about giving you and your men them but we wanted to show you personally what they were capable of," Master Chief exclaimed.

"So how much can one take?" Jello's curiosity leaded.

"Usually one to two Wraith blasts, but I think we should pack up and await transport."

"Wait, I want to see the damage," Jello said, already packed and headed towards the ruin. The once was city is now rubble and smouldering metal. Jello walked to the edge of the near perfect circle and looked down. A couple kilometres down was the MAC round used to make this mayhem. Jello's scanners read that the trajectory was only off by an inch and that all remaining Forerunner objects and data were destroyed.

"Let's go Commander, I've requested a Pelican to pick us up near a small town called Kananaskis Village," Master Chief ordered, strapping his pack to his back.

"But Sir, it just doesn't feel right," Jello concerned.

"Let's go, sensors aren't reading any thing," Master Chief said walking away. Jello removed a standard frag grenade from his belt and tossed it into a pile of rubble. The grenade blew and tossed stone and concrete into the air, but nothing moved. He soon caught up with Master Chief and both began to walk a gruelling one hundred, forty kilometres. With legs weak and breathing heavy, Jello collapsed into a pine tree. Master Chief quickly stopped and hefted Jello up. He pulled water from his pack and removed Jello's helmet, parting his lips so he could receive the water. The distance was far, even for Master Chief, but they couldn't quit.

"Thank you Chief," Jello coughed. Silently Jello removed his sidearm and cocked it.

The Chief looked to Jello's right side and whispered, "Commander?"

"Quiet, there is something here. I can hear it." Master Chief quickly withdrew his sidearm as well and stood. Seconds later he ducked fractions before a blue beam hit him. Jello released the water, put his helmet on and stood, looking deep into the forested surroundings. Together, they slowly walked in their predetermined direction with their pistols level. Not a sound was made until another blue beam was shot overhead.

"Jello, use the SMG's and fire in a clockwise three-sixty degrees motion," the Chief said giving Jello two extra clips of ammunition. Master Chief ducked and Jello removed his SMG's, spinning clockwise, firing controlled shots. Sixty rounds flew through the air and sliced through trees and shrubs, but nothing moved.

When all seemed okay, Jello reloaded his SMG's and placed them back in his holsters. "Let's go, forget it, whatever it was it's dead now," Master Chief ordered walking away. Jello heaved his pack up onto his back and magnetically reattached it.

"Hey Chief, are you sure everything is dead?"

"No." The Chief abruptly said.

"Well shouldn't we call in an air-strike?" Jello continually asked.

"It was a Major Sentinel. It has stronger shields and more powerful weapons. That is what attacked us. They attacked me on the second Halo I was on. If you see it, use a grenade or something slower, they are similar to the Onyx sentinels," Master Chief finally explained.

"Okay. How much farther then?"

"Do you ever quit?"

"Yes, last question. How much farther?" Jello asked.

"Fine, we have a hundred, eight kilometres to go."

As hours passed, the sun began to set and daylight was running low. Together, they drank one water container and ate a ration pack. "Master Chief, I know you don't like questions but we've walk a hell of a long way. Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes, but I know it's not right. We are out of place. My HUD counter shows that the town is a couple hundred meters away but my map shows that we are farther than we began," Master Chief said.

"Use the pack and boost upward to see where we are." The Chief voice activated the thrusters on his pack and shot upward. "Do you see anything?" Jello questioned over the COM.

"Yeah, nothing. I don't see the town or the city in ruin. We're lost Commander," the Chief responded.

"No you're not," said Johnson in an approaching Pelican due south. Master Chief pivoted to point to the south. The massive black beast came up to Master Chief whom was hovering still until he dropped to the ground. Two ropes were thrown out of the back of the Pelican and the soldiers climbed up. Jello was the first to get in and strapped himself into a seat. Shortly after, Master Chief did the same placed his pack in the lockers in the front cabin.

"Sergeant, how did you find us?" Jello asked.

"We had some help from a Major sentinel. Apparently you fired at him Commander."

"He shot at us!" Chief snapped.

"He fired his beam to see were he was going. He helped us while we helped him."

"You're saying _him_, as if he had a personality," Jello said.

"Just sit and we'll be back to the Legacy Station in no time. By the way Sir, your plan for firing the MAC worked perfectly. The city is destroyed and the electromagnetic radiation that was used to target the round disabled many of the drones before the round hit," Avery chuckled popping his cigar back into he mouth and looking back out the canopy. The rear door of the Pelican automatically shut as the craft quickly moved out of the atmosphere and headed to the Ultra MAC.

"Welcome back," was the first thing everyone said as the Pelican landed and the dual soldiers jumped out. Jello and the Chief had no idea what was happening but everyone was very excited to see their best soldiers arrive.

"Hey Jello, you know what's up?" Master Chief asked over their dedicated COM system they just set up.

"No, but I don't really care now. I'm going to bed."

"Sounds good!" Once Master Chief and Jello finished with the _welcome back_ party, they both headed onto a high-speed light tram (HSLT) towards the bridge. The Legacy was outfitted with more than a hundred HSLT's to transport up to eight people, droids, or just supplies to any destination. With the ability to travel forward, backward, sideways, and diagonal, the HSLT gets anyone to point A to point B with few stops in between. The HSLT is similar to that of a city transit system just faster and more durable. The HSLT that Jello and Chief got on went directly to the command structure that held the bridge, firing control, flight control, and the typical mess, quarters, and armoury. Once they got there the headed to the armoury to withdraw their weapons and supplies and then went to separated quarters where they would rest up.

As the next morning began, both Jello and Master Chief were well rested and didn't leave to the bridge until later that evening. The Legacy Station was a beautiful ship. All the corridors were spotless and had the odd computer display or window peering out into the beyond. The Legacy itself was already docked and unloaded within its mandible as well as both Valiants.

"Commander Jello, please report to the central conference room," said Sub-Commander Lee over the COM. Jello quickly got the message and headed to the conference room in casual vacation-like attire.

Once Jello got there, he opened the door and bowed as a sign of good gesture. When he looked up, most of the room was dark except for the lights at the doorways, the computer displays scattered everywhere, and the center holo-projector that showed the Earth and the mother-of-god massive Legacy Station.

"Prime Minister? Why are you here, you're rarely at a full body meeting," Jello question curiously walking to the table and sitting.

"Something has come to our attention that both you and the Chief need to hear," Lama Su responded. He pressed a button on the keypad and it showed the bombardment. "The project cannons did their job effectively," he continued then paused. The entire station shifted and fired the MAC. The round hit and the mushroom cloud of dust, thunder, lightning, and destruction rose above the stratosphere and high into the mesosphere on the holographic playback.

"Then we fired the Ultra. I'd suppose you witnessed a tunnel of lightning and static discharge on the surface? That is from the targeting systems within an atmosphere," Lord Hood commented.

"Yes, we figured that," Master Chief said.

"But that is only where the problem begins. Just before we fired, we lost contact with you and the only message we received thereafter was that you needed transport back to the station at Kananaskis Village. We were able to reply, barely. We did send a Pelican though. It waited for three days before returning to the Legacy Station when you never arrived. So we sent search parties within a fifty-kilometre radius of the Forerunner City. We also sent air support and we still couldn't contact you or find your biosigns," Lama Su explained.

"We believe it was the enormous amounts of EM radiation or something similar that affected you because you were located anywhere on Earth until a few days ago. We lost contact with you for seven days and when we went back to the city on the fifth day, a Sentinel Major helped scout because we went back to the Orbital Stations. Yes, I understand it's confusing, but we don't really have an explanation." Lama Su finished.

"Well if that all happened, why did if feel like a day down there?" Master Chief demanded.

"We honestly don't know. All we could say is that you blacked out until those days ago." Miranda replied.

As the meeting finish, Lee turned off the holo-projector and the main lights turned on. Everyone left except for Jello who stayed to ponder the unknown reasons.

X

With the last day at hand, many of the Fists have returned to the Legacy Station. The last of the vehicles, weapons, and supplies were being stored and ready for use in the long road to come. The manufacturing facility was hard at work, putting the new UNSC imported vehicles into production including the Chief's creation… the Talon.

On the other hand, the Kaminoan and Kallidahin were doing quite the amount of work cloning the three new species.

Already Sangheili and Unggoy customised their Banshees to have the ability of being air-sealed for vacuum travel. They also have new wings making them capable of retracting for warp one possibly two speeds. Lekgolo has made quite the life for himself aboard the station. He has already trained and gone into simulations with the G8 but has not yet earned his armour shield and fuel rod cannon. However, at his one-meter height, he has imprinted a great impression onto the crew.

The G8 have become quite the family though. With the first partners being Jello, Melissa, and Lee, they have incorporated Sangheili, Unggoy, Lekgolo, Master Chief, and Avery. However Commander Miranda Keyes left her DNA file in case anything were to happen. Lee has been asking the G8 if he may leave and become a full-time captain aboard one of the Valiants. If, at anytime five of the eight G8 commanders agree, Miranda might take his place.

"And so, I believe this is farewell," Jello said over the COM looking at Terrence on the viewscreen.

"So it is. I know it's late to ask but I have one more favour," Terrence said, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you give us instructions/schematics on how to build a seismic charge."

"Continue…"

"I'll give you our entire database of vehicles and vessels throughout our history including concepts," Terrence said.

"Possibly," Jello continued.

"I know you want it, the records say you spent quite a lot of time looking through-"

"Deal!" Jello interrupted. "Communications, prepare to send the schematics and wait to receive the database," he ordered.

"One last, last thing Commander," Terrence said. "You are the most laid-back Commander I have ever seen, but you are extraordinary. Farewell to all and have a safe journey."

"Thank you Sir," Jello said leading a salute. "If all goes well, we'll be back." As the main drive engines powered up, umbilical cords detached from the Cairo and Baghdad Stations.

The Legacy Station backed off and closed all open doors to the vacuum of space including all hangars. As longing minutes passed, the Legacy did the final checks and ignited the Drive Engines to full accelerating the station to full Impulse. As soon as the station was clear of the moon's orbital path, it jumped to warp four, then to one-quarter over full Slipspace.

XI

As the Ultra MAC named the Legacy Station after the Legacy itself, everyone is calm yet eager to get back to the galaxy they used to know. The growth acceleration has really taken affect over Sangheili, Unggoy, and Lekgolo. Lee has finally been allowed to command one of the Valiants while the Kaminoans have cloned Miranda, putting her in command of the other. With Lee commanding the manufacturing Valiant, Miranda will command the cloning Valiant. Jello, along with Master Chief and Melissa has become quite the trio. Master Chief however is much more social and outspoken compared to his counterpart.

"Helm, estimated time to destination Kashyyyk, please," asked Jello as he walked into the bridge.

"Sixteen months, twenty-eight days."

"Thank you, you are off duty. Hell everyone is off duty for lets saying an hour," Jello said walking out of the bridge towards a HSLT. There he met Melissa and the Chief waiting ready to go.

"How long will this take?" Melissa asked. "I've never been on one you know."

"Don't worry, it's a quick trip. We are taking our private and direct tram, so not long," Master Chief assured. Quickly the HSLT sped along its magnetic track towards the Legacy hangar where it lay until time calls for departure. Only minutes pass before the tram begins to slow to a halt.

"We're here Captain," Jello said stepping out of the tram onto a platform looking onto a mammoth deck, with only half being taken up by the Legacy.

As the trio walk onto an escalator down to the deck, many of the droids are working hard to sort the new vehicles imported from the MF (Manufacturing Facility). Walking along the designated path to the Legacy, Jello and the Chief exchanged comments about the Empire and it's tormented galaxy.

Once they reached the Legacy access elevator, they stepped in and were lifted to the dorsal flight deck. "Whoa," Melissa said as it echoed. The entire hangar was clean, no ships, no equipment, nothing. They walked to the end were they stopped again, but at an edge. All three looked down and saw access to the ventral hangars. "Let's continue shall we?" She suggested.

"We shall," Master Chief joined. "Jello, you knew my original, what's my real name?"

"It never really came up, but I think its John."

"Is that so? Not very original, but when we aren't fighting or in a tactical situations, you guys mind calling me by my real name?"

"Yeah, no problem…John," Melissa said, longing the 'oh' sound.

After that, they continued down a wide corridor, then it cut off into two smaller corridors. As they continued, they finally reached the private hangar.

"Wow." Those were the only words that escaped the Chief's still yet young mind. A second Talon, hand built by the original Chief was in the hangar in a jet-black coating.

"It's yours. Go ahead and climb in," Jello said slightly nudging the five-foot wonder to strap in. The canopy opened and John walked up the ladder into the cockpit. As he did that, Jello walked to his N-3 and Melissa stood her ground. Jello's canopy slid forward and he jumped in. "Melissa, what are you waiting for?"

"Give me a second, I'll come out when you are hovering in the Legacy hangar," she replied. Jello took what looked like an ODST helmet but with a clear visor and more of a gold-brown camouflage coating and placed it on his head. He activated the secure COM and told John to reach down and pick up his helmet. He did as he was told and placed it upon his head.

Jello ignited his engines and so did John as if he was quite familiar with the cockpit layout. The hangar doors slid open and both pilots slowed moved out of the private hangar into the large hangar where the Legacy lay.

Melissa walked into her garage and climbed into an unknown craft and ignited the engines. She moved out of the hangar and activated a cloak and disappeared.

"John, can you spot her?" Jello asked.

"No Sir. She isn't reading on my biosignature scanner either."

As they continued to hover twenty meters above the ground, Melissa quietly manoeuvred behind both craft and removed the cloak. A large, bulbous, and black banshee emerged from the cloak and freaked the pilots out. Giving Melissa the ability to sit up instead of lying on her stomach contributed to the bulbous shape. The engine pods were larger as well as the wing struts. The pulse cannons below were larger as if the entire craft doubled in size. And a new rotary cannon was inserted into the bottom and a cloak was installed.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell is that?" Jello shouted.

"My, uh, Banshee, sort of."

"And where is the power coming from?"

"The engine pods and the dual stabilisers in the rear," she noted.

"So do you think you can beat me?" Jello questioned.

"Let's see," she said over the COM quickly shooting a boost of power into her engines throwing the Banshee forward. With Jello recognising she agreed to the challenge, he quickly moved the N-3 into a mach six speed and quickly caught up with Melissa.

John activated his s-foil wings and they retracted inwards. He thrusted the throttle forward and was slammed into his seat as his engines threw him forward as well. His engines created a long gold tail of flame that had inner waves for the immense speed and he as well caught up quickly.

As each of them were flying at a steady pace, Melissa said over the COM, "I don't know if I should keep this Banshee…"

"Why not, it's better than your V-19," Jello assured.

"But it isn't comfortable."

"Just try it out for awhile in trials around the ship and if it doesn't work out we could probably figure something out," John suggested.

"Okay." As the radio cut to silence, the trio slowly began to decrease in speed and did a u-turn heading back to the Legacy.

As they were a few hundred meters from the bow of the Legacy, Jello made a sharp slice to his right, right passed the portside of the Legacy and into a small tunnel. After going through the fifty-meter tunnel, they reached a medium sized hangar three-story high. "Here we are, our new G8 hangar. It has a door directly to space and that extra tunnel to the Legacy mandible. I've already had the G8 Craft shipped here as well as all of the G8 vehicles," Jello said surprising the head trio of the G8. "I have accepted along with the three covenant clones and Avery that Lee to be transferred to the manufacturing Valiant along with Miranda commanding the Valiant-C."

"Then who's going to fill the gap?" Melissa curiously demanded.

"We thought of another hunter or a super-clone, similar to John but he or she will be dressed in an ODST suit as a stealth assassin/recon soldier," Jello answered.

"Sounds good. But if I may suggest something," Melissa asked.

"Certainly."

"How 'bout a stealth elite?"

"What do you mean?" John said.

"Well… he could have black armor with the same weapon access and layout of the stealth soldier you were thinking of before, just he or she will be a Sangheili."

"Yeah, possibly. I don't think that Sangheili will like that very much though. He likes being the only Elite of the G8," John commented.

"No stop! I have it," Jello shouted, landing his N-3 along with John and Melissa. "Dee."

"She is a droid," John dismayed.

"So was Deja II but she was more of an A.I. hologram instead. Dee has an A.I. quite similar to Deja II."

"I don't think that'll work." John continued

"I'm the head of this team, and I will think on it," Jello halted and parked his N-3 into a smaller hangar. With his disappointment, he quickly left the hangar and took a HSLT to his quarters.

Upon arrival, he got out and entered his quarters, locking to door behind. "Dee, activate," he said removing his helmet and placing it in his armour's locker. Dee detached from her recharge socket and hovered in front of his desk. The room was lightly lit and he activated his desk. A bright white bubble flashed below the glass screen and two blue columns bordered each side.

"Dee, I got this vehicle encyclopaedia from Terrence. Please transfer it from the main computer to my system please." On the white screen, a blue loading bar popped up in the middle and it quickly filled. A large database table of contents filled the screen with vehicles from every century starting at the twenty-first century.

Just before Jello clicked the 21st century icon, a message popped up on the screen. It says:

_Dear Commander,_

_It was great to meet you. You have showed the UNSC and Humanity that a small force can take on a large enemy. Our new alliance has brought much hope and prosperity to our world. The new technology was greatly appreciated and we have already commenced plans for a second Ultra MAC. Due to your help, our scientists and engineers have already began retro-fitting our current weapons with you phase/pulse technology as well as our vehicles and vessels with the seismic technology. Since we may never hear from you again, many photos have been included from the great time we shared during your visit._

_The Covenant Separatists we glad to hear that we donated DNA samples to your Kaminoan biologists for cloning purposes and that their species will be one of the few to leave there home galaxy to fight in another._

_The Valiants you offered work perfectly. With as much firepower as two Super MAC's, they have been commanded by the best. As one is our nation's flagship, the other is a specially outfitted version especially for the newest SPARTAN-III's and ODST's. With is matte black coat and large supply of Bumblebee pods and HEV's, more than three-quarters of our ODST population live upon that ship._

_Respectfully,_

_Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood_

_United Nations Space Command_

_P.S., I have attached a Smart A.I., one of our greatest. She was specifically modified to run Dee although all of Dee's memory will remain, her personality will be erased._

"That's nice what he wrote, Dee. If you want, you can read it after if you wish." Jello closed the message and minimized the database and walked into his washroom. He disrobed and walked into the shower, taking a long hot one.

Once the new day began, records already showed that Melissa and Unggoy were in the G8 hangar as well as the rest of the G8 in a simulation with some Fists. Dee already read the message and accepted the overhaul. Jello began working on her personality and installation of Cortana's processing unit. Removing the older unit wasn't hard, but modifying the size of Cortana's was. Taking over two hours to complete the modification, Jello was ticked.

"Taun We, may you please come to the G8 Hangar," Jello asked over a ship wide COM notice. In just minutes, a HSLT arrived to the hangar. Taun We stepped out of the tram and walked into the hangar when Unggoy pointed to Jello's mechanic office where he sat working away. Taun We knocked on the door and walked in standing in front of the work bench.

"Hello Taun, can you help me with this. Along with the Vehicle database Terrence sent me, he attached a message containing one of their smart A.I.'s. The processing unit was too large for Dee so I tinkered and made it smaller, but I don't know if it'll work and/or fry her circuits. Can you take it back to your lab and test it to make sure. I have a copy so try not to ruin it please," Jello asked.

"Yes Commander." She said as she walked out and boarded her tram once again. In seconds, the HSLT sped away down the corridor and the blue lighted magnetic field holding the tram dissipated as the tram moved farther away.

"Okay Dee," Jello thought to himself, "How about a couple new features?" He grabbed a miniature projector and multiple tools and walked over to the machining table. For a half hour, Jello implanted a holo-projector and a new photoreceptor. The new receptor was designed for infrared and magnetic imaging. Dee also received a new body with an extra inch added to the circumference and a new computing system. A new reactor was added for increased lifetime before needing a recharge and a new weapons layout.

Dee received a new weapon attachment that looked very similar to that of the new Brute weapon used by the Covenant Loyalists. Attached on Dee's right side on a lower diagonally side, the dual vertical barrels had many uses along with the dual blades. With the top barrel for pulse and a five round fuel round cannon, the bottom houses the phase cannon for cutting/welding purposes as well as the stun function.

"This is Taun We, may I come in?" She asked, knocking at the door a couple hours later.

"Come in."

"Hi Jello, I finished testing the processing unit and it looks fine." She walked up to the work bench and placed the unit down. Jello moved over and magnetically removed Dee's top cover. He took the unit and placed it in its designated spot and placed the cover atop.

"I don't know how this'll work, so you might want to stand back," Jello mentioned. He activated Dee and she hovered fifty centimetres above the bench. The dual blades snapped outward than retracted back in. The antenna tracked out the top and the holo-projector activated. A tall purple, blue, and green colored A.I. appeared and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Whoa. Are you Cortana?" Jello asked.

"Yes. Who might you be?"

"I am Commander Jello of the Fists and this is the Kaminoan Head Cloner and Prime Minister Secretary Taun We. We welcome you to the Legacy."

"The what?"

"The _Legacy_. It is then name of the Ultra MAC, the main cruiser, and soon to be the name of our faction. However the Fists will be the militaristic division of it all," Jello explained to Cortana.

"I see. So what then, I drive this, this robot and I can project my image out?"

"Uh, yeah. How about we continue this later. We have things to do now, but if you want, go here," Jello said to Cortana, pointing at the main combat simulation room for the G8 on the projected map on the walk. "And hopefully you'll find a couple soldiers and you can train with them. You memory banks already tell you everything about Dee, okay."

"Yes, Commander." The all new Dee responded and floated back to her socket where she began to recharge.

Jello grabbed his gear and walked out of his quarters into the long corridor. At the end of the hall, he entered the HSLT and ignited the engines, slinging it down the tracks. "May the G8 please come to the G8 Hangar ASAP," he said over his helmets COM system.

In seconds, Jello arrived and saw blue and white light coming from Melissa's garage. With his curiosity pushing him closer, he peered around the corner and a jet-black welding mask appeared in front of him.

"This is top-secret Jello… Go away!" Melissa yelled behind the mask to amplify her volume.

"Okay then," he responded, quickly turning around a speed walking to his garage. As he opened the garage door, four more HSLTs arrived. John emerged from one while Dee and Avery came from another. Lekgolo had his own and the last two, Sangheili and Unggoy came from the last HSLT. Jello walked away from his garage and so did Melissa with the welding mask still attached to her face.

"So," he began, clapping his hands once. "I have a few things to talk about. First, we are going to be stopping at the nearest asteroid field to nab some for raw materials as the manufacturing core is running low on some metals. Second, everyone has been given their own garage and where you are standing is the primary G8 Hangar. It is able to hold up to ten Pelican's or two Longsword's at one given time. Third, everyone has new weapon and armour lockers in there garage as well as a small _living room_. Lastly, I have some things to hand out." With finishing that, Jello brought the group over to some sheet-covered tables.

"Commander, what are we looking at?" Avery asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute Sergeant. Now, may Lekgolo follow me," Jello continued. With all of the clones at their target age, Lekgolo, standing twelve feet tall followed Jello over to the leading table. Jello paused and placed his hand over the sheet. With amounts of excitement flowing through Lekgolo, he crouched and waited the split second until Jello removed the sheet.

Quickly, Lekgolo flexed his spines and the G8 jumped back. Before his eyes, a large armour plate and multi-function cannon appeared before his _eyes_.

Standing back up to his twelve foot height, Lekgolo turned around and swung his arms outward and roared. "Thank you, Commander," he said as his translator kicked in. Jello walked to his left and removed another sheet. A new ship appeared before everyone's eyes.

"This is the Extreme Deep Invader. I got the concept from the Aviation Concepts chapter in the Vehicle Database. It was originally a bronze color but due to its new owner," Jello said pointing to Lekgolo, "We painted it jet-black with a pearlescent blue and purple sheen. He will be able to control the craft with his weapons and shield still attached although it will be easier to disengage his equipment and have them locked down on either side of the cockpit for extreme manoeuvring purposes."

"Thank you so much, Sir," said Lekgolo, excited out of his wits. "Now I don't need to be the one left out."

Jello knew he was smiling, or his eel-like worms were. Quickly, Lekgolo climbed the step ladder to his EDI and switched it on. Everyone backed away and Lekgolo put it into afloat. Avery, John, Unggoy, and Sangheili ran to there craft and started them up. Both Banshees remotely removed the clamps attached to the engine pods whilst John and Avery brought their Talons to a stand still. Jello stood there in the center of the four ships as Melissa went back to her garage. As time passed, it felt like forever until a wind storm blew up within the hangar.

"What the?!" Jello thought to himself. He swiftly turned and his jaw dropped. A craft similar to that of the Talon was hovering there in the hangar. With a larger body than the Talon, it had the same engine configuration and cockpit/canopy styling.

"So, who likes it?" She asked the G8.

"I," said all but Jello was pondering on where he's seen that design before.

"Where did you get this?" Jello demanded.

"Your, uh, Vehicle database," she responded, barely whispering while bowing her head a bit.

"That's where I saw it," he said to himself. "The database. Who gave you authorization to view it?"

"Well there is a small five percent portion of it for public use. I believe Dee or shall I say Cortana posted it."

"Whatever let me get my stuff together and we'll take everyone's craft for a drive." Jello walked into his garage and got into his N-3. "Cortana, are you following?"

Yes Sir." She floated behind the N-3 and ducked under the flip. And small shutter opened and she floated in. Two doors slid open atop behind the canopy and half of her body stuck out. The N-3 began its ignition and Jello levitated from the ground. Cortana retracted her antenna and locked all the ships in a TeamCom system. Used for communications and information transfers between the ships along a secure transmission, Cortana designed it hoping for improved communication skills between the squad mates.

"Alright ladies, lets take these for a spin," Cortana said, forming on a holo-projector or in the Covenant's HUD's. Quickly, Jello led a pack of highly advanced craft along the top port mandible. The massive tunnel led the squad on a long journey through the vessel until they reached the end. With just under a hundred, seventy-three kilometres passed, their craft could handle much more, a lot more.

"Okay team, I have an idea. If we open the main doors on this mandible and the parallel mandible, we may be able to fly to the next. Yet however, you got to go fast," Jello mentioned, looking to his right to see John looking back at him. Simultaneously, they turned around and headed back to the Legacy. "You'll have to be going at least mach seven, maybe eight to be safe. The slipspace bubble surrounding the Legacy Station won't be able to protect us for very long so try to get into the next mandible."

All of the craft halted and turned a hundred, eighty degrees in one spot. Everyone began to push their engines and felt minor vibrations throughout their ships. The instantaneous speeds would throw their brains to the back of the skull and put extreme pressures on the body.

"Those who do not wish to continue power down and wait on the other side. However if you wish to continue, follow me!" Jello yelled and pushed the throttle full forward. Six craft followed and sped along the tunnel.

Cortana automatically entered the mainframe and opened the doors on either side and the seven ships saw the opening. Jello slightly increased speed under mach nine and flew out of the doors. In the seconds he was in space, he look to his left and saw a wonderful slipspace tunnel creating amazing colors and designs. But before he knew it he was in the Valiant mandible and he was slowing down. The rest of the ships safely made it across and landed near the Valiant-C.

"That, that was extraordinary," Jello exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Commander?" Melissa asked, climbing out of her Raptor.

"Didn't you look out your port side? You didn't see slipspace?"

"Yeah everyday when I wake up. So what's the deal?"

"Forget it." Jello thought the view was amazing though. As everyone loaded their ship's onto multiple HSHTs (High Speed Heavy Tram), Jello powered his N-3 down and placed it on a separate HSHT. He activated the tram and got on a HSLT destined for the G8 Hangar.

The trip was short but felt like forever for Jello. As he arrived before his N-3, the rest of the G8 removed their ships and placed them into their designated garages. He stood facing the HST rails with his arms crossed and his foot tapping as he waited. As minutes passed, the hangar went silent and his clock at the lower-right of his HUD read twenty-three hundred hours. Quickly, he calculated the conversion and the time was eleven o'clock.

"Cortana, where is my N-3?" Jello asked over the COM.

"It's will be arriving shortly. If you wish, I can take care of it while you go to your quarters."

"Thank you, that'll be appreciated." He walked to a HSLT destined for the Command Quarters, technically the Command Branch and got aboard. Instantly, the door closed and the pod was whisked away down the tunnel along the rail.

In less than a minute, he arrived to his quarters and opened the door. He removed his helmet, dimmed the lights, and removed his armour. He glanced at the schedule for the next day and dozed off in bed.

As an hour passed, Cortana quietly floated through the door and locked herself in the charge socket, dozing off herself.

XII

"Commander Jello and Cortana, report to the bridge immediately." Taun We said over the private COM channel. Jello was sleeping for days, only getting a little recreational time in from simulations and the odd chance of working on his N-3.

Quickly, he suited up and grabbed his helmet and left his quarters with Cortana following shortly behind. Using his HUD and armour computer, he locked his door and lightly jogged to the bridge.

When he arrived, dual doors automatically slid open and he entered an enormous yet dim room. It had the shape of a key hole with the rectangular portion to the rear and the circular portion up front. That same circular shape also protrudes the disc shape visible on the exterior of the Ultra.

Jello walked straight ahead to the raised Command section of the bridge and sat. He waited a minute for the rest of the G8 to arrive and looked down to see fifty or so men and women working at their posts around the circle. With the main bridge workers lowered from the main level, the windows were a few feet above the top of the consoles. As the few minutes passed, John, Johnson, Lekgolo, and Unggoy arrive and sat in their personal seats. They exchanged a few words then looked to the windows. A holographic display appeared all the way across from either side. The holographic display became solid and at the far edges, it softly became translucent. Miranda of the Valiant-C and Lee of the Valiant-M appeared and Lama Su as well as Taun We arrived shortly after.

"It's nice to have you all here," Lama Su began. "We are reaching the end of our several month journey. We will be stopping just over two light-years before Kamino and we will begin preparations for close combat. The Kaminoan High Command was able to notify us of minor activity by the Galactic Empire and the 501st. We have decided to stay dead on the COM in case of any infiltration."

"So, what about the Valiants? We haven't nearly finished our stealth coating," Lee blurted out.

"They will stay within the Legacy Station until we reach Kamino. The Legacy itself will prep for leave and follow closely behind the Legacy Station," Taun We ordered. "Everyone is dismissed but prepare for combat. We will begin loading the Legacy and all craft with ammunition, ordnance, equipment, and cargo. All MAC's will be powered and loaded as well as Project Cannons and all other weapons."

"Yes, Minister," Jello said walking out along with Melissa. "Come to the Hangar with me please."

"Commander?" Melissa wondered. They got into a HSLT and headed for the G8 Hangar.

When they arrived, they stepped down and Jello headed to Melissa's garage. He ran his left hand over the wing to the rear and looked into the engines. "Where did you get this idea?"

"From your Vehicular Database, I already told you. Besides, it won't out-fly your N-3. All four engines will produce as much as two standard Talon engines. I'm trying to change that though. I built a Dark Eye, similar to that of Dee/Cortana but for my own personal use."

"Alright, well just be careful with it. You haven't taken it into combat yet so…"

"Don't worry commander. Besides you haven't seen its true face." Melissa got into it and pressed an icon on a holographic pad and the body of the craft shimmered gold and disappeared showing the body of an EDI. "I did a little modification to my craft though. It is almost the same as Lekgolo's but I can program almost every craft relative to the size of the EDI and/or larger and holo-project it as my ship. I can make my craft look like your N-3, a Talon, a Longsword, even a Pelican or LAAT/i."

"That doesn't make sense. If it is a Pelican, than won't you have to get into the cockpit a different way?"

"No. The only time I can enter or exit my ship is if it looks like the EDI, the Talon, or the N-3. But with the other ones, I have to already be in my ship. With the gunship and Pelican though, I can make solid holographic figures and give them a biological signature when in fact my troop bay is empty."

"Cool, what else can you do?"

"If the mimicked craft has more weapons, I can actually use them to attack, but they have a limit," she warned. "But finally, the thing I can't accomplish is to actually go invisible against other backgrounds. It's just not yet possible."

"That's too bad," he said walking to the door of her garage. "I'm going to do some modifications to my N-3 now so yeah, just do what you were going to do before."

Melissa got out and walked to a HSLT and sped away whilst Jello removed both of his N-3's engines and began to modify them for increased speed.

The red lights down hallways and lining the crown of the ceiling of the bridge flickered as the Legacy Station dropped from slipspace. The nearest sun was a small gold dot yet larger than all of the other stars.

Less than fifty thousand kilometres away drifted a gray Venator Destroyer. The Legacy Station targeted the enemy vessel with all line-of-sight weapons as well as the Super MAC just below the bridge and equator.

"This is Commander Jello of the Fists and United Nations Legacy Command. Powered down all weapons and prepare to be boarded," ordered Jello over the COM on the bridge. As the COM officer switched frequencies, Jello said, "ODST's prepare to send four Pelicans with two Talon's per ship. A Longsword will trail behind. You have to all go."

"Roger, Commander," said Jackal, the Chief Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. He motioned ten people to stock up and board each Pelican, Longsword, and Talon.

Although the ODST's and Fists are separate branches, they are both commanded by Jello however the Fists are typically used for ground and surface attacks while the ODST's are like commandoes and pilots.

"Commander, we are departing now," replied Jackal as the platoon of ships left the lower right mandible. "All right men, seal and pressurize your suits and load all weapons. Set assault rifle to full automatic and SMG's to three-shot burst." He said over the COM aboard the Longsword.

Quickly the platoon achieved one-quarter impulse through space and reached the Venator. The Talons patrolled the surfaces of the Venator and the Longsword halted at the bow doors. The Pelicans made their way to the ventral hangar below the vessel and hovered upward. When all four Pelicans reached their target height, they slowly moved into the main large hangar and landed. All of the soldiers jumped out and stood in front and on either side of the Pelicans. Forty black suited soldiers with rifles level stared straight ahead waiting for orders.

"G8, head to the Hangar and await orders," Jello ordered. Melissa immediately left the bridge and headed to the G8 Hangar. "ODST's, start putting the enemies into groups and await arrival of reinforcements." Jello swiftly turns a hundred, eighty degrees and left the bridge, heading to the HSLT destined for the G8 Hangar. Immediately after, he arrived and saw everyone geared up and in their craft.

"Alright people, we are going to head to the Venator and question the Captain and 'steal' their information about the Empire. We will also be accompanied by a new sub-division of the SpecOps Division with their primary branch being the ODST's. There are two teams though, the Elite Force and Grunt Force," Jello was explaining through his helmet's COM as he entered his N-3 and started his engines. "Although there isn't a Hunter Force, the Hunters will occasionally follow either team."

The N-3 lifted off the ground and sped passed the rest of the team. Quickly the rest of the G8 followed with Cortana attached in her socket within the N-3 and the triangular pattern left the Legacy Mandible.

As they left the Legacy Stations area, two extra Pelicans followed, carrying the Elite Force (EF). "This is Zealot Maksym of the Elite Force. We are tailing you Commander. Awaiting orders."

"Good to hear you voice Maksym. Wait until we board the Venator and keep open COM."

Yes Sir," he responded. The G8 ships as well as the EF Pelicans increased their speed to one-quarter impulse before slowing at the Venator. Two Hunters roared in the troop bays and twenty battle ready Elites were calm and meditating in their seats.

"We are coming up to the ventral hangar of the Venator, follow in and land in front of the previous group," Jello ordered the EF.

"Understood," Maksym answered. He took his Pelican and leaded into the larger hangar of the three. He lowered and landed. Twenty soldiers jumped out and scattered in front of the Pelicans.

"Alright soldiers, we are going to clean this ship out while the G8 take out the commanders of this vessel," Maksym ordered. He and his troops pulled a grey metallic handle from his waist and flicked his right arm outward and a bright dual-pronged blade appeared. The blue and white color shimmered and released a gaseous atmosphere that surrounded the blades. Maksym roared and his fellow soldiers did the same as they began to walk forward.

"Commander Jello, we are reading increased levels of activity heading your way and increasing power levels. What are your orders?" Lee asked aboard the bridge of the Legacy Station.

"Target the Venator and prepare rapid launch fighters. The G8 is going to patrol along side the Talons around the Venator in case they open fire. The ODST's are heading home and the EF is going to stay behind most likely."

"Yes, Commander, ordering pilots now," Miranda said sitting beside Lee. The Super MAC below the bridge silently fired a round straight between the bride towers of the Venator as a warning shot.

"Maksym, stay aboard the ship and capture the Captain. The ODST's will return to the Legacy Station and the G8 will patrol the external surface," Melissa said.

"Alright Captain, but one thing. There is some sort of defense mechanism retracting from the bulkheads. Do you expect us just to stay put?"

"Get out of there EF!" she yelled. The retracted turrets rapidly fired upon the leaving ODST Pelicans and they burst into flames and crashed into the deck. The EF ran to the large door at the end of the hangar and tried to crack the door.

"Pac Noa," Maksym said to the female Hunter. "Take out the portside turrets. Pac Yao, take out the starboard turrets."

Yes Sir," they said together. They moved out from behind a couple crates and ducked behind their shields. Together, they withdrew their Fuel Rod Cannons and a stream of radiation was drawn from the far most side all the way to the perpendicular angle of their originating point. Quickly, the door opened as the Hunters finished off the turrets. Four smouldering Pelicans lay on the hangar deck and the EF Pelicans hopefully made it to the Legacy safely.

"Soldiers, prepare to open fire. Withdraw your Plasma rifles and Carbines," Maksym roared.

The massive door slid open and wave after wave of enemy Storm Troopers came in firing at will. The Elites personal energy shield was able to take much of the weak laser energy bolts and they graciously returned fire. Blue plasma bolts arced through the artificial atmosphere and struck the enemy, bubbling and peeling away their white armor. The Carbines' green streak nailed heads and broke visors.

"Push forward onto the offence. Pac Noa and Yao take the lead and use your shields as a barrier. We'll fire around you," Maksym ordered. The two massive creatures pushed through and clobbered a group of enemies into the walls. They charged their cannons and fired forward, combing them down. The Elites took out plasma grenades and lobbed them overhead. Few stuck and resulted in instant death. Some Storm Troopers remove their helmets and through them at the Hunters but their shields concealed the blast away from the EF.

"Zealot Maksym, report," Sangheili asked over his Banshee's COM.

"We are a little tied up here. We have been able take the offence and push more or less through the corridor. Our map shows we are around twenty meters from the elevator shaft to the bridge. We'll call as soon as we get there."

"Okay soldier. The Venator has opened fire and we are rapid launching fighters. We apologize if any rocking happens along the ship. Oh yeah, it might be a good idea if you pressurize your suits in case you are blown out into space."

"We'll take that note."

"Good luck," Sangheili finished.

"And you." Maksym said, and then switching to his TeamCOM, he stayed silent and opened up a barrage of fire onto the enemy. The front line fell and the EF stomped over the corpses. "Hunters, fire another set."

All he heard were two grunts and the green stream shot out from the weapon, killing and crushing the enemy.

"We are at the elevator. Get in it and the hunters last."

Yes Sir," the soldiers replied. Twenty Elites entered it and the Hunters came last. The doors closed and the turbolift activated. The ride was shorter than expected though.

The EF heard two doors slide open but the doors they came through weren't them. The rear-most Elites turned and saw a giant laser cannon. They spread out to reveal two crouching Hunters and the enemy cannon fired. The red laser bolt struck through Pac Yao's shield and hit his body. The colossal Hunter went down and Pac Noa grunted a message to her partner in their language. Pac Yao soon stopped breathing and fell lifeless.

The enemy cannon was recharging while the two doors closed and Pac Noa walked in between the soldiers and nodded her head at Maksym. He opened the door and Noa fired a stream of radiation at the laser cannon. She went berserk, scrapping with the enemy and crushing them against her shield.

As the doors closed once again, the EF was now shielded-less but they had their plan ready. Throw grenades then charge hard and fast.

"Jello, do you read me?" Melissa asked, dodging laser fire behind the Venator.

"Yes ma'am. What do you need?"

"I've got two bogies on my tail, requesting back-up."

"I'm on my way."

The war outside wasn't looking to good for the Empire however. Word about Pac Yao's death has already reached the Hunter community and sadness yet anger has drifted above them all.

Sangheili had a few EF soldiers as wing mates whilst Unggoy had some Grunt Force wing mates following. Lekgolo loves his new EDI, though. Without using any ordnance, he has taken out eleven V-wings using his cannons. ARC-170s weren't a problem for anyone though. The ODST's felt like they were going easy on them. The rear cannons of the ARC-170s did no damage and although they were fast, they were terrible at manoeuvring.

"Commander Jello, this is Jackal," he said calmly.

"You're, you're alive?"

Yes Sir, I made my way onto an EF Pelican along with my top men. We've arrived at the Legacy Station and are coming back with reinforcements."

"That's good to hear. A few escape pods are leaving the Venator. Take them out or reel them in with the grappler gun."

Yes Sir. Departing now," Jackal said. "Tiger, Shark, Moon, and Jewel, take a Longsword. David, Nicole, and I will follow along in Talons. Jackal looked to the top left of his HUD and six green lights winked indicating an agreement.

Tiger, Shark, Moon, and Jewel walked up the ramp into the Longsword and David, Nicole, and Jackal accessed their Talons and ignited their engines. A medium length tail of gold flame escaped from all of the present exhausts and the ODST's shot out of the hangar heading to the Venator. The Talon's retracted their grapplers and individually targeted the escaping escape pods. The Longsword hovered in front of the bow hangar deck doors waiting for them to reopen. Catch after catch, the Talons threw the pods towards the Legacy for retrieval.

"G8, my cloaking abilities have regained operational status. That hit must have not been so bad," Melissa said over the open COM. As she flew passed the dual bridges of the Venator, her EDI's appearance shimmered a purple and gold and shifted to the form of an ARC-170. Holographic clones appeared in the co-pilot and rear gunner seats and the tactical A.I. division of Cortana began to open fire along the rear.

The dual doors slid open and everything was peaceful. No one was waiting for them, yet everyone was on alert. No one heard the doors open but the bright laser fire and intense action kept the enemy preoccupied.

"Everyone hold up. I'm going in, watch my back but stay here," Maksym ordered. The eight foot Elite crept through the square bridge and saw twenty some military personnel at consoles and one elegant soldier standing in front of a small desk with holoscreens and monitors. The turbolift doors closed and whispers of chatter were heard through Maksym's COM link and he slowly made his way to a corner where no one would see him.

He put his plasma rifle back onto his utility belt and grabbed the Carbine that was magnetically attached to his back. Maksym made sure his suit was pressured and took a glance around the corner. As he took a step back, a small squeak was made and he heard two personnel ask each other if they heard anything. As they got back to work, Maksym peered again and levelled his Carbine and targeted two heads.

Two bodies dropped and hit their consoles with blood running down their monitors. No one noticed except for the light chuckle Maksym gave. We peered again and took out three more soldiers without anyone noticing.

Carefully, he removed the cartridge and inserted a new one and placed it back. He took a flash bang grenade from his belt and tossed it into the middle of the bridge. A white light blinded everyone and Maksym came around, taking everyone out except for the Captain and helmsmen.

"Zealot, is everything okay? I saw a white light through the bridge windows," Jello cut in.

"Yes Commander, I'm busy."

Maksym withdrew his Energy Sword and replaced his Carbine to his back. He whipped his right arm out and ignited the blue blades. Quickly, he ran up to the Captain and grabbed him behind the neck, increasing pressure and held the dual blades at his neck. The rest of the EF came through the turbolift doors and secured the bridge.

"Call off your attack now," Maksym ordered in a monstrous voice. The captain put his finger to the holographic screen and all of the weapons were disabled. "Pac Noa, guard the doors in case anyone decides to join us."

"What do you want?" The Captain asked, trying not to move his head.

"Answers. My superior will be joining us at the Legacy," Maksym bullied. He pulled the Captain's neck and motioned him to the door. As the EF entered, Maksym released the Captain and shoved him forward.

As soon as Maksym let go of the enemy, he turned, withdrew his sidearm and shot Maksym in the left shoulder. His energy shield shimmered and disappeared once again. Maksym looked at his shoulder then at the Captain and shot a stun round at his chest. The Captain fell to his knees and an Elite hefted him over his shoulder.

"Zealot, the turbolift has been disabled. We can't get out of here," said a random Elite.

"Like hell we can't," he replied. Maksym switched COM channels and said, "Legacy Station, do you read me?"

"Yes Maksym, what do you need?" Said a female voice on the other end.

"A Pelican. Direct them so their troop bay is facing the bridge."

Yes Sir."

"Alright men, a Pelican is on its way. Just follow my lead when it gets here," he ordered.

"Sir, yes Sir," they said in unison.

"All G8 personnel, return to the Legacy. We are finished here," Jello ordered and headed straight towards the Legacy Station. Nearly over sixty ships sped towards the Station and landed within their designated hangars. As the G8 flew through the massive Legacy hangar, escape pods were being guarded and shifted to HSHTs for relocation to the detention area.

"Commander Jello, this is Maksym. We have the Captain and are await the Pelican transport. We'll arrive shortly, hold tight," he reported.

"Good work Zealot. Head straight to the G8 hangar when you are finished and are heading back."

Yes Sir." As soon as he cut the COM link, multiple Elites went to nearby consoles, breaking the access codes and uploading thousands, possibly millions of gigabytes worth of information and data.

"Zealot, there is something you might want to see," said Maksym's right-hand man, Gridlock.

"What is it soldier?"

"I… I think Tipoca city is in ruin. The data says that this vessel along with many others sent down an invasion force looking for the Legacy. Sir, do you even know why we call everything the Legacy?"

"Yes. These soldiers are trying to protect an era that was good to them until Senator Palpatine turned his back to the Jedi. They want to help everyone, but are trying to be covert in the process. Only the Galactic Empire, UNSC/Covenant Separatists, and a small population of Kaminoans know about the Fists."

"Oh. So essentially the Fists are a division of soldiers like the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers?"

"Yes," Maksym said. "Now, open a direct link with the Legacy station and transfer the information immediately. Taun We and Lama Su are going to want to see this." As Maksym left the console, he walked to Pac Noa and said, "Do you by any chance have an extra fuel rod pack?"

"Sir?"

"I'm going to create some, fireworks."

Yes Sir." Pac Noa took her left hand and removed a fuel rod pack from her cannon's reserve. She handed it to Maksym and he entered the turbolift.

"Tell the pilot to wait for me at the bow doors of the dorsal hangar," he said over the COM to all of the EF and closing the doors with force. He took out his plasma rifle and shot at the floor and the superheated plasma soon melted a hole. Maksym carefully ducked through and clung himself to the turbolift shaft interior. He activated magnetic soles in his boots and ran down the shaft as if it were level.

As he reached a few floors down, he swung down to a small ledge and ripped the doors open, revealing a trashed room with bodies everywhere and in pieces. As he walked in further he saw him. Pac Yao was in a large lump. Orange blood was spilled all over the ground and he walked to the fuel rod cannon. It was still warm and got increasingly hot.

Quickly, he removed all remaining fuel rod packs and ran out the door. Seconds later, a green flame exploded out the door and bolted both up and down the shaft. Luckily, Maksym out ran the terror and headed down to ground zero.

"Maksym, do you read me, this is Gridlock."

"Yes soldier."

"The Pelican is here. Orders?"

"Stick the windows with plasma grenades. The vacuum will suck you straight into the troop bay of the Pelican. Tell the pilot to enter the dorsal hangar and to wait for me. If I don't meet you there in five minutes, leave. Give the captain a pressurized helmet so he can breathe too."

"Sir, yes Sir."

Maksym jumped to the parallel wall and opened another door leading to the engineering complex. "Alright, time to find the reactor." He walked around the large multi-deck room and looked for the reactor. Thing is, the reactor was buried deep within the walls and only a few windows gave access to view the reaction. "Son-of-a-bitch!" He told himself. He walked to a few tanks and above, he spotted a note that read,

WARNING:

Reaction fuels inside. Keep away from main reactor walls and casing. In event of breach, evacuate vessel unless correction made in three minutes. Shut down tanks for one minute after hyperdrive deactivation for liquid-cooling process. In event of automatic failure, manual override is to the direct left of tank nozzle.

If breach is unknown, visual side effects include short-term skin burns, vomiting, and nausea.

Thank you for contracting Kuat Drive Yards.

_WARNING:_

_Reaction fuels inside. Keep away from main reactor walls and casing. In event of breach, evacuate vessel unless correction made in three minutes. Shut down tanks for one minute after hyperdrive deactivation for liquid-cooling process. In event of automatic failure, manual override is to the direct left of tank nozzle._

_If breach is unknown, visual side effects include short-term skin burns, vomiting, and nausea. _

_Thank you for contracting Kuat Drive Yards._

"Alright then, I guess I'll just use these," Maksym laughed. He looked to his timer which read 2:14 seconds remaining. Taking the fuel rod packs from his belt, he walks to four sets of these subsidiary fuel tanks and placed a pack to the center tank and inserted a remote detonator to each. But a thought came to mind that if a few enemies did wish to stay aboard they could remove the detonators therefore Maksym took the packs and placed them at the back of the tanks.

"This is good enough I think." Maksym walked back to a different turbolift and shot down to the dorsal hangar deck. When he arrived, he saw no Pelican and a few ships. He glanced at his timer again and this time it read -1:56 seconds. He was late. He ran to a nearby craft that happened to be an Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor and opened the canopy. Although he never flew one before, he hotwired it and began to slightly hovered above the ground. The landing gear rose into their bays and a small blue disc emerged from a boost from the engines and Maksym quickly shot out of the Venator and headed to the Legacy Station.

When he arrived to the Legacy Mandible, he moved in and went directly to the G8 Hangar. Once he got there, he saw the Pelican finally landing in the center of the room and Maksym landed next to it.

"Gridlock," he said getting out and running to the right-hand man.

"Hey Zealot, you made it," he roared.

"Of course. So where are we taking the captain?"

"Jello told us to wait for you and to take him to the Detention Block."

"Good work. By the way, did you all make it into the troop bay safely?" Maksym said curiously.

"Yes. It was fun."

"Fun? Huh never thought that is was being sucked out of a vessel could be considered."

XIII

"Zealot Maksym. It is good to see you," Sangheili said, placing his left hand on Maksym's shoulder. "This armour looks great on you and your soldiers."

"Thank you Commander. How was the fight?" Maksym replied as they walked down the hall.

"Good. Unggoy and his squad mates got in a few kills and so did I. How about you and the EF?"

"Oh, um, well Pac Yao died. He was shot when we stopped at a small security center and was shot by a large laser cannon. The laser pierced through the shield and his body. It was a sad loss but as I made my way to the engineering decks, I stopped by and the entire room was black by the means of accumulative fuel rod use. It was a little sickening at first, but I so overcame it."

"That's good to hear. Once security takes the Captain to a maximum security detention cell, everyone has been ordered to meet up at the bridge for a surprise."

"Really?" Maksym said patting Sangheili's back. "Here, I'm going to go back and place the Eta-2 back into the EF's hangar for deconstruction, evaluation, and reconstruction."

"Alright Zealot. It was good to see you." As they took separate ways, the security force took hold of the nameless Captain and dragged him to the brig.

"Hopefully everyone was able to come out of that alive," Jello stated, standing at the edge of the commanding platform above the deck below on the bridge. We swung himself around with his hands grasping each other at his back. "We have just encountered our first battle with the Galactic Empire. Although it was a victory, a Hunter was lost aboard the vessel as well as most of Jackal's ODST platoon. As this _family_ is greatly increasing in size, the Group of Eight will be dismantled but the commanding body will stay the same. I will continue to be the Supreme Commander of this _family_ and Captain Melissa is still my right hand man… no offence." Jello paused and looked at many soldiers in full armour staring right back at him. "Now, we will be issuing new squads. Lama Su has informed me that we hit two hundred, fifty thousand Fists last night as well as a thousand Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. We will be inserting new squads though. These will be four-man commando squads. Omega and Delta Squads will be the first two produced followed by Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Theta, Lambda, Kappa, Epsilon, and Psi squads."

"Commander, what about the Elite and Grunt Forces?" Unggoy asked in his small squeaky voice.

"They will remain but in smaller numbers up to twenty-five soldiers as a whole. Taun We has informed me that Omega Squad will be comprised of Fi, Niner, Atin, and Darman. Although they will have the same names and personality, they won't have Order 66. Delta Squad will be comprised of Boss, Scortch, Sev, and Fixer," Jello stopped. He turned back to the view screen and said, "Maksym, please hand me the remote."

"Yes Commander." Maksym walked toward Jello and removed a remote that looked similar to that of a bubble shield grenade from his belt. He handed it to Jello's waiting palm and he released. Jello gripped it and flipped the safety cover. A button appeared and glowed a faint red.

Everyone in the Legacy stopped what they were currently doing and went to a view screen or a computer to see the Venator. Jello pressed the button and a bright white flash erupted at the center of the vessel. A green shockwave emerged and sliced the ship in two. Flumes of fire spewed out the sides and small explosions shattered the hull. Increasing pressure in the main reactor blew and debris was shot toward the Legacy Station. The massive shield glittered blue and purple as the debris hit and deflected.

"Wicked," Miranda whispered to everyone aboard the bridge. Cortana floated in Dee beside Miranda and made and up-down motion making it seem like she was nodding in agreement.

As the explosion died, Jello continued. "Everyone has been sent a quick summary of the new additions to this _family_. Everyone is dismissed, but I do have one order. Take a shower and get some sleep. We will be arriving at Kamino in three days."

"Yes Sir," everyone said as they turned and headed out the door.

"Cortana, open the New Additions file please," Jello said as he entered his quarters. A holographic screen shimmered to life against a cleared wall and a message appeared.

_File://Open_

_ClassifiedSecruity Code: Alpha3Jordan_

_Subject: New Additions & Month News_

_File Begin;_

_To all those of whom it concerns. We have just met with the first of many Venator vessels and your brethren. Due to the increasing threat, the G8 will be dismantled and new divisions will be added._

_First, the all new Commando squads will become a great addition to the team. Created separate of the Fists and ODST's, these soldiers will work in groups of four like their counter-parts of the Galactic Empire. Delta and Omega squads will have similar personalities and same names compared to those of the Empire._

δ_ - Delta Squad:_

_Boss_

_Sev_

_Scortch_

_Fixer_

Ω _- __Omega Squad:_

_Darman_

_Niner_

_Atin_

_Fi_

α_ - Alpha Squad:_

_Oran_

_Miller_

_Mando_

_Boa_

ϐ _- Beta Squad:_

_Shatter_

_Hawk_

_Drift_

_Krutch_

γ_ - Gamma Squad:_

_Rho_

_Tau_

_Caesar_

_Alter_

Θ_- Theta Squad:_

_Aphex_

_Xtal_

_Appleseed_

_Armin_

λ_ - Lambda Squad:_

_Ash_

_Ayla_

_Apollo_

_Bjork_

ϰ_ - Kappa Squad:_

_Blade_

_BT_

_Calyx_

_Noisia_

ε_ - Epsilon Squad:_

_Onyx_

_Danzel_

_Renton_

_Infinity_

ψ_ - Psi Squad:_

_Eureka_

_Shog_

_Corsten_

_Minor_

_New vehicular changes will also come into effect. The Low Aerial Assault Transport/infantry was a great ship until the Pelican came along. Although it is a great air-to-surface and air-to-air gunship, they will only be used on full forced offensives, and defences for emergency cases. The Pelicans will receive new upgrades such as retractable five-round magazine missile launchers on either side of the fuselage. The main troop bay will now be detachable via six magnetic locks. Therefore it can act like a vehicle and artillery transport and gunship platform. Everything past the midsection of the Pelican will be detachable. So, the Pelican can be used to transport up to, with the extra troop bay, twenty to thirty soldiers, up to six mongooses, three Warthogs, twenty-two weapon capsules, two Scorpions, or one AT-TE. Special versions can expect to include new __LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pods, Composite Beam Turrets/Phase Cannons, and the ability to securely transport FAMs and H-Bombs. _

_Last but not least, the ex-G8 hangar will surely triple in size to accommodate the Commandos, Covenant SpecOps, and various other Special Operations Teams._

_Take care,_

_Commander Jello_

_New Designation Number: C-07_

As he finished reading his own written message, he sent it to everyone and got dressed for some shut eye. Cortana floated for a few minutes, going through data and personnel files before charging. Slowly, Jello drifted before falling into a deep sleep.

When the next day began, nearly everyone awoke by a disturbing rumble throughout the Station and a tactical alarm. By the time Jello arrived to the bridge, a massive blue marble was placed square on the screen. Kamino was a beautiful sight to see once again.

"Commander," Lama Su said calmly. "We have a crisis. Kamino has been secretly attacked and bombarded by an Empire division. Most of the Venators are painted a matte black and are barely visible by the naked eye."

"Prepare for a flight to the surface Prime Minister. We are going for a ride," Jello delightedly commented. Jello looked to the COM station and told one of the sergeants to come. "Broadcast a message ship wide for all pilots to prepare for a planetary defense and all available ground soldiers to load up in Pelicans."

"Yes Sir," the COM sergeant responded. Jello and Lama Su lightly glided out of the bridge. Together they boarded a HSLT and destined for the ex-G8 Hangar now just known as the Hangar.

Melissa along with the rest of the Commanding team, Omega Squad, Delta Squad, the Elite and Grunt Forces, and Jackal's Task Force were all in block format awaiting orders from the Commander.

"There are forty seven of us including Cortana. Due to our increased sized, the Grunt and Elite Force will take one Pelican with an extra troop cabin, the Commando squads will take one with Jackal's task force and the rest of the Commanding Team. Lekgolo, Unggoy, Sangheili, Melissa, John, Johnson, Cortana, and I will be now designated as Eureka. A separate Pelican will follow carrying supplies and ammunition as well as a matte black LAAT/i carrying Lama Su and Taun We."

The entire 'invasion' force boarded their Pelicans and took off. The Legacy Destroyer and the Valiants were already out of the Station combating almost twenty enemy destroyers and assault ships. As the Pelicans escaped the Station, they caught up with the gunship and headed towards Tipoca City. The Force was protected by a squadron of V-19's and Longswords.

The four Pelicans were nearly hit by an enemy turbolaser shot but were tangled by flak cannons. Pelican emergency systems activated a tight seal of the cabin but that didn't help. Another flak cannon pierced the hull of the Eureka Pelican and struck Shark, Tiger, Jewel, and Moon. Immediately, Jackal, Nicole, and David rushed to the medi-packs and removed bacta. Nicole removed Moon's vest and placed a gel like bandage of bacta on his chest wound but his and Shark, Tiger, and Jewel's life signs quickly died. "They were great soldiers, but now is not the time to weep on their sacrifice. Alright men, load weapons and prepare for battle. Pressurize suits as well. The atmosphere will begin to leak in less than a minute," Jackal ordered.

XIV

Touch down was the first words from the Eureka Pelican's voice as the lightly touched the ground on a platform at Tipoca City. Eureka and the ODST TF jumped out the back and caught up with Delta and Omega squads inside of the door following the Covenant Forces. As they grouped up, multiple lone soldiers – being apart from Order 66 – ran passed the Legacy invasion force heading towards the main deployment area.

"We must wait for Taun We and Lama Su. Grunts, head down either hall up to six meters and secure the area," Melissa ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," said Aiwha. He, along with half his soldiers went to the right while the others went to the left.

The two Pelicans took off and headed straight for the deployment area. As they rose over the massive sleek roof, the pilots spotted nearly forty friendly Acclamators and a few Galactic Empire Venators that had just landed. The co-pilot armed the missile pods and targeted the loading ramps of the Venators. Sixteen missiles rapidly headed towards the ramps and shattered the metal and alloy's holding it together. The Eureka Pelican fired sixteen more at the forward landing struts and the mechanics collapsed under the intense stress and weight of the Venator.

The grey triangular enemy vessel nose struck the platform and began to burn. The Legacy ship itself was now visible under the cloud layer and it targeted the rest of the enemy vessels. Thousands of enemy shock troopers instantly stormed the city and blue flashes from laser fire erupted at the edge of the roof.

"This is Eureka pilot Jordan-Eight-Delta, Jello do you read me?" The pilot asked as he headed towards the Legacy.

"I'm here."

"We are heading to the Legacy and a few thousand enemy soldiers stormed the city. The Prime Minister's gunship has another hundred meters before landing. Please be cautious. Use your HUD to distinguish enemies from allies."

"Thank you pilot, Jello out." He ended the transmission and switched his settings for external speakers. "The gunship is nearly here. We will also have new friends joining us and enemies alike. Switch HUD settings to cover allies with green and enemies with red. Kaminoans and allied droids in yellow as well."

The ODSTs hefted their Assault Rifles and armed smoke grenades. They tossed them over the Grunt forces and a white and grey smoke engulfed the halls. The soldiers activated infrared vision on their visors and began to see through the thick smoke. John levelled his Battle Rifle and Johnson moved behind John with a Magnum cautiously targeted in front of him.

He activated the infrared projection on his specialized glasses developed by the engineers in the SpecOps department in the Station. With a HUD posted on the lenses, everything is at the right size to make it look large enough to read and take advantage of on the battlefield. Without the standard bodysuit of armour like most soldiers wear, Johnson wore a multi-coloured camouflage with green, white, grey, and beige spread out along his attire. Although the armour looks like an ODST, the colors are different and he doesn't use a helmet… ever, unless for zero-g missions.

Lama Su and Taun We walked through the door and ushered Jello to speak with them. "Take me to my quarters. I can access everything there," Lama Su ordered.

"Sir?"

"Trust me Commander." Lama Su patted Jello on the shoulder then nodded at the Commandoes.

Instantly, they ran passed the left side Grunts and disappeared into the smoke. Blue flashes appeared then everything fell silent again. The smoke was wearing thin and the ODSTs took the lead. They switched the safety off and checked their magazines. Just before coming out of the smoke, a hundred enemy soldiers stood with their backs to them. The EF drew their swords and ignited them. A small electrical sound escaped and a shock trooper turned his head slightly to the right but put it back facing forward.

Gridlock removed a Plasma Grenade and handed it to Maksym who took the lead. The same enemy soldier turned his head more and looked forward. Yet a split second later he turned completely and was extremely surprised at what he saw. Maksym activated the grenade and forcefully stuck it to the trooper's chest plate. The grenade's glow increased and exploded sending the enemy and five of his friends into the crowd.

The enemy platoon turned as saw a gold and many white Elites lunge forward striking them in the abdomen. Grunts withdrew grenades and lobbed them over the Elites and into the crowd who were beginning to fire back. The ODSTs opened fire and the Elites removed their swords from the lifeless bodies.

John crouched and activated his scope up to seven times and targeted the soldier at the far end with yellow markings on his helmet. Small recoil was created when three rounds were hurdled towards the CO. A black hole appeared above the T-visor and the soldier dropped.

Lama Su stepped back into the smoke and turned a hundred, eighty degrees. He strode off down the other end of the hall and was caught by six enemy soldiers.

"Jello," Melissa said. "I lost Lama Su's signal. He went into the smoke and I lost it."

"Look back and see."

Melissa turned away and peered through the thinning smoke and saw six soldiers and a large being turn the corner. "He's gone."

"What?" Taun We responded.

"Shock Troopers captured him." Taun We removed one of the Elite Plasma Rifle and pulled the trigger, mowing the enemy down.

"Find him Jello. Let the Hunters take care of the enemy." The ODSTs insisted on staying with the Hunters but the rest headed to Lama's quarters.

"Taun We, how much farther? I don't remember it being this distance," Jello questioned as Eureka and the EF and GF forces headed down the bright lit halls.

"That is because you've never been this way Commander."

Panting was heard through everyone's open COM and they assumed positions around the Prime Minister's quarters. "Taun We, when you open the door, John will toss in an EMP grenade to disable any signs of droids and Melissa toss in a flash-bang." Jello and the rest of the task force went silent and Taun We put one of her long slender finger to a black touch screen and the door slid open. Two grenades went in and everyone shielded their eyes. Blue, purple, and green shocks of electricity escaped the room and bright yellow light flared the halls. John and Melissa instantly entered and saw two disabled, let alone illegal B1 Battle Droids. Four shock troopers lay on the ground with their hand on their heads and helmets removed.

"It's safe Commander," John told as he walked to the doorway and held up what seemed to be CC-2224 Cody's helmet with the distinctive yellow markings and faceplate design.

"Spartan, keep this helmet with the rest and we will hold them for safe keeping," Taun We demanded.

John nodded and went back into Lama Su's quarters along with the rest of the task force. He placed the helmet on the living room table along with the three others. The colossal Elites picked up the enemy soldiers and placed them against the wall. In fast minutes to come, the came to and stared at ten large aliens with a slit jaw and a large body.

"What do you want with us alien?" the lead trooper asked getting up onto his feet.

"I'm not the one you want puny human," Maksym said and faked jumping forward at the soldier, making him flinch.

"I'm Commander Jello, LC-07. State your designation soldier."

"I am Clone Commander 2224 of the 7th Sky Corps for the Galactic Empire. I demand to speak with your Commanding officer."

Jello chuckled along with the rest of the task force and continued. "I am my own Commanding officer. We are the Empire's newest worst nightmare. We are Legacy, a special division of Special Operation soldiers but everyone in our nation is a soldier. We have already been to a completely different galaxy and have brought back a battle station more powerful than that Death Star of yours. So it is either you tell us were Lord Vader is or we will dominate your entire fleet."

"If I tell you where he is, you'll kill us anyways," Cody said carefully placing his right hand on his empty sidearm holster.

"You look confused Commander," Jello said as he moved to his left slightly and showed all of the enemies' weapons on the desk by the door. The other three soldiers came to and stood as well. The Elites stood in a row behind Jello and withdrew their swords without igniting them.

"Now, you have to make your decision Commander. Tell us where or you all suffer the conscience."

"He, he is, well we don't know."

"Not good enough." Jello looked up and everyone heard him say something but couldn't make it out.

"Cody, it's good to see you again, but I'd advise putting your helmet on," Taun We said coming through the crowd. She handed his helmet to him and he put it on.

On his HUD, he saw the battle above and a colossal battle station at least fifty kilometres across with an enormous cannon vertical out the top of the center sphere. Another cannon, smaller though was visible below the equator and a bright but quick flash erupted and one of his Venators instantly received a beating. A visible hole appeared and the ship began to explode from the inside out.

Cody removed his helmet and blankly stared into Jello's visor with rage. He clenched his right hand into a fist and took a step forward. The Elites ignited their swords and Cody stood back.

"You'll be let go but you _will_ surrender your database to us. Besides, tell Lord Vader when you see him again that we will be looking for him," Jello said and smiled doing so. He withdrew his M6D pistol and shot Cody's guards in the head. Three bodies hit the floor and Cody ran.

As a couple hours passed, the database was surrendered and the enemy fleet disappeared but a few scattered ships remained under the order of Jello and Cody. Taun We was able to transfer most of the Kaminoan Cloning database to the Legacy Station but no sign of the Commandoes was revealed.

"Elites, secure what's left of the Armoury and DNA storage center. Grunts go to where we left the Hunters and ODST's," Jello ordered. He went around the desk where Taun We was fixed on getting information on where Lama Su was located.

A red blip appeared on the screen and a holographic city structure of Tipoca flickered on. "Found him Commander."

"Alright. Melissa, Johnson, and Unggoy come with me, the rest of you stay and protect Taun We," he said and reloaded his sidearm. He replaced it to its holster and armed himself with the Assault Rifle. Together, they left Lama's quarters and immediately came face to face with Omega Squad. "Darman, where's Delta Squad?"

"They're on their way to rescuing the Prime Minister."

Jello looked back into the room and Taun We gave a short smile and blinked. "Taun We, have you finished with uploading the info to the Station?"

"All of Kamino's files are now in your hand Commander."

"Okay then. Find a place to hide and we'll be back," Jello ordered. She got up and swiftly left the room and headed down the hall. "Everyone, place a NAVpoint on Lama Su's location. Johnson and Lekgolo, go back to the ODST's and the Grunt Force."

The Eureka Squad ran to the NAVpoint on the other side of the city and the rest went to retrieve the Grunts and ODST's.

It wasn't long until they got to the location of the Prime Minister, but the thing was that he was in the middle of Advanced Recon Clone Troopers. The best of the best were holding him hostage. One ARC is equivalent to one Commando Squad but the thing is that the ARCs were facing an opponent much stronger.

Standing at the ledge were forty-five soldiers, but two Grunts were killed by anti-personal mines on the way to retrieve the Hunters and ODST's.

XV

"Set up sniper positions Delta Squad. Omega, use anti-armour attachments and equip flash-bangs." Delta Squad spread out along the ledge and attached the sniper attachment to their Deece – Commando slang for DC-17 – and lay at barrier openings.

"Targets in sight Commander," Sev noted.

Omega squad crouched behind each Delta member and set their grenade attachments for the required distance. "Distance set Sir," Darman added.

"Alright. Grunts along with the Elites, quietly flank the ARCs on ground level. Chief, tag along with Johnson and Melissa and board a KE-8 Enforcer. Cortana, stay up here and Unggoy, Sangheili, and Lekgolo, Ready the Pelican's for dust off."

"Sir, yes Sir," they all responded. Jello removed his Sniper Rifle and lied down beside Scorch. He targeted the center ARC and lightly placed his finger on the trigger.

"On my mark, Omega Squad will fire flash-bangs and Delta's will fir immediately following. Once the enemy is down, secure area and cover Lama Su," Jello planned over the COM.

He pulled the trigger and a white wisp of smoke trailed the round which struck the chest of the center ARC. Four grenades flew overhead and blew, blinding the enemies. Each member from Delta Squad fired four-shots and took out sixteen soldiers. Two remained, but were on the ground, unconscious from the initial blast from the flash-bangs.

Everyone except for those aboard the Enforcer dropped to the lower level and cautiously made their way to the two unconscious enemy soldiers. Lama Su lay on the ground with his hands cuffed behind his back and his eyes closed. The blinding light knocked Lama Su onto his knees because of their ultraviolet vision.

"Minister, are you alright?" Jello said kneeling next to him and putting his hand on Lama's shoulder.

"Yes Commander," he replied getting to his feet. Aiwha walked behind and removed the cuffs and handed them to his right-hand man Mag.

"Gridlock and Maksym, take our newly acquired prisoners to the landing pad," Jello ordered. He switched his COM to the Enforcer and spoke, "Alright people, disembark and meet back at the landing pad." Jello stood in the now lifeless staging area where hundreds of allied clone troopers lay dead. "Rest in peace brothers," he spoke softly. The rest of the task force left and arrived at the landing pad. The Pelicans were on standby then left with everyone except Jello. "Legacy, take out the rest of the enemy ships," he said over the COM and turned it off.

Jello left the staging area and headed down the corridors to his old home, Room 250. When he reached it, he tapped a four digit code into the keypad beside the door and it slid open revealing a pitch black expanse. He entered and the lights ignited, lighting several Kaminoan cloners on the ground with small but effective weapons.

"Commander, is that you?" Asked a voice in the far back.

"Yes it is. Who's asking?" Jello walked closer to the rear and a tall, slender, typical cloner was crouched in a corner, slowly standing.

"Don't you remember? I was the one who personally trained you and took care of you."

"Dyi Ka? You're not dead?"

"No, no. My workers and I hid in here. We are safe now that you're here right?" Dyi Ka said, fully erect and walking towards Jello.

Jello gently hugged the creature and Dyi replied the gesture. "It's great to see you all, but I have reason to believe that another attack is imminent. You must come back with me and live aboard the Legacy."

"I am very sorry but I cannot. I've lived here my entire life with most of it taking care of you. This is my home like it was once yours Commander. But now you have moved on and are taking on a grander challenge than just growing up. Please, this is where I belong, I know you and your army are gone but I am starting a project anew, especially for taking on the Galactic Empire but on our homeworld. Goodbye Commander."

That was the last thing Jello ever heard of his mentor, father, and superior. Dyi Ka walked out the door and headed to the primary DNA sciences lab.

_Boom!_

Everything went dead. Chunks of bulkheads and walls flew into the room. Jello withdrew his M6D and held it low. He poked his head around the door frame and saw Dyi Ka lying on the floor, burnt and broken.

"Dyi Ka, are you okay?" Jello said running to him while checking around to see the bomber.

"Get out of here Jello. I'm already gone… Take care of the first two-fifty. Make me that promise." Those were the last words out of his voice until his eyelids closed and he hung in Jello's arms lifeless.

"Legacy Station, this is Jello. Do you copy?"

"Melissa here. What can I do Commander?"

"Head for Kashyyyk. I'll rendezvous with you but I need to make a short stop."

"Yes Sir. Your N-3 is on its way. Hold tight."

Jello walked back into the Fists old room and went to his designated locker. He opened it and pulled out a carrying case large enough for a rocket launcher. Jello placed it on the table and unlocked it, therefore opening it afterwards. Inside was a small holographic screen, keyboard, memory drive input, and multiple weapons. He hefted his current weapons into the case and pulled out his original katana. He placed it on the table beside the case and locked it.

Walking out the door, he held the katana in his right whilst the case in his left. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dyi Ka laying on the floor then moved on. He turned the corner and was looking straight into the visor of an Advanced Reconnaissance Clone Trooper.

"Halt trooper," said the ARC. "Hand over the case and follow me."

"Too late," Jello exclaimed and ignited the plasma flow through the sword. He made contact with the soldier in the groin and pulled the blade all the way through. The ARC was split in half down the middle and Jello cut the plasma. He walked on to the platform and put the case beside the pilot seat.

"Cortana, has the Legacy left yet?"

"Yes Commander. They are en route directly to Kashyyyk."

"Alright, ignite engines and takes us out of here."

"Yes Sir."

The engines roared to life and the blue exhaust flared around the golden yellow plating.

XVI

As Jello left the rainy world of Kamino, he looked off to his right where the Legacy Station disappeared into slipspace. Moments after, the N-3 along with Jello was very still. Slowly, the blue planet began to shrink as he drifted farther and farther, and Jello removed his helmet, placing it under his seat. "Cortana, wake me when we arrive at our destination."

"Yes Commander. ETA set at three hours at warp eight. Sweet dreams Sir." Jello's seat reclined and he fell into a deep sleep. The engines slightly vibrated and the N-3 was slung in to hyperspace.

A slight shock rippled through Jello's body as he was awaken by Cortana. As his vision came too, he gazed upon a bright planet with moderate amounts of wreckage from the earlier battle. The city lights of Coruscant drew designs on the surface and massive amounts of craft and vessels departed and arrived every minute.

"Cortana, continuously scan the surroundings for enemy ships. We are going to bombard the construction yards on the planet only for now until we can make it to Kuat and so on." He reattached his helmet and headed to the planet at mach six.

The sun just peaked over the horizon and he hit the atmosphere but the light didn't touch the surface yet. The yellow paint converted to black and his ship naturally cloaked against the black of night with the only thing visible is the blue flamed thrust. As he flew over the Senate building and continued to a large airfield and facility, the traffic became less and less dense.

Jello read his ordnance layout on a subsidiary screen, with six cluster pods, four seismic charges, thirty-two concussion missiles, and eight fuel rods. He knew he was ready to take 'em on.

The sight of grey Venators and the all-new Victory I-_class_ Star Destroyer was amazing. But so was the fuel silo that lay dead center of the facility. Jello activated his ordnance and a seismic charge was armed. He silently hovered of the fuel tank and released the charge. Instantly, he gunned the throttle and was shot across the airfield.

The workers below didn't see it coming but the initial blue balloon from the charge vacuumed people inward. The destructive disc expanded and sliced through buildings, vessels, and… the fuel tank.

The earthquake rumble would have felt like a 9.0 on the Richter scale. A grand plume of fire and debris fired upward into a mushroom cloud and the surrounding area was literally disintegrated.

The remaining workers flew and Jello came around for a second pass. His N-3 shifted back to the yellow-gold scheme and he released a cluster pod. The hailfire missiles departed from the shell and immediately targeted ground tanks and surface-to-air weapon emplacements. The purple-tailed missiles nailed their targets with extreme prejudice and send fragments flying.

"Commander, enemy craft inbound. Approximately twenty units. I suspect ARC-170's and V-19 Torrent fighters. Sir, they aren't going to just let us waltz out," Cortana told.

"Thanks Cortana, but I have a plan for this. Just sit back." Jello looked down on his rear-view camera screen and saw five ARC-170's and fifteen V-19's. Although they quickly caught up with him, they began to barrage fire but his shields took it. Jello pulled up into an eighty degree climb and the enemy craft followed closely. That is until Jello pulled hard on the brake, yanked the joystick towards him and the enemies flew past him. He regained control and was now on their tail.

Pulling the trigger, he fired super-heated plasma bolts at the V-19s and they got enveloped in fire. With three easily taken care of, he armed his fuel rods and loaded them into the missile tube. He fired two successive shots at the ARC's and they spiralled to the ground as the green plasma melted through the hull.

Still having fifteen enemy starfighters that did little manoeuvring to shake off Jello, he decided to turn back and finish off the airfield. However, that was a mistake. Tens of enemy craft were following and Jello flew through a wall of flying metal. Just making it through, the enemies turned and now followed Jello.

"Cortana, firing solutions?"

"We don't need one."

"What?!" Jello curiously yelled.

"Four Longswords just took out eighty-three craft, all which were pursuing you," Cortana said, appearing on his holo-projector. Omega Squads' Darman appeared on Jello's primary screen.

"It looks like you needed help Commander."

Without care, Jello released the last of his Cluster Pods at the airfield and throttle out of Coruscant's atmosphere. The four Longsword carrying Omega, Delta, Theta, and Psi squads followed Jello, but as soon as they reached space, a blockade of enemy battleships and assault ships were in a scattered formation. "Jello, don't attack and don't run," Jello heard in his ear from Boss. "Just stop."

"Are you ready Commander?" Atin asked. The five craft halted and Jello saw four green lasers target the center ship. Moments later, Jello saw debris everywhere but nothing happened. _Four targeting lasers can destroy a whole fleet_, he thought to himself. "Jello, if you're wondering, an Ultra MAC round just owned the enemy. Don't forget that the Legacy Station is thirty-two thousand light years away. They entire station had to drain most of it's energy to power such a shot and to tell you the truth, that round will probably stop after another twenty or so light years. Besides, we told Melissa to make sure that the round wouldn't hit any thing except for our target," Atin explained.

"We'll talk when we get back to the station. _I_ made it strictly clear for all to stay aboard. Don't message me unless it's dead important Commandoes."

XVII

"What the hell was that?!" Jello yelled at the four commando squads. There wasn't a response but he knew they were frightened. Jello clenched his fists and turned back to them. "You are all under suspension. I've already talked with Melissa and she refused to give you permission to leave the ship. I can see you've already started modifications on your ships and now they will belong to you."

"Sir?" Darman said accidentally slipping the question from his mouth.

"Pardon me soldier?"

"Sir, sorry Sir."

"Good. These will be your new ships. However, they will have a couple new additions. First it will have the ability to hold six SpecOps HEVs and two standard HEV's. These Longswords will also nearly double in size. They will house a structure similar to that of a Pelican making it useful for hauling soldiers and vehicles."

Jello slowed to a stop and Cortana floated above them all. She activated a hologram and a large Longsword appeared.

"I know that this is beside the point you're suspended from any action but I must get this across. Underneath, it will have a few simple sections… only the fuselage. At the front, the typical cockpit will stay but minor changes in electronics and appearance. Behind that will be a large pod that has two levels. Atop will house small quarters, mess, and living area. Below will be the troop bay and HEV storage. On the underside of the Longsword, there will be retractable doors so the vessel will be completely closed for space flight."

"So does that mean we will be able to work on the vehicles as we are in warp?" Fixer asked.

"Yes, but we haven't fully tested out the design so its inconclusive. Now, we are heading to Kashyyyk to help the Wookiees recovery after the Oder 66 debuted. You are to stay aboard for three of the eight days we are staying. Am I clear soldiers?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" All four squads shouted in unison.

"Dismissed," Jello ended and walked into his hangar. Delta and Omega squad went directly to begin modifications to their new Longswords, newly dubbed the Commando Claymore or more simply the Claymore.

Darman and Atin quickly entered and started up the electrical components whereas Fi and Niner scaled the massive 150 meters across. Fi stopped at the tip of the left wing and looked straight down and using his visual HUD calculator and distance tracker, the Claymore was almost exactly double in size.

Jello looked back at the four Claymores and smiled in his helmet but that faded soon enough and he boarded an HSLT. "Cortana, notify the Commanding staff I'll be arriving at the bridge shortly," Jello said over the COM. He quickly made his way to the bridge's terminal and he stepped out. Walking into the light lit bridge, he saw blue screens flash with information and saw a wonderfully lush, green, exotic world out of the bridge windows.

But something else caught Jello's eye. Two long-necked figures stood with Sangheili and Lekgolo. _It can't be them_, Jello though. _They are needed on Kamino._

"Lama Su I presume?" Jello asked walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Commander Jello, it's pleasant to see you again. How are you?" he replied.

"Good minister, but why aren't you back home?"

"Well, myself and Taun We decided to flash-teach our clones our memory and let them stay on Kamino. Besides, you are not only are finest army but the stuff that I've seen with my eyes and how far we are coming in just a few years is amazing. We _are_ staying commander."

"I see. Well then, we better start transferring teams to the surface. Our Commando's are on suspension so you must see me before ordering them, and that's the same for you Taun We," Jello said and she bowed in acknowledgement. "Anyway, Melissa and I will head to the surface with a few supplies and equipment along with a few fire teams to help restore their city. Keep an eye on this system and any nearby activity." Jello finished and swiftly moved passed Lama Su to behind Sangheili's seat.

"Follow me soldier," Jello whispered into Sangheili's ear. He did as he was told and followed Jello and Melissa out the door. Although Jello was quiet all the way to the hangar, Sangheili continued to follow. As they reached the hangar. Two rows of five Pelicans were lined up and ready. Melissa went directly to her EDI and Jello stayed put. Cortana was already in the N-3, just hovering and the Pelican's started up there engines too. Slowly exiting the hangar and flying passed the Legacy, they met up with a squadron of twenty-five V-19s and four Talons.

As the vessels headed to the Wookiee homeworld, Jello looked at Sangheili and said, "Get the EF and GF and head to the outskirts of Rwookrrorro and Kachirho. Set up a defense perimeter around each city with equal Grunt and Elite Forces. Bring Lekgolo and Unggoy with you, but you must remain in COM silence unless its urgent. The Wookiees have seen many, possibly all species, but not yours. Good luck, General."

As soon as Sangheili heard that, he stood tall and saluted. Although a smile is difficult to see on a four mandible mouth, Jello saw it and saluted back. Sangheili lowered his hand and walked to the Elite and Grunt Force hangar where many purple gunships rested. The sudden sound of small and tall soldiers marching was heard and the collected sound of HSLT were increasing as nearly a hundred Elites and Grunts moved into the EF/GF Hangar.

Jello boarded his N-3 and moderately ignited the engines. Leaving the Legacy through a small door, the landing parties will have definitely not made it out in one peace. The blue heat made a small highlight appear on the hull of the Ultra MAC's mandible as he sped his way to the surface.

As he hit the atmosphere, the EF and GF teams just made it out of the Legacy Station and followed behind in Covenant Spirits; a once used dropship but soon replaced by Phantoms.

In a few minutes, Jello landed on the surface near the landing parties and undocked Cortana from her socket. She floated to the canopy as it opened and Jello jumped out. The high sun made the black armour standout and the golden visor flared up, blinding anyone who looked directly at him.

Melissa and the fire teams disembarked the Pelicans and began unloading supplies for the Wookiees. The landscape was barren and dead. Still with years after, the view was disturbing, just to know that a population of millions of soldiers turned and destroyed what was once allied territory.

Jello heard a distant grunt. "Ur oh. Wyaaaaaa. Ruh ruh."

No one understood Shyriiwook until their universal translators kicked in. Using the same voice as the Wookiee used, Jello's translator came into play and he heard, _Thank you. Hello. How are you?_

"I'm good Sir. We have brought equipment, medicine, supplies, and weapons."

"Great, our cities will be happy to hear that. How long do you plan on staying on Kashyyyk, Commander?" Tarful said.

"Only a week. We also need to talk… in a secure location," Jello said calmly to Tarful as he began to move to a smaller than most, tree.

"Follow inside and we talk." His words were short, but at least the translator was working enough to make sense. Once inside, Jello stood erect in front of a holotable that continues to replay the scene when Order 66 was executed.

"I know that we didn't agree on having active soldiers on the planet but I have two teams securing the perimeter of this city as well as the Capital. Do not worry, they are under strict COM silence unless something urgent pops up."

"That is fine Commander. But I have one question of my own. Satellite imagery shows a large vessel the size of a small moon orbiting our planet. Scans also show three smaller vessels in the hangars along with millions of life signs aboard. We also see that you have acquired both new vessel/craft and armor designs. Where have you been for the last couple of years Commander?" Tarful examined, leaning back into his wooden chair.

Cortana moved forward, blocking Jello's face and here construct stopped. A purple figure appeared on the table and she put her hands on her waist. "I guess now is a better time than any to introduce myself Sir. I am Cortana, a duplicate of the original construct of UNSC Property CTN 0452-9. I am the Smart AI and literally the second-in-command aside from Captain Melissa. All your questions will be answered soon enough. We just need one more thing in return, if you can supply it."

Is amazement, Tarful looked closer and lightly put his index finger into the hologram. She shimmered and walked over to her right. "Don't." Tarful quickly removed his hand and placed it firmly on the table. "Okay. So, in short, the Fists, using the Legacy-_class_ Star Destroyer was swept from this galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy literally trillions upon trillions of light years away. The United Nations Space Command came into contact with the Fists and actually helped a small attack targeted for Earth."

"Then, how did you build a battle station and return here in an extremely short amount of time?"

"We developed a new technology of hyperspeed. Originally, the Legacy was used to using a warpdrive; similar to that of a hyperdrive, it's just more efficient and it goes faster. But once they caught up with us, we designed the slipspace drive, an engine that can sling us up to 1x1015 kilometres per hour. Now that might not seem like a lot just by the number but that'll allow us to travel across the galaxy in seconds."

"I see. Would we be able to adapt that technology to our craft?"

"No. I'm sorry Chieftain but we can't share technology, we made a promise with the UNSC," Jello cut in.

"That's a shame. But thank you for everything, we are grateful." Tarful stood and Cortana zapped herself back into Dee. Jello stood as well and followed Tarful out the door.

"One last thing Sir," Jello blurted.

"Alright."

"We are planning on leaving around fifty, possibly a hundred people here to help out and to think of Kashyyyk sort of like a sanctuary. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Very well, we will begin preparations for long-term visitors." Tarful hurried to a broken Juggernaut that was converted into a weapons locker and Jello headed back to the landing area.

"Unggoy, set up a small perimeter around this current city and prep Ghosts for water patrol," Sangheili ordered. "Lekgolo, take your EDI and a squadron of Banshees and patrol the skies. I will go with the EF to Rwookrrorro and we will secure that city."

Both Unggoy and Lekgolo nodded and trotted off to do their individual duties whereas Sangheili boarded a Spectre and along with Wraiths and Ghosts.

_This story happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away._

_It is already over. Nothing can be done to change it. _

_It is a story of love and loss, brotherhood and betrayal, courage and sacrifice and the death of dreams. _

_It is a story of the blurred line between our best and our worst. _

_It is a story of the end of an age. A strange thing about stories. _

_Though this all happened so long ago _

_and so far away that words cannot describe the time or the distance, it is also happening right now. _

_Right here. It is happening as you read these words. This is how twenty-five millennia come to a close. _

_Corruption and treachery have crushed a thousand years of peace. _

_This is not just the end of a republic; night is falling on a civilization itself. _

_This is the twilight of the Jedi. The end starts now._

―Star Wars Ep.III Novelization

_Oh, death was never an enemy of ours!_

_We laughed, knowing better men would come,_

_And greater wars: when each proud fighter brags_

_He wars on death, for lives: not men, for flags._

―The Next War


End file.
